SkyFall
by Laurafxox
Summary: Alexandra Marie Gilbert is Elena's fraternal twin who everyone's known all their lives. Or have they? Who is Alex really and how does she tie in with witches vampire werewolves and the Originals? Why is her sky falling down around her and who is she? Starts during Masquerade continues through the seasons. Features an OC
1. Masquerade

**Hey guys, I decided to write a new fic from an idea that's been running around in my head for quite some time now. This is my first Vampire Diaries fic and I really want to know what you all think! It starts mid season 2 and will continue on through to what's happening right now. I have decided to introduce my Own Character to this fic so please tell me what you all think of her! I know there shall definitely be a pairing between my OC and someone but I'm not so sure yet. Anyway, enough with the long author's note, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but Alex and the Plot**

* * *

Masquerade

Alexandra Marie Gilbert opened her eyes to sunlight streaming in through the window. She smiled and stretched in her bed and sat up, wiping the sleep away from her eyes. Sighing contently she walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She walked in to her room, towel wrapped tightly around her body and a smaller towel around her head in a turban style. She put on the radio and danced around to the music that played.

"One, two, three. Not only you and me, Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between" She sang out as she picked out her clothes for the day. She dressed in black skinny jeans, a striped blue and white polo shirt and her blue converse. She had never been the girliest dresser ever. She started walking downstairs as the door opened. She saw Matt and Jeremy helping her Aunt Jenna into the house with Elena following behind. Jenna had just come back from the hospital after Katherine had compelled her to stab herself however Damon had compelled her to believe she walked into a knife.

"Easy" Alex heard Matt say as he helped her inside. "Get the door Jer" he commanded as Jenna rebuffed

"Ok, stop fussing I'm fine"

"The doctor said you have to take it easy" Elena said

"Yeah you don't want to rip your stitches, hemorrhage and die, alright." Jeremy added

"They've got a point Jen, rest." I said coming down the stairs and making myself known. Jeremy came over and gave me a hug good morning and Elena smiled.

"The only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment. I walked into a knife. How does someone walk into a knife?" Jenna asked as Matt set her on the couch

"I fall up the stairs you know." I said "Come back to me when you have that type of skill" I said with a laugh going to sit on the coffee table in front of Jenna.

"It was a freak accident" Elena said with hesitation

"Yeah it happens" Jeremy agreed quickly. I sent them a glare, they were not being very smooth and it was noticeable.

"Yeah I mean I've done it like 20 times at the Grill" Matt offered. Jenna and I chuckled at that. "Ok I'm being nice" I followed Elena into the kitchen with Jeremy on my heels.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jeremy asked in a quiet voice

"Make lunch?" I offered. Jeremy just glared at me

"No, I mean about Katherine" he replied facing Elena. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the fridge.

"We're not going to do anything Jeremy" Elena said as she put her bag on the island and started unpacking the groceries.

"She tried to kill Jenna, we can't let her get away with that" He whispered, looking over his shoulder to make sure Jenna and Matt couldn't hear.

"Yes we can, if it keeps us safe then we can" Elena replied

"Yeah it's all about the safety Jer. I mean how safe can we be in a world of Vampires, Witches, Werewolves and things that go bump in the night" I said sarcastically as Elena narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're not helping Alex"

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was meant to" I scoffed. Jeremy folded his arms and brought us back to the previous conversation. I just glared at my twin

"What if she tries something else?"

"She won't" Elena replied. "Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. Well I'm doing it now, me and Stefan are over. She wins. The end."

"Stefan's single?" I asked grinning. He had always been so mopey when they were together. Maybe apart he would lighten up. Both Jeremy and Elena ignored me. As usual.

"You're being naive and you know it." Jeremy responded as he walked upstairs. Elena sighed

"He's right you know Lena. Just because you two aren't together anymore doesn't stop Katherine from doing anything to hurt anyone of us." I said walked towards her. She frowned at me

"You don't know what you're talking about. Just leave it alone" Elena replied continuing to unpack the bags. I sighed and raised my hands up in surrender walking backwards into the living room. I stopped when I saw Jeremy come down the stairs with his coat on.

"Where you going?" I asked

"Out" He replied. "I'll be back" he shouted so Jenna and Elena could hear and walked out the front door. I turned to face Elena and raised an eyebrow. She just shook her head and I grabbed my coat and followed him.

* * *

I arrived at the Salvatore boarding house about 15 minutes after Jeremy and everyone was busy with something. Stefan came up to me and gave me a hug in greeting. Stefan and I had been close ever since he and Elena had first started dating. I always had his back and he slowly became my best friend. I think one of the reasons Elena started distancing herself from me was the fact that Stefan and I were so close but it just wasn't like that.

"We're waiting for Bonnie to come with her Grimoire so we can find the spell we need. I've just sent her a text" Stefan said as he released his hold on me.

"Why, what are we doing?" I asked him

"That's my question" Bonnie said behind me as she came in the door. We both looked around the room to see Damon and Alaric at a table covered in stakes and weapons.

"Good you brought your Grimoire" Stefan replied looking at her

"Yeah I got you're message. What's going on" She asked

Jeremy came up behind us and replied "We're going to kill Katherine"

"I can explain" Stefan said as Jeremy walked towards Alaric and Damon

"Please" Bonnie replied. Stefan hesitated for a moment

"We're going to kill Katherine" I cracked a smiled and let a small chuckle leave my lips. The corner of Stefan' mouth curved up but he regained his composure when Bonnie glared at him. He walked over to the boys at the weapons table and I joined them, looking over Jeremy's shoulder as Alaric explained what one weapon did.

"This works with compressed air" He said "Trigger mechanism here, I got two of these in a different size" Caroline came up next to me and squeezed my hand for a second. I glanced over at her and smiled. Alaric turned to Stefan. "Now for you, I recommend this" He had a arm strap that contained two stakes. "Fits nicely under a sleeve here's the trigger and when you're ready" He pressed on of the triggers and the stake shot into his hand and he jabbed it forward as if staking a vampire. I raised my eyebrow impressed by his collection. "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire, so..." Alaric replied as the Salvatore brothers flinched.

"Well, safe to say I'm impressed Ric" I said picking up something and examining it

"Yeah, this is my life so..." He said taking the armband off. He looked up at me and flinched "Don't touch that" He said taking the thing out of my hand. I looked up shocked as he breathed out a breath of relief. We all looked up at him in question. "Vervain grenade" he shrugged. I laughed as both Stefan and Damon took a step away from the table.

* * *

Caroline, Damon, Jeremy, Alaric and I were standing around the now empty weapons table as Damon looked over the last stake. "You know the more you look at it, the more its still gonna be a stake" I said sighing in boredom as everyone made some sort of plan. "I still don't know what my part in all this is" I replied

"You're part is staying out the way" Damon said not even looking at me. Jeremy patted my shoulder and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on Damon, you know I can help"

"No. I know you're a human. You're a liability. I can't be killing Katherine if I'm worried about your safety too." He replied.

"You don't need to I'll be fine. At least let me be manipulative. You know how good I am with that" I said raising my eyebrow. Damon scowled as he remembered the night I seduced him on a dare from Caroline. I did very well if I might add.

"No." He grunted and I huffed in response. I turned to look over my shoulder to see Stefan and Bonnie talking about something in the hallway. I narrowed my eye and started to turn around but I caught myself and stopped, trusting that Stefan was doing the right thing. They both came back into the living room and Alaric starting walking to the door.

"You sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" He asked turning around to face us.

"No" Stefan replied. "I need you to stay with Elena, I don't want her to know about this. Alex you stay with her too"

"What?" I complained

"Ok, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight" Alaric replied

"Come on I already know the plan and I'm already going to the ball just let me help!" I moaned in frustration. Stefan sighed.

"Alright." He said I fist pumped the air in triumph and Stefan grinned at me. He looked around the room. "If anybody wants to back out, I'll understand"

"Yeah" Damon agreed. "Cold feet's speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chickens out. Caroline?"

"I won't" Caroline replied. "Look she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolves running around"

"Oh" Damon said smugly "I took care of Mason" I nodded, remembering that night

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone he won't turn" Jeremy replied. I planned on sticking quite close to my werewolf friend tonight. We couldn't risk another werewolf in Mystic Falls. Stefan nodded and turned his head towards Bonnie.

"Bonnie? You with us?" he asked I looked at her next to me and took her hand, squeezing it in reassurance. She looked at me and smiled. "But no one gets hurt" she replied letting go of my hand and walking towards Stefan

"Except Katherine" Damon replied. "Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart." We all nodded and looked at each other, proud of our plan.

* * *

I had gone back home with Alaric and Jeremy to get ready for the dance. Against my request Jenna had done my hair even thought it hurt her wound standing for so long. She gave me a classic up-do with soft curls framing my face. I wore a dark purple body con dress that went just lower than mid-thigh and a black masquerade mask.

The actual party itself was amazingly prepared. Fire dancers provided entertainment outside and music was played throughout the house and grounds. Everyone looked stunning. I walked down the steps outside with Damon and Stefan on my arms.

"You see her?" Damon asked

"Nope" Stefan said. I looked around for Katherine too but couldn't see a thing. It didn't help that the mask obscured my vision slightly.

"Sure you can do this?" Stefan asked Damon over my head. Even in my heels I was still quite short. I guess thats one of the many ways Elena and me differ. Damon scoffed

"Please, who are you talking to?" He asked in mock offense

"Well I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated."

"Well that is the fork in the road between me and you my friend." Damon replied. "I don't hesitate"

"Well you spent 145 years loving her, it could happen." Stefan mocked

"Burn" I commented under my breath

"I won't hesitate" Damon assured us. Stefan nodded in response. I sighed and they looked dow at me in question

"Oh sorry was that out loud? Whoops. I'm just so bored of your petty arguments. I'm gonna go find some actual entertainment" I said slipping my hands off of their arms and giving them a two fingered salute as I walked in the opposite direction and back towards the house. I planned on finding Tyler. I stopped for a moment in the hallway of the house thinking about where Tyler could be. I decided to go to his dad's old study since that was where the best alcohol was. As I got closer I heard Tyler's voice.

"We're really not supposed to be in here." He said to Matt, looking at the two girls dancing in front of him and shaking his head. I leaned against the door and looked at him.

"Now that's not the Tyler Lockwood I know" I said smiling at him. He raised his head and smiled back. I took off my mask and placed it on the table as I walked in the room and gave him a hug.

"Alex, you look amazing" he said spinning me round. I giggled.

"Yeah, you do." Matt added. "And Tyler, we really need to turn this party up" I cheered in response as Matt poured us all a drink. "Another shot?" He asked

"Hey I want a shot." One of the girls that we had forgotten were in the room called out. Her friend agreed with her.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, we should be having a shot" I said patting Tyler's shoulder.

"And then we have to dance" Sarah said. Her friend again agreeing with her. I shrugged.

"I wouldn't say no to that" I replied taking my shot then grabbing Tyler's hand and dragging him to a space to dance. I put my arms round his neck and he placed his hands on my hips.

"You know, usually its me corrupting you two" Tyler said to Matt and I as we swayed. "I like this"

"Ok lets go party" Aimee said and Tyler pulled me out of the room, closely followed by everyone else.

We walked through the hallway and I noticed Jeremy and Bonnie walking up the stairs. Bonnie caught my eye and nodded to me. I gave her a slight nod back and returned my attention to Tyler. We stopped in the living room where most of the party was going down and Tyler and I started to dance again.

"You know, you've actually helped me have a good night tonight" Tyler said to me.

"Were you not before I showed up?" I asked looking in the direction of Matt and Sarah. I noticed Caroline at the other side of the room and instantly felt bad for her. She really liked Matt and here he was throwing another girl in her face.

"Well I was, but I was too scared to really let go" Tyler replied, making me focus my attention back on him.

"Why?" I questioned, honestly curious

"This was always my dad's event. He's the one that put it together and he did all the work for it. But he can't even get to see it. I guess you just let me know that its ok to feel happy. However cheesy that sounds."

"Well its very cheesy but its ok. I understand. When my parents died I didn't want to live my life the way I did before. I was scared that if I had fun then I would end up forgetting about them. But you know what Ty?" I said taking his head in my hands. "You're allowed to continue with your life. Its what he would have wanted anyway." He smiled and gave me a hug.

"You always know just what to say Alex"

"Maybe its cause we've been friends forever Ty" I responded. Now don't get me wrong I was really good friends with Bonnie and Caroline but I had always seemed closer to Tyler and now Stefan. I don't know why buy I just seem to get on with guys better.

"Yeah, maybe" He agreed and we let go of each other. "Let's go get Matt and Sarah" he said and I nodded. We walked towards Matt and Sarah and passed a man holding an expensive looking bottle of something. Tyler grabbed the bottle off him and we rushed to our friends and led them off to another room.

* * *

Tyler and I were sitting on a sofa in on of his dad's study and Sarah and Matt were standing at the desk.

"So, what happened to Aimee" Sarah asked.

"Well she couldn't get Tyler, so maybe she got bored. Ran off or something." I said patting Tyler's knee. He smirked up at me.

"I don't know, she disappeared." Matt slurred.

"She's probably drunk somewhere" Tyler said rolling his eyes at me. We had always been able to tolerate our alcohol better than out friends. I grinned at him.

"Like me" Matt said pouring our drink all over the desk.

"Woah." Tyler replied. "Don't do that."

"Yeah, that's a waste of perfectly good alcohol" I scolded.

"What guys its a party" Matt replied shrugging his shoulders. "Right dad" He said picking up the photo of Tyler's mom and dad its place on the desk. My eyes narrowed knowing where this was going. "You know, it looks like you dad, wants a drink." Matt told Tyler spinning the bottle cap off and walking towards us on the couch.

"Matt" I warned. He poured the alcohol on the picture and Tyler stood up.

"Hey" Tyler said as Matt continued pouring. "That's not cool. What's wrong with you?"

"What that guy was a dick." Matt replied with a chuckle in his voice.

"Come on you're being mean" Sarah said from where she had sat down.

"Yeah" I agreed standing up and walking towards them. "That's too far and you know it" I told Matt as he placed the bottle on the table.

"His dad's dead" Sarah replied. I scoffed and turned to face her.

"Insensitive much." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the boys. "What she means is that you've got to back off" I said moving closer to Matt and placing my hand on his shoulder. He just shrugged me off.

"Give me the picture" Tyler said reaching out for it but Matt quickly swiped his hand away.

"Woah." He chuckled. "Remember how your dad used to slap you around" Matt emphasized his point by smacking Tyler upside the head.

"Are you kidding?" Tyler asked his anger starting to grow. Noticing this is decided to try and step in again.

"Ty, leave it. He's drunk and being an idiot" I said turning to face Tyler and place my hands on his chest. He looked down at me and sighed.

"Just having fun" Matt informed us shrugging his shoulders. Tyler gently moved me aside.

"Put the picture down man." But before Tyler could finish his sentence Matt had smashed the picture against his father's desk. I flinched away and so did Sarah. "Ok, you need to calm you're drunk ass down. Right now" Tyler said moving forward and placing his hands on Matt's shoulders.

"Do something about it." Matt exclaimed.

"Ty, drop it." I growled, praying he wouldn't do something stupid and trigger his curse. Tyler sighed looking at me and back to Matt.

"I'm not gonna fight you." He said. I internally praised him for being the better man. I backed up a few steps and waited. Suddenly Matt tackled Tyler to the ground.

"Matt stop!" I yelled, wishing there was something I could do. They struggled on the floor for a while before Matt started punching Tyler across the face. Tyler managed to shove Matt off him and I made to step in between them but Matt shoved me to the floor as he made his way back to Tyler who had just gotten back up on his feet again. I fell to the ground but managed to hit my head on the coffee table in the middle of the room. My vision went blurry for a moment as pain seared through my skull. I barely even noticed Caroline come into the room as I moved my hand to my head and brought it back in front of my face to see it covered in blood. I drew in a shaky breath as the violence continued in front of me. I never was good with blood. I looked up to see Caroline in between the two boys, holding them back.

"Let me go i have to finish" Matt said. That caught my attention. Finish what?

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Tyler asked again as Matt struggled with Caroline's hold. She just looked at him and knocked him out with her elbow as I got up.

"Well that's one way to deal with it." I replied holding my aching head.

"Alex, are you alright?" Caroline asked

"Peachy" I said. She looked over at Matt and gasped slightly

"Matt?" She asked going over to him. I walked over to Tyler who looked at me and frowned.

"You sure you're all right?" He asked. I nodded. He looked over at Caroline. "How did you?" He cut off when Sarah started speaking. I had honestly forgotten she was there.

"Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't" She said. I gave her a weird look, what on earth was she talking about. She started walking towards Tyler as I noticed something glinting from her hand.

"Tyler look out" I shouted. Sarah lunged forward and stabbed Tyler in the shoulder. I gasped and my hands shot up to cover my mouth. Tyler managed to push her away but she fell right against the desk and hit her head off it, breaking her neck in the process. Tyler was next to Sarah in an instant.

"No, no, no, Sarah wake up. Open your eyes, wake up" He pleaded. We all knew what would happen if Sarah didn't wake up. I walked over to him cautiously. "This can't happen. No this can't happen. This can't be happening, Sarah. Sarah, get up!" He begged tears forming in his eyes. When she wouldn't respond he got up and started pacing around the room. I knelt down next to Sarah's body and checked for a pulse.

"She's dead Ty." I said. Caroline walked over to us from her place at Matt's side. Tyler was moaning words I couldn't hear as he clawed at his head and let out a yell. He knelt on the ground.

"Tyler what's happening? What's happening Tyler?" Caroline asked.

"Get away" He screamed at us as he looked up. His eyes were golden and feral looking. My own eyes widened in shock and I ran out of the room.

* * *

I walked outside and saw Elena standing, staring out at the lake with Jeremy, covered in blood. "Elena" I cried. "What happened?"

"I was linked to Katherine, anything that happened to her, happened to me. Your plan didn't work." I stood next to her and sighed, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into my embrace.

"I'm sorry Elena, I really am. We thought this would work. She was just smarter than us." Jeremy got up.

"I'm gonna head home, too much drama for me for one night." He said smiling. He gave us both a hug. "Night sisters" He said as he walked into the house. We were left alone for about a minute before Stefan made his way over to us. I looked over at him and nodded.

"I'll be waiting in the car, just come and get me when you're ready. I'll give you your space" I said winking at Elena and walking back towards the house.

It didn't take that long to reach Elena's car and I stopped, remembering she had the keys. I sighed at rested my head against the cool metal, closing my eyes and agreed with Jeremy. There really was too much drama for one night. I took in a deep breath and lifted my head up and turned around. I came face to face with someone dressed in a very odd masquerade full length mask and gasped at their closeness. I was about to say something when they grabbed me and held a cloth over my face. I felt my body grow heavy and my eyes got blurry as the chloroform made its way into my system and my world went black.

* * *

**So first chapter's done! Tell me what you think please! Would mean so much and I'll see you all for chapter 2!**


	2. Rose

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the positive reviews! I'm really glad you like my idea so far. Really means a lot to me that you're taking the time to leave a comment and its because of all the amazing reviews I got I'm updating this much earlier than I had originally planned. I was going to leave it till Monday or Tuesday but I couldn't disappoint you guys!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but Alex and the plot.**

* * *

Rose

A black car drove into a deserted field and stopped next to another parked car. The driver of the later car open his door and walked up to the black car. The window rolled down slightly to reveal a man in a black cap and sunglasses.

"Where is she?" The man in the car demanded.

"In the trunk. I did exactly what you said. But there was another" the man replied

"Another? Just put her in the back as well then" The man in the cap instructed. The other man walked to his trunk and brought Elena out, placing her in the boot of the larger car. He then brought Alex over and placed her next to her sister. "Thank you for your help." The man in the car said.

"Is there anything else?" The other man replied, obviously having been compelled.

"One more thing." The capped man said "Come closer. Please" The man outside has to obey and walked towards the car. The window rolled all the way down and the man repeated "Closer" before biting into the man's neck and draining him dry. He let the body drop to the ground and rolled the window up again. He reversed and started on his journey.

* * *

I woke up on a broken couch next to Elena. I groaned and held my head as she sat up to face me. "Alex! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She asked scanning me for any signs of wounds. I held my throbbing head and sat up a bit.

"No, I'm fine Elena, just a sore head. Most likely from where I fell last night. Or I maybe partying too hard" I managed to chuckle out. "Where are we?" I asked

"I don't know, but these vampires kidnapped us. Their names are Trevor and Rose but that's all I know." She replied. I took a second to look at my surroundings. We were in a large room that once must have been glamourous but time had taken its toll. The windows were boarded up so it made a perfect place for a vampire hideout and smelled faintly of rot. I took Elena's hand.

"We'll be fine sis." I said looking in her eyes. I could tell she was scared. She was the oldest out of us and it made her feel like she needed to protect me, to be strong for me. Yet I could see this was really freaking her out and I knew it was my turn to be the responsible one for a change. "There's a reason they took us. They won't hurt us" I promised.

"I trust you" She told me looking in my eyes. "I told them I wasn't Katherine but they still wanted me." "You're the doppleganger Elena. Everyone seems to want you at one point or another." I said trying to lighten up a bad situation.

"I feel so loved" She replied.

"Think how I feel" I scoffed. We heard voices in the hallway and Elena turned to me.

"Pretend to be sleeping again" She said as she did the same thing on the opposite end of the couch. I nodded and lay back down, closing my eyes.

"How are the girls?" A female voice asked. I guessed this was Rose.

"Still passed out." The man, Trevor, replied.

"You didn't touch them did you?"

"Give me some credit. Besides the small one smells, different." I opened my eyes at that point and so did Elena. We looked at each other and sat up again.

"Different how?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Just different." He replied. "So have you called him?" He asked. I looked at Elena and mouthed "him" but she just shook her head as a sign that she didn't know.

"No I called one of his contacts. You know how this works" Rose replied. The guy the were looking for was obviously very hard to find.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asked impatiently. We both stood up at the mention of this new man's name and walked towards the hallway they were in. Elena took the lead and put her finger over her lips. I nodded and we walked up the stairs and stopped to listen.

"They say he got it" Rose replied

"Wonderful, so what?" Trevor asked as we inched our way towards the front of the house.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't, we just have to wait." Rose said in annoyance. We edged further into the house as they continued talking.

"Look its not too late, we can leave them here. We don't have to go through with it." Trevor said with some fear in his voice. A look of confusion crossed my face. How dangerous was this Elijah guy that other vampires were scared of him.

"I'm sick of running" Rose replied.

"Yeah, well running keeps us from dying." Trevor rebuffed. Elena looked back at me. This Elijah guy was obviously more powerful than these two if they were scared he would kill them.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free" Rose replied. I tried not to scoff and rolled my eyes instead. It was very hard to trust a vampire. They were notorious for back stabbing. Take Katherine for example. Elena took a step forward and a floorboard creaked. I sighed and closed my eyes knowing we were caught.

"You" Rose shouted at us. "There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of here you're tragically wrong, understand?" I crossed my arms and lent on the wall behind Elena.

"Who's Elijah?" She asked

"Why are you so afraid of him?" I added raising an eyebrow. Rose looked at me and glared.

"He's your worst nightmare" She said and stalked off.

"Way to be cryptic." I told Elena, getting closer.

"Maybe if we talk to them, they'll give us more information." She replied

"Yeah, because that's worked so well so far. Look, if they don't want to talk to us there's not much we can do to change their minds" I sighed and walked back into the room with the couch. I was still dressed in my masquerade ball clothes and my feet were aching from the heels I was wearing. Elena sighed and followed me.

"What do you think he's going to do with us." She asked not looking at me as we sat on the couch.

"I tend not to dwell on the depressing and inevitable darkness of life. It just bums me out. Why not think about the food we're gonna get when we get out of here" I said rubbing my sore feet.

"You're not being helpful Alex." Elena moaned.

"No Elena I'm being realistic. Whatever chance we have of escaping right now is very thin. There is this big bad Elijah out to get us and we can't run away because there is no where to run away to. I just don't want to face the fact that I could die any time." I said standing up from the couch and taking a walk in my bare feet, relieved from the pain of my high heels. Elena looked up at me.

"Be careful, we don't know what's on this floor." She told me. I turned to face her.

"Elena Gilbert. Ever the buzz kill!" I replied

* * *

We walked into the room where Rose was fixing the place up a bit to make it look nicer.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." Rose replied. I crossed my arms again.

"I told you so" I said to Elena. She just turned round and glared at me before refocussing her attention on Rose who was boarding up more windows.

"Why won't you?" Elena tried

"That's another one" Rose replied. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Now I'm bored" I said walking further into the room.

"Look, you got us. It's not like we can go anywhere, the least you can do is tell us what you want with us." Elena said sighing and following me into the room.

"We don't want your sister. This has nothing to do with her." Rose replied look at me.

"Then why the hell am I here?" I asked unfolding my arms.

"Because Trevor compels incompetent humans." She responded.

"Great. Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"And personally I want nothing from you either Elena, I'm just a delivery service" Rose said ignoring me. Why does everyone seem to do that?

"Delivery to who?" Elena asked.

"Erm...Elijah maybe?" I offered. "Pay attention Elena" I scoffed. She glared at me. Rose chuckled.

"Two points to the eavesdropper." Rose said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked.

"He's one of _the_ vampires." Rose responded. "The originals." I felt a slight prick on the inside of my head when Rose said 'originals' but I brushed it off as Elena continued to speak.

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena asked.

"Just going butt in here but I think she means the first ever vampires? That's what original usually means. Am I right?" I said turning to Rose.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore brothers been teaching you your vampire history?" Rose said.

"Ah that's a question and we won't answer it." I said crossing my arms and smirking. Rose turned to face me from where she was sorting books and raised her eyebrow.

"So you know Stefan and Damon" Elena said as more of a statement.

"I know of them. A hundred years back a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. More of a sucker for the bad one though, but I digress" Rose told us.

"I know how you feel, I've always like a bad boy more. They just seem more appealing. Elena here likes the safely and security. Child's play if you ask me." I replied. Rose just smiled at me. Elena walked forward again, agitation clear on her face.

"Who are the originals?" She asked.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years." Rose said and I whistled lowly. "We're tired. We want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why me?" Elena asked. I huffed. Hadn't we just gone over this?

"Because you're a Petrova Doppleganger. You're the key to breaking the curse" Rose said. This part was new to me.

"What curse?" I asked my interest piqued.

"The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked.

"Oh that curse. With so many curses flying around its hard to keep track" I said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"You do know your history."

"What do you mean I'm the key?" Elena asked. "The moonstone is what breaks the curse"

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it" Rose replied. I walked over to Elena and placed my hand on her arm.

"Sacrifice?" I asked, scared for my twin's safety.

"The blood of the doppleganger. You're the doppleganger. Which means in order to break the curse, you're the one who has to die." My eyes widened. How could Rose seem so calm about this. My sister was going to die?

* * *

"Tell me more" Elena said. I had walked over to where Trevor had walked into the room, not wanting to hear more about my twin sister's impending death.

"Captivity's made her pushy eh?" Trevor asked. I smirked.

"You should see her at home" I said chuckling. He smiled.

"I like this one. Can we keep her?" He asked to Rose, I smirked.

"No." Rose replied. Trevor sighed and picked up another board to block yet another window. Those things were everywhere.

"What do you want to know doppleicious?" He asked.

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked

"The originals" Trevor replied

"That's the original vampires, incase you didn't know" I told Elena mockingly. Trevor smirked.

"Yeah she said that, what does that mean?" Elena asked, ignoring my comment and glaring at me.

"The first family" Trevor said, kicking a random bucket across the room. "Of the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." I looked to Rose and she look annoyed. She cleared her throat and Trevor continued. "Correction, I pissed them off. Rose had my back and for over a millennium they've wanted us dead." He said chucking a book he had picked up at Elena. I let out a laugh and covered my hand with my mouth. Trevor looked at me and smiled.

"What did you do?" Elena asked. As Trevor looked over at her the smile fell from his face.

"He made the same mistake others did." Rose answered for him. "He trusted Katerine Petrova."

"Katherine?" Elena asked.

"Hmm, the one and only." Rose replied. "The first Petrova Doppleganger" She walked away.

"I helped her escape her fate, and now I've, sorry we've, been marked ever since" Trevor said.

"I'm sorry" I said to him, feeling bad for him. After all, all he did was try to help someone. Elena gave me a disbelieve look and Trevor gave me a gentle smile.

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose said from the doorway, signaling for Trevor to follow her. He walked passed us and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"What was that?" Elena hissed at me when they had left the room.

"They can probably still hear you know." I replied, going over to the table of books.

"I don't care. Why are you flirting with the people who kidnapped us?" He demanded

"I wasn't flirting. I felt bad for him. He has been running for centuries because he helped one girl 500 years ago. If that doesn't break your heart then you've not got one" I replied.

"He's the one who's going to hand me over to Elijah" Elena hissed

"I know and that's not right of him, but I still feel bad for the guy." I replied, closing the book I was looking at and walking towards the door to go and get my shoes from the other room.

"You're my twin, you're supposed to be on my side." Elena said quietly. I sighed.

"I am on your side Elena. But that doesn't mean I don't have compassion for others too. You should know what I mean." I said and left Elena alone.

I sat on the sofa and stared at my nails and Elena walked into the room and sat beside me. We didn't speak but Elena felt something under her. She unfolded the paper and smiled as she read it. She passed it my way and I sighed a breath of relief.

_Stefan and Damon are coming for you. -B_

* * *

Rose walked around picking things up off the floor and tidying up a bit.

"Why are you bothering to tidy up?" I asked curious. She didn't even bother replying to me. I huffed and slid closer to Elena as Trevor came in the room.

"He's here." He said hurriedly, fear evident in his voice. "This was a mistake"

"No I told you I would get us out of this, you have to trust me" Rose said trying to calm him down.

"No! He want's me dead Rose." Trevor replied pacing around the room.

"He wants her more. And her twin is something extra as well."

"I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I have to get out of here" Trevor panicked. Rose made her way over to him and grabbed his wrists.

"Hey." Rose said. "What are we?" She asked. Trevor sighed and took a few deep breaths.

"We're family" he replied. "Forever"

The look on his face nearly broke my heart and Elena and I glanced at each other. She held out her hand and I took it. Just seeing how close Rose and Trevor were made us see how petty all of our arguments have been. There was three loud knocks on the door and Elena and I jumped in surprise. Trevor and Rose looked to where the door was and took a deep breath.

"You're scared" Elena said as Rose looked over at us.

"Stay here with them, and don't make a sound." Rose told Trevor. I stood up and made my way towards Trevor as Rose left to get the door. I stood next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"It's going to be alright" I said to him, praying that it would be. I had seen too much death in my life and I didn't want to see anymore tonight.

"You don't know that." Trevor said, placing his hand on mine. "But thank you anyway" I nodded and let go, walking back over to Elena. She took my hand in hers and looked at me.

"I don't understand why you did that. But it was very kind of you." She told me. I just smiled and looked back up at Trevor.

We heard footsteps coming from the hallway and all took a deep breath. Elena stood up and started pacing, holding the crumpled letter from Bonnie in her hands. The footsteps stopped and I looked up to see a man dress impeccably well in a suit stare Elena down. In seconds he was in front of her and I jumped up off the couch. Elena took a step backwards and Elijah followed. He leant in close to her neck and I fought back the urge to scream for her. He took a deep breath and returned to his upright position.

"Human" He breathed looking down at her. "It's impossible." Elena looked as if she was about to break down. "Hello there" I walked up to him, eyes narrowed.

"Back off" I said standing next to Elena. I wasn't scared of him. The worst he could do is kill me and death was one thing I wasn't afraid of. He looked at me for the first time and something flashed through his eyes.

"And who is this?" He asked

"This is Alexandra Gilbert. The Doppleganger's fraternal twin" Rose replied for me.

"A twin you say?" Elijah said. He leaned in to smell me as well but he faltered halfway. He stood back up straight and looked right into my eyes. "What are you?" he asked

"She's human, and she has nothing to do with this." Elena said, feeling very protective all of a sudden. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Having a sibling tiff already?" Elijah mocked. "What are you?" He repeated

"I don't know what you mean" I said utterly confused. I was a normal 17 year old girl.

"Interesting. You believe you are human. But I know better" He said to me.

"What do you mean? I am human" I bit out. Elijah just smirked at me and looked back at Elena

"Well we have a long journey ahead of use, we should be going" He said and looked at me. "You intrigue me." He said walking towards me. "You will be coming with us"

"Please, please don't let him take us." Elena called out to Rose.

"One last piece of business, then we're done." Elijah said turning to face Trevor

"I have waited, so long for this day Elijah. I am truly, very sorry" Trevor said, shaking in fear.

"Well you're apology's not necessary" He replied calmly, pacing around Trevor

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina, and I failed you" Trevor replied looking nervously at the floor.

"Well yes you are the guilty one. Rose aided you because she was loyal to you, now that I honour." Elijah paused, facing Trevor "Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness" Trevor begged.

"So granted" Elijah replied. Trevor's face look so relieved and I couldn't help but break into a smile. He deserved forgiveness. Suddenly Elijah drew his arm back and smacked Trevor's head off his shoulders. Rose and I let out screams of terror. Rose for her fallen partner, mine for a man who didn't deserve to die.

"He didn't deserve to die Elijah" I screamed at him. Elijah just calmly wiped his hand clean of blood. Rose tried to charge him but Elijah was quick to notice.

"Don't Rose" He said. "Now that you are free" He put the cloth back in his trouser pocket and made his way back towards Elena and I. Silent tears ran down my face. Elijah came over and wiped my tears with the pad of his thumb. "He's not worth your tears" He told me. He turned to face Elena again. "Come" he demanded.

"What about the moonstone?" Elena asked, trying to keep her composure. Elijah stopped

"What do you know about the moonstone?" He demanded.

"I know that you need it. And I know where it is" Elena stuttered out.

"Elena" I warned.

"Yes" Elijah said ignoring me.

"I can help you get it." She replied.

"Elena!" I hissed. Elijah rolled his eyes and grabbed me, pressing my back against his chest and placing a hand over my mouth but leaving me able to breath through my nose. Elena gasped and took a step backwards.

"Tell me where it is" He said, easily able to hold me in place. He was so strong.

"That's not how it works." Elena said. "Especially when you're holding my sister like that" He looked down at me and sighed.

"Are you negotiating with me?" He asked looking at Rose as well.

"Its the first I've heard of it" Rose replied still heartbroken. Elijah stared Elena down and glanced to her neck. He sighed again and with the hand he wasn't using to keep me quiet he grabber Elena's necklace. "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He asked rhetorically as he ripped the chain and threw it away. He grabbed her head with his free hand and forced her to look at him. "Tell me where the moonstone is" He compelled Elena

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins" She said in a monotone. I screamed under Elijah's hand.

"What is it doing there?" He asked

"Its with Katherine." Elena again replied. I sighed in defeat.

"Interesting" Elijah said. A crash was heard from somewhere in the house and Elijah let go of Elena, keeping me in his grip.

"What is that?" He asked looking to the ceiling

"I don't know" Rose replied

"Who else is in this house?" He asked impatiently

"I don't know" Rose said again. He grabbed Elena and dragged us towards the steps. He took us upstairs and shouted at Rose.

"Move!" He commanded. We made our way back to the foyer of the mansion as someone kept running past us. I instantly knew it was Damon and Stefan as no one else knew where we were. Elijah shoved Elena and I into the arms of Rose so he would be able to fight. "Rose?" he asked cautiously

"I don't know who it is" She said shakily, seemingly very scared.

"Up here" A voice said. Elijah sped upstairs to find the owner of the voice.

"Down here" a second voice said from the lower levels of the house. Elijah turned around, very annoyed now. A stake was shot through the air into Elijah's hand. He didn't even flinch, he just pulled it back out.

I felt someone grab onto my waist and lift me up, dragging me into a different room. I looked up to see Damon hovering over me, his hand to my lips keeping me from saying anything. He gave me a knowing look and I nodded to him.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern" Elijah shouted out. "You're making a grave mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't" He said proudly going towards a coat hanger and breaking off the pegs. "You hear that? I repeat. You cannot beat me. So I want the girls, on the count of three. Or heads will roll." he broke the coat hanger in half to create a very large stake. "Do we understand each other?" He said looking around the room.

"I'll come with you." Elena said from upstairs. I protested against Damon's hand and he shushed me, glaring. "Just please don't hurt my sister or my friends. They just wanted to help me out." Elijah sped up the stairs and Elena jumped back in surprise.

"What game are you playing with me?" He asked. Elena smirked and set off the vervain grenade. It hit Elijah square in the face and he let out a yell of pain but he healed in seconds. He continued walking up the stairs towards Elena but Stefan was down the stairs shooting at him with a crossbow. Elijah just kept coming.

Stefan didn't know what else to do but tackle, so he sent himself and Elijah down the stairs. Elijah was up in a minute but before he could do anything to Stefan, Damon staked Elijah with the coat hook and ran him right into the door. Rose came out from her hiding spot and looked at Elijah before running away. Damon made to go after her but Elena stopped him.

"Just let her go" She said to Damon, smiling and coming down the stairs. Damon looked ecstatic when he thought she was going to him but Stefan appeared next to him and took her in his arms.

"Hey, come here, you hurt? You okay?" He asked. I stepped out of the room I was hiding in and saw the look on Damon's face. I sighed and ran into his arms. He looked shocked for a second then wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the floor.

"Thank you for coming." I said to him.

"I'll always come for you." He said, also looking at Elena over my shoulder. He let me go and Stefan let Elena go. He turned to face me and smiled. I ran over to him and jumped into Stefan's arms.

"God Alex, I'm so glad you're ok. I was worried sick!" He whispered.

"I'm fine Stefan. Thank you." I said to him. He let me go and placed his hand on my cheek. He kissed the top of my head.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." He said looking at me. His eyes trailed over to Elena. "To either of you." He said. Elena smiled and I hugged Stefan again.

* * *

Elena and I made our way back into our house and up the stairs to our rooms. I saw Jeremy come out of his room and he stopped. "Alex!" He shouted. In seconds I was in my younger brother's arms and being spun around the landing. "I'm so happy you're alright. I hated waiting around to see if you were coming back. Thank God you're alive" He said holding onto me tightly.

"I won't be if you don't let me go! Need to breathe Jer." I said with a chuckle. He smiled and let me go.

"I thought I'd lost you. I couldn't deal with losing you too, Alex. You're my rock" He said cupping my face.

"I'm never going to leave you Jer." I promised. "I love you bro!" We smiled and hugged once more. I turned around to where Bonnie was hugging Elena.

"You ok?" Jeremy asked Elena

"I'm ok." She said. She looked at Bonnie. "We got your message." Bonnie smiled and came over to me and gave me a hug while Elena hugged Jeremy.

"Thank you Bon" I said.

"Anytime" Bonnie replied though her tears.

* * *

I was just coming out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth when I spotted Damon in Elena's room. He kissed her forehead and caught my eye. I looked at him questioningly and he shook his head slightly. I blinked and he was gone. I made my way into my room and stopped to see him in there on my bed.

"What was that about?" I asked him, sitting next to him.

"I love her Alex." He sighed.

"I know, everyone seems to." I nodded.

"She's just so different from Katherine. She's perfect." He told me. I flopped backwards on the bed.

"Yeah, she's amazing alright." I said feeling more and more worse about myself. He looked back at me.

"I don't mean that, I love you too, Alex." He said and I huffed. "Its just in a different way. I would die for you, you know that." He said taking my hand.

"I know. But if it came to a choice between her and me, we all know who you'd pick. We all know who everyone would pick." I said remembering what Elijah had told me. Too bad he was dead, I would like to have known what he was on about. Damon said nothing.

"Am I real to you?" I asked Damon.

"What do you mean? Of course you're real. You're right here aren't you?" He told me. I just sighed.

"I need some sleep Damon, it was a really eventful day." I said hating the fact I was the least favoured twin. He nodded and left without any hesitation. I sighed and curled into my pillows, one thought constantly bouncing around in my head.

Was I human?

* * *

**So chapter 2 guys, now we're into the interesting plot. What's going on with Alex? Tell me what you think! R&R and I'll see you at the next update, reviews make me work faster! :)**


	3. Katerina

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the amazing reviews you are giving me, its the best feeling ever knowing people like what you're writing. I'm also glad so many of you are curious about my oc. I'd love to hear what you guys think she is, see if anyone manages to guess correctly. Until then, here's the next chapter to keep you all satisfied.**

**Disclaimer - I own Alex and the plot, everything else is not mine.**

* * *

Katerina

The door to the Salvatore Boarding House opened by Damon who looked at Elena and I with a smirk.

"Hello Elena" He said. "Alex" He nodded at me. Elena sighed.

"Stefan here?" Elena asked. I looked at her and rolled my eyes, of course he was here. He just called us. "He called, said it was important"

"Right this way" Damon replied. We walked into the house and I looked back at Damon.

"You alright?" I whispered. He just shook his head as if to say, 'not the time'. I nodded and turned to face Stefan.

"Hey" He said to us. I smiled at him.

"What is this about?" Elena asked. She had been really annoyingly distant since we had been kidnapped, I mean come on, nothing happened; we're all safe and well and Elijah was dead. Stefan moved to the side and Rose walked out from one of the many Salvatore rooms. Elena's eyes widened in shock and I just looked on at Rose sympathetically.

"You?" Elena said, stunned. Rose just gave a very small wave that caused me to snort in laughter. I'm not very good in awkward situations. Stefan just gave Elena a nod and she sighed.

"I'm guessing this is going to be a long discussion." I said

"There's nothing to discuss, I don't want her near me." Elena replied. "She tried to barter Alex and I off to Elijah."

"For her own freedom" I reminded Elena.

"Why are you taking her side?" She demanded of me.

"Well if you had been running for 500 years I'm sure you'd do the same to a person you don't even know." I said. "Its what people do. Even if those people are the undead. They look out for number 1." Elena huffed and made to leave but Damon stood in her way.

"Lets talk this over shall we?" He said. "Somewhere more comfortable." He motioned to the library.

Stefan made himself comfortable on the arm rest of the couch, Damon stood off to the right behind another couch and I settled myself down nicely between both of the boys. Elena sat down next to me and Rose walked towards the fireplace.

"Look, you have to understand, I only know what I've picked up over the years. I don't know what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus I know is real." Rose said to us pacing in front of the fireplace.

"Who is he?" Elena asked. Wow she really did love that question.

"One of the originals" Damon replied. "He's a legend"

"From the first generation of vampires" Stefan added.

"Yeah Elena knows that." I told them. "Kinda drilled it into her head when we were kidnapped. She just couldn't seem to understand." Elena glared at me and Rose smiled at the memory.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No." Rose responded "Elijah was the easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot solider. Klaus is the real deal."

"Klaus is known to be the oldest" Stefan said.

"Wow, do think he's hot? Or would that be too weird, being with a guy that old? Depends on what age he died at I guess." I said. Damon and Stefan scowled at me and I grinned.

"Okay" Elena said getting us back on track. "So you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

"No." Stefan said at the same time Rose said "Yes"

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true" Damon said.

"Which it is" Rose butted in.

"And you're not just saying it so we don't kill you" He continued

"Which I'm not" She added.

"Then we're looking at a solid...maybe." Damon finished.

"The world really does revolve around you, doesn't it Elena." I sneered getting up and walking behind the couch.

"Look Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist" Stefan said, trying to make her feel more at ease.

"Not that you know of" Rose replied. I chuckled from my place behind the couch and she looked up at me with a small smile.

"That's not helping" Damon said.

"Why should we be helping?" I asked. "Elena has to know what's in store for her so she can prepare herself for it. So we can prepare ourselves. If we don't know what's coming we won't be able to protect ourselves."

"When did you get so wise?" Damon sneered. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Look I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him." Stefan offered. "We're talking centuries of truth, mixed with fiction. We don't know he's real, for all we know he could be some stupid bedtime story" Stefan said looking back at Elena.

"He's real" Rose urged. "And he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

"Alright we're shaking. You've made you're point." Damon said sarcastically

"Damon, be nice to the friendless vampire." I said to him. Rose just glared. Elena and I both must have thought the same thing at the same time because the second I looked down at her, she looked up at me. She made to get up and I followed her.

"Where you going?" Stefan asked. We looked back around and glanced at each other.

"School, we're late." Elena said

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan said.

"Its okay." Elena replied. "I know where it is."

"Don't wait up." I added as we left the house.

"The return of bitchy Elena" I said as we walked to her car. "I like it"

"Shut up Alex." She told me. I held my hands up in mock surrender and got into the car.

"We're not really going to school right?" I asked her, making sure we really had been having a case of twin telepathy.

"Of course not" She said as she started the engine and pulled out of the Salvatore driveway. I smirked to myself. Now this was the Elena I liked.

* * *

Caroline, Elena and I walked through the woods, Elena struggling with a heavy bag.

"Tell everyone we weren't feeling well and we went home from school." Elena said to Caroline.

"It won't seem weird that we're both sick, we live together so it should be fine." I added.

"Can't believe I'm agreeing to this." Caroline huffed at us.

"But you are, cause you love us, right?" I asked.

"I'm a terrible liar" Caroline complained.

"Then keep Stefan busy, 'cause I don't want him knowing what I'm up to." Elena said.

"I'm even worse at duplicity. And you both know this." I led the way as we got to the Fell Church remains and ignored the girls behind me.

"You managed to keep me preoccupied when Katherine gave Stefan a visit." Elena rebuffed.

"Yeah, 'cause she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, its...Stefan's going to see right through me." Caroline moaned. We stopped and I walked back towards them.

"Look Caroline, we know you can do this or we wouldn't have asked you." I told her.

"As our friend, do you promise? Or not?" Elena asked, drawing the friend card. Caroline sighed.

"You had to break out the girlfriend code." She huffed. Elena and I looked at her. "Okay, I promise." We nodded and continued on our path through the woods. Elena taking the lead. "I don't see why you're doing this." Caroline said to me.

"There's some big nasty bad person out to get Elena and as her twin I am bound to help." I replied looking at my sister ahead of us.

"Even if it puts you in danger?" She asked

"Even if it causes my death." I said to her seriously before speeding up to join Elena.

"Why don't you want Stefan to know?" Caroline asked as she caught up to us.

"Because he would never be okay with us doing this." Elena said as she walked down the stairs of the demolished church.

"Yeah he's very protective sometimes." I agreed, following Elena. Caroline sighed.

We got into the outside area of the tomb and Caroline stopped us.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Elena said. Caroline looked at me.

"You know my answer" I said to her seriously.

"She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus." Elena admitted. "The only one who could tell me how to stop him."

"But, you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never given it." Caroline said. She did have a point but I was behind my twin 100%. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know Caroline." Elena replied. Caroline looked towards the door and back at us. "Please." Caroline walked over to the door and opened it. Elena and I looked towards the tomb.

"Katherine?" We said at the same time. Elena looked back at Caroline. "We'll be okay from here." She said to Caroline. She looked hesitant so I decided to chip in.

"Honestly, she can't touch us. We'll be fine." I told Caroline. Caroline left just as Katherine came into the light.

"Hello girls." She said to us hoarsely. "You come to watch me wither away? Stefan know you're here?"

"I brought you some things." Elena said. Katherine scoffed.

"You came to bribe me? What is it you want?" Katherine asked.

"We're not here to start a fight, Katherine." I told her, she just smirked at me.

"I want you to tell us about Klaus." Elena said as she threw a blanket into the tomb. Katherine hummed.

"You've been busy." She smirked.

"We also brought you this." Elena said as she brought out a large book from the bag she was carrying. "Its your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you." Katherine grew annoyed. I could see it on her face. "Obviously that's not true." I smirked.

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake then I'd open up?" Katherine started.

"I also brought you this." I said, going over to the bag and taking out a bottle of blood and showing it to Katherine. She tried to run over to me but the spell stopped her.

"You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine" Elena said, taunting her.

"Yeah, must be awfully painful. So slow." I mocked. Katherine glared at us and sat down on the floor of the tomb. I poured some blood into a glass and pushed it towards her with a stick I found. She greedily took it.

"You have the Petrova fire. Both of you." Katherine commented.

"More blood?" I asked, shaking the bottle in her face. She put the glass back on the floor and pushed it towards me. I refilled it and gave it back.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out." Katherine recounted.

"Thrown out?" Elena and I asked at the same time.

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame" Katherine said rolling her eyes.

"It was kept secret?" Elena asked.

"Hum hum. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taken with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell." Katherine admitted.

"So what did Klaus want?" I asked Katherine.

"The same thing that he wants from your sister. He wants to break the curse." Katherine told us.

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppleganger." Elena remembered.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body." Katherine smirked. Elena and I looked at each other knowing what was in store for Elena.

* * *

I gave another glass to Katherine and she drunk it in seconds. Elena was pacing behind me, trying to let the news sink in.

"What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" She asked as she stopped pacing.

"It's really tedious but, the curse was binded by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelganger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelganger reappeared, the curse can be broken" Katherine told us.

"So you ran before he could kill you?" I asked hoping to get more than cryptic answers.

"Something like that." She replied and I sighed. So much for not cryptic.

"The cottage Trevor told me to run to was inhabited by his friend, Rose." Elena gasped. "Met her have you?" Katherine asked.

"She may have kidnapped us and tried to give us away to Elijah." I told her. Katherine laughed.

"Oh that is rich."

"So Rose didn't end up taking you back to Klaus?" Elena asked.

"No, but not because she had a change of heart." Katherine replied.

"You killed yourself?" Elena breathed.

"Smart." I added and Elena glared at me. "What, Klaus needed her blood, she dies there is no more blood." Katherine nodded at me.

"Klaus needed a human dopppleganger, I was no longer any use to him."She replied.

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since." Elena told Katherine. Katherine scowled.

"I under estimated his thirst for vengeance but leaving with a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Katherine said. Elena backed away.

"What's wrong? Afraid right?" Katherine asked mockingly. "You don't want to die? There's another way out." She said as she took a nail from the ground in the tomb and sliced her wrist open. However it started to heal. "Better hurry, your oppourtunity is going, going, going and gone." She finished once her wrist had healed. She looked at Elena, dead in the eye. "I made the other choice."

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed." I said angrily at her. The fact that she didn't even care, really frustrated me.

"I never thought he would last for that long" Katherine replied seemingly not bothered by this new knowledge.

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives?" Elena asked furious.

"I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same." Katherine replied, opening the Petrova book. I turned and faced Elena.

"What did I tell you. Everyone only looks out for themselves in the end." I told Elena. She seemed shocked. "Don't look so surprised. Deep down you knew it. You just didn't want to admit that you did. Always holding out for that shred of hope that people are decent, but guess what Elena. People aren't decent. And you're a prime example of that."

"What? What do you mean me?" She asked.

"Oh come on. You let everyone around you risk their lives for you on a seemingly daily basis. All of them would die for you and you exploit that so you can go on your ridiculous journeys of self worth. Do you know how many people would be so much safer if you weren't constantly putting yourself in harm's way." I argued.

"I am always trying to protect them." She said.

"And its because you think you can protect them that they end up getting hurt. You're not a vampire Elena, you're not super strong or fast. You're human and you can easily die or get hurt. You just don't think sometimes and I'm sick of it."

"Why is this any of your business." She defended.

"Because I'm your sister. I would die for you Elena, and I'm starting to think I'm gonna end up dead the way you're going. If you stopped to think about others, or made plans at least, everyone would be a lot safer." I shouted.

"You're my sister, you're meant to be on my side." She argued.

"Don't start that bullshit with me again, Elena. I'm always on your side. Everyone is on your side." I told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that everyone prefers you over me. I'm just an extra add on. Its like I'm not even meant to be here." I yelled.

"They don't, Alex." Elena said coming towards me.

"Yes they do. And you want to know the worst part?" I asked tears forming in my eyes. "I have to live with that knowledge everyday, and pretend that I don't see it in our friends eyes when they talk to us. Pretend that I don't know how little they actually care. See them praise you and just glance over me. We're twins, we're meant to be treated equally but we're not Elena. We're just not." I finished, tears streaming down my face. Elena had tears forming in her eyes too. I wiped away my tears and turned back to face Katherine who was watching us intently.

"You're lucky Elena." Katherine said.

"What do you mean?" Elena sighed, turning to face Katherine as well.

"You have someone who will always be there for you. I wouldn't exploit it if I were you." She told us.

"You're showing actual emotion? That's a change." I said glaring at Katherine.

"Look, I'm just saying that you're right. You deserve more than second best." Katherine said to me. She turned her head towards Elena but kept her eyes on me. "But she's not going to be the person that gives you it."

* * *

Elena continued pacing around the outside of the tomb. She looked at Katherine and stopped.

"So how much of your little story is true?" She asked.

"I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything other than sit here, read and rot." I scoffed.

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus" Elena continued.

"500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal." Katherine said.

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." I chipped in.

"Right." Katherine replied

"What else do you need to break the curse?" Elena asked.

"Hmm, you two are quite the team together. Quite smart." Katherine mocked.

"It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise that you'd have no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse" Elena said.

"Witches and their spells, so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice." Katherine said.

"They really like their sacrifices don't they. Maybe all witches are sadists." I said. Katherine laughed.

"So you need a werewolf." Elena said, ignoring me as usual.

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by." Katherine said.

"They seem to be all in Florida. That's where Mason was, apparently that place was crawling with them." I said.

"What else?" Elena asked.

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine." Katherine replied.

"What else?" Elena asked.

"Well if its the sun and the moon curse, you'd need a vampire as well. Am I right?" I asked Katherine. She nodded.

"Caroline." Elena whispered.

"It could have been anyone I suppose, but I like the poetry of Caroline." Katherine said smiling.

"So you were just going to hand us all over to be killed?" Elena asked.

"Better you die than I" Katherine said as she walked back into the tomb.

"And we're back to what I said earlier." I said turning to face Elena.

"You were right." She said looking at the floor.

"I'm pretty sure I'm always right." I said. She wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to comfort herself. I walked over to her and wrapped her up in a hug. "I will try my best to make sure Klaus doesn't get his way. I promise." Elena nodded in my embrace. I understood that she was shocked and upset but I couldn't help but notice that she didn't say she would do the same for me. Maybe I was reading too much into things but I couldn't help but feel Elena valued her own life more than mine.

* * *

Stefan entered the tomb not too long after our conversation with Katherine ended.

"Elena, Alex."

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I could ask you the same question." he replied.

"Caroline told you" Elena said sighing.

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was that important that you'd have to keep it from me." Stefan said.

"I knew that you'd stop us" Elena said

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Elena." He said coming closer to us.

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said." I replied causing Stefan to focus on me.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He told Elena, cupping her face.

"That's the problem, it's exactly what Alex was saying. You won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?" Elena whispered. Hearing Stefan's voice, Katherine made her way back to the tomb's entrance.

"There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story. He killed them, my entire family just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved." Katherine explained. Elena's eyes widened and started filling with tears. Stefan looked at her.

"No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?" He said, trying to comfort her. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Always the protector but you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this." She raised the moonstone so we could all see. Elena looked at her shocked where as I just rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"I knew you were full of it. Always out for number 1." I said.

"What?" Elena asked

"Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" He said accusingly.

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth" Katherine replied.

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch" He spat at her.

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town" Katherine said smiling as she walked back into the tomb.

* * *

We got back to our house late at night and I went up to the door when Stefan stopped Elena.

"Elena."

"I can't talk about it Stefan." She exclaimed.

"You have to. Don't shut me out Elena, please." Stefan begged.

"I wanted to know the truth, Stefan and I got it. It's not just me that's in danger. It's Caroline and it's Tyler and its Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore because it's not because you came into town or because you and I fell in love. That's not why everyone that I love is in danger. It's because of me, everything is because of me" She cried and ran past me into the house. Stefan sighed and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking at me.

"You know, you're the first person to ask me that since the night we got kidnapped." I said to him sitting on the porch steps. He came and sat beside me. "Is it selfish of me to want someone to care?" I asked him.

"We all care Alex, you know that." He replied.

"Not the way you care for Elena. You all seem to worship the ground she walks on and I don't get it cause she's the one who's leading you all to your deaths." I said.

"I don't know how to explain it, Alex." Stefan said.

"There's nothing to explain Stefan. It's fine." I said standing up and turning towards my front door. Stefan caught my wrist and spun be towards him.

"I may love Elena." He said. "But you will always be my best friend." He smiled at me and pulled me into his arms. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you Stefan. Sorry for my drama." I said chuckling.

"It's alright." He replied. I opened my front door. "After all, you're only human." He said walking down our drive. I looked back at him and sighed. If only he knew what really was going on with me.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Can't wait to hear what you have to say! Don't be strangers, reviews means faster updates! :)**


	4. The Sacrifice

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the awesome feedback, you are seriously the best! I really liked hearing your ideas on who Alex should end up with too, still unsure but I love your input! This is my longest chapter and I'm really excited for you to read it. So without further ado, chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the idea.**

* * *

The Sacrifice

I woke up to voices coming from outside my bedroom door. Immediately thinking the worst I shot up out of bed. I opened my door and bumped into a half naked Alaric. He looked down at me with the most uncomfortable smile I have ever seen in my life and I smirked back.

"Get that look off your face, Alex." Ric said sternly to me.

"What look?" I asked grinning. He glared at me and I burst into giggles. Sighing he replied.

"This is awkward enough as it is, Alex."

"Oh I haven't even started making things awkward yet." I said casually strolling towards him. He took a step backwards and I smiled. "So, you having fun with my aunt?"

"I'm leaving." Alaric groaned and disappeared into Jenna's bedroom. I turned round to see Elena disappearing back into her room and Jenna walk towards me.

"What did you say to him?" She asked with a sigh.

"Absolutely nothing, why would you think I would say anything to him." I replied, trying to keep and innocent face. Jenna scowled.

"Never mind, he'll tell me anyway." She said moving towards her room.

"I bet that's not all he'll do." I called after her. She glared and slammed her door shut. The noise must have cause Jeremy to wake up as the next thing I saw was Jeremy emerging from his room with a glare. "Sorry I woke you Jer." I said walking towards my door.

"I don't care that you woke me, just never, ever talk about what our aunt may be getting up to in her spare time with our history teacher when I'm present. Even if I'm behind a door." He huffed. I grinned and saluted him, going back to the comfort of my warm bed.

* * *

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it, seeing as no one else was awake enough for this time of the morning. Come on it was 9am, people should be wide awake at that time. Opening the door I saw Damon and Stefan standing there. Stefan smiled at me.

"Hey, is Elena in? We need to talk to the two of you." He said.

"Why, what's going on?" I asked.

"We went to see Katherine." Damon replied. At that moment Elena chose to make herself known.

"Come on in then." She said to the brothers. We walked into the kitchen and I sat down at the island in the middle. Elena stayed in the archway while Damon tossed an orange from hand to hand.

"What did she have to say?" I asked, leaning forwards on the table and resting my hands underneath my chin.

"She told us that she'd had time to think and blah, blah, blah. She's just hungry and bored and we don't care." Damon said

"She said that if we got her out of the tomb, she'd give us the moonstone." Stefan replied, giving us a better answer than Damon had. He just rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Yeah, because she's totally gonna keep that promise." I scoffed. "This is Katherine guys, you just said that she's had time to think. If she's had time to think she's had time to plot. This is just a trick." I said, leaning back on my chair and folding my arms over my chest.

"You don't believe her do you?" Elena asked.

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone." Damon replied.

"According to Rose's friend Slater there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan told us. I looked back to Elena to see worry etched on her face.

"No spell, no doppleganger sacrifice. Ergo you survive." Damon said.

"Ergo?" I asked. "Bit fancy for you is it not?" I said to Damon, he scowled at me.

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asked, again ignoring me. That was starting to happen way too often.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Stefan said, leaning down on the table.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?:" Elena asked, obviously unconvinced.

"'Cause we have a crafty witch on our side" Damon replied, smirking.

"You discussed it with Bonnie" Elena said nodding her head.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan told us.

"Do you think she could do anything?" I asked, not knowing the real extent of Bonnie's magic.

"She wants to try." Stefan replied.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you." Elena said, walking forwards from the doorway and closer to us.

"It's her only leverage, of course she's not going to give it to us." I replied, rolling my eyes and looking at Damon who smirked at me.

"We're gonna get it from her." Stefan confirmed.

"Well, what he means to say is we will pry it from her cold dead hand if we have to." Damon replied. I smirked. Killing Katherine, to me, seemed like it would be such a pleasure. Was it right of me to thin killing would be pleasurable?

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it." Stefan said.

"Whoa, seems like you guys have already all planned out." Elena said, mockingly.

"Yep, we're awesome." Damon replied with his usual self-satisfied smirk.

"Do I actually get to be a part of this plan this time?" I asked. Stefan shook his head and I sighed heavily.

"Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it." Elena said quietly. Stefan, Damon and I looked at each other.

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice." Stefan said.

"Elena, we need to get this moonstone. It could mean your safety." I said grasping her hand.

"What about Klaus?" She asked, slipping her hand out from under mine.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Stefan replied.

"Is that before or after that he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you." Elena said, looking at both Damon and Stefan. I looked up and noticed Damon looking shocked. Hell I was shocked. I was in the room too but Elena only seemed to be concerned about the Salvatore brothers. Stefan glanced at me as my eyes started watering. I ignored the rest of the conversation as I walked out of the room and out of the house completely, not knowing where I was going.

* * *

I wandered the woods for a while until I came upon the Boarding house. Sighing and knowing no one would be home I started walking towards it, the wind carelessly throwing my hair all over my face, and to think I actually spent time straightening my hair this morning.

The door, as usual, was open and I walked inside. I looked around for any signs of anyone and made a beeline for Damon's alcohol. Pouring myself a glass I heard a creak on the staircase and froze. I carefully laid the glass on the table in front of me and went to take a step to my left, only to find Rose right in front of me. I screamed and threw my hands up to cover my mouth, blocking out some of the noise I created.

"You really have got a set of lungs on you, don't you." Rose said smirking.

"You scared the shit out of me." I said. I took a step back and took in her appearance. She was wearing only a silk dressing gown and her brown hair was unruly.

"Well that wouldn't be a very nice sight to see, would it?" Rose asked sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not sure if this view is any better if I'm honest." I said looking Rose up and down. She looked taken aback but brushed past me to Damon's alcohol table.

"Don't lie, you love it." She replied.

"You wish." I said smiling. I followed her and picked my glass back up, going to sit down on the couch. "You and Damon have fun last night?" I asked with a grin. Rose's eyes widened and she cleared her throat.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, we did." She replied, coming over to sit next to me. I swung my feet up onto the couch and sat Indian style, balancing the glass on my right knee.

"I have to ask you a question Rose." I said seriously looking at her dead in the eye. Her face got serious and she nodded, leaning forward. "Is Damon really as good as he says he is?" She straightened up and tried to act proper but she burst into laughter and I soon joined her.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked as our giggles subsided.

"I want to know if he's all talk and no walk." I said simply

"Well, he's definitely all talk _and_ walk." Rose replied raising her eyebrows. I nodded and burst into laughter again. Rose joined me and we couldn't stop laughing. I ran out of breath and had to take a few moments to refuel my air supply.

"But seriously, more important matter." I said. "The spell your friend Slater was talking about, is that real?"

"Yes. As far as I know." She replied.

"Could you take me to him?" I asked moving a bit closer on the couch as if we were sharing a secret.

"Its dangerous." Rose said, her face blank.

"Breathing can be dangerous Rose." I said rolling my eyes. I didn't care about danger I only wanted my sister safe.

"I can't take you there but I can at least give you the address." She replied and stood up to collect a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled something down and passed it to me. It was an address.

"Thanks Rose." I said smiling gratefully.

"I would have done the same for Trevor." Rose replied, looking a little lost. We heard the door close and it pulled us out of our thoughts. Rose gave me a sad smile and said. "That'll be Damon, I'll give him an earful."

"This I have to see." I said, following Rose out the door.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked early in the morning." She said walking towards the front door. She stopped in her tracks and I nearly bumped into her. "Sorry, I thought you were..." She said trailing off. I peeked round the side of Rose to see Elena standing there looking awkward.

"I...sorry. I..." Elena stuttered.

"There's no one else here." Rose replied. "Just me and Alex." She said moving around to stand beside me. Elena's eyes widened and she glared at me. I just glared back.

"Actually I came to talk to you." Elena said, casting her glance to Rose.

"Then I should probably get dressed." Rose said and walked up the stairs to put some clothes on.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked as soon as we heard Rose's bedroom door shut.

"Is it any of your business?" I countered. "Why are you here?"

"I want to find her friend Slater." Elena said crossing her arms across her chest and leaning on her right hip.

"Well I wanted to talk to someone." I said turning back towards the library.

"Why her? Why not one of us?" Elena asked. "I mean, we are actually your friends."

"Are you though?" I said. "Everyone only really tolerates me because we're a package deal." I said picking my glass up off the floor where I had placed it before.

"You're back on this are you?" Elena sighed. "Look, not everyone's going to like you. Grow up." She told me. I just gawked at her.

"Coming from the girl who needs constant approval. Isn't that a bit hypocritical?" I asked mockingly.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Elena said taking a step closer to me. I matched her advance.

"I know better than even you do Elena. I'm the one who observes everything that goes on, keeping my mouth shut so as to not upset the precious Elena and her crew" I said.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Rose asked, coming into the room. I had been so focused on my conversation with Elena, I hadn't even notice her come in.

"Not at all. Elena and I are done." I replied meaning it in every sense of the word. Elena looked taken aback but I just walked away.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Out." I replied shortly

* * *

I didn't even think of the consequences as I slipped back into my home and silently borrowed Jenna's car keys and slipped back outside. I heaved a heavy sigh and got into the car having only one destination. Slater's home. It wasn't that long a drive but I had time to think. What the hell was I going to do when I got there? I couldn't waltz up to a vampire and demand information, I'd be killed in seconds. Maybe I could strike up a deal with him or something. A better question was why the hell am I even doing this? It was obvious Elena didn't care about me the same way I cared for her so why was I risking my life to help her out? Maybe I was only really going on this journey because Rose told me Slater new everything. Maybe he would know what's wrong with me. If Elijah could see it, maybe Slater could too.

I arrived at my destination and entered the building. Climbing up the stairs I found Slater's door and knocked. There was no answer so I tried again. I pulled on the doors but found they were locked.

"Slater?" I called. "My name's Alex, I'm a friend of Rose. I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whipped my head around and saw that Elena and Rose were climbing up the stairs towards me.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked Elena, crossing my arms.

"No I'm here to see if Slater knows a spell to break the moonstone curse." She replied, copying my position. Rose sighed behind her and walked to the door.

"Slater? Slater it's Rose. Open up!" She shouted through the door. She glanced back at us when there was no answer. "He's not home, sorry." She said, although she didn't look very sorry to me.

"Uh, uh. No. We didn't come out all this way for nothing." Elena said. She motioned towards the door and Rose sighed but opened it with ease.

"After you." She said gesturing to Elena and myself. We walked into his house and I looked around. It looked like a bachelor met a geek and Slater was the offspring. Rose looked around and called out into the room. "Slater?" I moved further into the room, following Rose and gasped when I looked to the right. There laying staked was Slater.

"I don't think he's going to be much help." Rose said.

"Well he's gotta have left something here." I said looking around at all the papers and objects laying around his flat. I walked over to the computers and Elena followed me. She started rifling through the papers while I sat down at the computer and tried logging on.

"Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information." Elena said. I looked up when she mentioned a coffee shop being blown up but by this stage I was so used to being out of the loop I just shrugged and kept trying to get into his computer.

"Yeah, probably for helping people like us. The guy was a vampire omeneck. Knowing too much information just bit him in the arse." Rose replied.

"Like it'll bite us." I murmured. Either they didn't hear me, which was impossible in Rose's case or they just didn't care. Rose went to open the curtains and Elena and I flinched.

"What are you...?" She asked as Rose flung open the curtains.

"Tempered glass, UV rays can't penetrate." Rose said. I stifled a giggle, I was still a child at heart and words like 'penetrate' still made me giggle. Rose sighed and looked out the window. "I used to just come here and watch the day." I forgot that vampires can't walk in the daylight. Every vampire I knew had daylight rings but it was incredible to watch someone treasure something so trivial as daylight.

"I'm sorry about Slater." Elena said.

"That's probably the nicest thing you've said all week." I said to her. Elena just glared at me as per usual. Rose dismissed us and asked.

"Any luck?" I turned back round to face the computer screen and tried one last time to log in.

"It's password protected, I can't get in." I answered.

"And here I thought you were good at everything." Rose replied smirking.

"Don't underestimate me Rose." I replied, smirking back. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Look this is pointless, let's just go." Rose said, crossing her arms over her chest. There was a noise from a back room somewhere and Rose turned to face it. "Stay here." She commanded. Elena instinctively moved closer to me and I tried to show her it would be alright with my eyes. We heard murmuring from another room and Rose appeared with another girl who had tears streaming down her face. My guess, Slater's girlfriend.

Rose brought her to the couch and was gently rubbing her hand in comfort. I crouched down in front of her and gave her a small smile. Rose looked at me and I nodded. She got up and went into the kitchen to talk with Elena.

"Hey Alice, I'm Alex." I introduced. She just nodded. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Slater. I know that apologies don't mean anything but I just want you to know that you can talk."

"I loved him." She whispered. I sighed and placed my arm around her shoulder, moving to sit next to her on the couch.

"Then tell me about him." I said. She smiled.

"He was really smart, been around for a while. He had loads of degrees in so many different things. Always one for knowledge was Slater." She chuckled. "He was so sweet and kind and could never hurt me. Even when I asked him to turn me he wouldn't."

"You wanted him to turn you into a vampire?" I questioned. "Why?"

"I wanted to be with him forever." She replied simply. "I meant it when I said I loved him." Elena walked back into the room and handed Alice and myself a cup of tea. "Thank you" She replied taking her cup. I nodded my thanks. She looked closely at Elena. "You look familiar. Did you know Slater?" She asked.

"Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire's contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus." Elena replied.

"Doubtful." Alice replied. "Klaus doesn't want to be pointed out."

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" I asked her. "I tired a couple of generic ones but he was smarter than most people." I said with a small laugh.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" Alice said stunned. "I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart." She exclaimed.

"And I understand that." I said. "Do you know his password?" I pressed. It was really important.

"Who do you think you are?" She spat out.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" Elena asked, butting into the conversation. Alice looked up at her surprised. I looked over to Rose who looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Will you show us his files then?" I asked.

* * *

Alice was sitting in Slater's desk chair and Elena and I were on either side of it. Rose stood to the side, still not happy with the situation.

"Someone's been here. The hard disc is completely wiped out" Alice told us.

"Probably by the one who killed him." Rose replied

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a mode server." Alice said through a grin. Rose coughed slightly and Elena and I looked up at her. She gestured her head to the side as an indication that she wanted to talk to us. We followed her away from Alice.

"You do realize she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?" Rose asked us.

"I know, but she doesn't" Elena replied. Rose smiled.

"And again, here is the Elena I actually like." I said, patting my sister on the back. She just rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her lips. We walked back over to Alice at the computer.

"Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious." Alice said in mockery. I rolled my eyes.

"Kristen Stewart was his password? Way to pick a stereotype." I sighed.

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked.

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me." Alice replied. I turned to look at Rose and she raised her eyebrows.

"What about that one: Cody Webber? They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah." Elena said. At the mention of his name my stomach dropped. The thought of knowing that the only person who so far has any idea what I am was dead made me feel hopeless.

"I could call him." Alice replied. I passed her the phone and she dialed the number.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus: the doppelganger is alive and she's ready to surrender." Elena said.

"What?" Rose and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh my God, I knew I recognized you." Alice said.

"Get him the message please." Elena replied and walked into another room. Rose and I locked eyes and followed her immediately.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I nearly screamed when I saw her. "You're just going to give up your life like that, are you insane?"

"I'm getting Klaus' attention." She replied.

"I don't care if you're giving him a lap dance, this is a bad idea." I yelled at her.

"Alex is right. If Klaus knows that you're alive he'll find you and he'll kill you." Rose said. A determined look crossed Elena's face. "Which is what you wanted all along." Rose said in understanding.

"It's either me or my family." Elena said looking at me. My breathing hitched in my throat and I walked towards her.

"No Elena. You can't do this. You can't do this to our family. We're a whole you and I. We're twins. You can't let yourself be killed." I cried, tears forming in my eyes. "I need you to stay alive. Jeremy needs you. Jenna needs you and so do all of your friends. You keep the group together because we're always worrying about what danger you've gotten yourself into this time. You can't just throw us all away." I whispered, tears flowing down my face. Elena had also started crying as well and she wrapped me up in a hug.

"I can't let any of you get hurt for me Alex. I love you all too much. I'd rather die than let anything happen to you." She told me and broke out embrace.

"And I'd rather die than let anything happen to you so look where that leaves us." I said.

"Don't be stubborn." She laughed.

"So all of this is a suicide mission so you can sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Rose added. Elena said nothing. Alice appeared in the doorway.

"Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." She said

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom after cleaning myself up from my crying fest and walked right into someone. Startled I took a step back and looked up to see Damon standing in front of me with Elena behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Exactly my question." Elena said. We looked at Rose who had just come out of the kitchen. "You called him?" She asked stunned.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry girls." She replied.

"You said you understood." Elena said, hurt evident in her voice.

"You knew I was handling it." I replied, causing Elena to turn back to me.

"Handling what?" She asked.

"You're ridiculous idea of dying." I said in a 'duh' voice.

"Guess what, they lied." Damon cut in. I slapped his arm and he just glared at me. Alice decided to walk into the room at that point.

"Damon Salvatore." She said.

"Get rid of her." He replied.

"No way." Alice grinned as Rose pulled her out of the room.

"Come on, we're leaving." Damon said, taking a sister on each arm.

"No way." We replied at the same time, simultaneously ripping our arms out of his grasp.

"I said we're leaving." Damon said darkly.

"I'm not going with you." Elena replied.

"You do not get to make the decisions anymore." He told her.

"And what about me?" I asked bitterly. "Do I get a say?"

"You don't get anything, you're not important here." Damon replied, brushing me off with the wave of his hand.

"Yeah, just because I'm not the doppleganger; the exact look-a-like of a woman you love; the key to breaking a stupid curse; doesn't mean I'm not important Damon." I yelled.

"Really? Then tell me, in what way are you important?" He asked, rounding on me. I opened my mouth and tried to answer but nothing came out. I was doubting myself. Was I really important in anything.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me but this, this is my decision." Elena said, interrupting Damon and mine's fight.

"Whose gonna save your life while you're making decisions?" He snapped at her.

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love." Elena replied.

"Get your ass out the door before I through you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon said viciously. He took her arm but Elena tried to shake out of his grip. She went to hit him with her other fist but he caught it.

"Don't ever do that again." Damon said, letting go of Elena's arm. "One little thing to do and we're going." He said brushing past me as if I wasn't there. He walked into the room Rose had dragged Alice into and left Elena and I alone. She turned to me.

"Alex, I'm sor-" She started but I cut her off.

"Save it Elena. It doesn't matter." I said coldly. I walked away from her and sat back at the computer, just staring at the screen. I wouldn't feel sorry for myself, I'd done enough of that to last a lifetime. I decided then and there that if they didn't want me around. I wouldn't be around.

"Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horrible, stupid day." Damon said coming out of the room. I sighed and stood up, contemplating if I should even go back with them. I turned to face the door when three men opened it and walked inside.

"We're here to meet the doppleganger." One of them said. I moved quickly to beside Elena.

"Thank you for coming." She said. I smacked her arm in warning. Elena took a step towards the men but was stopped by Damon.

"I will break your arm." He threatened. He looked back to the men. "There's nothing here for you." The man who was still standing in the doorway let out a strangled cry and fell to the floor. There standing behind him was Elijah. Alive. The only man who could help me discover who I was, was alive again. He was inside the room in seconds and stood in front of the other two men. He studied them for a moment and Rose too that time to flee.

"I killed you." Damon said. "You were dead."

"For centuries now." Elijah replied calmly. He looked at one of the men. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" He responded snootily.

"I'm Elijah." With just two words he had the men frozen in fear. I smiled to myself.

"We were going to bring her to you for Klaus." The man tried to justify. "She's the doppleganger. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked, looking only at Elena.

"No." The man replied.

"Well then." Elijah replied looking at the man. "You have been incredibly helpful." The next thing I saw was the two men falling to the floor and Elijah standing with their hearts in his hands. I gasped in surprise at the strength and brutality. He let the hearts just fall to the floor out of his hands and I watched them roll. Damon moved forwards, ready to fight if needed but Elijah sped out of the room, leaving us all in confusion. I wanted to call out to him but it was useless.

* * *

We arrived back at our home and I was so glad to see it again.

"Thank you for bringing us home." Elena said to Damon as we walked up the stairs.

"Well you're ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded." He replied.

"I drove there too, she wouldn't have been stranded." I informed him but he ignored me.

"She was just scared, she didn't mean to run." Elena said, referring to Rose.

"Yes she did. She's been running for 500 years." Damon replied.

"I can't believe Elijah is alive. Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?" I asked, wanting to know where he was so we could just talk.

"If I had a dollar for every time so evil vampire surprises me..." Damon said.

"He's not evil." I defended.

"What would you know?" He asked

"Doesn't matter." I said rolling my eyes. Elena and I walked towards the door but Elena's gasp caused me to turn around. Damon had hold of Elena's arm.

"What you did today was incredibly stupid." Damon said.

"Amen." I mumbled

"Actually the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught. I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else try so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you, Damon, good night, okay?" Elena said, easing her arm out of his grip. The door opened and Jeremy walked out. He had a big white bandage on his neck.

"Oh my God." I gasped moving towards him. He wrapped me up in a tight hug. "Is everything all right Jer? What happened?"

"It was Katherine." He said.

"That bloody bitch." I yelled looking at Damon.

"That's not all." Jeremy continued

"What?" Elena said, only now seeming worried.

"It's Stefan."

We both jumped in my car and I drove us to the tomb at top speeds. We ran down the stairs and shouted his name. Damon sped in behind us and threw Elena against the wall.

"Don't you dare." He warned.

"Stefan's in here, Damon. How could you let this happen?" Elena screamed as I edged closer to the tomb. It only blocked vampires from escaping not humans.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked. "I was too busy saving you from your kamikaze mission." He rebuffed. I edged closer into the tomb as they continued to argue behind me.

"You didn't have to go after the moonstone in the first place." Elena countered.

"It was the right call, Elena." Damon said.

"The right call? How could any of this be the right call? Let go of me!" Elena yelled. I got further into the tomb and came to a much larger section where Stefan and Katherine were listening to the conversation.

"You're an idiot." I said, catching their attention. Stefan's eyes widened and he looked at Katherine.

"Alex, run. Get out of here." He said, moving towards Katherine.

"No, stay." Katherine replied. "I don't mind."

"She doesn't care about me." I told Stefan. "Plus I've been told that my blood smells different. I'm not sure it would be enjoyable." I laughed.

"You're not wrong there." Katherine replied.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan said moving towards me.

"I could ask you the same." I smiled.

"I was-" He started.

"I know, you saved my brother." I said to Stefan and went up to give him a hug. "Thank you." He just hugged me tighter.

"You can come out now, brother. She's gone." We heard Damon say from the tomb entrance. Stefan started towards the entrance and took my hand to lead me with him. I stopped and he turned to look at me.

"I don't feel like being near Damon right now." I said.

"Trouble in paradise?" Katherine mocked.

"I'll tell you about it later, its kind of a long story." I said ignoring Katherine. Stefan nodded and walked away, leaving me and Katherine alone.

"Elijah's still alive." I said to Katherine to ease the silence.

"Is that so." She said bored.

"I don't know how but he seems to sense something about me. Something off."

"That's because there is something off about you." Katherine replied looking at her nails.

"You know?" I asked astonished.

"I don't know anything. You just feel wrong." She replied.

"Can you put it less cryptically?" I asked annoyed.

"I don't even understand so don't try and make me explain it to you." She said getting up and moving towards the entrance. I sat down on one of the stone benches in the tomb and waited.

"Promise me. No matter what happens, you'll protect her." I heard Stefan say.

"I promise." Damon replied. I heard the sounds of his footsteps leaving up the stairs and I made my way back to the opening.

"That right there was the biggest mistake you've ever made." Katherine said to Stefan and walked towards me.

"Don't be a stranger now." She said to me as I passed. I walked towards Stefan and gave him a hug.

"I'll make sure they work on getting you out of here." I told him. He nodded.

"Just do me a favour and keep your eye on Damon and Elena for me." He said.

"Sure." I replied, looking back to him one last time before I left the tomb and climbed up the stairs

* * *

**So what did you think? Please leave a review, then you'll get the next chapter out much quicker! **


	5. By the Light of the Moon

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long! No excuses really just life got in the way, I put myself forward for too many things and made myself too busy which wasn't fair for you guys seeing as you've been patiently waiting for the next chapter but I'm back and hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly. If you guys are still reading that is! So no more delay, here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the ideas.**

* * *

By the Light of the Moon

I was sitting in Elena's room on the bed with Bonnie. Jeremy had forced me to stay and help him out with something but he wouldn't tell me what. I was leaning against Elena's headboard watching her stand at the vanity desk, moonstone in her grip.

"Now that you've got this back, what are you going to do with it?" Elena asked, turning to face Bonnie and me.

"Right now it's what's binding the sun and the moon curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless." Bonnie replied.

"Which means you become safe." I said, picking up her stuffed animal and spinning it around my hands.

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful." Elena replied coming towards me and snatching the toy out of my hands. I scowled and folded my hands across my lap.

"Maybe, if he finds out." Bonnie replied.

"Ooh, I love treachery." I said smirking. Bonnie just smacked my leg without even looking at me.

"Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out." Elena exclaimed.

"Stefan wants me to focus on this." Bonnie replied.

"It's true, that's what he told me." I said, nodding.

"When did you speak to him?" Elena questioned.

"Same night I found out he was trapped in there." I shrugged.

"Wait, why did you get to talk to him and Damon wouldn't let me?" Elena pushed.

"I don't know 'Lena. Maybe because he doesn't care for my safety as much as yours. Maybe he can't control both of us at the same time. I don't know. Make something up." I replied with a sigh, sick of being second best. "Stefan just wants to help you."

"Well don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me but he's wrong." Elena said.

"We're taking Stefan's side with this one." Bonnie said, motioning to me as well. "We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual."

"Hey it was your supernatural people who started this curse. Blame them." I said. "You witches really are a scary bunch." Bonnie glared at me and took the moonstone out of Elena's hands as Jeremy opened the door.

"What are you guys arguing about." He asked skeptically.

"We're not arguing about anything." Bonnie replied.

"Depends on what you classify as arguing." I spoke up. Bonnie placed the moonstone in her bag and sent a look to both myself and Jeremy.

"I need a coffee." She said getting up and leaving.

"Hey, we got lots of new types that you can try." I chipped in, following her out the door. Bonnie waited for me on the landing.

"Do you think she'll take it?" Bonnie asked me.

"Oh I know she will." I replied. "She'll think that she's doing what's best for everyone but she'll only end up getting herself killed." I told Bonnie as we walked down the stairs.

"I just don't get why she wouldn't want to try and find another solution." Bonnie said.

"Well, we'll just have to do that for her." I replied. "Did you really want coffee?"

"Yeah actually." I smiled and went to put the machine on. I made us each a cup of coffee and we walked back towards the stairs, just as Elena was coming down.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked, standing in front of her. I came up beside Bonnie, effectively blocking any way of escape for Elena.

"To...see Stefan." Elena hesitated.

"You're lying." Bonnie said.

"No, I'm not." Elena sighed, trying to find a way through us.

"Really? Tell your face." Bonnie smirked.

"Are you serious?" Elena questioned.

"Elena, we've been twins for 17 years now. I think I can tell when you're lying. Don't try me." I said.

"She took the moonstone." Jeremy declared coming down the stairs with Bonnie's bag in his hands.

"Ha! Pay up." I said to Bonnie.

"We never had a bet." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Would have been cooler if we did." I murmured.

"How did you...?" Elena questioned.

"We tested you and you failed." Bonnie told her.

"Big time." I added smiling.

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she cross him. I can't let that happen." Elena said.

"Let us deal with it Elena." I tried. "If we weren't capable of helping we'd be on the run right now." Elena just sighed and pushed through Bonnie and I and opened the door. She faltered as she tried to leave. She tried to leave again but she was blocked by something invisible. She turned to look at us, hurt and confusion on her face.

"What did you do?" Elena asked.

"It's for the best Elena." Bonnie replied. Jeremy and I just smiled.

"Well, we all know you can't get out." I said pointing to Elena. "But there are somethings I just gotta do." I said walking to the door and turning to face Elena. I walked backwards out of the door, grinning from ear to ear as Elena glared at me.

"Alex gets to leave?" She growled.

"It's because I'm not on a crazy suicide mission, sister." I said coming back to the doorway and kissing my sister on the cheek. "Call me when you need me." I shouted to Jeremy and Bonnie as I walked down the porch steps knowing exactly where I wanted to go.

* * *

I walked down the stairs to the tomb and heard quiet voices, both male. My only guess was Stefan and Damon and as I entered the area outside the tomb my guess was confirmed. Damon was standing at the entrance to the tomb talking to Damon.

"It's for the best. Trust me. Elena is on a martyr that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are getting along. I brought you this." Damon said holding up a bag. "Care package: candles, lanterns and lunch" He told Stefan taking out a bottle of blood he had down the back of his pants. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, did he have to put that down there?

"Give that to me and I'm just going to have to share it with her." Stefan said, motioning back to the tomb. I didn't see why he couldn't just drink it and leave Katherine without. "Was Alex alright with the imprisonment?" Stefan asked.

"Alex wasn't trapped, so Alex is fine thanks." I said walking towards the boys. I stood right at the doorway and gave Stefan a hug. "How you holding up?" I asked him, concern lacing my features.

"Better now." He replied cheekily. I smirked and smacked his shoulder playfully.

"You're awful!" I joked. I turned to Damon and nodded. He nodded back, not one for PDA - usually.

"What are you dong here?" Damon asked me.

"Visiting my friend, why is that illegal?" I answered

"No, I just didn't think you'd come here." Damon replied.

"And why's that?" I challenged, facing him.

"Nevermind." He said putting the blood back into his pants. I wrinkled my nose again. I heard footsteps coming from inside the tomb and looked to see Katherine coming towards the tomb's entrance.

"You three are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan." Katherine said mockingly.

"I've been dead before, I got over it." Damon rebuffed.

"I haven't but I'll chance it." I told Katherine. She raised her eyebrow at me then her eyes narrowed and she looked at me. Really looked at me as if she was looking into my soul. I looked back at her and felt my head buzz. I quickly averted my gaze to the floor and stuck my hand out, groping for the wall to help me balance. I felt the wall and collapsed into it. Damon rushed over and Stefan tried to but was stopped due to the spell on the tomb. Damon brushed my hair away from my face and looked into my eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I tried to nod but I wasn't sure which Damon to nod at. "What's wrong?" He pressed.

"Just...dizzy." I managed to get out. Damon nodded and helped me sit up against the wall. I placed my head between my knees and tried to keep my breathing even.

"Interesting." Katherine said from her place inside the tomb.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing, it's just interesting." She replied with a smirk. I lifted my head to look at her. She still had her eyes narrowed.

"What is interesting?" Damon growled turning to face Katherine as well.

"What are you?" She mused slipping back into the shadows.

"I don't understand." I shouted. "Katherine!" My shout fell on deaf ears, she wasn't planning on speaking anymore. Damon helped me stand up and we walked towards the stairs. Damon stopped and faced Stefan.

"Once we deal with this moostone, we'll figure out a way to get you out." Damon told his brother.

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure Elena and Alex are safe." Stefan replied looking at me with worry in his eyes. Damon nodded and we left the tomb.

He placed me on a large rock outside and looked at me.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. I took in a deep breath.

"Yeah, I feel better." I replied, trying a small smile.

"What was that back there?" He asked.

"I wish I knew." I wondered

"Should we get you checked out?"

"I don't think I'm ill, I mean I feel fine. Just dizzy. Like I wasn't really there." Damon nodded but I don't think he understood.

"Let's get you home. I'm heading that way anyway." Damon said. I nodded and stood up, Damon stood close in case I fell.

* * *

We got back to my house quite quickly. Damon had gotten bored of walking and when he found out I didn't feel nauseous he lifted me into his arms and ran back to mine. That I have to say is not an experience I want to do again. If I didn't feel sick before I did now. We entered my house and I made my way straight to the kitchen to get some water. Damon walked into our den where Elena was sitting on the sofa.

"You know you should really lock your door." He smirked. "Oh, come on pouty. Just give me two points for ingenuity." I rolled my eyes from the kitchen having heard him.

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena asked annoyed.

"Yes!" I bellowed from the kitchen.

"Yes Elena." Damon drawled. "I find hilarity in the lengths I have to go to to save your life." Jeremy walked into the kitchen while Damon was speaking and noticed me. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey, bro." I said.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"I have freedom to leave this house it's going great!" I said louder than necessary to annoy Elena. I heard her scowl and I fist pumped. I laughed and I made my way to the den, leaving Jeremy to place his dishes in the kitchen.

"What does Stefan say about this?" Elena asked trying to get back on subject.

"Pretty good laugh." Damon replied. I let our a bark of laughter and sat down in the armchair. Damon looked at me. "A bit like that actually." He said pointing to me. I moved my glass to cover my mouth in a effort to hide my giggles.

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" Elena countered. I sobered and Damon went to sit next to her. I brought my legs up and crossed them indian style on the armchair.

"Yeah...That. I didn't tell him." Damon replied.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Well, a)because he can't do anything about it and b)...what I just said." Damon replied and I smiled. Jeremy came into the den to join us. "Where's Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"I thought she was with you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, we were at the tomb." I replied. Elena narrowed her eyes at me and I just shrugged.

"No she's on moonstone duty. We're on Elena patrol.|" Damon replied motioning to myself and him.

"Who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asked.

"There's a full moon tonight?" I asked worried for my best friend. As usual I was ignored.

"Vampire barbie asked me if she could handle this and I said 'why not'? Because if she screws up, he'll bite her and I'll be rid of two of my problems." Damon told Jeremy.

"Tyler is not a problem." I said slamming my glass on the coffee table. Everyone looked at me and I shook my head and went to the kitchen.

"Hold on a sec. It's a full moon tonight?" Elena asked.

"Yeah but you were too absorbed in all your suicidal tendencies to notice." Damon replied. I muffled a scream and smashed the glass in the sink. All eyes turned to me again.

"I just asked that." I sighed and walked to the front door, taking my phone out my pocket and dialed Caroline's number. I didn't even bother to listen to the rest of the conversation between my siblings and Damon as I walked out the door and to my car. Caroline answered after the fourth ring.

"Hey Alex, nows not a good time." She said.

"I want to help Tyler." I replied. "Where are you?" I asked.

"Look, Alex. That's really nice but I'm not sur-" She started but I cut her off.

"Tyler's my best friend and I'm not in a good mood right now, I want to help so let me fucking help." I replied trying not to scream down the phone but I could practically feel her flinch.

"We're going to the woods where the Lockwood cellar is. Meet us there?" She questioned quietly.

"Be there in 10. Thanks Care." I said. I didn't let her say anything else as I ended the call and started my car.

* * *

I walked through the woods and saw two figures ahead of me. I called out their names and they stopped to look around. A look of relief grew on Tyler's face and he dropped the bags he had in his hands and we ran to each other. Meeting him in the middle his arms wrapped around my waist and mine encircled his neck.

"Thank God you're here. I really don't want to do this alone." He whispered in my ear.

"Alone?" I half laughed. "You've got Caroline." I said as we let go of each other.

"But she's not you." He replied smiling. I grinned and took his arm walking towards Caroline.

"I'm guessing this is going to be an eventful night?" I asked. Tyler chuckled and squeezed my hand.

"You have no idea." He replied.

"So what conversation did I interrupt?" I asked looking at them both.

"We were talking about Mason." Caroline said slowly. I felt Tyler tense beside me.

"Still missing?" I asked.

"How did you know?" Tyler asked.

"It's a small town. You hear things." I replied.

"Maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere. Isn't that Mason's old thing?" Caroline supplied. I snorted and she glared at me so I turned it into a cough.

"Maybe." Tyler replied. "This girl just seemed to think he would have called."

"You know what he's like, he never calls. Didn't even call when he showed up at your dad's funeral." I said. Caroline just glared at me again. I rolled my eyes. I knew how to behave around my best friend. You had to act exactly as you usually would with Tyler. He didn't like anything else.

"I'm sure he's okay." Caroline said.

"Yeah, anyway...let's do this." Tyler said. He started walking forwards but purposely stopped, making me bump into him. He spun on his heel and looked at me, eye narrowed.

"How did you know I was a werewolf?" He asked me accusingly. I swallowed and tried to think of a viable excuse other than everyone knows. "Are you a vampire too?" He quizzed.

"No. I'm human." I said firmly. "I think." I murmured under my breath. Caroline shot a look and me and I shook my head. "Caroline told me." I told Tyler. He rounded on Caroline.

"You promised you wouldn't tell." He yelled.

"I meant that I overheard you guys talking about it. I was curious and Caroline filled me in on the parts I hadn't picked up." I said. Tyler looked at us both and nodded, turning round and continuing on his way to the cellar.

"Thanks." Caroline whispered to me.

"You now owe me." I replied walking on to catch up with Tyler.

* * *

We walked into the cellar and spread out. Tyler seemed to know exactly what he was doing as he went about setting things up.

"Tell me you brought the instruction menu." Caroline half asked.

"Tell me you brought the wolf's bane?" Tyler countered.

"Yes. Not easy to find." Caroline complained. I rolled my eyes and looked at the Wolf's bane. Tyler went to touch it but the second it made contact with his skin it burned. Tyler's reflexes kicked in and he pulled his arm away. He motioned to his bags.

"I have water bottles in my bag, we can mix it in there." Tyler said.

I went to his bag and took out two water bottles. Caroline split the Wolf's bane into two and I gave her a water bottle. She gave me the Wolf's bane but it burned when I touched it. I recoiled with a hiss and both Tyler and Caroline looked at me. I looked at the Wolf's bane and went to touch it again. I held it firmly in my hand and nothing happened. I shook my head and went to putting it in the water bottle. Tyler looked at me for a bit longer before also shaking his head and going to one of the bags and pulling out chains.

"Wow, is it weird I suddenly got S&M in my head." I asked.

"Yes." Caroline and Tyler chorused.

"The guy at the hardware store said these were set up to resist 5000 pounds." Tyler said

"Is that more powerful than a werewolf can pull?" Caroline asked.

"I have no idea." Tyler replied.

"Hey Tyler, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Still human." He replied. He took off his shirt and I looked at his very toned chest, appreciating the view. Just cause he was my best friend didn't mean he wasn't someone very nice to look at.

"Oh my god, you're not getting naked, are you?" Caroline nearly squealed.

"I'm not complaining" I said, still ogling my best friend. He smirked and winked at me.

"It's elastic." Tyler said, showing us by pulling on the fabric. "What should I wear? I don't think it's like the hulk, I can keep my pants." He said.

"I wish you didn't" I said. Tyler just grinned and came over to give me a hug. Caroline rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I wish you weren't my best friend." Tyler said. I was actually a bit taken aback.

"Why?" I questioned pulling out of his grip.

"Because then I could happily date you. You're like the perfect girlfriend." He said.

"But its just too weird to even consider, right?" I replied smiling.

"Exactly." He replied.

"I completely understand." I said smiling and giving him another hug. I felt something prick in my head and I tensed up. Tyler pulled back and glanced at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Its Elena." I said. "I think she's in danger." I said looking at him.

"How do you know?" Caroline asked from the other side of the cellar.

"I just feel something, call it twin intuition." I replied. I looked at Tyler silently hoping he understood. He nodded.

"Go, I'll be fine, you need to hep your sister. I've got Caroline, I'll be okay." I nodded

"Good luck." I told him and walked towards Caroline. "Keep him safe." I told her and walked out of the cellar.

* * *

I ran up the porch steps into my house and slammed the door open. Jenna looked up from her crouching position at the cupboard under the stairs.

"Alex, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Where's Elena?" I asked. Elena started making her way down the stairs. I intercepted her and started to check her over. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Anything?" I asked her hurriedly.

"I'm fine, what's wrong Alex?" She asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind, I just thought. Obviously not." I wondered why I felt like she was in danger, she was fine. Elena walked towards our aunt.

"Hey, your sudden appearance was perfect timing." She said to us.

"How so?" I asked. Jenna placed a box in Elena's arms.

"What is this stuff?" She asked.

"Your mom's files from the historical society." Jenna replied. "I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." Jenna said, trying to correct herself. She closed the cupboard and standing behind it was Elijah. I gasped and Elena stepped backwards.

"Hey, I'm Elijah." He said looking at us. I tried to get my breathing under control as did Elena.

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Jenna told us. Elijah made his way closer to us,

"It's a pleasure." He said as he shook Elena's hand. He turned to face me and held out his hand to me.

"The pleasure's ours I'm sure." I replied with a fake smile.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or the girls here could help you load it into our car." Jenna said to Elijah. Elena and I continued to glare at him.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Elijah offered. Jenna laughed

"Also a good plan." She said. I rolled my eyes. Flirt much.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna." Elijah said emphasising the 'inviting' part. "And Elena, Alex." He said, grabbing our attention. "I hope to see you two again sometime. Soon." He said with a smile.

He walked out our front door and we looked at each other and bolted up the stairs to Jeremy's room. Elena continually knocked on his door trying to get his attention while I looked to see if Elijah was anywhere around. I turned and he shoved me into the adjoining bathroom and grabbed Elena's wrist.

"Get rid of him." I heard him whisper. He then swiftly appeared in front of me and placed his hand over mouth to keep me from speaking. Jeremy opened his door and looked at Elena.

"What is it?" He questioned Elena. She hesitated.

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes." Elena covered.

"Okay." Jeremy said and headed down the stairs. Elijah opened the bathroom door and pulled me out with him onto the landing.

"It was a wise choice." He said to Elena.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I think its time we had a little chat." He said to Elena and I and dragged me into my room. Elena followed. He let me go and settled himself in front of my window. Elena stood at the door and I sat on my bed.

"Forgive the intrusion." He said calmly. "I mean your family no harm."

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asked. I scoffed already having figured this out. Elijah raised an eyebrow at me but answered Elena's question.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals but those who fear him are desperate for his approval. If the word gets out that the doppelganger exist there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that." Elijah said simply.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" I asked him.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse." He replied smirking.

"Cryptic. Typical." I mumbled.

"So what is your goal?" Elena asked.

"Klaus' obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." Elijah told us.

"Like you?" Elena asked.

"Not anymore." He replied grimly.

"You don't know where he is do you?" I asked. "So you're trying to use Elena to drag him out."

"Well, to do that you need to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." Elijah said to Elena.

"Thank you! That is exactly what we've been saying this whole time." I sighed. Elena glared at me.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elena asked.

"If I wasn't being truthful, your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal." Elijah said.

"What kind of a deal?" Elena asked skeptically.

"Do nothing." Elijah said, getting up and exploring my room Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out together and I shall make certain that your friends remain unharmed."

"And then what?" I asked.

"Then I kill him." He replied easily.

"Just like that?" Elena wondered.

"Just like that." He said. "I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal.

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" Elena asked.

"I notice you have a friend, Bonnie, is it?" Elijah pondered aloud. "She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts."

"You know witches" I confirmed.

"Together we can protect you and everybody that matters to you. So do we have a deal?" Elijah asked.

"I need you to do one more thing for me." Elena told him and I nodded, understanding what Elena would be wanting.

"You're negotiating now?" Elijah asked.

"Get Stefan out of the tomb." Elena said. Elijah sighed.

"It's done." Elena nodded. Elijah turned to look at me.

"Walk with me?" He asked. I looked at him shocked and turned to Elena. She looked just as shocked as me. I slowly nodded and got up off my bed. We walked silently downstairs to the front door.

"I'm just going out for a bit Jenna" I said at the front door.

"Be back soon." Jenna shouted from somewhere in the house. I left the house with Elijah at my side and we started walking, him leading the way. He made a quick phone call to someone name Jonas and all the while I was telling myself that it was stupid to go out at dark with an incredibly powerful vampire that wanted my sister but he still knew something about me.

"You were awfully quiet during our conversation." Elijah pointed out.

"I didn't have anything to say." I replied. He hummed a reply. We walked in silence for a while, neither one of us saying anything.

"I assume you're wondering why I asked you to walk with me?" He questioned.

"I am a little confused." I said.

"Well, Alex. You intrigue me. I have no idea what you are and neither do you. It fascinates me." He said, giving me an all over stare.

"Not that that's not flattering, but its quite creepy." Elijah chuckled.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to be, creepy." He said.

"I'm just curious. What am I?" I asked. "Even Katherine can see there's something not right with me."

"I agree, something is very much off about you. You smell different from a human, yet you have a heart beat. You breathe and need sustenance to survive. Just like a human. You have human memories of yourself, as does everyone in Mystic Falls. Yet when you're name is mentioned anywhere outside of Mystic Falls, not even a thought. Even family members who should know you, don't have any idea. It's very interesting." Elijah explained.

"Wait, you went to see my family?" I questioned. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"I told you, you intrigue me." He said softly. I hadn't noticed how far we had walked. We were at the tomb and I followed Elijah inside. Stefan and Katherine must have heard our footsteps as they came to the entrance and stood. Katherine tried to hide in the shadows, visibly frightened.

"Elijah." She said shakily.

"Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the sense to be frightened." Elijah said, still incredibly calm. He looked to Stefan who was looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Your release has been requested." He said matter-of-factly.

"What? By who?" Stefan asked.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. Plus Alex here has an incredible bite." Elijah said with a smirk. "However we reached a peaceful agreement, them and I. Please" He said motioning for Stefan to exit. "Come."

"I can't" Stefan reminded.

"Yes you can. I've had the spell lifted." Elijah replied. Stefan looked at him in shock and he slowly walked out. He ran right over to me and engulfed me in a hug. I smiled into his shoulder.

"What were you doing with him?" Stefan hissed.

"I'm pretty sure he can hear you." I smiled

"I don't care." Stefan growled.

"We were talking, he was just telling me some things." I said not wanting to worry Stefan.

"What things?" Stefan questioned.

"It doesn't matter Stefan, go to Elena." I compromised. Elijah turned to face us after having spoken to Katherine about staying in the tomb.

"You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word. I'll keep mine." He said and left.

"Stefan, no. Please don't let him leave me in here." Katherine begged.

"Goodbye Katherine" Stefan said, face devoid of emotion.

"No" She screeched. "Alex, Alex! I can help you. I can help you figure out what you are." She pleaded. Stefan tugged on my arm and I let him lead me out of the tomb up the stairs, taking one last look at Katherine.

Stefan and I entered my home and he ran straight up the stairs to Elena's room. I sighed and smiled up to myself as I climbed the stairs to my room. I shut my bedroom door and collapsed on my bed.

'So I look exactly like a human, but I'm not. How does that work?' I thought to myself. Bloody supernatural nonsense. I scoffed and I rolled onto my side and drifted off to sleep

* * *

**Hopefully that was worth the wait! I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapters! Thank you to 4 Guests who have no name, Saidy, Martine, Silently Tearful and Sapphire Psycho. You guys are amazing! Please follow in these guy's steps and review you have no idea how much it means to me to hear that you're enjoying this story! It keeps me writing it. Review and I'll see you for chapter 6!**


	6. The Descent

**Hey guys! I'm back for Chapter 6! I knew I had to get this chapter out to you as soon as possible that's why I'm uploading it at 1am! Dedication! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'll mention you all at the end. Without further ado, Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the idea.**

* * *

The Descent

I woke up that morning and scowled at the sun that was streaming in through the curtains. Morning was the worst time of the day as it meant getting up. I groaned and lifted myself out of my bed, making my way to the bathroom for a shower. The water was scalding and it felt like I was washing away all of the drama of the day before. There was so much information swirling about in my head and I didn't know what to make of it. I walked out of the bathroom, hair in a towel-turban and bumped into Jeremy.

"Hey Jer." I said noncommittally.

"Wow, someone's in a good mood this morning." Jeremy said sarcastically. I grunted a response as I walked to my room. "Keep smiling Alex!" He shouted behind me. I just flipped him the bird and shut my door, unfortunately not shutting out my brother's laughter.

Sighing I picked out my clothes for the day, my usual black skinny jeans and a top. I cursed and picked up my backpack making my way down the stairs.

"Feeling any better?" Jeremy asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"How the hell did you get here before me?" I wondered.

"I was only getting my bag from my room, Alex" He said shaking his head and handing my my morning cup of coffee. My eyes lit up in joy at seeing the steaming mug in front of me. I grabbed it out of his hand and downed half of it, relishing the burning sensation in my throat.

"You need a lift to school?" I asked as I took a bite from the toast he had put on a plate in front of me.

"Nah I'm good, Matt's giving me a lift." He replied munching on his own toast. I smiled and nodded and picked up my bag from where I had set it on the floor.

"Okay." I said walking backwards to the door, still looking at Jeremy. "See you later, love you bro." I shouted as I walked away from him.

"Love you too." He replied and I smiled as I shut the door and made my way to my car. I drove to school still in my indifferent mood and parked in my usual spot, as close to the front doors and humanly possible. I started making my way inside when I noticed Tyler and Caroline talking.

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked Tyler

"I'm okay. I'm sore, every muscle hurts." He replied.

"Turning into a werewolf'll do that to you." I said smiling as I made my way towards them. Caroline glared at me while Tyler scooped me up into a bear hug.

"You can't just blurt that out in public, Alex!" Caroline hissed

"Oh calm your knickers, Care. No one cares what we're saying." I replied rolling my eyes. "I'll demonstrate. I shagged my teacher!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Not even one person batted their eyes. "Everyone else has their own problems, they don't care about ours." Caroline scowled and looked at Tyler.

"You did it. You know, you...your first full moon and you didn't hurt anyone. It'll get easier. You'll get better at it, you'll learn how to control it and it won't hurt so much." Caroline said placing her hand on his bicep.

"I'm glad to hear my best friend's not a murderer." I said smiling and patting his shoulder.

"Well, we don't know any of that for sure." Tyler replied.

"No but small victories, Tyler. Last night was a victory. You know let's take it!" Caroline said.

"Yeah, congrats! You're soon going to be able to wolf out with ease." I said. Tyler pushed me over in a joking way but forgetting his strength I tumbled to the ground. Tyler's eyes widened and he rushed over to me.

"Jesus, Alex. Are you alright?" He asked helping me up.

"Yeah, just fine thanks." I said brushing myself down.

"Look, I really want to thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there." Tyler said to Caroline. "Either of you." He continued looking at me. I just smiled in response.

"I really didn't do much." I said.

"You supported me, Alex. You were there when I needed you. I'll always be thankful for you." I blushed and hugged Tyler again. I was hugging this guy a lot recently. Caroline cleared her throat.

"Yeah, anyway, uh...next month we should probably reinforce the wall because you almost got me that one time and it just would have been, uh..." She said trailing off uncomfortably.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Never mind, its..." She tried again.

"Hey, no, hey. What is it?" Tyler pressed.

"Yeah, spit it out Care" I said.

"Well, it's not a big thing, it's just that one bite and it's...you know, curtains for me." She stammered.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked, suspicious.

"It's like common knowledge." I added.

"The legend says that a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire." Caroline clarified.

"How do you know that?" Tyler asked. "Especially you, Alex."

"I read." I replied in monotone. I was about to smack the look of surprise that flashed across Tyler's face.

"Yeah, I read about it..." Caroline tried. Tyler was about to ask more questions but Matt made his way over to us.

"Caroline, you got a second?" He asked.

"Hey Matt." Tyler said. Matt nodded at him.

"Yeah, sure." Caroline replied.

"I'll see you guys later." Tyler said, starting to walk away.

"Yeah, see ya." I said following Tyler. "Hey, Ty. Wait up!" I yelled at him.

"Hey." He replied.

"What's up, pussycat? Or should I say werewolf?" I joked. He cracked a smile.

"I'm just thinking how dangerous it was for Caroline to be with me last night." He replied. "She knew how dangerous it was for her, yet she stayed anyway."

"Oh no. No, Ty. No." I said looking at him closely.

"What?" He asked recoiling.

"You like her, don't you." I said

"I don't understand, of course I like her she's my friend." He replied walking a bit faster. I had to jog to catch up with him.

"Don't bullshit me, Ty. I know you too well for that. You have a crush on our carebear." I said smirking. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You're not going to leave this be are you?" He asked sighing.

"Not even a little bit." I replied. "That's what best friends do." I placed my hand on his shoulder again in a comforting manner. He scoffed and shrugged my hand off his shoulder. My phone rang in my pocket, ruining our moment of banter. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Elena. I groaned and answered.

"Hey, Alex. Can you come to the boarding house? I have to look after Rose and I don't want to do it alone." She asked me.

"Can't you ask one of your friends to do it?" I whined.

"You are my friend." She rebuffed.

"Yes but I don't want to help you." I responded.

"Rose is dying." Elena said. I stopped walking and Tyler looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"She's dying and she could use all the friends she has, that includes you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can" I replied and hung up.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked, looking at me curiously.

"My friend's dying. I need to be with her." I answered. Tyler nodded and gave me another hug.

"I'll see you soon." He said and let me go. I nodded and made my way to my car.

* * *

I arrived at the boarding house and walked inside. I stopped in the foyer and listened for voices. I heard soft murmuring coming from the direction of upstairs and followed it. The voices were much louder when I was outside Damon's room so I opened the door. Elena was helping Rose into bed as I walked inside.

"I hate this. I'm a vampire, I've never had a cold in five centuries." She complained.

"Isn't someone lucky then." I chuckled. Rose looked up at me and smiled.

"Alex, you're here!" She said. I smiled and walked towards her.

"I"m here Rose." I replied. I went to the opposite side of the bed to Elena and helped her with the covers. I made eye contact with my twin and she nodded at me.

"Just get in the bed." Elena replied.

"We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness." She said.

"You're not gonna die." Elena and I replied at the same time. Rose nestled into the bed and I brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"That's such a human thing to say." Rose said grabbing my wrist.

"Which is exactly why I said it." I replied as Elena started looking round the room. Rose noticed and turned her head.

"You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?" She asked. Elena just picked up a book from the bedside table and looked at the title. "Not what you expected?" Rose asked mockingly.

"It's not what anyone expected." I murmured.

"It's just a room with a bed." Elena answered. "Maybe I expected them to be silk sheets." Rose smiled and I snorted.

"Yeah, cause Damon would splash out on silk sheets." I retorted. Rose turned her head to look Elena, directly in the eye.

"You're lucky, you know. No one's ever loved me the way you're loved." She said, sadness evident in her voice.

"Why did you say that to me? Alex is loved too." Elena replied. I stayed silent.

"Not in the same pure, devoted way you are." Rose replied. "The way I haven't been loved."

"I doubt that." Elena said quietly.

"Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. I spent all this years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you so eager to give up?" Rose replied.

"I'm not giving up on anything." Elena defended. I groaned.

"Yes you are, Elena. You're giving up on exploring every possibility you have. So that you don't have to die and leave us alone." I yelled.

"What do you call this deal with Elijah?" Rose asked as Elena gave her a glass of blood she had place on the bedside table before I had arrived.

"I call it my best option." She said

"More like your stupidest one." I mumbled.

"It's the easiest option" Rose said.

"That's not fair." Elena groaned.

"Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?" Rose asked, curious.

"I spoke with Bonnie. I know that she had the help of another witch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch so no, I don't." Elena replied.

"I'm sorry but I don't trust Bonnie." I said. "She's always hiding things from us"

"You really are determined to die, aren't you?" Rose asked. "At least I ran, you're not even trying."

"She's got a point." I said to Elena. She glared at me. Rose closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired." She whined. Elena and I took that as the cue to leave. We got to the door when Rose started talking in her sleep. "No, stop, wait. Tell them to prepare the horses." We both walked back over to her bedside.

"It's okay Rose. Just get some sleep." Elena said.

"Yeah, you'll feel better when you wake up." I added. Rose suddenly jolted upright and grabbed my hand.

"Elena, Alex, I need more blood." She cried.

"Yeah, of course, here." Elena said handing her the glass of blood we put beside the bed. Rose took a long drink but ended up throwing it back up. My hand immediately went to her back and started rubbing soothing circles.

"It's okay, everything's going to be alright." I said quietly. Elena rushed to the bathroom with some of the sheets and I grabbed the rest following her.

"What are we gonna do?" Elena asked me.

"We're gonna look after her." I responded walking back into the bedroom. I stopped halfway when I noticed Rose was missing. Elena, who had followed me, bumped into my back. I jolted forwards and turned to glare at her.

"Why did you stop?" Elena asked. She then looked up and gasped.

"That's why." I said still looking at her. I noticed something move in the corner of my eye and was suddenly pushed with great force into the wall. My head smacked against the wall and I slid to the floor. I groaned thinking that if I kept hitting my head this way I could easily end up with some major brain damage.

"Everything's your fault, Katerina." I heard Rose shout. "You Katerina, you did this." She screamed. I looked up to see Elena pinned against the wall by Rose. She was struggling in her grip.

"No Rose, I'm Elena." She tried. I shook my head and made to stand up.

"You betrayed us!" Rose shouted.

"I'm not Katherine." Elena defended. My world spun around me as I tried to get to grips with my surroundings. Rose released Elena and I slowly made my way over to them.

"Elena?" Rose asked quietly.

"It's me, it's Elena." Elena whispered.

"Oh my god, Elena. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry." She cried. She turned to look at me and gasped. "Alex, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said.

"It's alright." I replied trying to smile.

"You're gonna be alright." Elena said taking a step towards her.

"My mind, I'm..." Rose tried.

"It was just for a second." Elena defended.

"And we're both fine." I added.

"I'm sorry, don't be scared of me." Rose whimpered.

"We're not. I'm not but you need to rest." Elena said. I gently took Rose's arm and led her to Damon's bed. She lay down and gripped my hand.

"I'm scared." She said quietly.

"You're not alone. We're right here." I replied.

"Here, where's here?" Rose asked, looking around

"Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom." Elena answered.

"I want to go home." Rose moaned.

"Tell me about it." Elena asked.

"I'm sure its lovely." I smiled.

"St. Austell, 30 kilometers of the south of London. With fields and trees and horses." Rose dreamed.

"Sounds beautiful." Elena murmured.

"When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid." Rose said.

"We all are afraid, Rose." I told her. She looked at me.

"So pretty." She mumbled taking a strand of my hair in her hand. "So realistic. Even I was fooled. Can't fool me anymore." Rose said letting go of my hair. I looked quizzically at her. Elena did too.

"What do you mean Rose?" I asked leaning closer to her.

"What _do_ I mean?" Rose asked me.

"You said I was so realistic, what did you mean by that?" I asked nervously. Maybe a dying vampire would hold the key to what I truly was. Rose sighed.

"Some are alive, some are dead. Some even undead." Rose started. "You fall under no category. Here but not really here. Old yet so new. A message from the sky." Rose explained.

"What, an angel?" I asked disbelievingly. Rose laughed.

"No, silly. Angels are evil." She replied.

"Then what Rose?" I urged. She opened her mouth to reply and closed her eyes, yet no sound came out but a soft snore. I sighed and let go of her hand. I glanced up at Elena who was looking at me.

"What was she talking about?" Elena asked me as we left Damon's room.

"Wish I knew." I replied.

* * *

Elena and I entered Damon's bedroom, arms full of new sheets.

"We brought some clean sheets." Elena said as she entered the room, me right behind her. She stopped in the doorway and it was my turn to bump into her. Rose was gone, again.

"Where is she?" Elena asked, dumping the sheets on the bed. I followed her lead and placed the set of sheets I had on the bed also.

"Rose" I called out tentatively. I got no reply. Elena sighed and we went back downstairs. We searched all the rooms on the ground floor finding nothing. Elena sighed again and took out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Damon." Was Elena's short reply. I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"It's Elena" Elena stated when Damon answered. "I'm worried about Rose."

"And I'm not?" I scoffed under my breath.

"I think you should come." Elena started but got cut off by a noise coming from the basement. I looked at Elena and nodded and we started making our way towards the basement door.

We walked down the stairs, Elena behind me and slowly made our way through the tunnel under the house. We entered the room in which Damon keeps his blood bags and found Rose sitting on the floor drinking from a blood bag, savagely. Strewn around her were many discarded, empty bags.

"Oh my god." Elena whispered. Rose's head shot up at the sound.

"Katerina." Rose said venomously.

"No." Elena urged. Rose snarled and launched herself at Elena. I jumped in front of her and Rose took me down.

"Elena run!" I screamed as I tried to stop Rose from tearing into my jugular. Elena ran back upstairs. Rose jumped up off me and ran out the room, obviously wanting to find Elena. I cursed and ran after her.

"Rose, stop, stop, it's Elena. I'm not Katherine." I heard Elena call out from somewhere in the house as I made my way upstairs. "You're hallucinating. I'm not Katherine." I heard Elena scream and a loud thud, then a hiss. I ran into the lounge and right into Elena. She was breathing hard and grabbed my wrist. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see the curtains open in the lounge. Rose wouldn't have liked that.

Elena dragged me towards the front door but Rose intercepted us. Elena screamed and I yanked on her arm, running upstairs and making her follow. We ran into Stefan's bedroom and shut the door. Elena started dragging objects to barricade the door while I shattered a chair to make stakes out of. We stepped back towards Stefan's bed and I gave Elena one of the stakes I had made. The door handle rattled as Rose tried to get in.

"Elena? I know that's you and not Katherine. Elena? Alex? Please, I need your help." Rose called from the other side of the door. I started to walk forwards but Elena grabbed my arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Elena hissed.

"Rose is sick, Elena. She needs our help." I reminded her.

"No, she needs our blood and I don't feel too good about giving it to her."

"She's our friend and she's dying. This just must be a side affect of the bite."

"Well I don't feel like dying right now." Elena snapped.

"Oh so now you don't feel like dying?" I pressed. "When just a few days ago you were so keen to give yourself up. Why the change of heart Elena?"

"This is different, at least I would be dying for a good cause." Elena shouted.

"And what cause would that be? The leave-your-friends-and-family-behind-to-grieve cause?" I yelled.

"If it means you all live. Yes." Elena retorted.

"But you'll be dead."

"And you'll be safe."

"No we won't! You don't get it Elena! Even if we beat Klaus, we live in a world of supernatural phenomenon's. When one big bad leaves another one just takes its place. We'll never stop fighting this. You're just too stubborn to realise it." I said.

"I'm not stubborn" Elena defended.

"Yes you are!" I snapped. "You claim to care about all your friends and family but you really don't. If you did you wouldn't be fine with sacrificing yourself. Maybe we would be safe from Klaus, but we would be broken. I don't know how you would be able to live with that." Elena scoffed.

"I wouldn't be living." She rebuffed. My eyes widened.

"You really are an ungrateful bitch." I snarled. I didn't give her a chance to answer as I stormed into Stefan's bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

I exited Stefan's bathroom when I heard the sound of Damon's voice. I had stayed in there since Elena and I's argument. I didn't even want to look at her.

"Are you okay? Where's Rose?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." Elena replied. Damon looked at me when I came into view.

"You alright, Alex?" Damon asked me. I nodded.

"Let's just find Rose and get this over with." I said brushing past Elena and making my way downstairs. Damon and Elena followed. Damon's phone rang as we walked outside the boarding house. It was the sheriff. They had a brief conversation about a vampire attack at the high school. I was in my car in seconds, driving off to school.

I parked in the car park and opened my door to screaming. I followed the sound as saw Rose lunging for a girl. Damon was beside me in a flash.

"Rose, stop!" He shouted. Rose rushed towards him but he caught her and brought her to the ground. "Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Damon." He said soothingly. Rose's vampire features slowly faded away and she looked around her.

"Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone." She cried.

"I know." Damon replied. Rose looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I got on my knees next to her and held her hand.

"Its okay." I said. "Everything's gonna be okay. We'll get you through this and we can have more of those private talks we had." I said smiling as my eyes filled with tears. Rose smiled and nodded.

"The ones about Damon?" She whispered as if Damon wasn't right there.

"Yeah those ones. Just us girls." I said. "You know how much I enjoyed those." A tear leaked out of my eye and splashed on her face.

"You're crying for me." She observed. "Does that mean we're friends?" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course we are." I answered.

"Even after all I put you through?"

"You only did what you had to. I would have done the same in your situation."

"You should have travelled with us. You got on really well with Trevor." Rose said. I felt a twinge in my heart when she mentioned her fallen friend. He was really nice to me and I would have liked to have known him.

"Yeah, I really would have liked to have known him more." I replied. Rose smiled.

"Come on, let's get you home." Damon said helping her stand up straight. I looked up at Damon with tears flowing down my face. I shook my head at him.

"I can't." I said, hoping he would understand that I couldn't be there to watch Rose die. He nodded his head and I smiled at him. I turned to Rose.

"You're a great friend Rose." I said embracing her slightly.

"As are you." She replied. Damon took her by the waist and led her to his car with Elena in tow. I hadn't even realised that she was there. I rubbed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I turned towards my car and decided to visit a friend.

* * *

I rolled up at Caroline's house in minutes and walked towards her porch. I heard raised voices and decided to go into stealth mode. I hid round the side of her house and peeked my head round the corner to see Tyler and Caroline at her door.

"That's not it." I heard Tyler protest.

"Yes it is, Tyler. It's like you don't want anyone to care about you and I'm sorry I cared. I care Tyler so forgive me if I overstepped my boundaries by actually giving in." Caroline said. Tyler didn't give her a chance to finish and he crashed his lips to hers. Caroline broke away.

"You can't do that." She said softly.

"I'm sorry, it's..." Tyler trailed off.

"Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!" Caroline moaned and she stormed inside her house and shut the door. I whistled lowly and came out from around the corner of the house. Tyler spun around to see who was there.

"Good job there, Ty." I said.

"How long have you been there?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Long enough." I answered. "Was that really the best time to kiss her?" I asked.

"No. I just had to..." He said trailing off again. He sighed and came towards me. I opened my arms knowingly and he fell into my embrace. I patted his back as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Why isn't it simple, like me and you?" He complained.

"Cause if it were as simple as us, you'd get bored." I replied. Tyler nodded into my shoulder.

"That's true." He replied. "But Caroline's such a challenge." He said.

"As funny as I find that statement." I started. "I'm not a fan of the objectifying of females." I finished.

"Sorry." He replied numbly. I sighed and let him go.

"I think we need a drink. You think the Grill will serve us?" I asked. Tyler shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"It's worth a shot." He replied. We made our way to my car and I drove off towards the Grill. The journey was silent but it was comfortable. Halfway there Tyler got a phone call. He answered as this woman asked to see him. He arranged a meeting at the Grill and ended the call.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Mason's friend Jules. She wants to talk." He replied.

"Can I join in that conversation?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." He shrugged. I nodded and entered the parking lot for the Grill. We entered the building and Tyler scanned the room. He made his way towards a booth in the middle of the restaurant and I followed. He sat down in front of a blonde woman and I slid in next to him.

"Thank you for coming." Jules said. She looked towards me. "Who's this?" She asked, sniffing the air.

"This is Alex, she's my best friend." Tyler said for me. Jules sniffed the air again and scrunched up her nose, obviously noting something that I didn't. She tilted her head but turned back towards Tyler again. "So what do you want from me?" Tyler asked.

"Just to be your friend." I rolled my eyes. "Mason would have wanted that. I know about Mason and you." Jules said.

"You know what?" Tyler asked lowly. Jules looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I know too." I said "I know about you as well." I smiled. Jules nodded.

"I know you're a werewolf and I know your little friend Caroline is a vampire." Jules stated. I raised an eyebrow impressed.

"How do you know about Caroline?" Tyler hissed.

"You can't sniff them out?" Jules asked. Tyler was silent.

"I'm gonna take that as a no." I said.

"Oh my god. You're brand new. How many times have you turned? Jules asked, curious. Tyler again didn't answer.

"I'm gonna take that as a, I'm not telling you." I said. Jules frowned at me.

"Hey, I can help you." She said reaching across the table for Tyler's hand which he pulled out of her reach and under the table where his hand sought out mine. His fingers curled around mine and I gave them a light squeeze, showing my support.

"Do you know where Mason is?" Tyler asked.

"He's dead, Tyler. He was murdered." Tyler's eyes widened and his grip on my hand tightened. I tried to act surprised but when your friends with the guy who killed Mason it was kind of hard not to know.

"No." Tyler said.

"You want to know who murdered him?" Jules asked.

"Just stop." Tyler snapped.

"Your little blonde vampire did." Jules said.

"That's a lie." I hissed.

"No, Caroline would never do this." Tyler said, looking at the table as if searching for the answer.

"She and her little vampire friends were behind it, Tyler." Jules continued.

"Shut up, that's a lie." I said lowly.

"Caroline is the only vampire in town." Tyler said.

"Is that what she told you? She lied, this town is crawling with vampires but don't worry, we'll get them." Jules replied.

"Don't even think about it." I said, standing up. Jules and Tyler looked at me.

"So you're friends with them then?" Jules asked.

"You knew?" Tyler pressed, hurt flashing across his face.

"I knew Tyler." I answered, still glaring at Jules.

"Why didn't you tell me? Are you one of them?" He questioned, suddenly very serious.

"No, she's something different." Jules answered.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, but her scent is off." Jules replied scanning me.

"So everyone keeps telling me." I hissed. "Everyone says something's wrong with me, but no one seems to know what the hell it is!" I shouted. "I'm fed up of this shit, stop telling me I'm different, I already know that. Just tell me what I am!" Jules just looked at me and shook her head. I sighed and ran my hand over my face. "I'm so sorry, Ty, I hope you'll be able to forgive me." I said and walked out of the Grill, not looking back.

* * *

I parked my car in the drive of my house just as Elena was walking up the porch steps. She turned to face me.

"Listen, Alex-" Elena started but I didn't let her finish.

"Save it Elena. I don't want your excuses. I just don't understand why everyone puts you first when you seem to screw everyone over." I sighed and opened the from door. Stefan was there to greet us.

"Stefan, you're home." Elena said, going over to embrace him.

"Rose?" Stefan asked. Elena just shook her head. My eyes started to blur from tears and I took a deep breath. "I...I called Isobel." Stefan said.

"I know." Elena replied.

"I'm sorry, I had to." Stefan said.

"We understand, Stefan. You were trying to help." I butted in.

"Did you find her?" Elena asked.

"Not exactly." A voice called from the kitchen. A figure started to make its way towards us. "Hello, Alex, Elena." He said.

"Uncle John." Elena and I whispered

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! To my reviewers:**

**Guest - I can't wait for Klaus either and I do think Alex and Elijah would be great friends too! Thanks for your review!**

**grapejuice101 - thank you for your review, means a lot!**

**Guest - Yes I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest - Thanks for your review!**

**BloodMoonWanes - I hate that Alex is lonely too but I promise you, she won't be lonely for too long! I'm trying to figure out who she would work best with but I think I want to develop her more as a character first before I put her in a relationship. Thanks for your review!**

**kelsey112 - Thank you! I'm glad you think it's different. I really want to write something that is new and interesting and I'm glad you think this story is that! Thank you for your review!**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, you all mean so much to me! I love to hear what you think and hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time and please review!**


	7. Daddy Issues

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I have made this chapter a lot longer and full of goodness I hope you'll like! I want to thanks everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted this fic, it's cause of you I keep writing! And so without further ado here is chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the plot!**

* * *

Daddy Issues

We had all decided that the best plan was to sleep on the revelation that our Uncle John was in town and staying with us. That news itself was nearly enough to shock Elena into fainting. Luckily she didn't. I wasn't too sure what the big deal was though, Uncle John didn't seem like a bad guy in my eyes, he hadn't done anything really. I sighed as I got up out of my bed and trudged over to my bathroom.

After my longer than usual shower I changed into black skinny jeans, a white vest top and a bright red bodycon one shouldered top. I completed the look with bright red peep toe heels. Smiling at myself in the mirror I left my room. I bumped into Elena in the hallway as she was about to go downstairs.

"This is going to be weird." Elena said to me.

"And why would it be weird?" I asked

"Because John is here." Elena said in a 'duh' manner.

"So, Uncle John isn't that bad, lighten up Elena."

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about Elena? John isn't that bad of a guy, he's never done anything to harm us just let him be." I replied.

"Are you forgetting trying to burn all the vampires in the town, including Damon and Stefan?" Elena hissed at me.

"Would you stop making up lies Elena, I know you don't like him but accusing him of things like that is just too far." I said going down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and went straight to the coffee machine.

"Well you certainly have grown up." Someone said behind me. I looked round to see John behind me sitting at the counter. Now I have never had a problem with John as he has never done anything that would harm me or my family so I treated him like the uncle he was. I smiled at John and went over and hugged him. He looked shocked but smiled and hugged me back.

"Morning, Uncle John. How are you?" I asked genuinely interested as I went to get a mug out of the cupboard.

"I'm fine, Alex. Are you alright?" He asked skeptically.

"And why wouldn't I be alright?"

"I don't know." He replied. I shrugged my shoulders and poured the coffee into my mug and took a long drink, relishing the burning sensation going down my throat.

"Good morning." I heard John say behind me. I turned to face the entrance to the kitchen and Elena was standing there glaring.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked darkly.

"What, no welcome hug like your sister?" He asked gesturing towards me. Elena looked over at me in shock and glared. I smiled at her.

"Coffee?" I asked holding up my mug.

"We're not doing that. We did that last night, no more avoiding. Why are you here?" Elena asked.

"Elena, simmer down. Don't try and bite his head off." I said, Elena ignored me and kept her focus on John who seemed to notice. He shook his head.

"I'm here to protect you. Both of you." He said looking towards me. "That's all I can say for the moment."

"See, good intentions." I added. John looked at me strangely, as if there was something I was missing.

"What do you mean that's all you can say?" Elena huffed.

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you." John replied then he looked over at me. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. I was about to answer when Jenna and Alaric walked into the kitchen. Alaric caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back, Alaric was like my other Uncle. Jenna saw John and narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell?" Jenna said.

"Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric." John said nonchalantly

"It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you like ever." Jenna said looking at John and Elena.

"Well, I got in late last night. Elena and Alex let me in." John replied, missing out the fact that it was Stefan that let him in and brought him here.

"You know, I'm probably just gonna take off." Alaric said looking at Elena and smiling at me on his way out. I gave him a small wave. John noticed this too. He seemed to catch everything.

"I'm still confused here." Jenna said.

"I decided to come back and stay for a while." John said confidently.

"Not here you're not." Jenna replied bitterly.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." John said. I looked at him confused.

"Actually I can, as legal guardian." Jenna said thinking she had one up on John but John just smiled.

"Yeah, about that...Elena, Alex, you want me to explain the situation or would you like to do the honours?" John asked. I looked at him weirdly.

"What situation?" I asked. Elena's gaze slipped towards me unbelievingly

"Okay, I'm with Alex. What's going on?" Jenna said.

"I'm sorry, Jenna. We should have told you earlier but..." Elena said slowly.

"We should have told her what?" I asked.

"I'm Elena and Alex's biological father. There, now you know." John said and left the room. I looked at the space he had left in disbelief. I didn't even register what was happening around me. John was my father. How did I not know this. How did Elena know this. I moved my head towards Elena and saw Jenna doing the same thing, obviously just as shocked as I was.

"What?!" Jenna and I shouted.

* * *

"He's our father!" I shouted at Elena. We were in my room and I was pacing the length of my room as Elena sat on the bed. "How the hell could you not tell me Elena, I'm your sister."

"But you were there. You were there when we were told." Elena defended.

"When?"

"Founder's Day. Stefan told us then John confirmed it when we were trying to save Damon." Elena said.

"We were trying to save Damon?" I asked feeling so confused.

"How can you not remember? John had the Gilbert device and he used it on all the vampires. It's how the mayor died as well." Elena said coming towards me.

"No, I don't remember anything. Why can't I remember? It's like I wasn't even there." I fell backwards onto my bed. Elena sighed.

"But you were, Alex. I remember you were there." Elena said.

"Then why can't I?" I asked. I sat up quickly suddenly feeling very dizzy. I had black spots clouding my vision and my head started to feel funny. It was like pins were pricking my brain. I held my head and screamed in pain. Elena jumped in surprise and ran towards me. I could see her mouth moving but I couldn't hear anything.

I closed my eyes to try and block out the pain but all I saw were flashing images. Ones I've never seen before. Elena and I were in a classroom with Stefan. We were then outside in the square and people were falling to the floor all around us and being taken away. Then we were outside a building and John was confirming he was our dad and Stefan was rescuing Damon. All the images started blurring together in my mind and I screamed as they seared through my brain and burned. Then it stopped. The pain, the images all stopped and the sound came back to my ears. Elena was yelling at me asking what was wrong. I dropped my hands from my head and looked up at her.

"I'm fine." I sad horsely. Elena sighed in relief and dropped to the ground engulfing me in a hug.

"Thank God. I thought you were going to die." She whispered.

"Well, I now know what Damon and Stefan feel when Bonnie goes all witchy on them." I replied shakily. I could still feel the images searing through my head but they didn't hurt. "What were we talking about?"

"You were saying that you didn't remember being told that John was our biological father." Elena told me.

"But I do remember. Stefan sat us down in Alaric's classroom and we were told that he had suspicions. Then John confirmed it when we were trying to save Damon from the fire. How did I not remember that before?" I said. Elena looked at me curiously.

"I think we should talk to someone about this." Elena said. "I called Damon."

"Why would you do that?" I asked. I didn't want Damon's sarcasm right now, it was the last thing I wanted.

"Because I was scared for you and his was the first number on my phone that I could easily dial." Elena defended.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't want to get in an argument right now. My head hurts too much."

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"I'll tell you when Damon gets here. I'm not explaining it twice." I replied. I sighed and fell backwards on my bed. We sat in silence for a few minutes before the doorbell went. Elena and I sighed and we got up to answer it. Elena went to answer the door while I went and sat in the den. Damon and Elena came through.

"Where's John?" Damon asked. I involuntarily shivered at my recent findings about my Uncle...Father.

"He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's our dad and then took off." Elena replied.

"It's public knowledge now?" Damon asked.

"Apparently not." I said. Damon looked over to me.

"What?" He asked.

"Alex didn't know John was our father." Elena said for me.

"How? You were there!" Damon replied.

"Something weird happened when you weren't here." Elena said. She motioned for me to continue. I sucked in a deep breath.

"When John told Jenna he was our dad I was just as shocked as Jenna." I started. "I didn't remember being told about it at all. Elena and I went upstairs to figure out what was going on. She told me everything that happened on Founder's Day but I couldn't remember any of it. Suddenly my head was spinning and there was a piercing pain in my brain and all these images were flashing through my mind. Images that were exactly like what Elena had described. There was a burning pain in my head as if something was burning the images in to my memory." I said.

"So you had no recollection of a event that we all remember you being involved in. Then when you were given a detailed description of said event you were suddenly getting memories burned into your head, as if they were there all along?" Damon summarized.

"I guess." I said. Damon hummed and nodded.

"That is odd. Very odd." He said. "But I have no idea what it means." He said.

"Helpful." I murmured.

"Back to business." Damon said. "Are you guys okay?"

"I'm a bit creeped out but alright I guess." I said not wanting to make a fuss.

"Yeah. Jenna's head is spinning but I'm okay." Elena told Damon.

"John said what he was doing here?" Damon asked us.

"No. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me." Elena replied.

"Do you believe him?" Damon asked.

"I do." I said.

"No. I don't believe him for a second." Elena said glaring at me.

"Me either." Damon said agreeing with Elena. I still knew John as the Uncle who had never tried to harm me. Even if I did have these new memories he was still my Uncle...Father.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"Kill him." Damon suggested.

"No!" I shouted. They both spun around to face me. "I may have just gotten these new memories that show John to be a complete dick but I still know him as my Uncle who wouldn't hurt me. We are not hurting him." I said confidently.

"I'm joking." Damon said, his hands in a 'surrender' position. "Okay, I'm a little serious." he said. I narrowed my eyes and he took a step backwards.

"Damon!" Elena said

"I'm not gonna hurt him, guys. I'm the good guy now, remember." Damon said. I scoffed.

"I'll believe that when I see it." I said.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father." Damon said making his way towards the door.

"I don't trust you alone with him. I'm coming." I said picking up my leather jacket and following him.

"Wait." Elena said. "I'm coming too." We nodded and left the house.

* * *

We entered the Mystic Grill and saw John looking towards us. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Don't smile at him, it's creepy." Damon said.

"He's my Uncle, Damon." I said rolling my eyes.

"Look, we just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid." Elena said.

"Yeah but stupid is so much more fun." Damon replied I swatted him in the stomach really hard and he bent over a bit. "That one actually hurt a little." I smiled at him.

"Next time I'll hit lower down." I said.

"Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is for you to try to keep it together. Be a better man." Elena said. I rolled my eyes at her and her ridiculous flirting with Damon. Could she not lead him on like that. It wasn't fair on him.

"Okay then." Damon said to her. I scoffed and made my way towards John, Jenna and Alaric.

"John, buddy, how have you been?" Damon asked with a false smile.

"I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you." John replied with equal falseness. Lord it was tense.

"Been a while." Damon replied.

"Well this is beyond awkward." I said. John chuckled.

"I think I'm going to pay my respects." John said.

"I'll come with you." I said and we walked towards the memorial they had put up for the victims of the previous days.

"Things seem a little tense between you and Elena." John said, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, I guess they are." I agreed.

"Care to tell me why?" He asked.

"Can I trust you?" I teased

"If I can trust you, Alex. You can trust me."

"I just feel like I don't belong here. Like I'm missing something." I explained

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone I seem to bump into that's an older vampire notices something about me." I continued

"Notices what?"

"They seem to think I'm different. They say my blood smells off and they believe I'm not human."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" I rebuffed. "Were you there when I was born. Do you remember me being born. Can you?" I asked. John was silent, I could see he was searching for an answer.

"No." he said.

"That just proves my point. You're my dad and you have no memory of me being born. Something is just not right." I said. John opened his mouth to say something as he started lighting a candle but he was interrupted.

"So John, rumour has it that you know a lot and won't say anything." Damon said.

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires and according to Stefan, that's why Katherine is still in the tomb, because an original has compelled her to stay there." John said.

"Katherine. She's someone that noticed something was off about me." I said to John. He raised an eyebrow but Damon interrupted us again.

"Only because all of the vervain had left her system. Stefan and I on the other hand are chock full."

"You guys are drinking vervain?" John asked

"It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on that stitched finger so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep." Damon threatened.

"Don't you dare." I said, stepping towards Damon. John placed a hand on my shoulder and gently pulled me back.

"Is that anyway to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon. That I can count on you. Then we'll talk. I'll see you later Alex." John said giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and leaving the Grill.

"You are crazy, sticking up for him like that." Damon hissed at me.

"He's my father, Damon. And he's one of the only people around here I can actually count on." I said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Damon questioned

"You know exactly what it means." I hissed. "Stop trying to pretend that you don't have a favourite twin, Damon." I said bitterly and stormed out the Grill. I walked into the parking lot and saw Matt and Caroline talking. I walked towards them.

"Yeah. You're avoiding me a little." Matt said.

"Okay, maybe a little." Caroline admitted.

"Can we talk later?" Matt asked. "I mean, I'm heading to work right now but maybe after, to clear some of this weirdness."

"Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing?" Caroline asked.

"Sounds good." Matt said.

"Okay, bye." Caroline said. Matt turned to the Grill and noticed me standing there.

"Oh, hey, Alex. Bye, Alex." Matt said. I chuckled.

"Later." I said. "Hey, Care. Seems like something good is happening between you and Matt?" I asked.

"Well I want us to get back on track, you know?" She said.

"I totally understand." I replied and she smiled at me. "You want a ride home?" She asked.

"Thanks, that would be great." We walked towards her car but Caroline stopped. She turned round and I followed her lead, confused. Jules was standing behind us.

"Excuse me," She said. "Caroline right?" She asked. "And Alex?"

"Yeah." Carline answered for the both of us.

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seem him, have you?" She asked.

"No, not since earlier. Sorry" Caroline replied, taking the reigns in this conversation, which I was perfectly alright with.

"I know you're lying." Jules said. Her eyes darkening.

"Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?" Caroline mocked.

"Actually it is?" Jules replied.

"Well, I have a trick too." Caroline said. She vamped out and launched herself at Jules but Jules brought out a spray can from behind her back and sprayed Caroline in the face with that I can only guess was vervain. Caroline hissed in pain but recovered and tried to launch herself at Jules again but someone came and shot her in the head.

My eyes widened and I couldn't help the scream of shock that escaped my lips from seeing one of my friends being shot in the head. I wasn't an idiot, I knew she would heal but still, it was a massive shock. A hand clasped over my mouth to stifle my screams and I saw the man who shot Caroline walk towards me with the gun in his hand. I saw him raise it high and I felt a dull pain spread through my head as I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to Caroline screaming in pain. I looked and shot up, smacking my head on metal bars. I looked at my surroundings through blurry eyes and saw that I was in a cage in some sort of crappy trailer or RV or something. I looked to my left and Caroline was in a cage next to me, pulling a wooden bullet out of her head.

"Care! You alright?" I gasped moving as close to her as the bars would allow me to.

"Yeah, just hurts like hell." She replied. I was about to ask here if she knew where we were but someone came into the room.

"I see you got that bullet out. That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet pea." The man said. He shot Caroline again and she screamed in pain.

"Caroline!" I shouted. "Stop it!" I screamed at the man.

"I didn't know you'd be awake already. I hit you quite hard." He said.

"I'm tougher than I look." I said. He smirked at me.

"I guess we'll see about that." He said. Jules came into the room with a cell phone in her hand. I saw it was Caroline's phone. I searched my pockets for mine and came up empty.

"We're not gonna leave you with a phone, sweet thing. We may be animals but we're not that dumb." The man replied.

"Brady, hush." Jules said as she dialed a number and put in on speaker phone. "Not a word." She said to Caroline and me. Someone answered.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" A voice I recognised as Stefan's answered.

"That depends. How badly do you want to keep her alive?" Jules asked.

"Who is this?" I heard Stefan ask.

"Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?"

"Jules? Where's Caroline?"

"You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it."

"Where is she?"

"Right here. With Alex." Jules replied.

"Alex is there too?" Stefan said. Worry laced in his voice.

"You want proof?" Jules asked. "Brady, Stefan wants proof." Jules said. Brady grinned and shot Caroline again. She screamed in pain.

"Caroline!" I shouted.

"Hurt them again and you're dead." I heard Stefan say on the other end of the phone.

"I hurt them again and they're dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until they die." Jules said into the phone and hung up. "Sit tight girls, help is on the way." She said mockingly. She turned to Brady. "Give them something to scream about." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Both of them?" Brady asked, his eyes lighting up. Jules nodded and left. Brady turned to face me an evil look on his face. He looked over at Caroline who was still recovering from the bullet wound. Brady picked up a baseball bat from the corner of the room and stalked towards me. "This isn't going to hurt." He said. "Much." He slipped the bat into the cage and brought it down with all of his strength on my leg.

The bat snapped in two and I felt my leg do the same. I screamed out in agony as I felt the bone of my leg protruding out of my skin. I didn't dare look down for fear of throwing up. He turned towards Caroline and sat down.

"So how many vampires are there in this town anyway?" He asked. Caroline didn't answer. Brady sighed and squirted her with vervain from a toy gun. She hissed in pain. I tried to say something but I was still blinded by the pain from my leg. It felt like my leg was burning. The same burning I felt when the memories were planted into my head this morning.

"No?" He asked.

"Why are you doing this to us?!" Caroline screamed, hitting the cage with her feet. "Why are you doing this? Why?"

"You're a vampire, why not?" Brady replied.

"But Alex isn't" Caroline said looking over at me. I was clutching my leg as the pain increased. I could hear blood rushing in my ears and Caroline screaming again as she was shot with yet another wooden bullet.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Brady asked mockingly

"Let me out!" Caroline screamed.

I didn't bother listening to anything else as I looked at the blood flowing from my leg. That was a hell of a lot of blood. Too much. I looked at my leg and felt dizzy from blood loss. I tried to focus, looking at the blood pooling on the floor of the cage. But the blood wasn't becoming a bigger pool, no it was shrinking in size. I blinked, trying to figure out if it was because of the blood loss that I was becoming delirious. The burning sensation in my leg didn't let up and I felt the skin stretch. I screamed in agony as my skin pulled around the protruding bone. My whole leg seized up and I felt the bones moving around inside my leg. It was agony. I was blinded by pain, all I could see was this whiteness and all I could hear was my blood rushing around my body. I screamed again as the bone pushed its way back into my leg and the skin around it started to pull itself together. I looked at my leg that was healing itself in utter shock.

Through all of the weirdness I had just experienced I didn't notice that Brady had left. I looked up to see Tyler come into the trailer and see us in cages.

"Alex!" He cried seeing me locked up with tear stains down my face.

"Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it." Caroline cried. Tyler looked over at her and hesitated.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked, obviously confused at to why he was hesitating. "Tyler, please! Tyler?" Caroline begged. I looked up at him.

"Tyler. Please, help us." I said horsely. He finally made his way towards us and opened the cage.

"Alex, are you alright?" He asked, cradling me in his arms as Caroline got out of her cage.

"I'm fine, Ty. Thanks for coming." I said. He sighed.

"You shouldn't have been dragged into this. You're just human." He said. I didn't say anything. Not ready to share what just happened to me. He helped me stand up and we walked out of the trailer with Caroline behind us. As soon as Caroline stepped outside, Jules had her by the throat with a gun to her head. Tyler pulled me closer but didn't say anything to try and help Caroline.

Suddenly Jules cried in pain, holding her head in her hands. All the other werewolves bar Tyler were doing the same.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler shouted. We looked around and saw Elijah's witch Jonas walking through the woods. He was casting a spell on the wolves. Damon and Stefan got up from where they had fallen.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's up held." Jonas said, looking around. "You need to go. Get out of here. Now." Stefan walked over to me. Tyler held onto me a bit tighter but Stefan took my hand. I looked at Tyler and nodded and I let Stefan pull me away.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Stefan asked me for the thousandth time. I smiled.

"Yes Stefan I'm sure." I said. I hadn't told anyone about the baseball bat to my leg but Caroline did look at me strangely. We made our way up Caroline's front porch, Stefan not letting go of my arm and he hadn't since we left the clearing.

"So is your mom home?" Stefan asked.

"No, she's at work." Caroline replied. Caroline had invited me to stay at hers tonight after what we had gone through, and I had the distinct impression she wanted to talk about things.

"I can come in if you want me to." Stefan said.

"I'm fine, Stefan. I've got Alex." She said smiling at me.

"You don't have to pretend with me. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight. I bet Alex is upset." Stefan said looking at me.

"More like emotionally scarred." I replied.

"I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself." Caroline said.

"Sure you can." Stefan nodded.

"I just really want to go shower so." Caroline said opening her door.

"Okay." Stefan replied.

"Good night." Caroline said disappearing into the house. I looked up at Stefan.

"Thank you for saving me, Stefan." I said smiling. He wrapped me up in a hug.

"I'll always save you, Alex." I smiled into his neck and we let go.

"Good night." I said to him.

"Good night." He replied and I closed the door. I walked into the hallway and Caroline was waiting for me.

"You two were very cosy." She said.

"Shut up, Caroline. He's one of my best friends." I said bumping her hip with mine as I walked into her bedroom. She followed me in.

"I'm just saying." She replied sitting on her bed.

"Don't just say anything. He's my twin sister's boyfriend. I have morals you know." I said.

"Yeah but you did like him first." Caroline reminded me. "And Elena knew that yet she went after him."

"I know I did. And it broke my heart. But they're really happy and I got a great friend out of it. Everyone's a winner."

"Sure." Caroline said. I was about to reply but her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and it read: Matt. She answered.

"Hi." She said. I moved closer to her so I could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hey. Did something happen?" Matt asked. Caroline placed a hand on her head and closed her eyes.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry Matt." She said.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Something came up with Bonnie and she needed me. A friend thing. You understand?" Caroline lied. There was silence on Matt's end for a while before he said.

"Yeah, so you're with her right now?" He asked.

"Yeah so I'm not gonna make it tonight but can I see you tomorrow?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, sure. I hope everything works out. Good night." Matt said and hung up. Caroline sighed.

"I just lied to him, Alex." Caroline said.

"Yeah, and it was a bit of a shit lie" I told her. She looked at me in shock before we both burst into laughter. Our laughing was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Want me to get it?" I asked her.

"We'll get it together" She said linking our hands. I smiled at her and we went to the door. Standing outside was Tyler. Caroline opened the door and he looked at us.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"We're fine." Caroline replied.

"I had no idea they would come for you." Tyler said. "Especially not you, Alex." He said looking at me. I looked at my shoes.

"Do you know what they did to us?" Caroline said.

"I'm sorry but it's crazy now okay? I don't know who to trust. You lied to me. Both of you." Tyler said.

"I lied to protect my friends. I lied to protect you. Don't you get that?" Caroline said, tears pooling in her eyes. I squeezed her hand.

"Caroline..." Tyler tried.

"You just stood there when they were going to kill us. You just stood there, protecting Alex like you didn't care about the rest of us. You didn't do anything." Caroline cried.

"I didn't know what to do." Tyler defended.

"You help your friends, that's what you do." Caroline snapped.

"I'm sorry." Tyler said.

"No, it's too late because we're not friends anymore and what happened to me tonight, that will never happen again so you take that back to your little werewolf pack and you get the hell out of my house." Caroline screamed and slammed the door. She let go of my hand and ran into the bathroom. I heard the shower going not too long after. I sighed and opened the front door, stepping out of the house.

"Tyler." I said quietly, even though he was at the far end of the porch I knew he would hear me. He turned around and walked up to me. Before I could say anything else I was whisked up in a hug. I sighed into his neck and hugged him back.

"I thought you were mad at me. I couldn't stand it if you hated me too." Tyler said as he let go of me.

"I'm not mad, Tyler. I'm disappointed that you didn't do more to help your friends but I'm grateful to you for saving me." Tyler looked at the ground.

"I'm so confused, Alex. I don't know who I can trust. I don't know if the person I'm talking to wants to help me or just wants to use me." He sighed. I placed my fingers under his chin and lifted his head up to my level.

"Tyler, I don't know what I can tell you. There are only so few people in this world that really want to help you. Most others are too selfish to put others before themselves, but you have to know that you have surrounded yourself with some of the most genuinely kind people in the world and you have to make sure you don't lose them. I will always be here for you, Ty. But you have to work at all your relationships. You will lose your friends if you're not careful, Ty." I said to him

"That's why I am so thankful to have you, Alex." He said bringing me in to another hug. We both sighed and pulled away from the hug. I looked up at him, our faces only inches away. I saw his eyes trail down to my lips and he looked back into my eyes, asking for permission. I moved my head a little bit closer and he closed the gap, our lips touching in a soft kiss. Breaking away he rested his forehead against mine and looked at me.

"Thank you, Alex. For always being there for me." He said and left me standing on Caroline's porch. I sighed and looked towards Caroline's door. All I wanted was to curl up in my own bed and cry about how confused I was feeling. I went back inside Caroline's house and wrote her a note saying I was going home to get some things for tonight. I had to think about Caroline right now not myself.

* * *

I walked up the steps into my house and walked straight into the kitchen, looking for some pain killers. My leg was still aching. Elena walked in and saw me. Her eyes widened and she ran over to me, engulfing me in a hug.

"Alex, are you alright? I heard you were taken. Did they hurt you?" Elena asked me.

"I'm fine Elena, just a bit shaken up." I said. I turned around and saw John standing in the doorway. He walked over to me.

"Are you alright? Elena wouldn't tell me what was going on." He said

"I'm fine, John. Just you know, got kidnapped, tortured, randomly healed, rescued, kissed my best friend and feel so confused by everything that happened tonight." I snapped. I sighed and looked at my leg which was still stained in blood. "I'm sorry for snapping I am just so confused by everything." I said. John moved closer and brought me into a hug. He looked over the top of my head towards Elena.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said.

"Enough already. I don't want you here and I can't make that anymore clear." Elena replied.

"I didn't come here to fight with you Elena." John said.

"Yeah, I know, you're here to protect me. Got it, get in line." Elena said bitterly. John sighed and let go of me, making his way towards Elena.

"I thought you might want this. It was your mother's." John said holding out a bracelet. Elena looked at it in disgust.

"Isobel?" She asked.

"No, your mother, Miranda. I remember her wearing that when she was young. I found it in a box with some things your dad left me. Here, it's yours now." John said, giving Elena the bracelet. "Miranda and Grayson were your parents, Elena and I know I'm nothing to you. You have no reason to believe or trust me. I've done so many horrible things but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way. I know that it won't probably ever make things right with you but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family." He didn't wait for a reply but walked towards me. "I meant that to you too, Alex." He said.

"You don't mean nothing to me John. I trust you, you're my Uncle and I love you no matter what." I said. He smiled at me and hugged me one last time before walking out the door. I turned around to face Elena and saw she was crying. I made my way over to her and pulled her into a hug. She cried into my shoulder. I looked up and saw Stefan. I gently let her go and pushed her towards Stefan. They hugged and Stefan nodded a thanks to me. I nodded back.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine" Stefan replied.

"Did you hear that? I don't believe him, Stefan. I just don't" She said. It actually hurt me to see John's own daughter hate him so much. "What happened tonight? How's Caroline?" Elena asked.

"I could use your help." Stefan said looking at both of us.

* * *

We walked up Caroline's porch steps, this time I had an overnight bag and Stefan was holding Elena's arm instead of mine. Stefan let go of Elena's hand and knocked on Caroline's door. She opened it.

"What's doing on? Where did you disappear to, Alex?" She asked. I just held up my overnight bag.

"I was a little worried about you after everything you went through tonight." Stefan said.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Good, but just in case, I brought a little back up." Stefan said as Bonnie and Elena joined me at her door.

"We're gonna slumber it." Elena said with a soft smile.

"We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie replied. Caroline looked at us and started to cry, we smiled and embraced her. I walked inside and placed our bags in Caroline's room and walked to the kitchen. I got out the massive tub of ice cream Caroline always kept in stock for occasions such as this and brought out 4 spoons from the drawer. I met up with the girls in Caroline's room and waved the ice cream.

"Let's dig in!"

* * *

**That was a long chapter! Now to answer those who reviewed.**

**Guest - Thanks I tried to make Alex able to see through Elena's bullshit because Elena needs someone to tell her when she's being too stupid. I'm glad my writing affected you so much, I try to make this seem real and let my readers have connections to the characters so I'm glad its working. Thanks for the review**

**vix vik - Thanks for the review, I actually can't wait until the originals get into this story I'm so excited to have Alex interact with them all!  
**

**Midori - Yeah Elena annoyed me too a bit, I guess you can tell that from the way Alex treats her. Kol is a very interesting choice I don't know who I'll pair her up with yet but Alex will definitely be interacting with Kol in some way. ;) Thanks for the review!  
**

**Saidy - Thanks for your review!  
**

**Guest - Thank you for the review! It might be a while until you find out what Alex is but hopefully this chapter keeps you interested.  
**

**Out For Revenge - Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you like Alex because I always thought that Elena's twin would be neglected and I'm glad it seems to be working out. I'm so excited for the originals too and I hope you'll like it when they eventually come into the story.**

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, you guys are amazing. Please keep reviewing, favouriting and alerting to this as it literally makes my day to see that people like this story! See you all for chapter 8 and have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	8. Crying Wolf

**Hello again. I only took a week this time to update, I think that's an improvement! I want to thank all those who have reviewed, favoured and alerted this story! I get such a big cheesy grin everytime I get an email through saying someone has liked my story in some way! Really makes me feel so happy! Thank you for your continued support and here is Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the plot.**

* * *

Crying Wolf

I woke up with a groan, feeling very ill. Before we went to sleep last night I managed to eat half the tub of ice cream by myself. Not a good idea, but I was in shock from the events of earlier that night. Not only was I tortured but my leg was snapped in half and now it doesn't even look like it was even touched. And don't forget, Tyler kissed me last night! What was that about? We're best friends and have been for as long as I can remember. I shook my head and slowly made my way to Caroline's bathroom. Sitting on the floor in front of the toilet I prepared myself for the worst.

I waited for half an hour but nothing happened. Sighing I picked myself off the floor and stood up. My whole world spun around me. My hand instantly reached up to my head to try and stop the dizzy spell I seemed to get. My head was buzzing and my brain felt like it was being unraveled, spiraling out of control until it stopped. Just like that, it was over as soon as it started. I sighed and made my way back over to Caroline's double bed where somehow we had all managed to fit on last night. I stretched and looked at the clock beside the bed. 9am it read. I blinked and nearly jumped out of my skin when phone started ringing. I looked around and saw that it was Elena's phone.

Elena's head popped up from under the covers and her whole body tumbled out of the bed as a sleep deprived Caroline pushed her out, obviously wanting her to shut off the noise. Elena picked up her phone, nodding to me as she left the room. I took that as a sign and followed her out. She looked at me and answered, placing the phone on speaker.

"How was the slumber party?" I heard Stefan's voice ask from the phone.

"Good and much needed." Elena replied.

"I ate half a tub of ice cream." I said placing a hand on my stomach to try and settle it.

"That's not too good Alex." Stefan replied.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"I recognized your voice." He said. I felt touched. "And you're the only person I know who could eat half a tub of ice cream on their own. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha. Thanks for that." I said.

"You and I need to have a sleepover, Stefan." Elena said.

"That can be arranged." Stefan replied with an obvious smile in his voice. I pretended to throw up and Elena shoved me.

"Okay. Now. Today. Take me far, far away." She said.

"Even with what's going on?" Stefan asked.

"Because of everything that's going on." Elena replied.

"I think we all need a break." I said. "But what are the chances." I mumbled to myself.

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with dodging your father who just got into town?" Stefan continued.

"Uh, this has everything to do with that." Elena replied. I groaned.

"He's not that bad." I said throwing my hands up in frustration and making my way back into Caroline's room.

Elena came back into the room a few minutes later. I looked up at her from where I was sitting on the floor.

"Where you going then?" I asked.

"We're going to the lake house. I just need to get away from everything."

"I understand. I mean giving yourself up to be a human sacrifice is totally draining." I commented. Elena groaned.

"Can we please not do this here and now?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what."

"Oh, you mean call my sister out on the fact she's a raving lunatic with a death wish?" I hissed.

"It's not like I have a choice." She said.

"You always have a choice, Elena. No matter what you do." I replied.

"You don't understand." She said.

"Then help me to." I said standing up and moving towards her. "Let me in Elena. I want to help you through this, understand you but I can't do that if you keep shutting me out. I'm your twin, 'Lena. We're one and the same." I gripped her shoulders and looked at her, begging her to listen to me. Neither one of us moved or made to say anything we just stood there. I sighed and let go of her shoulders when I heard a car honk outside.

"That's Stefan." Elena said picking up her overnight bag. I walked back over to the bed and sat down on the floor again. "Look, Alex." She tried.

"Save it, 'Lena." I said. "Save it for when you actually care." Elena looked at me and sighed, leaving the house. The door closed with a loud bang and Caroline and Bonnie both shot out of bed. "Wow, you guys sleep through anything." I said chuckling at the ridiculous state of Caroline's always perfectly styled hair. She groaned and fell back onto her bed. Bonnie looked around blearily.

"What time is it?" Bonnie asked.

"About half nine." I replied. Caroline groaned again and dragged a pillow onto her face. I chuckled again and looked at Bonnie. She smiled at me and nodded. We slowly creeped up the bed and I counted to three with my fingers, indicating when to put our plan into action. I nodded and we both jumped onto Caroline, making the blonde shoot up and fall off the side of the bed. Bonnie and I collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles.

"You guys are so funny." Caroline said, her head peaking up from the side of the bed. Bonnie and I looked at her and laughed again.

"Classic!" I shouted between giggles. Bonnie gave me a high five and Caroline groaned.

"You are children. I'm going for a shower." She said. I stopped laughing.

"Dibs, I'm next." I said. Bonnie poked my side.

"I was just gonna say that." She pouted.

"Tough titties"

"Language." Bonnie scolded.

"English." I replied cheekily. Bonnie and I lay down on the bed, both still tired from staying up late last night. We stared at the ceiling, waiting for Caroline to get out of the shower. She walked out in just a towel.

"Caroline, put some clothes on." I said, covering my eyes.

"I would, but they're all in here." She said.

"Well I'm not gonna be in the same room as my naked friend. I'm going for a shower." I told the girls, picking up my overnight bag and taking it with me so as I didn't have to change in front of them. Don't get me wrong I'm fine with nudity but doesn't mean I want to show or see it all the time.

I had a quick, warm shower and got changed into a pair of white skinny jeans, a blue off-the-shoulder top and a pair of matching blue heels. I always made sure I had coordinated shoes to go with my outfit. I placed all my clothes that I wore yesterday into the overnight bag and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go home and dump this stuff." I said to the girls.

"Okay, we'll be at the Grill later so you can meet us there." Caroline said.

"Yeah sure, around 1?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." They replied. I hugged both girls and left Caroline's house, making much less noise on the way out than Elena did earlier that morning.

By the time I reached my house it was nearing 11 so I parked my car in the drive, seeing as we drove to Caroline's in mine and Elena left with Stefan and Bonnie was going with Caroline. I unlocked the front door and went straight upstairs to my room. Dumping my overnight bag I grabbed my leather jacket and my purse and walked back downstairs. I bumped into John in the living room.

"Where were you last night?" John asked

"I was staying over at Caroline's." I replied rooting through my purse to make sure I had my keys, phone and money.

"Why didn't you tell me?" John asked. I could clearly see he was worried about me but he didn't have to act so protective.

"I had a really hard night and you kinda walked out after Elena told you to leave." I reminded him.

"Well I'd like you to keep me informed." John said. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, dad." I said sarcastically. My eyes widened as I realized what I had said. John gave me a soft smile and nodded.

"I'm going to the Historical Society Tea Party." John said. "You should try to come along, if you can."

"Yeah sure, I'll try and make it along." I said, waking towards the door.

"And wear something more classy." He added looking me up and down. I wasn't a whore or anything. I gave him a tight lipped smiled and left, making my way to the Grill.

* * *

I walked into the Grill and Bonnie and Caroline were already at a table. I walked towards them and heard Caroline say.

"Okay. So tell me about this big witchy plan you've been cooking up." I dragged out a chair.

"Yeah, what's going on?" I said sitting down. They both gave me a smile and Bonnie replied.

"We still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up to." Bonnie said. I shivered remembering my last conversation with Elijah. I hadn't spoken to him in a while. I really wanted to discuss the situation with my healing leg with him. Maybe he would know something as he seems to be the only one who actually has any idea about what's going on with me.

"No we don't." Caroline replied.

"Maybe it's not something bad." I suggested. They just gave me an 'are you serious' look. I nodded and shut up.

"So," Bonnie continued. "I'm gonna ask Luka to tell me what he knows." Luka was the son of Elijah's witch Jonas and Bonnie and him had been getting quite close recently. I was wondering if he was just using her or if they actually were friends.

"And he's not gonna tell you anything." Caroline said.

"I didn't say he was gonna have a choice." Bonnie replied.

"Wow, Bonnie. This is a new side of you." I said, not knowing if I liked this forceful side of her. She just glared slightly. Caroline looked around and saw Matt. She gave him a smile but Matt walked away looking upset.

"What's that about?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I thought that we were...I don't know." She replied.

"Do you think it's because you missed out on last night?" I asked. "Cause you couldn't really help it."

"Maybe, but it's not like I can just go over to him and say: "Sorry I missed out on meeting up with you, I was just being kidnapped and tortured by werewolves. Why am I not hurt? Oh its just cause I'm a vampire and I can heal myself." Like that would work, get real Alex." Caroline said. I held up my hands in a surrender pose.

"Okay, I was just asking a question. Don't bite me." I teased. We all burst into giggles.

"So, what's up in your love life, Alex? Seeing as mine is a mess and Bonnie's is witch central." Caroline asked. This was not a question I wanted to answer. Not only was Caroline very close to Tyler, but I had kissed him and I had no idea where we stood.

"Oh, really not that interesting. Nothing much going on." I said.

"Why did you never go for the older men that were practically offered to you?" She asked.

"What older guys?" I asked.

"Well Damon for starters." She said.

"What, your sloppy seconds, who's completely infatuated with my sister?" I said sarcastically. "No thank you."

"Well what about Alaric. I'm sure you had opportunity there. You two are really close."

"Not only is the man dating my aunt, he's technically my step-dad and he's like years older than me. He's like an uncle. How can you suggest that?" I asked feeling really grossed out.

"Sorry, I was only asking why you weren't getting any man love." She said. Suddenly she gasped and looked at me closely.

"What?" I asked feeling nervous.

"Are you gay?"

"What?! No! I'm not gay! I mean I'm not against the idea or people who are, it's great. To each his own you know. But that's not for me thanks. I like my phallic shaped objects." I said causing Bonnie to spit out her water.

"Well girls use phallic shaped objects too." Caroline rebuffed.

"I like mine real thanks." I said feeling very uncomfortable. I mean I have no problems with anything like that but it wasn't for me.

"Okay, just checking, cause I love you, you know. But not like that." Caroline said.

"Likewise." I replied. Caroline looked up and saw Matt was busy bussing a table. "Go speak to him. Find out what's wrong." I said. Caroline looked at Bonnie and I and left our table to go chat to Matt. Just as she left, Luka walked into the Grill and made eye contact with Bonnie. Bonnie smiled and turned to face me.

"Luka's here." She said.

"Yeah, I noticed. I have eyes you know." I replied grinning.

"I should probably go and talk to him."

"Yeah, go on. I've been invited to the Historical Society Tea Party but I need to change apparently. Have to wear something classier." I rolled my eyes. Bonnie laughed and we stood up, hugging and going our different ways. I got back into my car and made my way home to put on more 'suitable' clothing.

I entered my house and went straight to my closet. I rooted through it to try and find something acceptable. i had no idea how classy I was meant to be. I decided a dress was the best way to go. I wanted to stand out, but no too much. Just enough. I stopped at a blue dress that had a heart neckline and lace covering the shoulders with a decorated in-built belt. I smiled and pulled the dress out knowing I would turn a few heads in this dress. I paired it with black accessories; black feather earrings; black chunky bracelet; black clutch bag and black 5 inch heels. I left my hair in its slight wave style and smiled to myself.

* * *

I entered the Lockwood's mansion and looked around, trying to find someone I knew. I looked to my left and saw John approaching.

"Classy enough for you?" I asked as he get close enough to me.

"Very, you'll be turning many a head." He replied. I smiled.

"So, what does one do at these events?" I asked.

"Well, one tends to talk and drink tea." John said mocking me.

"Hey, I felt posh." I defended.

"I'm sure you did." He chuckled at me.

"I should probably go mingle then." I suggested.

"If you want." He shrugged. I looked up and saw Damon making his way towards Carol and Elijah and I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to do damage control." I said. "Catch you later." I told John as I made to follow Damon. I heard the start of their conversation.

"What a surprise. Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families." Carol Lockwood said.

"Such a pleasure to meet you." Damon said forcefully.

"No. Pleasure's mine." Elijah replied, as they shook hands.

"And who's pleasure is it to meet me?" I asked, interrupting the awkward and tense silence. All three of them turned to see me.

"Alex, don't you look gorgeous." Carol said as I joined the group.

"Delectable." Damon said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, someone has to try and best you Carol." I said. I turned to face Elijah. "Believe me, its not an easy task to beat Carol's beauty." Carol chuckled.

"Alex, you flatter me." Carol said. I chuckled.

"You're practically my mother, Carol. I'm allowed to flatter you." I replied. I saw Elijah raise his eyebrow at this. Carol noticed too.

"Alex, is close to my son Tyler. She used to constantly be over here, playing with him when they were younger." Carol clarified. Elijah nodded. "Oh how rude of me. I never introduced you two." Carol said gesturing to myself and Elijah. "Alex, this is Elijah Smith. Elijah, this is Alex Gilbert." She said. Elijah took my hand in his.

"Enchanted to meet you." Elijah said, softly kissing my hand and making me blush.

"Likewise." I agreed.

"I'll have to leave you three to converse. I must talk to someone. Excuse me." Carol said, walking off.

"And things just got awkward." I said gripping my clutch tighter.

"What are you doing here?" Damon hissed.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere more private." Elijah suggested.

"You're not coming." Damon said, turning on me. "In fact, why are you even here in the first place?"

"I was invited Damon." I replied.

"By who?" He asked.

"John." I said simply.

"That creep?" He hissed.

"That creep happens to be my father." I snapped.

"Why can't you see him for what he is, Alex?" Damon asked me.

"Why can't you just leave me to make my own decisions about people." I argued.

"Because you're decisions are wrong." He said.

"To you, maybe. But not to me." Damon looked over his shoulder at Elijah who was watching us with amusement on his face.

"We'll discuss this later." He said walking off with Elijah. I sighed and went to find someone else to talk to. I keep walking around the house until I bumped into Ric.

"Hey, Alex." He said, grabbing my attention. "You look stunning."

"Hey, Ric. Thanks!" I said making my way towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Why does everyone ask that of me?" I wondered aloud.

"Its just not really your scene is it." He said

"And what is my scene, Ric?" I asked him, eyebrow raised.

"Something that doesn't include boring adults and tea, maybe?" He suggested.

"Hey! I like tea." I defended. Ric laughed. He looked to his right and tapped my shoulder, making me turn to look and see Damon and Elijah enter Richard Lockwood's office. John came up behind us and spoke.

"What's Damon doing with Elijah?" He asked.

"How would I know?" Alaric answered, annoyance lacing his voice.

"Because you're his little helper." John replied.

"Burn." I muttered.

"If you say so, John." Alaric said sighing.

"Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities? Maybe it's time we tell her. I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever." John said.

"You're a dick." Alaric replied, glaring at John.

"I don't think you should sleepover anymore. It's inappropriate with children in the house, and that ring that Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm gonna want that back." John said.

"My turn to interrupt." I said turning to face John. "One." I said listing them off on my fingers. "Don't threaten Ric. Two, Ric can do what he wants, we don't mind him sleeping over and you don't really get a say in that since you don't live there. Three, the ring was given to him you can't just demand it back." I said Ric raised an eyebrow and smiled at me. I smiled back. "Now I've had enough of the testosterone levels being dangerously high between you two. I'm going to see what's been going on." I said walking towards Richard's office.

I heard a loud thump as I approached the office and picked up my pace, opening the door to see Elijah pinning Damon against the wall. Damon was struggling to get out of Elijah's grip and I heard a sickening crack and Damon yelled out in pain. I was frozen in shock at the power of Elijah.

"You young vampires, so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me." Elijah said eerily calm.

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal." Damon said

"Silence." Elijah demanded. He took a pencil from the desk and drove it into Damon's jugular. I gasped in shock, alerting the vampires of my presence. Damon staggered against the desk and placed his hand on his wound. Elijah simply fixed his suit and handed Damon a tissue.

"I'm an original. Show a little respect. The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe." Elijah said and made his way to the door. I rushed towards Damon.

"Jesus, are you okay?" I asked. He just nodded.

"Alex?" I heard Elijah say from behind me. "Walk with me?" He asked calmly. I looked back at Damon to make sure he was alright and I took the hand Elijah had offered. We left the office and Elijah led me outside.

"Is there a reason we're walking?" I asked.

"I enjoy your company." He replied.

"Well, since you're here, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Anything." Elijah replied.

"Well, alright." We walked up to a bench in the Lockwood's grounds and sat down. "So, yesterday I was kidnapped-" I started.

"Yes, I sent Jonas to deal with those vermin." Elijah said bitterly.

"Yeah, well before Jonas got there, something weird happened." I said

"Continue. Please" Elijah said after my moment of silence.

"So one of the wolves decided it would be fun to torture both Caroline and myself. So he took a baseball bat to my leg and broke it." I said.

"Broke it? But it seems fine." Elijah stated

"Exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. There was this burning pain in my leg and I literally felt the bone mend itself back into place in my leg. Like it was never even broken in the first place." I told him.

"Intriguing."

"How is that possible. Last time I checked, humans couldn't heal themselves."

"They cannot."

"So how could I?" I asked.

"Because you're not human." Elijah replied. "I'm not sure what you are, but you are most certainly not human. Nor are you a vampire, werewolf or witch." He stood up and started pacing. I sat quietly watching him. "This doesn't make any sense. You would have to be completely new yet thousands of years old as well." He stopped pacing and sat down next to me, very close. He brushed my hair over my shoulder and held it up in a ponytail, away from my face. His eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It can't be." He stammered. "It can't be, its not possible." He backed up off the chair and started moving away from me. I stood up and made to move towards him.

"Elijah, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I am sorry. I have to go." He said and in seconds he was gone. I looked at the empty space he had just vacated and sighed, left wondering again what was happening to me.

* * *

I had decided to give Damon a visit to see how he was doing after getting stabbed in the jugular. I arrived at the boarding house in a few minutes and let myself in. Damon was nursing a glass of bourbon as usual in the library and didn't even look at me while he spoke.

"I'm fine, by the way. Thanks for asking." He said

"I was just about to, Damon. I wanted to make sure you were alright." I said.

"Sure you did." He bit out

"Grow up, Damon." I replied.

"Have a good walk with Elijah then?" He asked sarcastically.

"No." I replied. "I am even more confused than I ever was before."

"What's wrong now, you can't understand your hormones?" Damon snapped.

"I know you don't care Damon, but you don't have to be such an ass about it." I hissed.

"Damon's always an ass." I heard someone say from behind me. Alaric had just entered the boarding house and I smiled at him. He smiled back and I ran up to him. I just needed a hug. I wrapped my arms around his chest and he stroked my hair.

"What's wrong, Lexi?" He asked, making me feel like a kid again and I didn't mind.

"I just don't know how to explain it." I said, tears welling up in my vision.

"Then don't." Damon said from his place on the couch. "I don't want to hear about your petty problems. Today was a bust." Alaric let me go and squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Yeah. How's the throat?" Ric asked.

"See, someone who cares." Damon said looking at me. "Sore." He replied to Ric.

"Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude but with nice hair." Ric said.

"He's not that bad." I defended. "And yes, his hair is pretty amazing." I said.

"You want another one?" Alaric asked Damon, indicating to his drink.

"I'm out of sources." Damon replied. Alaric walked over to the fireplace and I went and sat on the couch opposite of Damon.

"What's up with you and this news chick?" Ric asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were hung up on my twin?" I added.

"She's got spunk, huh?" Damon stated, ignoring me.

"Just don't kill her, please." Ric said.

"Fat chance of that." I murmured. Damon shot me a glare.

"If I did, who would report her death?" He questioned. I snorted. It was quite funny.

"Just don't do it, alright? She's friends with Jenna, and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies." Ric replied. I smiled, he really liked my aunt. He took his phone from out of his pocket and looked at the time.

"Oh god. I got to go. I got to pick up Jenna. Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out." He said moving towards the door.

"Good luck" Damon said as Ric walked out the door. There was a loud thud and Damon and I exchanged a glance. "Stay here." He said to me.

"Yeah, sure." I said sarcasm thick in my voice. Damon rolled his eyes and made his way towards the door. We walked out into the hallway and saw Ric on the floor with a stake in his stomach. I gasped and searched his hands for his ring. Luckily he was still wearing it.

There was a noise behind us and just as Damon turned around a person I remembered from the wolf pack that tortured me jumped onto Damon and plunged a syringe into his neck. Damon tried to fight the guy off but the vervain had started working its way into his system and Damon collapsed to the floor. I turned and sprinted to the front door, only to be stopped by Jules.

"Hello again, Alex." She said. "Last time you got away with your life. I don't think that'll be happening again." She said. Her arm pulled back and she thrust her fist into my stomach. It didn't feel as blunt as I thought a fist to the stomach would feel. Until she pulled her hand back and I felt something ripping out of my stomach.

I looked down and saw a deep crimson colour spread across my dress. There was a burning pain in my abdomen and I fell to my knees.

"Pick her up, and tie her next to Damon." I heard Jules say. "Make sure he can see her." I crashed to the floor feeling tears prick my eyes at the pain.

This is it. I thought. I've just been staked in the stomach. I'm going to die.

I felt a set of very warm hands slip under my legs and on my back, someone picked me up as I fell into oblivion.

* * *

I heard distant screaming as my senses started to kick in again. It was more like a guttural moan of pain and it hurt my ears. I gently opened my eyes a small bit and saw light that burned my retinas. I sucked in a breath and prepared to open my eyes fully.

"Alex?" I heard someone moan beside me.

"Don't bother yourself, Damon. She's dead." I heard someone else say. A female voice. That said I was dead? That made no sense. My head was tilted forwards and when I opened my eyes I could see a dark red stain on my dress. Wondering if that was mine I gently lifted my head.

"You know what the great thing about a buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage. Where's the moonstone?" The female voice asked.

"Enough with the moonstone." I moaned. I looked though bleary eyes as my vision started clearing. I could see a person I made out to be Jules looking at me in complete bewilderment. I turned to my right to see Damon with the same expression on his face.

"But you were dead." Jules stammered. "You had no pulse. No heartbeat."

"Sorry to disappoint and all." I said, finally having my senses return to normal.

"Are you alright?" Damon said from beside me. I looked at him. He had some sort of weird torture device around his neck, digging into him with wooden nails. He hissed in pain as the werewolf that jumped us tugged on the chains.

"I should be asking you that." I said.

"Shut up!" Jules shouted. "Just tell me where the moonstone is." She demanded.

"Get over it, honey. You're never going to get it." Damon groaned.

"You looking for this?" A new voice asked from the doorway. I looked around to see Elijah holding the moonstone in front of him. My face twisted in confusion. Why was he giving it away? He placed the moonstone on the railing.

"Go ahead. Take it." He said.

A werewolf made towards the moonstone but Elijah was quicker. His heart was in front of his face in seconds. Two others tried to charge him but they suffered the same fate as their friend. Jules ran out the room as Elijah made his way over to Stevie who was cowering in the corner.

"What about you, sweetheart, hmm?" Elijah asked. "You want to take a shot? Yes, no, yes?" Where's Elena?"

"I don't know." Stevie replied in a panic

"It doesn't really matter." Elijah punched Stevie in the face and brought his head clean off, killing him instantly. He made his way towards us. He stopped quickly at me, ripping the chains off and not even looking at me.

"So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah said to Damon as he ripped off the chains. He picked up the moonstone and left without another word.

"You alright?" Damon asked as I slowly made my way towards him.

"Feeling a bit weird. You?" I asked.

"Better now." He replied. "I don't understand. You were dead, like actual dead. No heartbeat." He said.

"That's what I was confused about earlier." I confessed.

"You don't know either?"

"I have no clue, Damon." I said. He was about to reply but his phone rang.

"Witch, bitch." He said and answered, putting it on loudspeaker.

"Elena needs to be killed in the sacrifice to break the sun and moon curse." Bonnie said without even a hello.

"What?" I breathed. My sister had to die to break this stupid curse? That was total bullshit.

"So he planned to kill her all along." Damon said.

"Yeah. The sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan." Bonnie confirmed.

"All those walks and he never told you he was gonna kill your sister?" Damon asked.

"Not once."

"That's cold." Damon said, he went back to his phone conversation. "Got it loud and clear." He said before hanging up. There was a loud gasp as Ric woke up.

"You okay?" I asked

"Finally. You missed all the fun." Damon interjected. Ric was going to say something but his phone rang. He left to talk to Jenna and I sighed.

"I should get home and do something with this dress. It's totally ruined but Jenna doesn't have to see the blood. She'll just get over protective." I said, looking at my dress. Damon nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked out of the boarding house.

I got into my car and drove home, just as Tyler was walking up the drive.

"Tyler, what's going on?" I asked. He turned to look at me and as he took in my blood stained dress his eyes widened.

"What happened, are you alright?" He asked, running over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I think I died but I'm alright." I said.

"You died?" He breathed. "What?...How?...What?" He stammered.

"Three very good questions." I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Jules was looking for the moonstone and I was in the way of her finding it. She staked me and then I woke up tied to a chair." I recounted

"Jules did that?" He asked in disbelief. "But she was going to be straight with me."

"What?" I asked him.

"I need to work on somethings, Alex. Things I can't do in this town. I have to learn to control the animal inside of me, so that I can't hurt any of my friends. So I can't hurt you." He said to me. "I'll be leaving for a while. I'm going with Jules and she's going to help me." I sucked in a breath.

"I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, Tyler. I'm not your mum. If you think you can trust Jules then I can't argue that. But I'm confused to where that leaves us."

"I can't be with anyone right now, Alex. I'm not stable enough. And I think I've fallen for Caroline. I don't know what I'm feeling but I know that I love you. I'm just not sure if its the right way." He said.

"That's fine. You obviously just go around kissing everyone." I snapped, tears clouding my eyes.

"Alex, that kiss was a thank you, for always being my rock. I need you, Alex. I need you as my constant. The person I can always rely on."

"I can be that person, Ty. But I can't be that person if you're not here."

"I know, and I'll be back soon. I promise." He said giving me a big hug.

"Come back soon, Tyler." I said as we let go. He sighed and made his way down the driveway to a parked car and got inside. I sighed and felt the tears start to fall down my face. I turned to my house and walked inside, going straight to my room. I flopped onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Love hate? Leave a review!**

**Guest - Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like Alex, I really try and make people feel something for her. I'm not that big an Elena fan either, too selfish I find!  
**

**Yukari99 - Thank you so much for the review! I love hearing what you guys think and the fact that you love it makes me so happy! I'm glad you think its well written, I spend so long slaving over this trying to make sure its perfect or as close as I can get and I'm glad that translates! Alex is a very lost girl, she has no idea what she is and she's trying to find out what is happening to her so its really hard for her to feel like she belongs. I have said countless times how excited I am for the originals! I cannot wait to start writing them and bringing them into it, especially Dangerous Liaisons! So excited! Thank you again for your review!  
**

**Amazon824 - Thank you so much for your review! Glad you like it!  
**

**Muse97 - Thank you for your review! I'm really glad you like this story! Hope this chapter is up to scratch!  
**

**Again thank you to all who appreciate this story! I wouldn't have thought to continue this if it wasn't for your amazing support! See you for Chapter 9!**


	9. The Dinner Party

**Hey, Everyone. I am so sorry for the wait. Just had a hard time finding inspiration, but I trundled on and hopefully this won't be terrible. Thank you so much to everyone who favoured, alerted and reviewed! You guys mean the world to me! Warning though, this chapter contains a few curse words, please do excuse the language but its rated T for a reason! I'm sure you've been waiting long enough so I'll let you read!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the plot.**

* * *

The Dinner Party

There were so many thoughts buzzing around my head when I woke up the next morning. I was so conflicted right now and this weird new party trick I had come across in recent events creeped the shit out of me. I didn't know what to think or who to talk to. Everyone had their own problems. Elena was going to be sacrificed and was on a suicide mission, Stefan was dealing with her. Bonnie and Jeremy and Caroline have been dealing with the witchy stuff and Damon and Alaric were dealing with Elijah. Speaking of which, he seemed to know something about me and now won't even look at me.

I sighed deeply as I sat up and and my sheets pooled around my waist. Maybe a nice hot shower would help to clear my mind. Showers are mainly used for pondering life's troubles aren't they? I climbed out my bed and went to my bathroom, noticing the time was around 9. No school today.

I got out of the shower, towels wrapped around my head and my body and went to my dresser to find some clothes for today. I opted to go for a denim skirt and a red vest top that had little bow ties scattered around it. I picked out a pair of black gladiator wedges with a straw like heel and went downstairs.

As usual no one was awake or in the house so I went about getting myself some toast and coffee and downed everything in seconds. I sat at the island and thought about what I could do today. Who I could try and talk to. I would have liked to have talked to John but I had no idea where he was. I sighed and looked around the kitchen. There were lots of pictures of the family hanging up on the walls. I looked at one of Elena and me and knew exactly where I was going to go. I picked up my car keys and left the house.

I arrived at the tomb 20 minutes later, having possibly broken many speed limits but I didn't care. Hopefully I would be able to talk to Katherine and she would listen, seeing as there wasn't much else she could do. I stopped halfway down the stairs and felt around the stone for the loose one. Removing the stone I took out the bottle of blood that Elena and I had left, last time we were here, finding out about Katherine's history. I placed the stone back in its place and I continued my way down into the tomb.

"Katherine." I said. I waited for a few minutes and didn't see anything. I sighed and entered the tomb, knowing full well that I could get back out.

I walked further into the tomb and found Katherine, desiccated on the floor. I sighed and opened the bottle of blood, placing it in her hands and waiting until she managed to bring it up to her lips. She drunk the whole bottle in seconds and in a flash had me by the throat.

"You're a stupid girl for coming in here, alone." She hissed. "There's nothing to stop me draining you dry and leaving your body here to rot." My hands batted against her hold, feeling in desperate need of oxygen. Katherine's face morphed into her vampiric one, fangs lengthening as she pulled my head to the side. She hissed and bit down hard into the soft skin of my neck, taking a long drink.

Suddenly I was shoved to the floor as Katherine choked on the blood she had drunk. She looked down at me in a grimace.

"That's disgusting." She told me, wiping her mouth as I placed a hand on my neck to stop the bleeding. "It doesn't even taste like blood."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said, standing up and ignoring the woozy feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach.

"And why would you come to me?" She asked crossing her arms. I sighed and sat on a rock.

"Because no one else will listen. And its not like you have a choice." I said looking at the floor. I heard Katherine groan.

"Oh don't go getting all mushy on me. I don't deal with that crap." She said sitting on the ground.

"I'm going to talk, you can go into your own world if you want I just really need to get some things off my chest." I told her with a slight glare. Katherine said nothing so I took that as a sign to continue.

"Right. So yesterday, some werewolves kidnapped Caroline and me-" I started.

"Oh horror." Katherine interrupted looking at her nails.

"Anyway,"I continued "One of them broke my leg with a baseball bat." I saw her eyes flicker to my legs and narrow. "But as you can see, its fine. I don't know how, but I actually felt and saw my leg piece itself back together. Like nothing even happened. And then, the same werewolves tried to torture Damon for information and one of them staked me. Apparently I was dead, like no heartbeat. Nothing. All I remember is waking up with a massive blood stain on my stomach. That's weird right?" Katherine looked at me. Really looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Your bite mark." She said.

"What?"

"Your bite mark, the one I gave you not 15 minutes ago." I reached my hand up to my neck and felt dried blood.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Its gone."

"Gone?" I asked feeling my neck for two small puncture holes and coming up blank. "How is that even possible?" I asked.

"How should I know?"

"I don't know, but I think Elijah does." I said.

"Elijah? What do you mean?"

"Well I spoke to him yesterday about what was happening to me. He said I wasn't human, nor vampire, witch or werewolf but he said I must be completely new yet thousands of years old. Then he pulled my hair from out of my face and it was like he was seeing a ghost or something." I explained.

"You mean, he recognised you?"

"Well it seemed like that. But I don't understand how he could, I'm not a doppleganger or anything."

"That is strange."

"Plus, now my blood isn't actually blood?"

"From what I tasted, it was vile. Like plastic." She shivered.

"Oh Katherine." I heard a voice say from outside the tomb. She looked at me.

"It's Damon."

"Of course it me, who else would come down here." He replied from outside.

"You wanna stay in here?" She asked me.

"I'm not even inside." Damon replied with confusion in his voice. Katherine groaned.

"I'm not talking to you." She yelled.

"Who's in there with you?" Damon asked, very suspicious. Katherine looked at me a if to ask for permission to tell Damon I was here. I nodded and noticed how nice Katherine was being to me. It was weird.

"Alex." She replied simply. I heard Damon growl.

"Get. Out. Here. Now." Damon shouted. Katherine and I stood up and I helped her make her way to the entrance where Damon was standing, glaring. I helped Katherine sit down and exited the tomb. Damon grabbed my arm as I walked past. "We'll talk about this later." He hissed. He handed Katherine a bottle of blood.

"Great. Drink up. Good girl." He said condescendingly "I've come bearing gifts. I didn't have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple of things, Hmm?" He said. I stood there gaping mouthed as Damon's personality flipped like a rag doll. He gave her some clothes and Katherine was looking normal-ish thanks to the blood we had both given her. "Wow, that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again."

"What is it you want, Damon?" Katherine asked, already sick of him.

"Guess who's back in town? You're old friend, John Gilbert." I flinched at his name, hoping he was alright.

"Really. Why?"

"Says he loves his daughters," Damon said, taking a quick glance at me. "Wants to protect them from Elijah and big, bad Klaus."

"Touching." Katherine said, gaze flickering to me. She got up and took a jacket from the pile Damon had given her.

"Yeah, right. He told me this old wives take about how to kill an Original." Damon said. I glared at him even though he wasn't looking at me.

"And you want to know if it's true. If it was, I wouldn't tell you." Katherine said.

"Now, why not? I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do" Damon replied.

"Klaus, yes. Elijah, no. He's compelled me to stay in here. If he dies, I'm stuck forever." Katherine said. That didn't make any sense. In everything I've ever watched including vampires when a vampire dies, their compulsion wears off.

"Sucks for you." Damon said.

"Forget it, Damon. Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. You can't do it." Katherine said.

"Can so." Damon replied

"Can't" Katherine said. God, they were like 5 year olds.

"Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?" Damon smirked, knowing he had the upper hand. Katherine looked surprised.

"No. Damon, if you kill Elijah, then I'm stuck in here forever.

"You're really scared." Damon said shocked.

"Just get me out of here first and then I'll help you. I'll...I'll help you kill Elijah or...or protect Elena and Alex. Whatever you want." Katherine begged.

"I get you out if there and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere. No way." Damon said.

"That's not true. I'll stay. Damon, please just don't do it."

"Well, thank you, you've told me everything I need to know." Damon said still smirking.

"I've told you nothing." Katherine hissed.

"You have. You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill and Original, which I will do tonight. Guess who's coming to dinner." Damon said. "Alex, come on." He said to me as he walked up the stairs. I looked at Katherine.

"Why did you lie?" I asked.

"I want out of this tomb." She replied. "They are so wrong you know."

"About what?" I asked.

"Choosing Elena over you." She said and left. I sighed and followed Damon up the stairs.

"What were, you thinking?" Damon said the second I had reached the top of the stairs. "You know how dangerous Katherine is! She could have easily killed you."

"She wouldn't have Damon. My blood tastes horrible for some reason." I waved him off and started making my way through the woods. He was beside me in seconds.

"She still could have snapped your neck or something." He stopped me, holding onto my shoulders with the intention to bruise.

"Damon, you're hurting me." I said, struggling to get loose.

"You're an idiot."

"Look, Damon." I huffed. "I appreciate your concern but I can look after myself. With things that have been going on recently I think I'm more than capable of defending myself."

"What things?"

"Oh, so now you're interested but when I wanted to talk to you before you didn't seem to care. Just leave it Damon. I'm tired of all this." I said storming off. Again he was next to me in seconds, damn that vampire speed.

"Look, I'll make it up to you." He said. "Andie and I are hosting a dinner party tonight and we've invited a few people. Why don't you come along?" I looked at him skeptically for a moment.

"And this is not just some scheme to try and do something evil is it?"

"Not at all. Just a small dinner among friends." Damon smirked at me. I still didn't believe him at all but it meant not having to cook tonight.

"What time?"

"7:30. And dress up, its quite formal." He said speeding off.

"Great! Leave me in the woods!" I shouted after him. "Bloody vampires!"

* * *

Having went back home and bumped into Jenna, she had told me that she was going early to cook as technically, though the party was at Damon's house, Jenna was cooking. I told her that I would go with her and help out, if she helped me pick out what to wear. We decided on a red floral dress and black heels, adding more height to my small stature. Jenna was kind enough to drive us over to the Boarding House.

When we arrived Damon greeted us at the door and ushered Jenna into the kitchen. She stopped him halfway and said.

"If you make some sort of sexist joke about women belonging in the kitchen I will kick your ass." She said. Damon rolled his eyes but kept quiet. I followed them to the kitchen.

"Make yourself useful, Alex" He said to me as he made towards the library. I scoffed and turned to face Jenna.

"Can I kick his ass for you?" I asked.

"Be my guest, but leave something for me." She joked. Andie walked in from the dining room and smiled at us. "I'm so glad you guys could make it!" She said. "At least there's some girls I can talk to!" I smiled in response. "Wanna help me set the table?" She asked us.

"Sure" Jenna replied. I just nodded in my reply. We started to lay place mats and cutlery in silence until Andie spoke up.

"So what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel like there's some tension." She asked. I guessed Ric was already here but had come on his own.

"I don't know. I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me." She said. I lowered my gaze, feeling really guilty as I knew that she was out of the loop regarding the whole supernatural world. "And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him" She continued.

"Like what?" I asked, suddenly interested to heard about what my dad was getting up to. Jenna looked over at me.

"Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth." She said bitterly. I just nodded knowing that Jenna didn't know how close I was to my dad.

"Oh. Well, there you go then. Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am grateful that Damon tells me everything." Andie said. I snorted out a laugh and tried to cover it with a cough when the women looked at me.

"I need to use the bathroom." I said finding an excuse to leave.

"Sure." Andie said. "Its just down the ha-"

"I know where it is." I said cutting her off. I was here before she was. I left the dining room and wondered where to go seeing as I didn't really need to use the bathroom. That's when I heard voices coming from the library.

"There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones." Damon's voice said. "Here."

"No, I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house as Jenna. Or Alex." Alaric said. I stifled a gasp knowing that Damon would hear. Elijah was going to be here. This would be uncomfortable but maybe he could actually talk to me about what happened last time we saw each other.

"Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides, Alex can handle herself and it's just a fact finding mission. It's totally harmless." I didn't want to believe Damon but I had figured that I had been away for too long not to raise suspicion so I returned to the kitchen just as Andie was leaving.

"How's dinner going?" I asked Jenna who was putting something in the oven.

"Well I hope its going to go well, but I don't know." I walked over to her.

"Jenna, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm very confused, Alex. I just don't know what to believe." I nodded, remembering a very similar conversation I had with Tyler.

"Everything will work out, Jen. It has too, you're too awesome for bad things to happen to you." I said smiling. She chuckled.

"What did I do to deserve a niece like you, Alex."

"Oh shush." I smiled and gave her a hug. She hugged me back and let go when the doorbell went.

"I'll get that then." She said walking off. I smiled and looked around the kitchen. It was nice and quite roomy. I sighed and walked into the hallway hearing a new voice.

"Uncle John?" I asked, recognizing the voice. He pushed past Damon and Alaric.

"How's my daughter?" He asked bringing me into a hug. I could see Damon rolling his eyes and Ric glaring, over John's shoulder.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Well I heard about the party tonight and though I'd come along." He smiled. "I'm sure you'll have enough food right?"

"Yeah, I think so." I smiled.

"Let's have a chat." He said leading me into the library. I sighed knowing what was coming next. We sat down on one of the couches and he took my hand in his. "What's been going on with you, Alex?" I sighed deeply.

"I wish I knew, John. Believe me I do. Things just seem to be constantly happening to me, weird and supernatural and I just can't explain it."

"What things?"

"I...I died, John. Like properly died. No heartbeat."

"How?"

"Werewolf staked me, long story." I said brushing it off.

"Then how are you here?"

"I wish I knew. All I know is I was in total darkness, like sleeping but without dreams and it was painful, and then I woke up."

"That's not normal, Alex." I groaned

"Don't you think I know that, John. I'm not normal. I'm a freak and I don't even have a name for what I am!" I shouted, standing up from my seat.

"Calm down, Alex."

"How the hell am I supposed to be calm, John." I said, tears starting to form. "I'm not normal, I can't die, John. I can't die and I'm scared of it." He pulled me into another hug as the doorbell went and I tried to calm my breathing.

"We'll figure it out, Alex. I promise you, I will help you." I nodded and he let me go. "Lets go see the guest of honour." He said and walked out the room. I followed him confused. We walked into the lounge and standing there talking casually to Jenna was Elijah. I sucked in a breath and he looked over at me. His eyes widened and excused himself from their conversation.

"I didn't know you would be here, Alex." He said to me. "You are looking ravishing tonight, however."

"I think we need a chat, don't you." I said.

"After dinner, Alex. I don't think I'm quite ready for that conversation yet." He said and walked back to Jenna. I huffed and went to the dining room, taking my seat. Andie then called everyone to the dining table as dinner was about to be served.

We sat in silence for a while until Jenna spoke up.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town." She said snarkily.

"Hmm, do tell." Damon said to Elijah, faking a smile.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution." Elijah explained.

"Hmm. Because they were witches." Jenna confirmed.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andie defended.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts." Damon said.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire." Elijah said. I shivered at the thought of some much death. "Could you pass the..." Elijah asked me, pointing to a bowl of vegetables in front of me. I passed them over and he smiled at me.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society." Jenna said.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John said. "Wouldn't you agree, Alex?" He asked.

"A little." I replied quietly, feeling very awkward.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked skeptically.

"You know...a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." Elijah replied smiling.

"Of course." Damon replied through gritted teeth.

* * *

Once everyone had finished dinner people started drifting to different parts of the house. I kept trying to get Elijah alone but someone kept distracting him. I was about to enter the library but Damon stood in front of me.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, leaning on the door frame.

"I'm trying to find Elijah." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"And why would you do that? Especially looking as delectable as you do." He said looking me up and down.

"We have unfinished business." I said, trying to get past him

"And what business would that be?" He asked, cutting me off.

"The kind that's none of your business."

"Now that's not very nice."

"And neither are you, most of the time."

"That one hurt, Lexi" He mocked, placing his hand on is heart in fake hurt.

"Get out of my way, Damon." I hissed.

"Go home, Alex."

"What?"

"Go home. You're of no further use here." He glared at me.

"You can't just send me away whenever you feel like it."

"Yes. Yes I can, this is my house. Now leave." He spat.

"What the hell is wrong with you Damon."

"Don't make me drag you out of here."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." His eyes narrowed at me. I glared back at him. Scoffing in disbelief I turned on my heel and walked out the door.

Once I was outside I realised I hadn't brought my own car and sighed. I couldn't go back inside and ask someone, Damon would kick me out the second he saw me. Elena and Stefan were at the lake house, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy were at my house doing witchy stuff so they were a no go. And Tyler was God knows where.

I sighed and started walking to my house, cursing the fact I wore heels and didn't bring a pair of pumps. I didn't have a jacket either and it was a cold night out. If I didn't catch Hypothermia and die, I would kill Damon. I kept walking and heard the familiar sound of a vampire running full speed and looked around me, trying to figure out who it was.

"Damon?" I called into the night air, shivering wildly. I looked around there was no response. Shrugging I kept walking until my feet left the ground and I was being carried bridal style. I shut my eyes to the world and waited until we had stopped running.

I opened my eyes once my feet had touched the ground again. Looking up I saw Elijah standing there.

"Forgive me but you looked cold." He said.

"No its fine. I've been wanting to talk to you for ages."

"In a minute, first there is something I must do." He said and starting walking away from me. I turned around to follow him and saw we were at the lake house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. I got no response. "Elijah?" I asked. He bent down and picked up some rocks then placed his hand on my arm.

"Please, forgive me for what I'm about to do" He said while I just felt confused. That was happening far too often. He looked towards the door and threw the rocks, shattering the door open. I looked up to see the doorway empty.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house...But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out." Elijah said, gripping my arm harder. Elena revealed herself but stayed inside. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"They shouldn't have done what they did." Elena said, looking directly at Elijah.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"The deal is off." Elijah said, ignoring my question.

"I'm renegotiating." Elena said.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with." Elijah replied. Elena smirked slightly and brought her right hand out from behind her back, a knife in her hand."

"ELENA!" I screamed trying to get to her but Elijah's grip just tightened, bruising instantly.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppleganger bleeds to death." Elena said.

"ELENA! NO!" I screamed again, causing Elijah's grip to tighten yet again and I felt the bone crack. I screamed out in agony.

"Stefan won't let you die." Elijah replied ignoring my pain, though I could see the regret in his eyes.

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before... promise me... You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff." Elijah said. Elena faltered for a moment but brought the knife down, stabbing herself in the stomach. I scream in protest and Elijah dropped my arm, causing me to fall to the ground and ran to the door unable to enter.

"No! Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you." Elijah nearly begged.

"Give me your word." Elena gasped. I struggled to my feet, holding my broken arm.

"I give you my word." Elijah said. Elena staggered outside and into his arms. He held her and was about to give her his blood when he let out a gasp. Protruding from his chest was a dagger. His body started turning grey and he fell to the floor. I didn't see the rest as a blinding pain seared through my arm. I screamed and fell to the floor, grasping my arm.

Again it was the same feeling as when my leg healed I felt the bone shift into place and set, repairing the damage in agony. Healing seemed to cause more pain that actually getting the wound. I heard voices from around me but the pain was so much that I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up back in the boarding house and groaned. Elena was sitting next to me and I bolted upright.

"What the hell were you thinking, Elena?" I shouted at her.

"What?"

"You could have died, you idiot."

"Don't shout at me, I was doing the right thing."

"No, you were being a stupid girl who thinks she can do everything. If you all hadn't tried to kill Elijah, everything would be alright. We would be safe from everything bad that's going on around here. How many times has he saved our lives? We need him. At least until Klaus arrives. Then we would figure out a way to keep you safe. You just don't understand." I ranted.

"Why do you want him alive so badly?" Elena shouted at me.

"Because he knows what I am. He's the only one who knows." I shouted

"What?"

"I'm not normal, Elena."

"Don't be stupid, of course you are."

"No! No, I'm not. I died a few days ago, Elena. Properly died. Yet I'm still here. What kind of human does that. I'm not normal, Elena, and he was the only one in the whole world who could have explained to me what the fuck is going on with me. But now cause of your stupid fucking suicide mission I'll never know. So thank you so much for that, your majesty. I hope you're proud of yourself, because I will never forgive you for this. That goes for all vampires listening in to this conversation."

I stormed out of the boarding house, picking up Damon's keys on my way, making sure I had a ride home this time. I sighed and got into the car. I know I needed to let them know that I wasn't on their side in this regard but I couldn't help but feel guilty, even though they were in the wrong.

I got into Damon's car and drove off, my fingers drumming the steering wheel in agitation. It seemed that I was constantly screaming at my twin, but she just didn't seem to realise that her actions had effects on other people and it annoyed me beyond belief. I arrived back at home and stormed into the house, going straight to my room. I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, knowing that I wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Good, bad, worse? To my reviewers:**

**Guest - Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you like how I write, it gives me more confidence. Unfortunately you'll have to wait a bit longer to find out what she is.**

**lexi1864 - Thank you so much for your review!**

**Amazon824 - Thanks for your review!**

**Guest - Yep, Elijah's got it figured but he's been daggered! Don't worry you won't have to wait too long! Thanks for your review!**

**Jasmine - Thank you so much for your long review, I loved it! If I'm honest I don't think she'll end up with Damon, Elijah or Klaus but I never know where Alex'll take me, however you really have given me some interesting ideas for future romances. I'm glad you find this individual and I'm so grateful for your comments. Thanks so much for your review!**

**lenie954 - Can you tell I'm not Elena's number 1 fan? I feel that Elena needs someone to call her out on all her bull and I like that Alex does that and I'm glad that I'm getting this response from it. Thank you so much for your review!**

**Thank you to all those who stick with this story and read it, knowing that people are actually enjoying this story makes me so happy and I will try and not be as late with the next chapter as I was with this one! R&R and I'll see you in Chapter 10!**


	10. The House Guest

**Hello, again. I'm updating this a lot sooner than I intended because I made you wait so long last time and you guys deserve it for giving me such phenomenal feedback! This chapter and the next one are a bit shorter as they're mainly filler chapters but we are so close to the good stuff I can't wait to get it out! **

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the plot.**

* * *

The House Guest

I woke up the next morning feeling like I had gone too far. Maybe I should have given Elena a chance to explain, and then I could have shouted at her. I guessed she had stayed at the Boarding House last night seeing as her bed was made. I sighed and got dressed into a pair of denim shorts and white vest top with a red cardigan over it and white sandal heels.

Going downstairs to fix myself something to eat I saw Jeremy sitting at the island, concern etched across his face.

"What's up, Jer?" I asked. He whirled around in shock and relaxed when he saw it was me.

"Alex, you scared me."

"Sorry" I said moving to get some coffee.

"No, its alright" He replied and went back to silence.

"Are you alright, Jer?" I asked moving closer to him.

"Yeah, fine." He brushed me off. I sat down next to him and spun him to face me.

"Don't lie, Jeremy. You know you can't with me." He sighed and looked away.

"It's Bonnie." He said. "Something's happened. Jonas took her powers."

"Took them? As in she doesn't have them anymore?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. Plus I don't know where we stand."

"Where who stands?" I asked confusion written on my face.

"Bonnie and I." He looked at me. "We kissed, Alex." I couldn't help it, my face split into an almighty grin.

"Awwwww!" I squeaked. "That's adorable! Bit weird cause of the age difference, but adorable!" Jeremy grinned and pushed me off my chair blushing. "So what's the problem?"

"She said she wants to speak to you and Elena about it before we go any further."

"And we'll give our complete blessing. I mean who would we rather have date our brother, a random weirdo or our best friend?"

"You do make a good point."

"I always do, Jer. I always do." I smiled and went to get my keys.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked me as I walked to the door.

"To make another good point!"

I got in my car and drove to the boarding house. If Damon wanted his car back he would have to come and get it, I was not being left stranded there again. From outside the house I heard a thump and ran inside to see Damon holding Elena against the wall by the throat.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave." He hissed at Elena.

"What is your problem?" She gasped. Her voice sounded more gravelly today, that was weird.

"You're wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work." Damon continued.

"You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb, isn't she?" Damon let Elena go just as Stefan walked into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked.

"I don't know, you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" Elena asked. I looked at her and she winked at me.

"Wait, what is happening?" I shouted as Stefan sped off upstairs. Elena smiled at me and then zoomed off too, proving she was Katherine. Well she was out of the tomb then. I sighed as I ran up the stairs and stopped in Stefan's doorway next to Katherine.

"Stop what?" Katherine asked from beside me. "Its getting really easy being you." She smirked to Elena. Katherine strolled into the room and Damon followed. I hadn't even noticed that he had arrived.

"What is she doing here?" Elena hissed.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon explained.

"See, I told you killing Elijah was a bad idea!" I said. "No offense." I murmured to Katherine who just shrugged.

"How is that possible?" Stefan asked, visibly confused.

"He's an Original." Katherine clarified. "They have all sorts of special skills."

"I don't want you here. Get her out of here." Elena spat.

"You need me, Elena. You all do" Katherine defended.

"Like hell." Stefan scoffed

"I'd listen to her." I added. Katherine nodded at me.

"We all want the same thing...Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Katherine stated. "Except you, Alex. You seem to be the only one with any sense."

"I agree. We need Katherine and there's nothing we can do about that." I said.

"I don't need your help and I don't want it." Elena said.

"Oh, you're such an idiot." I sighed as I sat on Stefan's bed.

"That's incredibly stupid of you." Katherine said. "Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?"

"If you know something, say it or get out." Damon hissed.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch...maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite?" Katherine mocked. "You coming, Alex?" She asked. I nodded and stood up from Stefan's bed. I walked past Elena's look of shock and followed Katherine out Stefan's bedroom.

"Why did you want me?" I asked her as we walked to the lounge.

"I don't know, you don't infuriate me like your twin does."

"Glad to know." I mumbled.

"I'm not the bad guy here, Alex."

"I know, but it doesn't mean you're the good guy either." I said as she sat down.

"Touche."

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to do here but I think you have the right idea. I will back you up as far as I can but if you try to compromise my sister's safety in any way. I will drive a stake through her heart." I said coldly. Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"I admire your spirit, Alex. But what makes you think that you would be able to stop me."

"I've got nothing to lose." We descended into silence.

"I'm sorry." Katherine said after a few minutes.

"For what?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You've had to grow up so fast because Elena wouldn't. You're a smart girl, Alex and you don't deserve what will happen to you."

"What will happen to me?" I asked moving to sit on the sofa with her.

"Don't you have school to get to?" I sighed, knowing she would never tell me anything of any value. I nodded and went towards the door.

"You're not as heartless as everyone says, Katherine." I said as I left.

* * *

I arrived at school around the same time Stefan and Elena did. I got out of my car and walked over to them, wanting to listen to what they were talking about.

"Why is she still here? She was free." Elena asked.

"She wants what we want...Klaus's death. Maybe she sees us as her only chance." Stefan replied.

"She does. She's not about to screw anyone over." I interjected.

"And what would you know about it? You her new best friend?" Elena spat at me.

"Oh grow up, Elena. Have you never heard the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer? I'm trying to help here, if Katherine thinks she has a friend to confide in then maybe she'll be more open about helping us."

"Or maybe she's trying to lure Stefan and Damon back into her web and it seems you're joining them. I want her gone." Elena said.

"Whether you like it or not, we need her."

"I want her gone too, Elena." Stefan butted in. "But you're right, Alex, she's staying. Shouldn't we at leave try to figure out why?"

"How? All she does is lie." Elena scoffed.

"To you maybe." I murmured but Stefan looked at me pointedly.

"Look, I hate it as much as you do, but she does make a point. We don't know anything about Klaus. She does." Stefan defended.

"Right, but that doesn't mean I want her shacking up with you." Elena said and Stefan embraced her.

"Yeah, we all know that's your job, Elena." I said. She glared at me over Stefan's shoulder.

"Maybe we should stay at your place tonight." He said.

"No, no way is that happening within my hearing range." I yelled. Stefan smacked my shoulder and I grinned. "Anyway, you can't. I told Bonnie and Caroline that they should come over. Bonnie's freaked because she lost her powers and Caroline's having Matt drama again. It's kind of a girl's night and you just don't qualify. Maybe Katherine could join us." I smirked. Elena glared.

"I didn't know you invited them over."

"Well maybe if you got your head out of your own arse you'd realise that our friends are needing us." I snapped. I shook my head, scoffing and left them in the parking lot.

* * *

I had decided to pay Ric a visit as it had been a while since I had spoken to him and I bet he was really confused about Jenna. I knocked on his classroom door and he looked up from his work, smiling when he saw me.

"Alex, hey."

"Hi, Ric. How are you doing?"

"Not good, Lexi. Really not good."

"Jenna?"

"It was bad. You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something." He said, sadness spreading across his face. He must really like my aunt.

"John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful."

"Yeah, well, easier said than done. I gave him back his ring so..."

"What? Ric, you can't, what if something happens to you?" He shook his head.

"Look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?"

"You think we should tell her the truth?" I asked.

"I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. It's not fair to her, and it's not the kind of relationship I want. Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know."

"I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we've dealt with Klaus. You know, and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?" I said.

"Look, I'm sorry to put this on you. But I feel it's you and Elena's decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done."

"Ric, I know you love her. And I love you. I'll talk to Elena, I won't see you hurt." I said. He smiled softly.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." He said getting up from his chair and pulling me into a hug. I smiled into his chest and let go.

"I better get going, but we'll talk soon." I said.

I left to go and fine Caroline as we were going to my house together. She was standing in the parking lot, staring at her phone.

"Hey, Care, you ready?" I asked her. She seemed to snap out of a daze and looked at me. "are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She said. I looked at her and she sighed. "I'm just wondering why Tyler hasn't gotten in touch. Has he said anything to you?"

"No, I've not heard anything from him. Don't worry I'm sure he's fine. He can look after himself." I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's alright. I just wish he'd call or something."

"I know exactly how you feel. Come on, lets get back to mine. See if we can't stuff our faces with junk food!"

* * *

We were in the kitchen, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and me, sitting at the island.

"Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asked.

"Like you have to ask." Elena said. She looked at me and nodded.

"When all else fails and you want a little comfort food, pizza is the greasy yummy option that makes everyone happy." Elena and I quoted simultaneously. We burst out laughing and Caroline gave us a weird look.

"I forgot you had that ridiculous pizza line" Bonnie said smiling, remembering a time when everything was simple.

"I'll get it." Caroline said, shaking her head and picking up her iPad. She picked it up and came face to face with a photo of her and Matt. We all looked at her and Bonnie took the iPad from her.

"I'll do it."

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena asked, killing the carefree mood.

"I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust." Bonnie explained

"Join the club." Elena groaned.

"Get over yourself." I mumbled. Caroline cleared her throat.

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about "The Notebook"?"

"Ugh, no! I don't want to cry!" I exclaimed.

"Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?" Elena asked with a laugh.

"That is so not the point." caroline defended.

"Well, yeah, I mean..." Elena stopped as Jenna walked in.

"Hey" Elena said.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked skeptically.

"Girls night." Elena said simply.

"Oh."

"How are you doing?" I asked going over to her.

"You heard about my fight with Ric." Jenna stated.

"He feels terrible." I defended

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" She asked, looking at all of us.

"No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk or..." Elena said.

"Because I am a winner when I comes to successful relationships." Caroline mocked.

"You too?" Jenna asked.

"You have no idea." Caroline replied.

"Okay, then." Jenna said and went to the fridge.

"Hey, what about me? I'm the only one who hasn't had a boyfriend here!" I said. "If you want to feel sorry for someone, feel sorry for me." I joked and the girls laughed. Jenna sighed.

"It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me."

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he's just trying to protect you." Caroline said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does." Jenna said. Elena and I looked at each other, feeling incredibly guilty.

"Sometimes its harder than that." Caroline said.

"Not if its somebody you care about, it isn't" Jenna said sadly.

"You know what we need? Dancing." Caroline said.

"And alcohol?" I asked hopefully.

"You're underage." Jenna glared at me.

"No one cares." I said innocently.

"No."

"Fine."

"There's a band at the grill." Caroline interjected.

"I'm in." Bonnie said.

"In" Jenna said.

"In" Elena and I said.

* * *

We arrived at the grill about 20 minutes later and entered. We looked at the band that was playing and I noticed Alaric. Jenna seemed to too.

"I need a drink." Jenna said walking to the bar. Matt appeared next to us, doing his job.

"Hey, Matt." Caroline said, but he didn't answer.

"Things just got real awkward." Bonnie whispered to Elena and me.

"You have to talk to him, Care" I said.

"Well how do I do that when he won't even look at me." She scoffed.

"I don't know, think outside of the box." I said, crossing my arms.

"He said the ball's in your court." Bonnie tried.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." Caroline said.

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him" I said, feeling bored with all this ridiculous boyfriend drama. Its times like this that I'm glad I'm single.

"Yeah, but I'm still keeping so many secrets."

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people we love but keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway." Elena said. I looked at her shocked.

"Are you being realistic, Elena?" I asked.

"Shut up, Alex." She hissed.

"No. No I want to cherish this moment, The moment where you are actually giving a damn about someone else bar yourself."

"Alex, if you're just gonna make snide comments, then just leave. I'm not dealing with it."

"Well if you're uncomfortable with it them you leave. I'm fine here, thanks." I said. I looked over and saw Caroline taking off her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked. Caroline ignored her and got onto the stage, taking the microphone.

"Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome? So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing." The lead singer of the band came up behind her.

"Come on, off the stage." He said. Caroline swiveled to face him.

"You are going to let me live out my rock star fantasies, and you are going to be my back-up" She said, compelling him. She whispered something in his ear and familiar chords started playing. Eternal Flame. How cheesy. I smiled and shook my head at the scene and looked at Matt who was listening intently. He looked over at me and I nodded towards her. He smiled and made his way to the stage. Caroline started to say something but Matt cut her off by kissing her. We all screamed and cheered at the sight.

* * *

Elena and I were going to the bathroom but when we entered we saw Caroline and Matt making out.

"Oh, sorry." Elena said, rushing back out.

"Nice." I said leaving too. We walked back to the bar and Elena stopped Bonnie from going into the bathroom.

"I...I wouldn't. Caroline and Matt are..."Elena started.

"Reconciling their relationship." I finished smirking.

"In the bathroom?!" Bonnie asked shocked.

"If they're happy, I'm happy." Elena said, as if anyone cared what she thought.

"Um, hey, speaking of happy, would it freak you out if I started dating your brother?" Bonnie asked us. Elena looked shocked but I already knew, thanks to Jeremy this morning.

"You're into my brother?" Elena asked.

"I know it's weird, umm but he's been so good and strong. It makes me happy and I really can't tell what you're thinking, right now." Bonnie said.

"I'm thinking that...My brother has had more pain in his life than a hundred people's worth of pain, and...He deserves to be with someone as amazing as you." Elena said smiling.

"Really?" Bonnie asked, surprised.

"Really." Elena said. They smiled and hugged each other.

"What do you think, Alex?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey, I was cool with it when Jeremy told me this morning, and I still am now!" I said.

"He told you?" Bonnie asked.

"He's my baby brother, he tells me everything." I said, ignoring the glare Elena sent in my direction. "You have my complete blessing" I said.

"Thanks, Alex." Bonnie said, hugging me. We let go as Elena's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hey, Stefan, I'm at the grill. I can't hear you. Hold...yeah." Elena said, placing a finger in her other ear. Bonnie tapped my arm and I followed her gaze to the door where I saw Jonas walking into the grill. We walked over to him.

"Dr. Martin. You okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Where is she?" He asked looking around the restaurant.

"I don't understand." Bonnie said.

"My son is dead." he replied looking at her straight in the eye.

"Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way." I said, trying to calm him down.

"They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena." He said.

"Over my dead body." I hissed.

"If you wish." He replied coldly. I gasped as my head felt like it was exploding. I clutched it in agony as I fell to the floor, screaming in pain. I knew I was making a scene but I was in so much pain. I was writhing about on the ground as black spots invaded my vision. I tried to get up when I felt heat around me but I had no energy. All of it was trying to stop whatever Jonas had done to me from killing me.

I opened my eyes slowly as the pain subsided a bit. I looked around at the fire that had consumed a lot of the grill, wondering how long I spent on the floor. I looked around for an escape and held my arm to my mouth when I had started choking on the smoke.

"Help." I tried to scream but all that came out was a small croak. "Help me, please." I croaked. I tried to move forwards but everywhere I moved fire seemed to block my way. I felt tears well up in my vision, from the smoke and from the thought of burning to death.

"Alex!" I heard someone shout.

"Stefan?" I asked, trying to recognize the voice. "Stefan, is that you?"

"I'm here, Alex." He said. "I'll find a way to get to you. Just keep breathing." I nodded, it was all I could do. I heard the sound of a fire extinguisher and saw the chemical powder. I walked towards that and saw Stefan battling a small part of the fire. Once the part he was extinguishing died down a bit he dropped the extinguisher.

"Jump through, Alex. I'll be here." he said. I nodded and took a few steps back. I ran towards the fire and jumped over the small opening just as it was building back up again. As promised Stefan was there to catch me as I stumbled. He picked me up bridal style and sped out of the burning building. He placed me gently on my feet again. I wasted no time in jumping into his embrace.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for saving me. I was so scared I would burn alive." I cried. Stefan shushed me.

"I told you before, Alex. I will always save you." He said stroking my hair. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed my cheek. "We need to get you to a hospital, what with all that smoke you inhaled." He said.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm fine." I said brushing him off.

"What?" He asked.

"It's a long story. Next time we have a sit down chat, I'll tell you." I promised. He raised an eyebrow but nodded, taking my arm and leading me to his car.

* * *

We got back to my house in minutes and I entered it to see Elena and Damon at the bottom of the stairs. Damon and Elena looked up when I got inside and Elena was on me in seconds.

"I thought you were dead. When we saw you in the fire but couldn't get to you I thought you were dead. You weren't responding when we called your name. I'm so happy you're alright!" She rambled.

"I think you're killing me now." I said. She squeaked and let me go. Damon pushed her to the side and embrace me too.

"Never scare us like that again." He said. I smiled and patted his back.

"No promises." I joked. He scoffed and let go, poking my nose in protest.

"How did you guys convince her to do this?" Elena asked.

"We didn't. It was actually her idea." Damon replied.

"Wow. That's...Not good." Elena said.

"No. No, that's not good at all." Damon agreed.

"What happened?" I asked. I heard a noise on the stairs and saw Elena coming down them. But Elena had just hugged me, so that was Katherine. Katherine had pretended to be Elena. But why?

"Everything's taken care of?" Stefan asked and Katherine nodded. She took off Elena's necklace held it in her hand.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean." Katherine said, gesturing to the blood stained clothes she was wearing. Elena took her necklace from Katherine's hand.

"You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home." Elena said to Damon.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"I'll go with a thanks." I inputted. Katherine smirked at me.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you." Elena said.

"I don't much like you either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that." Katherine said. She gave us all a quick glance and left the house. Stefan and Damon decided they should go back to the Boarding House and make sure she hadn't left.

"Keep yourself safe, troublemaker." Damon said to me. I chuckled and nodded.

"Keep yourself sane, man whore." I replied. He smirked.

"Always do." He said and left. Stefan turned to me.

"Listen to what Damon said, Alex. I mean it. Keep yourself safe." Stefan reinforced.

"Yes sir." I said mock saluting him. He rolled his eyes and brought me into a hug. I sighed in content and he kissed my forehead. We broke apart a bit awkwardly as Elena cleared her throat. Stefan walked over to her and gave her a kiss goodnight. They left out the backdoor, just as Jenna entered the front door.

"Hey. You made it home." Elena said.

"Tonight was very weird." Jenna said, walking to the kitchen. Elena glance at me.

"Tell me about it." I replied.

* * *

We had gone upstairs and gotten changed into our pajamas before deciding we couldn't sleep. We went downstairs to the kitchen looking for something to help us sleep and saw Jenna sat at the island, eating ice cream.

"Are John and Jeremy asleep?" Jenna asked.

"I think so." Elena replied. I went to the drawer and pulled out two spoons. Giving one to Elena I sat down and dug in.

"If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up hangover free." Jenna said.

"I wouldn't bet on it" I said through a mouthful of ice cream. I gulped down the ice cream when the door bell rang.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked.

"It's so late." I whispered to Elena as we walked behind Jenna towards the door. Jenna opened the door but not far enough for us to see.

"Hi. You must be Jenna" A female voice said. Jenna looked surprised and opened the door wider so we could see. I gasped.

"I'm...Alex and Elena's mother." Isobel said smiling.

"Isobel" Elena said.

* * *

**So this is mostly a filler chapter before the god stuff later on but what did you all think? To my reviewers:**

**Guest - Thanks for your review, I can't reveal anything about the Alex's future, sorry but I love that you're thinking up ideas and letting me know, its great that my story influences you like that!**

**grapejuice101 - Thank you for your constant reviews! Means a lot. Alex needs to get that feeling of being less than Elena so that when specific people enter the story she feels like she matters. Don't worry Alex will be appreciated in time!**

**Guest - Thanks for you review! I always liked Katherine as a character and seeing as Alex and Katherine share a lot of the same views it makes sense that they get along.**

**Yukari99 - Thank you so much for your review! I'm so happy you think my writing is improving, I always strive to make sure the quality of what I write is up to scratch as there's nothing worse than reading a badly written fic, it always puts me off. **

**Jasperluva15 - This update is mainly for you, hope you like the quicker update, I'll try to keep it up! Thanks for your review!**

**ChelseaBaby91 - Thanks for your review, I love the fact that you're guessing and that was a really outside of the box idea! I'm not saying anything cause I want what Alex is to be a surprise but love that you're guessing!**

**Sam0728 - Thank you so much for your long review, I loved it! I can't wait until Alex meets Klaus either! It's going to be such an awesome and pivital moment, (I hope!). I'm still not sure who'll she'll end up with, one reviewer gave me an interesting idea so I might see where that goes but at the moment its still a mystery , even to me! I loved your guess (major fan of Buffy so that made me happy) again, I'm not going to say anything cause I want it to be a surprise but you've thought of a very logical idea and I love it!**

**angiesan218 - Thank you for your review and I'm really glad you found my story! I love writing it and I want to share this with as many people as I can so I love it everytime I see someone new reviewing, favoring and alerting. Again, still messing around with a few ideas on her love life but I hope everyone will like what I eventually come up with!**

**Thank you to all those who are sticking with this story, sorry for all the long author's notes as well but I can't help but sing your praises! I hope you're not all too bored with the mystery surrounding Alex but please hang on, all will be revealed in time! Please R&R your comments mean so much and I'll see you all in chapter 11!**


	11. Know Thy Enemy

**Hey, guys! Thanks for everyone who alerted, favoured and reviewed this story! It's great to see such a positive response! Now, this chapter is shorter than usual so sorry for that but I found it hard to get inspiration, however the next chpater should be much longer. I'll be posting chapter 12 soon but chapter 13 may take a while as I've got prelims starting next week and really have to revise but I'll try and write as much as I can! Thanks for reading (or not reading) this long authors note and on with chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the plot.**

* * *

Know Thy Enemy

I looked at my the woman who said she was my mother standing in the doorway. I had no idea who this woman was but she seemed to know me. Was this another one of the flaws in my memory. Was I going to have to go through that searing pain in my head again?

"Hello, girls. It's nice to see you again." Isobel said.

"Again?" Jenna and I asked. Elena looked at us shocked.

"So you're the woman who's dating my husband" Isobel said to Jenna in the silence. "I need to speak to Alex and Elena. May I come in?" Isobel asked politely.

"N-n-no. Don't...don't invite her in." Elena stammered.

"I need to talk to you Elena." Isobel said.

"No!" Elena shouted slamming the door in Isobel's face. We looked over at Jenna who was crying.

"You knew she was still alive? Ric? John? Did they know?" Jenna asked through her tears.

"I can explain everything, Jenna." Elena said.

"Well good, cause I can't" I said.

"No." Jenna said shaking her head and running upstairs.

"Jenna, please. No, wait. Jenna, please wait." Elena said running after her. Jenna slammed her door in Elena's face and Elena knocked on the door. I followed them up. "Jenna, you have to talk to me. I...I need to explain what's going on. Jenna, please." Elena begged.

"Elena?" I said quietly.

"What?" She snapped.

"Who was that woman?" I asked. Elena's eyes widened.

"That's our mother, Alex. She introduced herself to us when she was here looking for the Gilbert device." Elena explained.

"But...I...don't...remember." I said, holding my head as I felt the searing pain again. Trying not to scream out I saw images pass through my mind of when we met Isobel and what she had told us. I let out a loud scream and the pain stopped. I opened my eyes and found myself on the floor with Elena and John by my side.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Leave her." Elena hissed.

"She's my daughter."

"Yeah, well she's my twin."

"Touche." I said, dizzily sitting upright.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah fine. Don't worry, just a really bad reaction to something." I said, standing up with his help.

"To what?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied. It was weird having all these new memories in my head. I blinked a few times and shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"I need to call Alaric." Elena said, glaring at John.

"What did you do?" I asked John.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"With Jenna and Ric. What did you do?"

"He can't keep lying to her."

"We were working on a way to tell her, she didn't have to find out like this."

"She needed to know."

"Look, John. I love you but I love Ric too. He's like my other Uncle, you can't hurt him like this and expect me to be alright with it."

"I'm sorry but I did what needed to be done. I will always do what needs to be done." John said going back into his room. I sighed as the doorbell rang. I went downstairs to see Elena opening the door to Ric.

"Hey. Is she up yet?" He asked.

"She won't come out of her room." Elena replied.

"What'd you tell her?" He asked.

"Nothing, she won't talk to us." I said from my place on the stairs, making him look up at me.

"We're gonna have to fix this, girls." He said as I came down the stairs to stand next to him. There was a squeak on the floorboards and we looked up to see Jenna at the top of the stairs.

"I don't want you here, Ric. You need to go." Jenna said.

"Okay, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now." Alaric said as he walked closer to the stairs and I walked closer to Elena.

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it." Jenna said coldly, making her way down the stairs and putting on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked as Jenna picked up her bag.

"I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house."

"Jenna, please just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on." Alaric tried.

"Elena, Alex, I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the Historical Society's check for your mum's foundation." Jenna said, ignoring Ric.

"Okay, but, Jenna, please just..." Elena tried.

"I don't have it in me to hear anymore lies from you." Jenna said and left. I felt tears cloud my vision. I have never felt worse in my life.

"What are we going to do?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know." Alaric sighed. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He sighed and rested his head on mine.

"It's got to work out, right?" I asked.

"God, I hope so." Ric replied and let me go. I looked over as John walked out from the kitchen.

"Let her go. It's better she's not here, what with everything that's going on but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this..." John said but got cut off when Alaric punched him hard in the face. John staggered backwards and Ric looked towards me.

"Sorry, Alex." He said and left. Elena smiled at John.

"You know this is your fault, right?" She asked.

"Right." He agreed.

* * *

I was upstairs in Elena's bedroom, sitting on her bed, next to Stefan as Elena paced back and forth.

"I can't believe Matt knows about everything." I sighed.

"Think how Caroline feels. He's not taking it well." Stefan replied.

"Yeah, but, look at it from his point of view." I defended. "He has just learned that vampires exist and his girlfriend would probably like to drink his blood. It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I can get that." Stefan said.

"Ah, this is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is disaster bad." Elena moaned.

"Yeah." Stefan agreed.

"Well at least we're all alive." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"You really suck at that." Stefan chuckled.

"At least I'm trying" I said hitting him with a pillow. Stefan smiled and was about to hit me back but John walked into the room. He looked pointedly at Stefan and me and I cleared my throat, moving slightly away from Stefan.

"Elena, Alex, can you come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you." John asked. Elena groaned.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Please. It's important. You, too, Stefan." John said. Elena sighed and we followed John downstairs and into the kitchen. I looked up and saw Isobel sitting at the island. She looked over at us.

"I asked John for a do-over." Isobel explained. We looked at John.

"You invited her in?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, okay?" John said and we looked over at Stefan.

"All right. What do you know?" Stefan asked.

"Please, sit." Isobel said.

"We'll stand, thanks." I replied shortly. Isobel sighed but started her story.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you."

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asked

"Keeping Elena alive." John replied.

"You don't get to talk, okay, not after everything you've done." Elena snapped.

"Don't you see he's only been trying to protect you?" I spat. Elena rolled her eyes and ignored me. I scoffed.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppleganger exists." Isobel explained.

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John added. Elena scoffed.

"I'm not buying any of this." Elena said, looking at Isobel. "The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about us." Elena shouted, gesturing to both her and me. "Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?"

"Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them." John said.

"And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process." Elena hissed. Isobel got up and made her way closer to Elena.

"I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without you or Alex's permission, not even me. Let me help you." Isobel all but begged.

"You wanna help?" Elena asked and I saw Isobel's eyes light up. "Then get the hell out of my house." She snapped. Isobel sighed and looked over at me. I shook my head but stayed silent not really knowing what to say. She took one last look around everyone in the room and left without another word.

"We need to talk to Damon about this." Stefan said breaking the silence. Elena and I nodded and we walked out without another word to John. I did however send him a reassuring smile as I walked out the door.

* * *

Damon, Elena, Stefan and I were all gathered in the Boarding House library. We had to get Damon involved as he seemed to know Isobel the best out of us.

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppleganger?"Elena asked, looking nervous.

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan replied.

"I agree, she may be lying but after what happened at Slater's we know there are others out there that know." I added.

"You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you." Damon said.

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer." Stefan scoffed.

"Well, then we'll stay there." Damon replied.

"So is that the plan? Neither of you will let me out of your sight again?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Plus, we don't have nearly enough bedrooms for everyone." I said.

"Let me know when you come up with a better plan." Damon said.

"Fine. Then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me and Alex to the Lockwood luncheon." Elena said.

"That'd be me." Stefan nodded.

"Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie." Damon told us.

"Does that mean you're taking her to the..." Elena started but I elbowed her in the gut.

"Shh" Damon said, placing a finger over his lips. As Katherine walked into the room.

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." She said. No one said anything but Damon sent a glance towards Stefan.

"Seriously, what is the plan to get us out if this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, a werewolf and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me."

"No we have it. It's in a very safe place." Damon smirked.

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor." Katherine said looking at me.

"Let me be honest with you." Damon said, focussing her attention on him. "Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." Elena smiled at Katherine and she scoffed.

"Fine. Be that way." She said and left the room.

"Is it wrong that I feel bad?" I asked, breaking the silence. No one answered me so I shrugged.

* * *

Stefan, Elena and I arrived at the luncheon. Again it was quite a formal event so Elena and I had stopped off at home to change. I was wearing a white dress with cherries all over it and red sandal wedges. We had been in the Lockwood's mansion for about 30 seconds before Caroline was next to us.

"Hey. Any luck finding Matt?" Stefan asked her.

"None. What if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?" Caroline said anxiously.

"He wouldn't do that, this is Matt we're talking about." I said.

"Yeah." Stefan agreed. "But we just gotta find him and make sure that doesn't happen." He looked at Elena.

"Do you have any idea where he would be?" He asked her.

"I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run." She replied.

"You know, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. You know, I was supposed to tell him at the right moment in the right way, and he was supposed to be okay with it because he loves me." Caroline whined.

"We'll help you find him. I just have to accept this thing fro Jenna." Elena replied.

"All right. Well, call me when you're done, and I'll be out looking for him." Caroline said and left.

"Maybe he'll come around." Stefan said, trying to lighten the mood. "You guys did."

We mingled for a few more minutes until Carol asked us all into the 'award' room, which was just a room filled with chairs. I sat next to Elena and we talked about whether we would both go up and collect the award or just one of us. Seeing as it was an award involving our mother we decided to both go up. While we were discussing this Carol was saying some words about the scholarship.

"And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers Gilbert scholarship fun is Elena and Alex Gilbert." She motioned for us to come up and join her and we smiled and made our way up.

"The Historical Society was our mum's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift." Elena said.

"We are so grateful all of you could be here today and want to thank each one of your for your support." I added. There was a loud noise coming from elsewhere in the house and we all went to see what was happening. I looked around and saw John unconscious on the floor. I gasped and was beside him in seconds.

"Uncle John?" I asked, praying he would wake up. I checked him over and saw the bite mark on his neck. My eyes widened in shock. Stefan came and joined me on the floor.

"Please, let the sheriff do her job." Carol said to the rest of the guests as Liz made her way towards us.

"Uh, he's-he's bleeding. Is he okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I got it. I got it." She replied and looked towards the crowd that had gathered from the commotion. "You know what? Let's all back off. He just needs some air. Everything's fine." I got up off the floor after seeing John had on his ring. I looked around for Elena and felt a pull towards the parking lot. I walked outside and saw someone stuffing Elena into the backseat of a car.

"Katherine, what are you doing?" I hissed to the familiar straightened dark brown hair. I saw her sigh.

"You just had to be the knight in shining armor didn't you, Alex." She said.

"When it comes to my sister, yes." I snapped.

"Look, I need her and you need to trust me. Now we can do this two ways. Either I knock you out and put you in there with her, or you get in willingly. Your choice."

"Fine." I said walking towards the car and slipping into the backseat.

"Thank you." I heard Katherine sigh as she slammed the door. I held Elena's head in my lap and stroked her hair, hoping everything would be okay.

* * *

When Isobel got in the car and drove off I was tense. I knew something was up as she drove off not saying a word. I decided not to break the silence and hope that whatever she was up to wouldn't get us killed. After a while Isobel had parked the car and her phone started ringing.

"Are we good to go?" She asked. I could just make out what the other person was saying and I recognized the voice. It was Katherine.

"I_'m at your house but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of 20 minutes to find out where you're staying_." I heard her say.

"We'll be long gone before that." Isobel replied.

"_Good. How far are you_?" Katherine asked. Was Katherine actually trying to help us?

"I'm sorry, Katherine." Isobel said as Elena woke up. "I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you." She said and hung up the phone. Elena looked over at me but I shook my head, indicating that we shouldn't speak. Isobel started driving again and Elena's hand found her way to mine. I looked over at her and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

We parked outside of Grove Hill Cemetery and Isobel got out of the car. She looked back at us and sighed.

"Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." She said. I looked at her and nodded and Elena got out of the car, me following closely behind. As soon as I was standing next to her again, Elena took my hand.

"So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?" Elena asked as we started walking through the cemetery.

"If I was, I couldn't tell you." Isobel said.

"I hate all this mind control bullshit." I mumbled.

"So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now." Elena shivered. "Are you taking me to him?" She asked.

"Don't you dare." I hissed, stepping in front of Elena but Isobel wasn't paying any attention to me as she stopped in front of a headstone.

"What is this?" I asked. She remained silent and Elena and I turned to face it. It was Isobel's headstone. Elena gasped.

"My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter." Isobel told us. She looked towards us, tears clear in her eyes.

"What?" We asked. Isobel shrugged.

"And instead you get to meet the other part...The part that would betray her own flesh and blood." Isobel said. I opened my mouth to speak but Isobel's phone rang. I heard a man's voice on the other end.

"_I have Katherine and the moonstone. Is the doppleganger safe?_" He asked.

"Yes." Isobel replied, looking at Elena.

"_Then let her go_." He said

"Let her go?" Isobel asked in confusion.

"_Klaus has everything he needs for now. Your part is finished. You did what he compelled you to do_." The man said.

"I'm done?" Isobel asked.

"_You're done._" He replied and hung up. Isobel put her phone in her jacket pocket and looked over at us.

"Who was that?" Elena asked.

"I'm so sorry, Elena, Alex...That I was such a disappointment to you." She said. Before we could say anything else Isobel had taken off her necklace and was burning in the sunlight. Her screams filled the air as Elena and I just watched on, frozen in shock.

In seconds it was over and our mother was gone.

* * *

We had taken Isobel's necklace and gone to the Boarding house to try and find a sense of comfort. Elena was sitting on the couch, toying with the necklace and I was standing against the doorway. Stefan entered the room and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder before joining Elena. He looked at the necklace.

"Is that Isobel's?" He asked.

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet..." Elena trailed off.

"She was your mother." Stefan said in understanding.

"Yet we didn't even know her." I added.

"Why did they let me go?" Elena asked.

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe." Stefan said.

"He knows I'm not gonna run." Elena added.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions." Damon said coming into the room. "Cause we got played, all of us." He placed papers on Elena's legs.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as both of you sign it, it'll be in your name." Damon said, gesturing for me to come over.

"You're giving us your house?" I asked.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited in and who doesn't." Stefan said.

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon joked. There was a loud gasp as John woke up, Damon was over in seconds catching him.

"I swear I had no idea what she was going to do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He said.

"Damon, let him go. He, Alex and I need to talk." Elena said.

Stefan and Damon left the room, leaving me and my twin to talk to our dad. We sat on the couch and he sat opposite us.

"I always knew that she and Katherine were close but I never realized that Isobel and her were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends." John said.

"If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" Elena asked.

"Because I was there when she gave birth to you, Elena. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you safe... I believed her. At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go." John said sadly.

"No, John." I said but Elena didn't say a word. John sighed and got up.

"You screw everything up, John. Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent I have left, so maybe I can learn not to hate you." Elena said. John smiled.

"Okay." He said. Elena nodded and left.

"I have never hated you, John." I said. He smiled.

"I know, Alex. And I'm grateful."

"I don't want to sound cheesy or anything but I just want to say, that even though you make mistakes, I still love you. Dad."

"And I love you, Lexi." He smirked and embraced me.

* * *

**So...What did you think? Good, bad? Worse? To those who took the time to review:**

**ChelseaBaby91 - Thank you for your review. I'm really, really glad you like this story so much! Means a lot to me! I was never a fan of Elena either, so I understand where you're coming from, Katherine always was more fun and now there's Alex too!**

**hybrid-theory66 - Thank you for your review! Stefan and Alex are quite cute together aren't you. I was planning on having many a fluffy moment with a lot of different guys and seeing what one you all preferred. I may put up a poll later on in the story, to give me more of an idea where I'm taking this story, romantic-wise.**

**A Girl Full Of Secrets - Thank you for your review! I know, and I'm really sorry for making you all wait so long, but I really hope you don't mind too much! And I hope finding out will be worth the wait. I'm pretty sure none of you will see it coming!**

**grapejuice101 - Thank you for your review! Yeah, I thought it was about time Alex got a bit of love. It just shows that even thought they are Elena crazy, they still have time for Alex! With the sacrifice, I'm not giving anything away but I really think you'll like what I've come up with! Thank you so much for the offer of help, I will definitely take you up on that offer!**

**Guest - Thank you for your review! I really hope you're not disappointed when you find out what she is! Hopefully you didn't mind how Alex reacted to Isobel, as someone she didn't even know in the first place I feel that she wouldn't have been able to be friendly with her.**

**angiesan218 - Thanks for your review! I'm really glad you like this story! I like your idea with Elijah but I think I need to develop a few different relationships and see what one works best. Hopefully this is a quick enough update for you, I'll try and be quicker but with what's coming up it may be a bit slow.  
**

**Thank you all for sticking with this story! It means a lot! With everyone favouring and alerting and reviewing this it makes me feel so loved and special! Thank you so much! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out over the weekend but can we try and get up to 70 reviews in the mean time? That would be just the best thing ever! I'll see you all in chapter 12**


	12. The Last Dance

**Hey, guys! Only a four day waiting period, aren't I nice! Well hopefully you'll still like me when I say it may take over a week to update the next chapter. I have exams I really need to study for so that's taking priority for a while but I will be writing as often as I can! However a massive thank you to those who favored, alerted and reviewed my story, its awesome that you like it! This is my longest chapter to date so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the plot.**

* * *

The Last Dance

We had decided to stay over at the Boarding House that night, to be ready for the lawyer to come over in the morning. However, waking up the next morning I realized that Elena and I didn't have a change of clothes. I sighed and shook my head, trying to rid myself of the tiredness that was trying to consume me. I decided breakfast would be a good start before I'd go and get some new clothes.

I walked past Damon's room and noticed the door was open. Peaking my head inside I saw the room was empty. I slipped inside and made my way to his dresser. If I stole one of his shirts to wear so as I wouldn't have to wear the same clothes I slept in again. I was sure he wouldn't mind anyway. I picked up a black shirt and quickly changed into it, not really caring about having half of my legs on show.

I yawned, making my way down to the kitchen and walked straight to the fridge, opening it and searching for something edible.

"Usually the girls don't stay for breakfast." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see Damon leaning on the doorway. "But seeing as how delicious you look in my shirt, I don't mind." He winked.

"I don't have any clothes here, idiot." I replied rolling my eyes. "I'm hungry, make me food."

"What do I look like, your servant?" He scoffed.

"Not at all, but seeing as I'm giving you an amazing and free view, the least you could do is make me some food." He smirked at me.

"Only because I like you." He replied and made his way to the fridge, pulling out ingredients for something.

"What are you making?" I asked, sitting at the island.

"Its a surprise, dear, Lexi." He replied.

"Well then, is Elena up?"

"I don't know, I don't keep tabs on her."

"Well, while you make me food, I'm going to see if she has any clothes for me to wear."

"But that'll destroy the view." Damon complained.

"Then take a picture." I shouted over my shoulder as I left the kitchen and made my way to Stefan's room. I knocked loudly on the door and it was opened my Stefan, who took in my clothing choices with wide eyes.

"Alex, cover yourself." He said, covering his eyes.

"Oh don't be such a baby, its just legs." I scoffed. "You're the one who's shirtless so you should be covering up." He smiled.

"You noticed."

"Well, due to my height that is where my eye level is."

"Yet, you're not complaining."

"There's nothing to complain about."

"I see your point." He winked at me and I chuckled.

"Is Elena in here?" I asked Stefan. He nodded and opened the door wider. Elena was just coming out of the bathroom in a towel when she noticed me.

"Why are you in here? What are you doing in Damon's shirt? Did you sleep with him last night?" Elena asked, he eyes widening with each question.

"Clothes, lack of clothes, no." I said.

"What?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Elena you asked the questions. I am in here because I need to borrow some clothes, I'm wearing Damon's shirt because I have no clothes and no I didn't sleep with him, though I can't say the same for you and Stefan." Elena blushed and looked away.

"I've got some spare clothes in there." She replied pointing to Stefan's dresser. I nodded and pulled out suitable clothing and made my way out of the room, stopping at the door.

"Way to go, stud." I said and ran out before Elena could hit me with a pillow. I ran all the way to the kitchen where Damon was just plating up a batch of pancakes. My eyes widened.

"You made pancakes?" I gasped. He looked up and smiled.

"Only the best for Alexandra Gilbert."

"Because you made me pancakes, I'm gonna pretend you didn't just call me by my full name." I said making my way towards him. I pecked him on the cheek and sat down to my breakfast, moaning in delight at the taste.

* * *

We had decided to invite Bonnie over as the lawyer said we needed an impartial witness. We were sitting around the coffee table in the lounge while Damon and Stefan waited outside.

"Please sign here and here." The lawyer said to us. Elena took the pen first and handed it to me when she was finished. I then handed the papers back to the lawyer. He started going over them as Bonnie piped up.

"So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?"

"For now. As owners, we're the only one ones who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean." Elena replied.

"Way to be sly, sister." I mocked. She lightly slapped my shoulder.

"Your own personal safe house." Bonnie nodded.

"That's the idea." Elena replied. Bonnie looked around the large mansion and sighed.

"Wouldn't want to clean it." She said and we laughed.

"That should be everything." The lawyer smiled at us, placing the papers in his briefcase and standing.

"Thanks." I said, getting up to see him out. Elena followed me. She opened the door and smiled at the man.

"Thank you, Mr Henry." Elena said and we watched him drive off. She smiled at Stefan and Damon who were just standing outside, looking at us. I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot." Elena said. She looked over at Stefan. "Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house."

"Its my house too." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"I would love to. Thank you." Stefan smirked. Elena looked over at Damon and he scoffed.

"What are we, 12?"

"One of us is." Elena commented. "If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?"

"No." Damon replied.

"Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?" Elena said.

"Screw that." I said. "Come on in, Damon." I smiled at him. He smirked and walked into the house.

"Now this twin, I like." Damon said, kissing the top of my head. I smiled at Elena as she glared at me.

"I'm trying to get him to behave." She hissed.

"No, you're trying to get him to conform. Don't." I replied as Bonnie walked over to us and handed Elena and me our jackets.

"Thanks." Elena said to her. I nodded.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked looking at us.

"To school." Elena replied.

"Duh." I added, rolling my eyes.

"Huh?" Stefan asked, confused.

"Great sentence there, Stef." I mocked.

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon argued.

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that." Stefan said, finally able to string a sentence together.

"Right. But where? No one knows." Elena replied. "Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner."

"Ditto." I said. Elena looked at Damon.

"Your way, Elena." He said falsely.

"Don't worry," Bonnie chipped in. "I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. I know how."

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. Come on." Elena said and walked out the door.

"Sorry, boys." I smiled and left too. I ran to catch up with them and smiled. "I'm driving." I said dangling the car keys in front of Elena's face. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"We're going to die anyway." She said. I laughed and slid over the roof of the car to get to the driver's side. I opened the door and looked up to see Stefan coming out of the Boarding House.

"You coming?" I asked and he nodded.

"You're driving?" Stefan asked.

"Buckle up." I smirked and got into the car. When everyone had securely fastened their seat belts I smiled and turned the engine on. Revving the engine I heard Elena gasp before I floored the gas and drove to school.

* * *

As soon as I parked the car in the school parking lot, my three passengers were out of it in seconds. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the car.

"Oh don't be so over dramatic." I said.

"You could have killed us." Bonnie said, breathing heavily.

"That's a lie, we weren't in danger at all."

"Except when you ran that red light." Stefan cut in.

"That was just for fun. God, guys, lighten up." I said smirking. They all rolled their eyes at me and we made our way into the school.

We had history first with Ric and I took my usual seat, between Bonnie and Elena. I got my textbook out and sighed seeing as I had forgotten something to write with. I got Bonnie's attention and mimed writing, she nodded and searched through her bag, pulling out a pencil and tossing it to me. I turned round to see Elena waving a poster for the decade dance at us. I looked to Bonnie and she smiled and nodded. I copied her movements and Elena smiled back.

A few seconds later, Ric walked into the room looking slightly disheveled.

"Hello, class." He said, taking off his bag and looking at his desk. He started to pick up some papers and move them about. "What are we learning today?" He asked.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." A girl in the front row called Dana said. Ric nodded.

"Right. The sixties." He looked around and spotted Elena and stopped. He held his gaze on her for a lot longer than was necessary before he seemed to snap out of it. He cleared his throat. "The, uh, ahem." He turned to face the board and wrote 'The 60s' on it.

"The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the...we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric." Elena smiled. The class went silent before she noticed her mistake. "I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman."

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena." He said. The rest of the lesson was pretty weird. Ric seemed to be out of it and he was always talking as if he was actually there to witness everything. Something felt wrong but I couldn't place my finger on it. Plus the way he kept looking at Elena creeped me out.

Lunch rolled around and I was standing in the line with Elena.

"So do you think Klaus will show his face?" Elena asked

"I don't know. He's meant to be the big bad but it just feels like he's hiding." I replied, picking up an apple.

"I guess."

"Have you noticed anything strange today with Ric?" I asked, curious.

"No, nothing. Why? Do you think there's something strange with him?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No I think he's peachy that's why I asked." I said, sarcasm oozing from every word. She scoffed.

"No need to bite my head off, Alex." She said. We paid for our lunches and walked over to the table that Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting at.

"Hey, Jer. How are you doing? Are you okay at the house alone with John?" Elena asked.

"It's not ideal." Jeremy replied getting up.

"You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" I asked, Jeremy sighed.

"It looks like she's staying on campus instead of coming home. I'm late for class." Jeremy said and left.

"What's going on?" Elena asked Bonnie as we sat down.

"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight." Bonnie replied. I looked at her, knowing full well she was lying but I said nothing, knowing that I would get it out of Jeremy sooner or later. I dug into my fries.

"Oh." Elena laughed. I looked up as a shadow was cast over the table. Dana was standing there, beaming at Elena.

"Hey, Elena, there you are. Okay. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight?" Dana asked.

"Tell him she has a boyfriend." Bonnie said cooly.

"You could at least meet him." Dana pouted. "He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." She said. The fry I was about to eat fell from my hand.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I asked.

"His name is Klaus." She said slower. "I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." Bonnie and I started to search the cafeteria to see if we cold spot anyone we didn't know.

"Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Dana said airily, Elena and I sighed.

"She's being compelled." I said.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" Dana smiled before bouncing off.

"This is so not good." Bonnie said.

"We've got to tell Damon and Stefan, something is going down tonight and we have to be ready." I replied. The girls nodded and we went to fetch Stefan. Once we had found him, we explained what was going on and we went to the car.

"I'm driving this time." Stefan said.

"Please, it wasn't that bad." I rolled my eyes. Everyone else scoffed.

"If we live through Klaus's crazy sacrifice, I am so getting you lessons." Stefan smirked. I slapped him arm but got in the passenger side anyway.

* * *

Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Elena and I were in the Boarding House lounge. I was sitting down on the sofa with Elena and Stefan, Damon was at the doorway and Bonnie was standing next to the fireplace. We had just finished explaining to Damon what had happened at school.

"So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon said simply.

"Really?" Stefan asked mockingly. "How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like."

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." Damon shot back.

"Stefan's right, Damon." I said. "He could be anywhere at anytime. He compelled somebody at school." Stefan looked at Elena and Bonnie.

"I guess its not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Stefan said. There was a knock on the door and I stood up to answer it. I opened it to see Ric standing there. I smiled and launched myself into him, hugging him close. He seemed startled but then gently patted my back.

"Hey." He said as we broke away. His eyes widened slightly and if I had been paying closer attention I would have noticed.

"Hi, sorry about that I just needed a hug and you're always there." I smiled. Ric chuckled and I walked in with him.

"There you are." Damon said.

"Sorry I'm late." Ric replied.

"Don't worry, you didn't miss much." I whispered. He smiled.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon told Ric.

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked, clearly not happy about the situation.

"Maybe we can smother him to death with cuddles and love." I said in a high pitch girly voice. Ric and Stefan both chuckled and Damon smirked while Elena rolled her eyes.

"Me." Bonnie said, grabbing our attention. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

"That's not going to be that easy." Ric said with a slight hint of defense in his voice. "I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

"Alaric has a point." Damon said, looking at Bonnie. "I mean, what if he..." He rushed towards Bonnie but she threw him into the wall with her powers. Damon grunted as he tried to pull himself up.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan smiled.

"Who's up for round two?" I smirked.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me." Bonnie said turning to face Elena. "I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." She said.

"I believe you." Elena smiled.

"Well." I said clapping my hands. "I do believe we have a decade dance to prepare for and I have no clothes for it. You guys got a storage closet?" I asked to the Salvatore brothers.

"Sure, you're welcome to see what you can find." Stefan smiled.

"Well, lets rendezvous at the dance then shall we." I said and Bonnie and Ric left.

* * *

I was in Damon's room, looking through boxes of clothes marked '60s'.

"Do you just keep women's clothes from every era around for fun?" I asked Damon as he helped me search through the boxes for something to wear.

"No, its just what people have left behind, idiot." He said. I pouted.

"No need to be mean."

"I wasn't trying to be mean. I can't help it if you're an idiot."

"I'm less of an idiot than you."

"Maybe, but I tell you what. You would look like a very sexy idiot in this." He smirked and held up a blue dress that was covered in purple, blue and green flowers. I smiled.

"I do believe I would." He rolled his eyes and I went into his bathroom to change. The dress fit me like a glove, moulding to all the curves and stopping mid thigh, like any sixties dress would. They were such sluts in the sixties. I pulled on the pair of white gogo boots and smiled at myself.

I walked back into Damon's bedroom and he looked up at me. He wolf whistled and I blushed slightly.

"You are one hot piece of ass." Damon smirked.

"Well, thank you for putting it so delicately." I said sarcastically.

"Everyone will be lining up for your number. Even some of the girls." Damon winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I think we should be going, don't you?"

"No, I need a few more minutes to memorize this image."

"You're a pig. I'm going to get Stef and Elena." I chuckled. I walked into Stefan room and the sight of them eating each other's faces nearly made me throw up.

"Oh dear lord! Cut it out! I don't want to see that!" I yelled covering my eyes with my hand. Elena sighed.

"You can look now, Alex. We've stopped." Elena said.

"No, I don't trust you, that was disgusting." I said, keeping my hand over my eyes.

"Well, don't you look stunning." Stefan smiled. I finally removed my hand from my eyes, slowly and smiled back at Stefan.

"Thanks, Stef."

"I already told her she was gorgeous, brother." Damon said entering the room.

"And she can't hear it more than once?" Stefan asked.

"Maybe you should compliment your own girl." Damon bit out.

"Well, Alex, isn't your girl, is she?" Stefan pressed.

"I think we should go." I interrupted. "I'm driving."

"NO!" All three of them shouted.

* * *

We got to the dance and the hall was awesome. The walls were covered with balloons and streamers hung from the ceiling. There was a buffet with a chocolate fountain and I knew where I would be spending most of my night. Inside we met up with Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Brother dearest, don't you look dashing." I smiled at Jeremy. He laughed and brought me into a hug.

"Yeah, you two look great." Elena added. Bonnie and her hugged for a moment.

"You too." Bonnie said to Elena. "All of you look great!"

"You guys ready to do this?" Stefan asked.

"Way to bring down the mood." I said, slapping Stefan on the arm. I looked up at the stage as Dana stepped onto it, tapping the microphone.

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout out tonight." She said. "This is for Elena. From Klaus." Elena's eyes widened in surprise. I looked around the hall, trying to see over people's head and find someone we didn't know.

"That was a lame, cheap shot." Damon said. "He's just trying to bait us."

"I know everyone here." Elena told us.

"Maybe he's not here. He just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan said.

"Don't be silly." I commented. "He's the baddest of the bad, he's not gonna back out like a coward. No, no, he's here alright."

"Its a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." Damon said.

"Good idea." Bonnie agreed and grabbed Jeremy's arm.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." He argued.

"Don't be a chicken." I mocked. He lightly punched my arm.

"Too bad." Bonnie said and dragged him onto the dance floor. Damon looked around and saw Ric standing on a platform next to the stage.

"There's Ric. I'll be back." He said and started to make his way through the crowd.

"Wait." I said grabbing onto his arm. "I'm coming with."

We joined Ric up on the platform and I began scanning the hall, now having a much better view. Again I couldn't see anyone I didn't recognize.

"Special dedication, huh?" Ric said, breaking me out of my scanning. "This guy's a little twisted."

"I'm not impressed." Damon shrugged.

"No?" Ric asked.

"Well I would have expected something a bit more flashy." I said.

"Flashy? How?" Ric asked.

"I don't know but if you've been around for as long as he has I would be expecting something more, spectacular. I guess." Ric smiled slightly as if I had offended him. I stared at him curiously as Damon grabbed my hand.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack." He said as he dragged me towards the dance floor.

"Are we dancing?" I asked.

"Well, why not?" Damon replied. He took my right hand in his left and place his right hand on my hip. I placed my left hand on his shoulder.

"So how are you feeling about all this?" He asked.

"Well I'm worried about Elena but to be honest, it doesn't seem real."

"In what way?"

"It just doesn't feel like any of this is actually real. Its like I'm gonna wake up any second."

"I can assure you this isn't a dream. Then again I am too gorgeous to be real." Damon joked. I lightly slapped his shoulder.

"You're an idiot." I smiled.

"You love it." He smirked. "Lets go and see baby brother." Damon said and we moved to where Stefan and Elena were dancing. Elena turned to us.

"Caroline's here. She doesn't know what's going on. We have to tell her." She said. Stefan nodded.

"I'm on it." He let go of Elena and I followed him.

"Wait up." I shouted at him. He looked over his shoulder and slowed down.

"You tell Caroline, I'll distract Matt." I said. "Break." He chuckled and I smiled. We made our way towards where they were dancing.

"Hey, guys." Stefan said.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Matt asked.

"Do you mind if we change partners for a while, I need to talk to Caroline about something." Stefan asked.

"I'll make it worth your while." I joked and Matt laughed.

"No, not at all." He smiled and took my hand. He placed his hand on my waist and we moved to the music.

"Its been a while since we talked." He said. "How are things?"

"Not bad. I mean Jenna's still living on campus and stuff but its going fine." I smiled at him. "How about you?"

"I'm doing fine, things with Caroline are going alright I think, so we're doing good."

"That's great, Matt. You deserve to be happy. Out of everyone here, you deserve it the most."

"Thanks, Alex. You are just amazing, you know that?"

"Well, yeah." I laughed and he joined in. Stefan tapped Matt's shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your date." He said.

"No problem, thanks for the dance, Alex." He said to me.

"Not at all, don't be a stranger Matt." I said as Stefan led me to another part of the dance floor.

Stefan placed both his hands on my hips and I entwined mine round his neck and place my head on his chest.

"This is so stressful, Stefan. I just want it to be over."

"I know, I feel the same." I looked up at him.

"Do you think everything will be okay? In the end?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean to look on the dark side, anyone of us could die at any moment."

"That's cheery."

"It wasn't meant to be. It was meant to be realistic."

"Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't leave me."

"Never, Alex. Never." I smiled and placed my head on his chest again. The song ended and a faster one started.

"I don't do fast dancing." I said.

"Well put." Stefan smiled and we looked around the room. I noticed Elena standing next to Jeremy at the buffet table and led Stefan towards them.

"What are they doing?" I heard Elena ask Jeremy, I followed their gazes and saw Bonnie dancing with Damon.

"Who knows?" He replied.

"Is there something going on, Jer? You okay?" Elena asked.

"Fine. I'm fine." He said and walked out the hall.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Something's up." Elena replied.

"I'll go and find out what's going on." Stefan said.

"Thanks, Stefan." Elena smiled.

"I'm coming with. He's my brother." I said and followed the way Jeremy left.

I left the hall and saw Jeremy walking down the hallway.

"Jeremy!" I called out. He stopped walking and turned around. "What are you doing? Don't you think we should stick together?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've got my ring." He said, pointing to his hand. He sighed. "It's...it's Bonnie."

"What is it?" Stefan asked but Jeremy refused to say anything. "Hey, you got something on your mind, spit it out."

"If Bonnie takes on Klaus, channeling all that energy's gonna kill her." He said finally. I gasped.

"What?" Stefan and I asked at the same time.

"But she doesn't want Elena to know, and she didn't want you to know either, Alex, 'cause if you know, you're gonna try and stop her. And then one of you could turn up dead, so...What am I supposed to do?" He asked, broken. I sighed and took his cheek in my hand, forcing him to look at me.

"We're gonna tell Elena and stop this insanity. We'll find another way to kill Klaus. No one has to die, Jer." I said. He leaned into my hand and sighed.

"Okay." He said.

We went back into the hall and found Elena where we left her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as we got closer.

"No its not." I said. "Elena, if Bonnie uses her magic to kill Klaus, it'll kill her too." I said. Elena's eyes widened in horror.

"We've got to stop her."

"I know." I nodded. We looked around the hall for Bonnie and noticed her standing just off of the dance floor. We made our way over to her. Elena tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around to face us.

"We need to talk to you." Elena said. Bonnie nodded and we walked through the hallway and outside the school. Once we were outside, Elena rounded on Bonnie.

"How could you not tell me?" Elena demanded.

"Cause I knew how you'd react." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, badly. Bonnie this is a stupid idea." I said.

"It's not a option." Elena backed me up.

"It's our only option." Bonnie replied.

"Then we'll find another way, okay?" Elena said, her voice cracking a bit. "Bonnie, you're not dying to save my life."

"I have the power to save you!" Bonnie argued. "If I don't use it and something happens, then it would kill me more. Look, Alex, wouldn't you do the same?"

"That's completely different." I said. "Elena's my twin. Its not the same." I crossed my arms.

"I can't let you." Elena breathed.

"Just answer one question...if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?" Bonnie asked. We couldn't answer. "So you know I have to."

"No." Elena and I said. The door into the school smashed open and Ric came bursting out of it.

"Alex, Elena." He said as he spotted us.

"Ric, what's wrong?" I asked.

"He has Jeremy."

"What?" Elena, Bonnie and I shouted.

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." Ric said running back into the school. We looked at each other and followed him inside. We ran through the hallways but nothing seemed to be going on.

"Where are you taking us?" Elena asked.

"Just a little further." Ric said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Something's not right, Elena." I said, slowing down.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked and Ric stopped. He started laughing and shook his head.

"I just had to get away from that dance." He said. I furrowed my brows in confusion. "The sixties, uchh. Not my decade." He laughed again, sending a chill down my spine. "I mean whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz." He smirked.

"Alaric, are you on vervain?" Elena asked. Ric cocked his head to the side.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?"

"He's being compelled." Elena said.

"Nope. Try again."

"What's going on?" Elena asked. I dropped my gaze to the floor as I was trying to figure things out. The weird talk, the odd reactions to what we've been saying, constantly staring at Elena.

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." My head snapped up as I looked at him.

"Klaus" I breathed.

"Surprise." He smiled. "I'm glad you didn't disappoint, Alex. I had you figured as the smart one. You haven't changed a bit. It seems Elena here got Katherine's idiocy."

"Oh, no. No, its not possible." Elena said.

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight." He said looking at Bonnie. "But you are." Bonnie glared at him and threw him against the wall with her powers. The cabinet behind him smashed as he fell to the floor. He got up in seconds.

"Now, did I mention that I knew a witch?" He asked. "You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." He smirked.

"Everyone knows a bloody witch these days." I mumbled. He rushed towards her again and she threw him back into another cabinet, glass coating the floor. But he just got back up again.

"If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy." He said.

"Bonnie you can't hurt him." I said. She nodded and turned to us.

"Go. Run Run!" She shouted and we wasted no time sprinting through the hallways. We ran through a set of doors and Bonnie closed them behind us. I looked back to see if he was following and ran right into Damon. I fell on my back and groaned in pain. He offered a hand to help me back up and I took it.

"What happened?" He asked, checking me over.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena explained.

"What?" Damon asked, shocked.

"He's possessing it or something." Bonnie clarified.

"Because apparently, everyone knows a witch these days." I groaned. Damon looked at Elena.

"Go find Stefan." He told her. She nodded and took off. "You too, Alex." I sighed.

"Yeah, sure." And I followed Elena down the hallway. I stopped running and looked back to see Bonnie and Damon had gone. I looked the up the way Elena had run off and I sighed and started running back the way I had just come. I bumped into Damon as I got closer to the cafeteria.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to find Stefan." He hissed.

"Two people don't need to do that." I said. "Where's Bonnie? I asked, looking around him.

"She's doing what she has to do." He said coldly.

"What?"

"You need to let her do this."

"Do what?" He looked at me. "She's not trying to...She's not. She can't be that stupid." I said. "Where is she Damon?"

"Alex." He warned.

"Don't you dare." I said and ran towards the cafeteria. "Bonnie!" I shouted. Just as I reached them the cafeteria doors slammed shut in my face. I looked through the window to see Bonnie facing off against Ric. The light fixings were sparking all over the place and papers were flying about as her power buzzed in the air.

"Bonnie! NO!" I screamed, pounding on the door. "Damon help." I turned to face him, tears forming in my eyes.

"There's nothing I can do." He said. I turned back to see Bonnie looking back at me, her nose bleeding. She smiled and I couldn't hold back the tears. There was an almighty burst of power and Bonnie fell to the floor.

"NO!" I screamed. The doors opened and I ran inside. I slid to the ground and held my best friend's head in my lap. "Please, please, Bonnie. Don't be dead. You can't be dead. Please Bonnie." I whispered. "PLEASE!" I couldn't stop myself as sobs ripped through my body. I looked down at my best friend as Elena ran in the room. She looked over at me and screamed.

"No! Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" She sobbed, running over to me and dropping to her knees. "Stefan, she's not breathing! Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please!" Elena begged. "Just give her blood, do something, please." She cried out.

"Its too late, Elena." I said numbly, staring into space. "She's gone." Elena looked at me.

"No, she can't be. Please no." Elena begged. Damon entered the room but I didn't see him.

"Stefan, get Elena and Alex out of here. I'll deal with this." He said.

"What do you mean, deal with this?" Elena yelled getting to her feet. I just couldn't move. I couldn't face the idea of losing someone else close to me.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death." Damon said as Stefan made his way towards me.

"This is Bonnie!" Elena screamed. Stefan gently lifted me up by my arms and placed me on my feet. I couldn't see anything past the tears in my eyes as Damon and Elena kept shouting at each other.

"Its going to be alright, Alex." Stefan whispered in my ear. "You'll be fine." He said. I nodded slightly.

"Bonnie won't." I whispered. "Bonnie won't be anything ever again. She's dead." Stefan picked me up bridal style as my feet weren't obeying me. I felt like I was shutting down, like I wasn't programmed for this much trauma.

* * *

I was sitting in the Boarding House on the sofa, next to Elena. She had lent her head on my shoulder and we were trying to give each other some sense of comfort. Stefan walked in with a glass in each hand.

"Hey. Here, drink this." Stefan said, handing us each a glass.

"I can't." Elena said.

"Yeah. Yeah, you can." Elena and I took the glasses from him but Elena started crying again. I hadn't said a word since I had watched Bonnie die in front of my eyes. I just couldn't find a way to make myself do anything other than breathe.

"This is my fault." Elena cried.

"No, no, no. Hey. This was Klaus." Stefan reassured her. "Listen to me. Klaus did this." He said as Damon arrived at the house. Elena stood up immediately.

"What did you do with her?" She shouted. Damon looked at his brother.

"Will you please calm her down?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Don't talk to me like I'm not standing right in front of you." She demanded.

"Will you please take a page out of your sisters book and calm down." Damon said to Elena.

"I'm not calm." I said, my voice hoarse from not using it. "I'm not calm, Damon." I said, looking at the ground. "I feel like I'm dying inside. Bonnie was my family and she was just ripped from me. So no. I'm not calm."

"You knew! Didn't you?" Elena accused, ignoring me. I took a large drink from the glass Stefan had given me. "You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I knew." Damon said. Next thing I heard was a loud smack as Elena slapped him across the face. He looked at her.

"You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die." He started and Elena raised her hand to strike again but Damon caught it. "Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it." I looked up at him.

"She cast a spell. She's alive. Bonnie's okay." He said. I dropped my glass on the floor in shock. Damon looked at me and left the room, Stefan following him out. Elena was just standing in the same spot so I walked to the doorway.

"You know, you could have told me." I heard Stefan say.

"How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend?" Damon spat back.

"Do you even understand what you put her through? What you put Alex through?"

"See, that's why I didn't tell you. 'Cause you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive." Damon said and went upstairs. I sighed but followed him up, passing Stefan on the way.

"Alex-" Stefan started.

"In a minute." I said and went upstairs to Damon's room. He was just standing in the middle of the room when I entered.

"Have fun eavesdropping, then?" He asked.

"I understand why you did what you did." I said. Damon turned around to face me, surprise written over his face. "It had to be real. Klaus would never have stopped."

"I'm glad someone understands."

"You're not the bad guy, Damon." I said. "Well, not all the time." He chuckled.

"You realize. That if it ever comes down to it. If that ever happens again. I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you."

"And I you." I smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around me and I embraced him.

"Get some sleep." He said and I nodded. I walked out of his room and made my way to the lounge where Stefan was standing at the fireplace.

"You alright?" I asked, leaning against the doorway. He turned to face me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Yeah, but I'm doing fine." He looked at me.

"Alex, you were practically catatonic." He laughed.

"Shut up, its just the way I deal with grief. Did you know when my parents died, I didn't speak for 2 months and ate about twice a week."

"That's really unhealthy."

"That's how I deal with things."

"Think you could find a better way?"

"Is there one?"

"I hear making love helps." I laughed.

"Are you offering?" Stefan winked at me

"Name the time and place." I smiled

"Thanks for cheering me up, Stefan."

"Anytime, Alex." He said and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head against his chest like I head when we were dancing and breathed in his scent. I smiled and let go.

"I should get some sleep." I said.

"Let me know if you need anything." Stefan replied as I walked into the hallway. I passed Elena.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I just had a chat with Bonnie. She's fine, hiding out at the witches house, but fine."

"That's good." I smiled. "Elena. I hope you realize just how far people are willing to go for you. I don't want to cause you any more grief but I would be willing to go just as far as Bonnie went tonight to save you."

"I wouldn't ask you to."

"I know you wouldn't but you wouldn't be able to stop me. It would be my choice."

"Its not fair to have to make you even think about that."

"I know but its what we've got to do."

"We're 17, Alex. I don't want to die yet."

"I don't either, but I promise you I will die before I let anything happen to you." I said. I looked around to see if Stefan was still in the area. "I think you know what we have to do, Elena." She nodded at me and took my hand. I smiled at her as we made our way to the basement.

We entered the cell that we had placed Elijah in and knelt down on either side of him. I placed my hand on the base of the hilt and Elena placed hers on mine.

"On the count of three, then." I said and she nodded. "One. Two. Three." And we pulled the dagger out of Elijah's body. We sighed and I leant against the wall, Elena copying me as we waited for him to wake up.

* * *

**So much happened here! Lots of fluff between a lot of people! Hope you liked that! Elijah has been reawakened and Alex has had her first run in with Klaus. To my reviewers:**

**grapejuice101 - Thank you for your review! Your dedication to this fic is amazing, thank you for reviewing nearly every chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed the parts I put in with Stefan, Damon and Alex, one of them was written specifically for you!**

**Krissie - Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like this fic!**

**Guest - Thank you for your review! Hopefully you weren't disappointed with Klaus in this chapter, don't worry we will be getting to better stuff in later chapters!**

**angiesan218 - Thank you for your review! You've been very constant with reviewing and it is so appreciated! I hope you enjoyed the cuddles I put in this chapter, Alex hugs nearly everyone like twice at least! She needs some love and hopefully this'll do for now!**

**Thank you to everyone who is sticking with this fic, hopefully you'll all have a lot to say so do you think we could get up to 80 reviews? That would be awesome! Anyway, I'll stop trying to wrangle reviews out of you. Please stick with me, it may take some time for me to get the next chapter out but I am working on it! I'm not giving up on this story! R&R and I'll see you all in chapter 13!**


	13. Klaus

**Hey everyone! I know, I'm sorry its been longer than I expected. I'm not going to bore you with some sob story as to why it took longer than it should have to get this chapter out. However I want to thank those of you who reviewed, favoured and alerted this story, your support means the world to me.**

**Also I want to make two shout outs! First to _Lisolotte_ who has agreed to become my Beta for this story! She edited this chapter so its going to be much better than the previous 12! So massive thanks to her! And my next shout out is to _grapejuice101_ who has helped me with some ideas and kept at me to write this chapter so massive thanks to you too!**

**Right, well, enough talk, I have a big suspicion that everyone will like this chapter as you all finally get what you want! I expect a lot of reviews! On with Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the plot**

* * *

Klaus

We were sitting silently in the cellar, daring to even breathe and waiting for Elijah to wake up. We couldn't find words to say to each other, this was a huge risk we were taking and we prayed it would pay off and we could trust Elijah. I was flipping the dagger in my hands, trying to quell my boredom. I flipped the dagger high into the air and waited to catch it, but it never came back. Elena had snatched it from the air. I looked over at her and pouted.

"You always have to ruin my fun, don't you?" I scoffed.

"You call that fun?"

"Well it beats just sitting here doing nothing."

"There's not much we can do until he wakes up, Alex."

"We could have actually discussed what we're going to do when he does."

"Oh. That may have been a good idea."

"You think," I retorted sarcastically.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, biting her nails.

"Talk to him would be a good start," I said. She looked at me. "I mean, like, apologize for daggering him. Twice."

"Do you think he'll still honor our agreement?"

"I know I wouldn't, for the number of times you've stabbed him in the back, literally. But Elijah is an honorable man, I think he may listen."

"I hope so." Elena replied. We descended into silence once more and I tried to count the seconds. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Elijah woke up with a gasp. Elena and I rushed to his sides, Elena dropping the dagger on her way and he looked at my twin.

"Katerina?" He asked. His gaze turned to me. "You!" He gasped out, before he seemed to collapse again.

"What did you do?" I hissed.

"How is this automatically my fault?" She asked, insulted.

"Everything is your fault, Elena!" I shouted at her.

"Is that really how you feel?"

"You've known that's how I feel since I could talk, sister," I snapped. Elena opened her mouth to speak again when Elijah's eyes snapped open again.

"Elijah!" Elena said. "It's me, its Elena," He looked at her.

"Oh my God," He whispered.

"Is he hallucinating?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Elena hesitated. Suddenly Elijah started writhing on the floor.

"Elijah? What's wrong?" I asked, panicked. He got to his feet and sped to the door but faulted. Elena and I ran over to him, helping to hold him up. He looked around and his eyes widened in realization.

"I can't...I can't be in this house," He breathed.

"You're not invited in," Elena said.

"I can't be in here," Elijah repeated and tried to get out of the house, falling into the walls as he went. Elena and I looked at each other and she ran up the stairs. I was about to follow but I remembered the dagger and went back to retrieve it before following them up the stairs.

We arrived at the front door and Elijah was crouched down on the floor, getting his breath. He looked up at us and glared, speeding to the door but getting stopped by an invisible barrier. Elena took a step back but I stayed still.

"What happened?" Elijah bit out.

"Shhh," Elena whispered. I pointed to my ear and then behind me, inside the house to signify that the vampires would be able to hear.

"We'll tell you. Not here," I whispered.

"Can we trust you?" Elena asked. I rolled my eyes. Out of any of us here it wasn't us that needed to know if the other could be trusted.

"Can I trust you?" Elijah asked. I looked at the dagger in my hand and up at Elijah. He was watching me very closely. I flipped the dagger around in my grip and handed it to him, handle first. He looked at me calmly before taking it.

"Lead the way," Elijah said, gesturing with his hand towards Elena's car. Elena walked out the door and I followed. She had the keys this time so I couldn't drive and I wasn't going to confine Elijah to the hollowness of the backseat. So, begrudgingly I got in the back. Elena and Elijah had buckled themselves in and I looked over at the Original.

"You're not looking so hot, Elijah," Elena said.

"Do I usually?" He asked.

"Well you have that gentlemanly charm about you that just makes you ooze of sex appeal," I added from the back. He smiled over at me.

"Not what I meant," Elena said.

"Make yourself more clear then," I scoffed.

"All I meant was that maybe you could use some blood," Elena said to Elijah.

"Are you offering?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Can't have mine. It's no good apparently," I said.

"Go and get him a blood bag, Alex," Elena said, rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you? You lazy bum!"

"Because I'm buckled in and you're not," She said, looking at me pointedly.

"Fine, fine. Whatever," I sighed, opening the door. I wasted no time going down to the basement and picking out two blood bags from the Salvatore brother's fridge. I ran back up the stairs and closed the front door quietly behind me.

"I made a bit of a noise in there," I said as I hopped into the car. "Best start driving," Elena nodded and started the car while I gave the blood bags to Elijah. He nodded to me and slowly opened one, drinking it through the straw-thing.

"That's a bit creepy," I said. Elijah raised an eyebrow in question. "It's just creepy, don't ask me why."

Elena parked the car on the side of the road in a residential area. I looked around outside but didn't recognize the area. I guessed it was close to home but I didn't know where. Elena looked over at Elijah.

"You look better," She commented.

"Am I, what was the word? Oozing sex appeal?" He smirked. I burst out in laughter hearing him say those words.

"Yes, Elijah, you are oozing sex appeal," I smiled at him. He paused for a moment.

"Where did you get the dagger?" He asked. I was about to tell him but Elena's sharp glare stopped me.

"We'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word," Elena said.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed," Elijah stated.

"No demands, Elijah," I said, forcing his gaze to fall upon me. "We're offering you our help. And in return, we want yours."

"And why should I even consider this?" He asked.

"The same reason you haven't killed me," Elena said. "You need my help to kill Klaus, and I need you." I was about to add something but Elena's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"Can you take this, Alex?" She asked. I raised my brow.

"Why? Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Stefan. I don't think he'll listen to me if I talk to him. He'll be too protective."

"And he obviously won't be protective of me," I mumbled although I knew Elijah would be able to hear. "Fine, give it here."

"_Where are you?" _I heard Stefan ask_. "Are you okay?"_

"Hey, Stefan. How's it going?"

"_Alex? Why are you on Elena's phone?"_

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now," Elena glared at me and started to protest but I put up my hand to silence her.

"_Why not?"_

"Because she knows you like me better," I smirked. Elijah chuckled and Elena's glare deepened, if that was at all possible.

"_Alex, where's Elijah?" _Stefan asked.

"He's right here, with us," I replied.

"_Where? I'm on my way." _

"No, Stefan. You don't need to be so protective. Elijah won't cause us any harm and we need some time alone to talk."

"_Listen to me. He can't be trusted. He'll use you to get to Klaus."_

"Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. We can trust him. He knows that we'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, we have proven ourselves," I said. Elijah seemed very impressed with my speech and smiled slightly at me.

"_You can't do this alone," _Stefan argued.

"Stefan, you need to start trusting us more. We can handle ourselves just fine. It's our decision, please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid," I said rolling my eyes. "We'll be in touch," I said before hanging up.

"Thanks for that," Elena murmured.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll make sure your relationship isn't in tatters," I scoffed. Elijah faced me and held out his hand.

"I shall take that. We don't want any distractions, right," He smiled.I sighed and handed the phone to looked at me. "And your own," I scowled and pulled my phone from my back pocket and handed it to him.

"Look, a lot has happened since you've been...dead," I said.

"He's here," Elena clarified.

"Klaus is here?" Elijah asked.

"He's taken over Alaric's body," I said. Elijah sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course he has. It's one of his favorite tricks," He said.

"Well, what are his other tricks?" Elena asked. "What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him."

Yes, I do," Elijah nodded. He shook his head slightly and smiled. "Shall we go somewhere a bit more, pleasant?" Elijah said. It wasn't a question, it was a direct order. Elena nodded and started up the car and we drove off.

* * *

Elijah had decided to go to the Lockwood mansion to discuss Klaus. He thought it was the best place with the least number of ears.

"Are you sure Carol's okay with us just barging into her house?" Elena asked as she parked the car.

"Elena, the man wouldn't have come here if he didn't know we'd be fine," I rolled my eyes. She could be such a drama queen. We got out of the car and walked up to the front door in silence. Elijah knocked.

"Elijah, Elena, Alex!" She said when she opened the door. "What are you doing here? What happened?" She asked looking down at Elijah's burnt and shredded clothes.

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help," Elijah asked, as charming as ever.

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I-" she started but Elijah caught her eyes with his.

"We won't take but a minute if your time," He said, compelling her. Carol smiled.

"Of course. Anything you need," She said, opening the door wider and letting us inside.

"Thank you," Elijah said and entered the house. I followed Elijah into the mansion, knowing my way around because of Tyler but feeling a bit awkward with Elijah standing there.

"Well, first things first, I'm going to need a change of clothes," Elijah said, turning to face Mrs Lockwood expectantly. Carol looked a bit shocked.

"Well we could try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet," She said, sadness evident in her voice. She left to go upstairs.

"How did you know she wasn't on vervain?" Elena asked once Carol was out of sight.

"Because I'm the one who got her off it," Elijah said, turning to face us. "Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice." I looked at the floor, feeling incredibly guilty, even though I had nothing to do with it. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be done in a moment," He said and followed Carol upstairs.

"I hope you feel really guilty, Elena," I said.

"What, why?"

"Because, you had to go and screw Elijah over. Couldn't just trust the man who gave you and your friends the best protection."

"I didn't kill him," She replied.

"Are you being serious," I scoffed. "I was there, Elena. I saw you dagger him!"

"Not the first time. If Damon hadn't of wanted to kill him the first time then I wouldn't have had to kill him the second time."

"Well learn to keep your admirers under control," I hissed.

"Damon isn't my admirer."

"Don't kid yourself, Elena. He's like obsessed. And you just use that to your advantage. I'm sure you wouldn't even care if he died protecting you."

"Of course I would care."

"You keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll be able to sleep better at night."

"I hope I'm not interrupting." A voice said from behind us. Elijah was coming down the stairs, dressed impeccably in one of Mr. Lockwood's suits.

"Not at all. I was just having a chat with my sister," I bit out, seething with anger. "Shall we?" I asked, gesturing to the living room. Elijah nodded slightly and made his way to the living room. Elena glared at me and followed, sitting on the couch. I sat next to her and Elijah stood himself at the fireplace. He started fixing his cuffs.

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us," Elijah said.

"No, I'm sorry," Elena told him. He nodded slightly.

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died."

"Klaus took her," I said.

"We think she may be dead," Elena added.

"No you think she may be dead. I never said that," I mumbled. Elijah smirked slightly.

"I doubt that," Elijah said. "Not Klaus's style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did."

"I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him," Elena said.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay," He replied. "There was a time...I'd have done anything for Klaus," He said

"Why, what was he to you?" Elena asked.

"Lover?" I asked. Elijah chuckled.

"No, Alex," He replied. The way he said my name made a shiver run up my spine. "Klaus is my brother." Elena and I stopped breathing as we tried to process what we had just been told.

"Your brother?" I asked.

"Yes. Klaus is my brother."

"I heard that, I'm still processing," Elena said.

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is 'O.M.G.'," Elijah replied. I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing.

"Say it again," I laughed, holding my sides. "Oh, please, say it again."

"Is this really the time, Alex?" Elena hissed.

"You cannot deny that that was one of the funniest things you've ever heard in your life," I said through my laughter.

"Please, just ignore my twin," Elena told Elijah.

"And it's the return of 'Bitch Elena'," I said.

"Can we just get back to what you were telling us?" Elena asked. I wiped my eyes for effect and looked up at Elijah. He was smirking at me, drinking some tea that I hadn't even seen him pour.

"Yes. As I was saying," Elijah said looking at me. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Klaus is my brother. Part of my family."

"There's a whole family of originals?" Elena asked, shocked.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children," Elijah said.

"Seven? Bloody hell that's got to hurt," I murmured.

"So your parents were human?" Elena asked.

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all, vampires were created," He said.

"Impressive," I said.

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?" Elena asked. Elijah sighed and looked around.

"I need some air," Elijah said. "I'm still feeling a tad...dead. Come," He said and gestured to the back of the house. Elena and I stood up and Elena pushed in front of me and made her way outside. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Trouble?" Elijah asked.

"Don't even get me started," I replied following Elena outside. I heard Elijah chuckle behind me and rolled my eyes.

* * *

We were walking around on the grounds of the Lockwood estate, Elijah in between my twin and I.

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned," Elijah told us.

"So that's where the ash for the dagger comes from," I said, Elijah nodded.

"Yes. The witches won't let anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order for balance to be maintained," He said.

"So the sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and the Moon curse?" Elena asked. Elijah smirked.

"Right," He said. "The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so...Biblical sounding, don't you think?" He asked. His smirking morphing into a smile. He walked across the bridge that overlooked the pond in the Lockwood Gardens.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked, following him.

"Klaus and I drew many scrolls in those days. Aztec was one of them."

"I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches of the curse?" Elena asked

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it," Elijah replied.

"But why?"

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout," He stated, my eyes widened in realization.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asked, stopping.

"Don't you get it, Elena? They made it up," I told her, facing her.

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon... is fake. It doesn't exist," Elijah clarified.

"What? Elena asked, shocked. I rolled my eyes. Klaus was right, I was the smart twin.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years," Elijah clarified.

"But if there's no curse..." She trailed off, hope in her eyes.

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. You are his only hope," I could hear Elena's vibrating in Elijah's pocket and I could see the annoyance spreading across his face.

"What is this curse?" Elena asked.

"Your phone won't stop its incessant buzzing," Elijah said, taking the phone out from the suit's inner pocket. "Answer it, please," He said, holding it out to Elena. She answered the phone and I heard Stefan's panicked voice on the other end.

"Stefan… what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Ok, I'll be right there," She said, hanging up the phone. "Klaus went after Jenna. We have to go to her."

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement," Elijah said, his eyes narrowing.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to," Elena said but I could see Elijah wasn't going to go for it.

"I'll stay," I said.

"What?" Elena asked, shocked.

"I'll stay here with Elijah and you go to Jenna," I said.

"She needs us, Alex."

"She doesn't need us both," I argued. "Look, I can clearly see Elijah doesn't want us to leave and with me here, it's like compensation if you don't come back. Plus there's something we need to discuss," I said, looking at Elijah. He raised an eyebrow in response. Elena nodded at me and looked towards Elijah.

"I'll be back. You have my word."

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it," He replied.

"Thank you," Elena replied.

"Make sure Jenna's okay," I told Elena. She nodded and took off. "And then there were two," I chuckled. Elijah smiled.

"You wanted to speak with me?" He asked

"Yes, and I think you know why."

"I believe it has something to do with what happened the last time we were here."

"You looked like you recognized me. What was that?"

"Alex, there are many being in this world. Doppelgangers are one of them."

"You're saying I'm a doppelgänger?"

"No, you're not. But your uncanny resemblance to someone I knew does seem odd to me."

"Who?"

"She was a young girl who lived in the town I grew up in."

"Wait. From like the tenth century?"

"Yes, she was very good friends with my sister. And I guess with the rest of us as well."

"And I look like her?"

"Near identical. Yet your personalities are entirely different, and she was of no relation to the Original Petrova Doppelganger."

"The Original?"

"A story for another time."

"So then, what does that make me?"

"Throughout our conversation I have had time to think. There is only one explanation that I can come up with. But I must ask you a few questions to make sure."

"Sure, fire away."

"Have you ever met any of your relatives that don't live in Mystic Falls?"

"Of course."

"And how did they react to you?"

"As if they had never seen me before," I said slowly as Elijah nodded.

"And what do you remember of your parents?"

"Everything, up until they died."

"And how similar are those memories to Elena's?"

"They're the same. But that doesn't mean anything, we're twins."

"Right. But do you know of your true ancestry?"

"Of course I do," I scoffed.

"But when did you find out?"

"When, when Isobel came to visit. But I didn't know who she was until Elena explained to me exactly what had happened."

"And what did you feel?"

"This burning sensation in my head. I saw all these images of what Elena had described flow through my head and then suddenly I remembered."

"But they weren't there before Elena told you?"

"No."

"Another question. Have you ever felt something you couldn't explain, regarding Elena?"

"Well I guess, when I was helping Tyler out the first time he was meant to transform, there was this pulling sensation in my gut that made me know I had to find Elena."

"And did you go to her?"

"Yes."

"And what did you find?"

"You. She was scared of you."

"And how did you know that?"

"I could feel her fear. It's why I knew I needed to go to her."

"Interesting. Have you ever been bitten? By a vampire?"

"Well, Katherine took a chunk out of my neck."

"And what happened."

"She spat my blood back out. Said it tasted like plastic."

"That's very interesting. And I remember you telling me that you were tortured."

"Yeah, by Jules and her pack of wolves. They were trying to get the moonstone from Damon and Stefan."

"Yes the brothers that can't seem to find a girl of their own. They must always share."

"You got that right."

"You said one of them broke your leg. But you healed."

"Yeah. God knows how that happened."

"It also happened again when I saved your friend from the same wolves."

"Yeah but that one was weird. Apparently I was dead. I mean, Damon couldn't hear a heartbeat!"

"Yet here you are."

"Here I am," I said. "But what am I?"

"You're nothing."

"Excuse me?" How can I be nothing? I must be something."

"That is what you don't understand. You are nothing, you were never born."

"How is that even possible? I'm right here, I'm alive!"

"You may be here but you are not real."

"I am real!" I screamed. "I'm a human being!"

"No. You were created. You were created from the blood of your sister. Your only purpose is to protect the Doppelganger. This why your blood does not taste good to vampires, it's not real blood. It was created. It is also to make sure that no vampires can harm you."

"Is that why I couldn't die?"

"If you were dead then how could you protect the Doppelganger?"

"And is this why I can't seem to remember things that have happened?"

"You were created from Elena's memories. If she had put something to the back of her mind, decided not to think about it, then you wouldn't know either."

"That's why I didn't know Isobel was my mother and John was my father. She didn't want to know so how could I."

"Exactly."

"So then, how am I here?"

"I only have one explanation but it seems very odd."

"I don't care, tell me!"

"The witches put a curse on Klaus for a reason, if he was ever to break the curse then it would be near impossible to stop him. They must have learned from Katerina that if the Doppelganger was protected then there would be much less of a chance of Klaus breaking the curse. So they created a being that would be close to the Doppelganger and would be able to protect her."

"So my whole life is a lie and I was created solely to protect my twin from a thousand year old Original vampire who was hell bent on killing anything in his path?"

"Yes."

I turned away from him, my hand rested on my forehead as I tried to process this information. I wasn't even real. My whole life had been a lie. Tears sprung into my eyes as I realized that I never had a family. That I was never even born in the first place. I mean was there even a birth certificate for me? That would explain why Isobel had only really mentioned having one daughter, because she didn't remember having me. I crumbled to the ground as the tears ran down my face.

"Please, don't cry," Elijah said from behind me.

"Try learning that your whole life is a lie and that your only purpose in the world is to protect someone," I spat at him. "Then you try to not cry." My vision blurred as the tears kept coming and my body was wracked with sobs. "I mean, if I'm not real, does that mean I don't even have feelings or proper thoughts?"

"I think it's obvious whether or not you have feelings," Elijah said, I scoffed. Elijah made his way over to me and handed me a handkerchief. I nodded and used it to clean myself up. Elijah held out his hand to mine and I placed my smaller one in his surprisingly warm, larger hand.

"I want to know more about the girl I look like. If I'm not a Doppelgänger then why do I look like her?"

"The witches made you out of someone they already knew. The girl, Marie, was a very powerful witch."

"I need to sit down," I said, feeling faint. Elijah nodded and helped me back onto the mansion.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in the living room while Elijah was inspecting the antiques that resided in the room. I heard the front door open and close and Elijah looked over.

"Welcome back," Elijah said.

"Everything okay here?" Elena asked, looking at me. I was staring off into space, contemplating all that I had been told. Elijah looked at me and was about to speak on my behalf but I spoke.

"Everything's fine."

"You talk about what you needed to?"

"Yep, got everything out in the open," I said, looking at Elijah.

"Right, well. Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" Elena asked, taking off her jacket. "Please," She added. Elijah gestured for her to sit down and she took a seat next to me, squeezing my knee in reassurance. I smiled softly at her, knowing I could never tell her what I had just found out.

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son," Elena gasped and my eyes widened. I didn't think things could get any crazier but apparently they could. "My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between the species?" Elena asked.

"The vampires... and the werewolves."

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant," Elijah said, turning his gaze towards me.

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Elena asked.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

"But you helped him," Elena accused.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die."

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him"

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work."

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?"

"The witches would never allow that to happen," I said, forcing their gazes upon me. "You heard what Elijah said earlier, they wouldn't allow anyone truly immortal to live," Elijah nodded.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch, if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them," Elena said.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus," Elijah explained.

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena said and my thoughts turned to Bonnie as I looked at the floor. Klaus didn't know she was still alive.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know," Elijah said. "I spoke to witches, they told me about something that could bring someone back to life."

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" Elena asked, shocked. My head snapped up.

"Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out."

"You cared about her, didn't you?" Elena asked,

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again," He said and handed Elena her jacket before walking out. Elena turned to face me.

"What did you talk to him about?" She asked.

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter," I said brushing her off and making my way to the door.

"Alex, I'm your twin, you can tell me anything," She said. My eyes filled up with tears again.

"Just leave it Elena," I shouted at her. "This has nothing to do with you. Now Elijah is waiting for us. I suggest we don't keep him waiting too long," I said and walked out the front door, wiping the tears from my eyes.

* * *

The car ride to the Salvatore Boarding House was dead silent. No one said a word to each other until we arrived.

"I'll invite you in, as long as you promise not to hurt anyone inside," Elena said.

"Enough with the rules, Elena. He won't do anything to them if they don't ask for it. Just trust him," I hissed, getting out of the car. Elijah followed and I stood in the doorway of the front door. I turned to face Elijah.

"Please, come in," He smiled and entered, Elena right behind him. I turned around when I heard the sound of a fist connecting with flesh. I saw Damon and Stefan fighting with each other, looking to kill.

"Stop!" Elena shouted. Both Damon and Stefan turned to face Elijah, Elena and myself.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon said, shocked,

"Elijah, Alex and I have renewed the terms of our deal," Elena replied.

"Really?" Damon scoffed.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return," Elijah said to Damon and Stefan.

"What?"

"An apology," Elijah said simply.

"A what?" Damon asked in disbelief as Stefan walked towards us.

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena and Alex. I will always protect them," Stefan said. Elijah nodded and looked over at us.

"I understand," He said. Elena looked at Damon.

"Sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did," She said. Damon scowled and faced Elijah.

"Is that true?" He asked.

"It is," Damon turned his gaze back to Elena.

"And you're trusting him?" He asked.

"I am," Damon scoffed and narrowed his eyes.

"You can all go to hell," He said and left. I looked around, bewildered,

"What the hell did I do?" I mumbled. Stefan looked at Elijah.

"He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around," Stefan said.

"Perhaps."

"As much as I'm loving this close moment here, I've had a long day. I'm going home to sleep," I said, turning around and leaving the Boarding House. Elijah followed me out.

"Can I talk to you, Alex?" He asked. I sighed.

"To be honest, Elijah. I think I've taken in about as much as I can take. If I learn anything more about myself today, I don't think I'll be able to handle it. I'm barely holding myself together as it is and I just want to curl up in a ball and forget my stupid lie of a life," I said and got in my car that I had left yesterday. Elijah bowed his head and went back inside the Boarding House.

As soon as I couldn't see him anymore I let out the sob that had been building up ever since he told me. Tears were streaming down my face, my vision was blurry, I was shaking with uncontrollable sobs and I clutched the steering wheel in my hands, trying to hold to my life that was slowly being unraveled in my head.

* * *

**So, what did everyone think? You finally know what Alex is now but I promise there are still so many more surprises in store regarding this new information! To my reviewers:**

**grapejuice101 - I am so glad you liked the last chapter, hopefully this has lived up to your expectations as well. No Stefan/Alex/Damon scenes in this chapter but I will have some more in others! Thank you for your review and ideas.**

**ChelseaBaby91 - Thank you for your review, I seem to need a kick up the behind when it comes to actually getting the chapters out, hopefully this chapter will satisfy you until the next one.**

**Guest - Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the Stefan/Alex/Damon relationship too, it seems quite a few people do so I think I'll try and explore that some more!**

**Krissie - Thank you for your review! I'm so happy you like this!**

**Vilya - Thank you for your review! I'm so glad that you like this story, it really means a lot to me!**

**KrysGrayMist - Thank you for your review, hopefully you weren't waiting that long for this chapter and you enjoy it!**

** - Thank you for you review! I can't express how happy you all make me feel when you review saying you love my story! Thank you and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!**

**winxgirl1997 - Thank you for your review! Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner but at least you know what Alex is! **

**Lisolotte - Thank you for reviewing the past 4 chapters! I'm glad you like how Alex and Katherine interact, I feel that because Alex isn't as annoying as Elena, Katherine would like her more! I'm amazed that you practically guessed what Alex was, comparing her to Dawn from Buffy because Alex is a lot liker her. Hopefully you weren't disappointed in finding out what she is. And yes, it was intentional that Isobel only referred to having one daughter, I can't believe you caught onto that! I do like the Stefan/Damon/Alex dynamic and I'm glad you do too, hopefully they'll end up treating Alex well! Thank you so much for editing this chapter, You are amazing!**

**Thank you so much everyone! Please leave a review to tell me what you think! Your opinions mean a lot to me! R&R and I'll see you for Chapter 14!**


	14. The Last Day

**Hey guys! Much quicker update here, it may not be my best work because I did this between 1 and 4 in the morning. Isn't insomnia just great! Anyway, I didn't get a chance to get this edited, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**I had an outline for this chapter, but someone Alex took me a completely different way so I'm kind of letting my fingers do the talking. Hopefully you'll like what I did here! So, on with chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the plot.**

* * *

The Last Day

I spent the night in my car, outside the Salvatore Boarding House. After I had been told what I was by Elijah I didn't have the energy to go home and ended up crying myself to sleep in front of the steering wheel. I rubbed my tired, puffy eyes that were still red from crying and looked at myself in the rear view mirror. I had tear tracks down my cheeks and my mascara had decided to take a walk down my face. Great.

I sighed and tried to fixed myself up to look a bit more presentable. I opened the car door and stretched, slamming it shut behind me. I ran my hands through my hair and I tried to take my mind off of the fact I wasn't real. I couldn't let everyone else know. What would they think? Would they all hate me? What about Elena? Would she disown me as her twin? I took in a deep breath and shook my head. I patted down my clothes and make my way inside the Boarding House.

Inside the living room stood, Elijah, Elena and Stefan. I heard footsteps to my left and saw Damon coming down the stairs.

"Have you been crying?" He asked. I tried to smile as best as I could.

"No, I just have really sore eyes. Been rubbing them a lot," I lied easily. Damon seemed to believe me shrugging and nodding, walking into the living room. I followed and heard Elijah speaking.

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse," He told Elena and Stefan. They hadn't noticed Damon or me yet.

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just s curse placed on Klaus," Stefan said. Elijah nodded slightly.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid," Elijah replied with a hint of fear in his voice. Damon and I decided to make ourselves known.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie," Damon said, walking further into the room.

"Damon..." Stefan warned.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying," Elena defended her friend.

"Plus we don't even know if she's that powerful," I added, causing the people in the room to turn to face me. Elijah looked as if he was about to say something but I slyly waved him off. Stefan stepped towards me and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Have you been crying?" He asked, saying exactly what his brother had said earlier. I smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Stef. I promise," I replied. He didn't look convinced but he nodded anyway.

"Look," I said, turning to face everyone else. "Bonnie will die if we make her use her powers and as much as I don't really care, my twin does." I said, trying to help Elena out. It was my job after all. Damon smirked and went to get a glass of whiskey.

"I'll write her a great eulogy," He smirked.

"I'll help," I smiled. Damon raised his eyebrows in surprise. Elena looked at me in astonishment.

"It's not an option, Damon," My twin said sternly.

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know," Elijah told us.

"What a nice way to put it," I scoffed. They ignored me, as per bloody usual.

"The moonstone," Stefan said, starting the list.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone," Elijah added. "After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each."

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked. I looked over at her, knowing that the sacrifice meant she would die. I was meant to stop that.

"The final part of the ritual," Elijah said, making his way to a table to the side of the room. He picked up a wooden box and turned back around to us.

"Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger... To the point of your death," he said, calmly. How the hell could he be calm in this situation. I walked over to my twin and gave her a hug. Damon looked over at us and when I released Elena, Stefan took her hand. Elijah opened the box and took a jar from it.

"And that's where you come in," Elena said, squeezing Stefan's hand.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation," He said, holding the jar up for us to see.

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked. I narrowed my eyes, not if I could help it.

"And then you won't," Elijah smiled.

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon said in disbelief. He looked at Elena. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?" He offered.

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work," Elijah explained.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir." Damon scoffed. "What if it doesn't work, Elena?" He said, trying to make her see sense.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead," Elena replied. I stiffened and Elijah seemed to notice. He looked at me and I shook my head, signalling we would talk later. Damon looked at Stefan for help but he just shrugged. Damon rolled his eyes and looked at Elijah before leaving without saying a word. It was obvious how much he cared for Elena.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Elena asked.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will," Elijah replied. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I saw Stefan leave the room and Elena left with him, leaving me and Elijah.

"It is obvious you are upset over something," He stated.

"No way," I said, sarcasm dripping from my words. He rolled his eyes.

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me."

"I need to know something."

"Ask away," He replied, sitting on the sofa.

"You said I was created out of Elena," I started. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that you were created from her blood to make you twins, you just look like a girl from the 10th century," Elijah explained.

"So that means Elena and I share the same blood," I reiterated.

"Yes."

"The exact same?"

"The exact same," He replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you so interested?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter," I replied. "It's not important."

"Alex, I would wish for you to tell me what you're planning," he said, standing up and moving towards me.

"Then you'll have to wish," I replied, walking out the door. I was going to go and get a change of clothes from my house but when I got outside I was faced with the Salvatore brothers.

"You know, you're not helping," I heard Stefan say. I walked towards them.

"When does he ever?" I asked smirking. The brothers turned to look at me. "He doesn't trust anyone," I said. "Not after what Katherine did to him," I smiled and Damon growled.

"What are you doing out here, Alex." Damon bit out.

"Fresh air, it's stuffy in there, what with all the...dead in the room."

"You agree with me, Alex," Stefan said. "We have to trust Elijah."

"Oh I'm not taking sides. I'd prefer to watch you two duke it out."

"And we all know she'd pick me, brother," Damon smiled. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Only in your dreams. Brother," Stefan retorted. Damon shook his head, getting back to business.

"Look, Elijah is an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?" He asked in disbelief. Stefan sighed.

"What do you want me to do, Damon? Elena made her decision. She's choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in her." He said.

"Why? She's going to end up dead," Damon countered. I stiffened.

"Because she put her faith in me," Stefan replied. "She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. If I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be hers."

"Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all," Damon scoffed.

"She chose to trust you, too," Stefan said.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts," Damon replied. I rolled my eyes.

"You are both idiots," they turned to look at me. "Look, if things go as planned then Elena won't even be sacrificed," I said.

"What?" Damon asked.

"It doesn't matter, but you guys should stop arguing about something that I can promise you won't happen."

"Klaus is going to do this sacrifice, Alex. We have to make sure we protect Elena anyway we can," Stefan said.

"You guys are so love struck you don't see anything but her," I sighed.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Damon snapped.

"Because I'm going to protect her," I said, a tone of finality in my voice. I was growing angrier every time they seemed to doubt me. I was not in the mood to be told I couldn't do the one thing I was created to do. They stared at me incredulously.

"You? You're joking right?" Damon said.

"Do I look like I'm fucking joking, Damon?" I shouted at him. Both brothers took a step back.

"Where did this come from, Alex?" Stefan asked.

"That's not important," I started.

"Yes it bloody is if you're going to treat us like this," Damon said.

"Look, its a long story," I said.

"Well get started," Damon interrupted. I sighed and looked at the brothers.

"Do you remember the first time you met me?" I asked. Damon scoffed.

"Of course," Stefan said. "I met you the same time I met Elena."

"But how well do you remember it? Think really hard, does it seem fuzzy or different?"

"I guess, when I think about it, it does seem a bit off," Stefan replied.

"That's because it's not real," I said, sighing.

"What?" Both brothers asked at the same time.

"You're memories of me aren't real. They're made up," I told them.

"Bullshit," Damon said. I shook my head.

"I'm not real. I was created to protect the Doppleganger. I'm not even human," I said, tears forming in my eyes again.

"How is that even possible?" Stefan asked.

"Elijah said that the witches made me out of Elena to help protect her from Klaus. That's why I didn't die when Jules staked me, Damon," I said. He just looked away from me.

"You were created from Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, her blood is my blood," I replied.

"But what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"No," Damon said, turning back to face me. "That is not happening."

"Its either me or Elena. I know which one I'd choose," I replied.

"I am not loosing either of you, and that's final," Damon said and walked back into the house. Stefan sighed and looked at me.

"He's right, we're not loosing either of you," Stefan said, walking towards me.

"You say that, but we all know its not what you're thinking. You would both choose Elena first. Which is why I have to do this," I told him and followed Damon back inside. I decided to go and find, Elijah. Maybe he would be more willing to discuss it. I found him and Elena in the library. I didn't want to interrupt their conversation so I just listened in

"I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple," Elena said.

"You know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you," Elijah replied.

"I know the chance I'm taking." I sighed and shook my head. Hopefully she wouldn't have to take that elixir. That would be my job. I was about to walk into the library when I heard Jenna screaming behind me.

"Get out!" Jenna shouted. I went to go and see what the commotion was and saw Jenna standing at the door, holding a crossbow to Alaric who was in the front doorway.

"Jenna, Jenna!" Alaric yelled trying to get her to listen to him. He had his arms in a surrender gesture.

"Get out!" Jenna screamed again.

"Jenna, put the cross-bow down, ok? It's me," Alaric said.

"Stay away from me," Jenna said, walking backwards. She bumped into me and I grabbed her shoulder to keep her balanced. Elijah, Damon, Stefan and Elena joined us, glaring at Ric.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Alaric's here and it's cause for everyone to go psycho." I replied. Elena glared at me for being insensitive but I shrugged.

"It's me, Elena, Alex, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go," Alaric said, trying to reason with us. I knew it was him however, I could see the fear in his eyes, something he never had when Klaus was possessing him.

"Prove it," Damon said. Ric sighed and looked at Jenna.

"Ok, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..." He stared but Jenna cut him off before he could finish.

"Okay, it's him," she replied, lowering the crossbow.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight," Alaric replied sombrely.

"That's just great," I said, breaking the silence. Alaric sighed and walked into the living room, I followed him.

"You okay?" I asked him. He looked over at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Pissed at Klaus for what he made me do, but I'll survive," he replied. I smiled at him.

"That's my hunter," I said, smiling and gave him a hug. As I let go, Stefan, Damon, Elena and Jenna entered.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked.

"No. It's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine was there," Ric replied, running his hands through his hair.

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can," Stefan told Ric.

"Where is Damon?" Elena asked. I looked around the room and saw that he wasn't there.

"I saw him go upstairs," Jenna replied. Elena nodded and got up to leave.

"So what else did I do?" Alaric asked. I laughed.

"What didn't you do is the question you want," I said.

"That bad then?" He asked.

"Worse." Alaric groaned and fell back into the sofa.

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?" He sat up worried.

"No," I replied and he sighed in relief. "Well, unless you count killing Bonnie but that was just a trick so it's not important," I smiled.

"I did what?" Ric shouted. I was about to reply but I felt a pulling sensation in my gut and felt fear run down my spine

"Elena," I gasped out and ran from the living room, taking the stairs two at a time until I got to Damon's room.

"Damon, no!" I heard Elena yell as I got to his door. I rammed it open and saw Damon, feeding Elena his blood. My eyes widened and I ran over to him, pushing him away with all my strength. He went flying into the wall. I didn't have time to be startled by the weird bout of strength as I turned my attention to my twin.

"What did you do?! Huh? What did you do?!" Stefan yelled as he saw Elena on the floor, blood around her mouth. He stared at Damon before looking over to us. I was holding Elena's hand and using my sleeve to wipe away the blood around her mouth.

"I saved her life," Damon bit out, looking at Elena. "You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back."

"As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire!" Stefan yelled at his brother, knowing that the life of a vampire was not what Elena deserved.

"It's better than nothing else," Damon shrugged.

"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" Stefan asked. Damon glared at his brother and looked over at Elena and I.

"Go ahead; wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it," Damon said. Stefan growled and rushed over to Damon, pushing him against the wall.

"Stefan!" Elena shouted. Damon took a wooden stake from beside his bed and flipped them around, holding Stefan against the wall.

"Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself," Damon said. Stefan punched him repeatedly in the face until Damon fell to the ground, blood dripping from his face. He growled and picked up the stake, driving it through Stefan's abdomen. Elena pushed me away from her and ran to Stefan's side. I couldn't help the hurt look that flashed across my face but I regained my composure. Elena glared at Damon.

"Get out of here!" Elena shouted as Alaric and Jenna walked into the room.

"What the hell's going on?" Ric asked.

"Get him out of here!" Elena shouted, pointing at Damon before turning back to face Stefan. Ric went over to Damon but Damon pushed him put of the way and stood up, leaving.

"Oh, my God," Jenna said, looking at Stefan.

"Ok, Jenna, downstairs are some blood bags. Go get them now. Go!" Ric said taking control. I saw Elena remove the stake and Stefan leaned into her embrace. I turned away, not wanting to see anymore and made my way downstairs. I walked into the living room and saw Damon pouring himself a drink while Elijah closed the lid of the wooden box that contained the elixir.

"Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned," Elijah told Damon.

"We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway," Damon said, trying to justify his actions.

"The problem, Damon, is that you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire... It's a very long time," Elijah said and left the room. I went to follow him.

"Hey, Elijah. Can I have a word?" I asked him.

"Another?" He asked smirking.

"You don't need that elixir anymore do you? Seeing as it won't work on Elena?" I asked him.

"No, I guess I do not," he replied. "Why?"

"I want to use it."

"Has this anything to do with your previous questions?"

"Yes, I know I need to use myself in the sacrifice to save Elena but I would like a back up. You know, to give me a chance of surviving."

"I know you were listening to my conversation with Damon. The elixir may not even work, are you sure you want to risk it?"

"To be honest, I'm only using it for Elena's benefit. I may need to protect her in the future. If it was up to me I would stay dead, but I can't do that to Jeremy and Jenna."

"And what about Elena?"

"She doesn't care."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because. I have to," Elijah sighed and opened the box.

"I pray this works, for your sake," He said and gave me the bottle. I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I said.

"You are very strong, Alex. Stronger than you give yourself credit for. Yet you don't even know it."

"What does that mean?"

"I think you've already worked that out," Elijah said smirking as he left.

* * *

I had decided to follow Damon and Ric to the Mystic Grill to have a drink before most likely dying. When I got there, Damon and Ric were already sitting at the bar. I went up next to them and sat on a stool.

"Order me a drink?" I asked Ric.

"You're a minor," Ric replied.

"So?" He sighed and I smiled in triumph as he ordered me a beer.

"I screwed up," Damon said. Ric and I nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did," Ric replied.

"Like, big time," I added.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" A British voice asked from behind us. Ric, Damon and I turned around to see who the voice belonged to. He was a handsome man with defined features, piercing blue eyes and a grin spread across his face.

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume," Damon groaned. Klaus smiled wider and gestured to himself.

"In the flesh," he replied, looking at Ric. "Thanks for the loaner, mate," Ric scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if you're blind or what, but I'm not a gentleman," I said, focusing Klaus's attention on me.

"You definitely are not a gentleman. You are magnificent," He replied. His eys squinted for a second and he looked me up and down.

"Marie?" He asked.

"No," I replied. "And not her Doppleganger either. Just a blueprint really," I replied. Klaus's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Elijah knows most of the story," I shrugged.

"So you've met my brother?"

"Yep, charming man, very eloquent."

"Isn't he," Klaus said through gritted teeth. Damon got up out of his seat.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" He asked. Klaus grinned.

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret," He said,

"Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Damon tried. I laughed and he glared at me.

"You are kidding?" Klaus asked in disbelief. He looked over at Alaric. "He is kidding, right?"

"No, not really," Ric shrugged

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon said, trying to persuade him.

"Let me be clear... I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up," Klaus growled and left.

"Wasn't he just a breath if fresh air?" I mocked.

"That was fun," Damon agreed, sarcastically.

"You're going to screw it up, aren't you?" Ric sighed. Damon looked at him.

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might... Get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?" Damon asked hopefully.

"No chance in hell," I said.

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead." Alaric added.

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon." Damon tried.

"And you'll still be dead," Ric said.

"He's got a good point," I chipped in.

"Are you gonna help me or what?" Damon asked Ric. He sighed,

"What do you want me to do?" Ric answered, knowing he was getting into major trouble. Damon turned to face me.

"Are you going to help?" He asked.

"No. I have my own plan and if I'm honest, I think mine will work a hell of a lot better." I replied and walked out of the grill

* * *

I arrived back at the Boarding House at the same time as Stefan and Elena did. They were getting out of his car and I walked over to them.

"Thanks for today," Elena said. I felt like someone was staring at me and Stefan and I turned round to see Klaus standing in the driveway, staring at Elena. Stefan moved himself in front of Elena in a protective manner.

"You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready, my dear?" Klaus said to Elena. I looked over at her and saw the resolve in her eyes. I sighed knowing what I was about to do would kill her.

"I'm ready," Elena said. She made to walk forwards but Stefan stopped her.

"No," He begged her.

"I wouldn't. No reason for you to die, too," Klaus said. Elena turned round and looked at Stefan.

"No. Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt," Elena said, cupping his face and kissing him.

"I love you," She told him

"I love you," He replied, tears in his eyes.

"Hope you love me too," I said, butting in.

"Of course," Elena replied, hugging me tightly.

"Good," I said. "Please don't hate me for doing this," I whispered I her ear. She looked at me confused before I turned to face Klaus.

"Here's what's going to happen, Klaus," I said, staring him down. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You're going to take me instead of Elena and you'll use me in your pathetic sacrifice," I said confidently, knowing I had nothing to lose. Klaus let out a hearty laugh.

"That won't work love," He said. "You see I need the blood of the Doppleganger. That's not you."

"No it's not, you're right. But I have Elena's blood running through me," I told him.

"Enlighten me," Klaus smirked.

"I was created as a way to protect the Doppleganger from you. I was created from her blood, her DNA. The Doppleganger blood that you want so badly runs through me too. You can use me instead of her."

"Alex, no," Elena said from behind me.

"If it means you live, Elena. I am going through with this," I told her.

"And how do I know this isn't a trick?" Klaus asked.

"When it comes to the life of my twin, I don't joke around," I said coldly.

"But she isn't really your twin. You just said so yourself," Klaus smirked.

"No, not biologically. But I feel it when I feel her fear. When I see her happy. When I think of her living a long life with someone she loves by her side, I can tell she's my sister," I replied, looking at Elena. She had tears in her eyes and Stefan had a firm grip on her arm. He understood that this was something I had to do.

"Well then, we should get going," Klaus said. I nodded

"No! Alex!" Elena shouted.

"I'll be fine, Elena. You'll be alive and safe and that's all that matters."

"I can't lose you," She cried.

"You never really had me. I'm not real,"

"You are. You're my sister. You're my twin, I need you," She cried, tears streaming down her face. I felt my own eyes watering.

"And I need you to live," I replied. "Close your eyes," I told her and she complied. "I love you, sis." By the time she re-opened her eyes, I was long gone.

* * *

Klaus had left me somewhere in the woods with his witch who was performing the ritual. It was dark and freezing. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to give myself a sense of comfort and warmth. I was walking towards my death but I didn't fear it. Fearing death seemed irrational. Death is inevitable, it's constant and if it your time, it'll take you.

I looked around myself, knowing I was lost.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"This way," the witch I had learned was called Greta said. I looked at her and thought of what Jonas had said the night I nearly died in the fire at the Grill.

"You're Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you," I said, trying to make her see what she was doing was wrong.

"Well, they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost," she replied coldly. I tripped on a rock and cursed.

"God, I can't see anything," I said, squinting my eyes. Greta smiled and lit a fire all around us. I noticed we were at the old quarry. I looked around and saw a body on the floor. I made my way over to it and recognised the auburn hair.

"Jenna?" I screamed, seeing her lying on the floor, not moving. "Jenna, Jenna! Jenna? Hey, hey, Jenna! Jenna!" I searched for pulse but couldn't find one. Tears sprung to my eyes as I thought of the worst.

"Oh, my God. No. Jenna! No!" I cried looking over at Greta. "He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked," I yelled. I was about to continue my rant when Jenna woke up, gasping for breath. I held onto her and Greta smile

"She's not dead. She's in transition."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Alex is being used in the sacrifice instead of Elena. She's determined to do what she was made to and we got to see some sisterly love. To my reviewers:**

**Krissie - Thank you for your review. You've constantly been reviewing and I'm very grateful!**

**Guest - Thank you for your review. I know, it is a shame in Alex but she's a strong girl, she'll pull through. Only the Savatore Brothers know about her at the moment and they were a bit caught up in Elena, as usual. However Elena knows something is wrong. **

**grapejuice101 - Thank you for your review. I think after just hearing what's happened, the boys and Elena are in total shock. I think things will come out between them in the next few episodes. I'm quite excited to write some of the Klaus scenes too. **

**kate1243 - Thank you for your review. I'm not sure who Alex will end up with, there are good chances that it won't be Damon because he is really hung up on Elena but ill have to see what happens when Alex meets the Originals. I'm so excited for those episodes. Alex is actually not real. She has been created from Elena's DNA, she is flesh and bone but she was never born, she was never in the world and wouldn't be if the witches hadn't decided the Doppleganger needed protection. Hopefully that clears things up, if not let me know and I'll try and explain better.**

**Vilya - Thank you for your review. I agree, Alex really does need a hug but its going to be a while before that happens, unfortunately.**

**angel754 - Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like this story and I'm glad people are still discovering it! There are some Stefan/Alex/Damon scene in this chapter, hopefully you'll enjoy it. I will be doing some 3rd pov scenes, starting with the next chapter and the ones after. Unfortunately this chapter really had to closely follow Alex so I couldn't add any in here.**

**buttercupgirl - Thank you for your review. I am so surprised you think this is one of the best VD fanfic out there that made me smile so big for so long! Thank you! Hopefully you'll like the Damon/Alex/Stefan scenes in this one, ill have more in other chapters. **

**winxgirl1997 - Thank your for your review. Hopefully this was fast enough for you.**

** - Thank you for your review. I'm so surprised that this Ric moved you to tears, in a nice way that's awesome!**

**Lisolotte - Wow! Thank you for your review It means a lot. I already replied to you in an email because I decided I would be putting about an extra 1000 words into this chapter that was just replying to your amazing review! Thank you so much! **

**angiesan218 - Thank you for your review and for constantly reviewing. Yes, Elijah is very very yummy, I just had to make Alex acknowledge it! Don't worry I have a huge twist up my sleeve for Alex, something you won't expect, hopefully. It's alright to repeat yourself, I love hearing what you guys have to say and what you think!**

**Wow guys, so many reviews! You are all so amazing! I am so glad you're liking it so much! Thank you for sticking with me and I can't wait to hear what you think! I'll see you in chapter 15!**


	15. The Sun Also Rises

**Hey guys! Sorry this took longer than I expected. Life just seemed to catch up with me. I have to thank all of you who still believe in this story and have been patiently waiting for my updates, you guys mean the world to me! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favoured and alerted the last chapter, each new email brings a smile to my face.**

**Massive thanks to my Beta _Lisolotte_ for working on this chapter. You are awesome! This chapter is a bit jumpy but hopefully you'll understand what's going on. Anyway, on with Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the plot**

* * *

The Sun Also Rises

I was sitting, staring at my aunt, lying motionless on the floor and I felt numb. I knew what was happening and I couldn't wrap my head round it. If Jenna transitioned then Klaus would use her in the sacrifice. If she didn't he'd kill her anyway. There was no escaping our fate, the only thing keeping me going was knowing that Jeremy and Elena would still have each other.

My eyes flickered towards my aunt when she shot up gasping for breath. She looked around and her gaze locked on me.

"Alex?" She asked, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Are you alright?" I questioned. She grunted and held a hand to her head.

"Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?" She moaned.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked her.

"Elena called me. She was so scared. Oh, ah, I should have realized that it wasn't her. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire."

"Klaus. It was Klaus."

"He made me drink his blood. And I don't... I don't remember anything after that," She paused and looked around us. "Where are we? What happened?"

"We're at the quarry. He brought us here."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm...I'm trying to do the right thing."

"What's that?"

"It's not important. Look I need you to focus."

"Why don't I remember anything?"

"Jenna, do you remember... When Elena told you how someone becomes a vampire?" I asked her, remembering when Elena explained to me what she had told Jenna, the day I found out about myself.

"Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's... Oh, god. He killed me."

"Jenna, listen to me. Listen to me; everything's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here," I told her, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I'm a vampire?" Jenna asked.

"And I bet you're hungry," Greta smiled, walking in from somewhere in the woods. I glared at her. I looked around me and saw a sharp rock on the floor. I got to my feet and tried to run for it but found myself being thrown backwards. I landed roughly on the ground, the breath being knocked from me as a circle of fire sprung up around me.

I tried to make my way towards Greta but the flames got higher. Their intensity made me shield my eyes.

"Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do," Greta told me.

"Greta... Please, just- just let her go," I begged, not wanting Jenna to suffer.

"Klaus chose her," Greta replied.

"And he chose Elena but got me instead. He can change his mind, Greta. Please don't do this," I pleaded. Greta shook her head.

"This is the way it has to be," Greta replied and clicked up the rock I was going for. She cut her wrist with it and inched closer to Jenna.

"Drink it," Greta urged.

"Jenna, don't!" I shouted.

"I can't," Jenna said, the blood hypnotizing her.

"Let her go. Hey!" I screamed, one last time as Jenna let herself be taken over by the blood lust and drank from Greta's wrist. "No!" I screamed.

"That's enough," Greta said, shoving Jenna off her wrist. She walked away from us and I looked over at Jenna, her mouth stained with the ruby liquid.

"It's going to be okay," I said, trying to be reassuring. Greta created another circle of fire, this time around Jenna and walked off into the woods. "Look at me. Hey, look at me," I tried. Jenna turned to face me, her eyes red and the veins under her eyes sticking out. Tears sprang to my eyes. "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay."

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Elijah, Stefan, Elena and Alaric walked into the abandoned witch house.

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelganger. Seeing as Alex has taken Elena's place, when she dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid," Elijah explained.

"So when do we attack?" Alaric asked. He wanted to save the girl who had become a daughter to him.

"Alex's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in," Elijah told Ric.

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan asked, moving towards the Original.

"If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself," Elijah told the younger Salvatore brother. Their conversation was interrupted when Stefan's phone rang.

"Damon," Stefan said, answering the phone.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say," Damon explained from the other end of the phone.

"Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?" Stefan asked his brother, starting to pace.

"It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got... complicated."

"We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now."

"He's got Jenna, Stefan," Damon said and Stefan stopped pacing.

"What?" Stefan asked in shock.

"He got Katherine to lure her out of the house," Damon told Stefan. The younger brother looked over at Alaric and Elena.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alaric asked, seeing Stefan's shocked expression.

"He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual," Damon said over the phone.

"Oh, my god," Stefan whispered.

* * *

I was staring at my aunt in shock as she looked around herself wildly. We were separated from each other by the circles of fire Greta had created. I cleared my throat and Jenna looked over at me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Jenna.

"I feel like myself... only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything," Jenna told me. I sighed and shook my head.

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts," I told her, she nodded and I saw her eyes starting to shine.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Jenna asked with a catch in her throat.

"No!" I shouted in reassurance. "Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do." I looked wildly around us as I heard screaming in the distance.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked.

"That must be the werewolf," I told her as Greta came into sight, holding Jules who was tied up. Jules was screaming out in pain and Greta threw her to the ground.

"What's happening to me?" Jules asked, agony lacing her voice. Greta smiled smugly.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free," Greta told Jules and created a third circle of fire, this time around Jules.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed." I told Greta, trying to stop her for, carrying out the sacrifice.

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order." Greta replied.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner." A new voice said. I looked over my shoulder and saw Klaus making his way through the woods towards us, smiling at Greta. He looked at the three of us and his grin just increased.

"Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" Klaus asked. I snarled.

"Why are you doing this?" I screamed at him.

"I have been needing to break this curse since it was placed on me. Why do you think I'm doing this?" He replied.

"At least let Jenna go. She's the only adult my family has left. We need her."

"As touching as that is... no."

"You're a monster!" I screamed at him.

"Well that may be, but I'm more interested as to why you are really here."

"I told you. It's what I was created for."

"Yes that's what you keep saying, love. Yet why do I find that hard to believe?" Klaus asked, making his way towards me.

"It's the truth," I said through gritted teeth. Klaus bent down on his haunches and got as close as he could to me.

"Don't lie to me," I glared at him but he didn't move. I sighed and looked at the ground.

"I have nothing to lose," I whispered.

"Nothing? What about your family?" Klaus asked. "You've been shouting at me to save Jenna, the last adult in your family who can take care of you. So why do you think that you have nothing to lose?"

"They're not my real family," I bit out. "I'm not real. I wouldn't even exist if you hadn't had this obsession with breaking your stupid curse," I screamed at him. He smiled.

"Then shouldn't you be thanking me? I gave you life."

"What kind of life have I had? I've only been alive for a few months and now you're going to kill me."

"It doesn't have to be you."

"What?"

"It was meant to be Elena. Your twin. You could easily just back out now and I'll take her instead."

"No. I can't lose her."

"You never even had her."

"Shut up," I whispered.

"You said so yourself she isn't your family."

"Shut up," I said louder, grasping my head in my hands.

"You mean nothing to her."

"Stop it," I cried, squeezing my eyes shut and shaking my head.

"She happily let you give your life for hers, she doesn't care about you."

"Shut up!" I screamed, pushing him away from me, he flew backwards into the woods, crashing into the trees. I looked up shocked and turned my gaze to my hands. What was going on? I heard laughter coming from the area I had launched Klaus into. I pulled my eyes away from my hands to see him brushing himself off and making his way back towards me.

"That was one hell of a display, love. It's going to be a shame to see you die," Klaus said, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Damon Salvatore groaned in pain as the incessant knocking continued. He rolled his eyes and stood up from his spot on the sofa in the living room of the Boarding House and made his way to the front door.

"I heard ya," he shouted. He paused for a moment as a wave of dizziness came over him. He brushed it aside and opened the door to see John standing there. "Great. I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat."

"Alex hasn't returned any of my calls for days. I need to see her," John explained waking into the Boarding House

"Well, you're a day late and a daughter short, John," Damon told him, John looked around confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Klaus has her. Sacrifice goes down tonight," Damon explained, a grim look on his face.

"How could you let that happen? I thought Elena was the Doppelganger. Wasn't she meant to be used in the sacrifice?"

"Long story daddio, apparently your daughter, Alex. Isn't real. She was created through Elena's DNA and memories to protect the Doppelganger. She's doing her job."

"And you're okay with this?" John asked incredulously.

"Of course I'm not okay with this. I love Alex as well. This just has to be done."

"You may say you love Alex, but you will always choose Elena over her."

"Look, she's safe. Elijah has this 500 year old magic potion thing that will bring her back when Klaus kills her."

"How the hell do you know that'll even work?"

"I don't. But there's not much else I can do," Damon sighed. John grit his teeth and tried to lunge at Damon but Damon caught his arm and threw him against the wall.

"You do not want to mess with me right now," Damon bit out.

"You ruined her life. You know that, right? You chose Elena over her and Alex may never come back to life."

"I know, John. I like one twin more, I destroyed her future. Trust me, I get it. It actually gets worse."

"How could it possibly get any worse?"

* * *

I glared up at Klaus as he took the moonstone from his pocket and caressed it gently.

"I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it," he said as he passed the moonstone to Greta who looked up to the sky.

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asked.

"I remember," Greta nodded and threw the moonstone in a bowl, effectively destroying it. I grit my teeth, knowing that we didn't have much time left. Jules groaned in pain and I looked over at her. She was looking directly at me.

"Everything I did... I was just trying to help Tyler," She bit out.

"I know and I am so grateful for you for doing that," I replied, remembering how Tyler left for so long to try and figure out his werewolf side.

"I didn't want him to be alone!" Jules said as Klaus looked over at her. A smirk graced his features.

"Thank you for helping him," I told her.

"I'm sorry I killed you," She told me, tears in her eyes. I glanced over to see Klaus looking very interested in our conversation but I refused to speak anymore. I didn't want him knowing that I had died before. Klaus walked over to us.

"Shall we?" He asked. I looked over at Jules once more, the circle of fire disappearing from around her. I saw in her eyes that her transformation was beginning. She tried to run but Klaus being the superior species caught her and ripped her heart out. I scrambled away from the scene in shock. I glanced over at my aunt who looked like her heart had just been ripped out.

I shook my head, trying to get the image out if my mind. I couldn't help but shed a few tears for the fallen werewolf. I looked up again and saw Klaus squeezing the blood from Jules' heart into the bowl.

"Tell me it's working," Klaus asked, his hand covered in blood. Greta nodded.

"It's working," I looked over at my aunt as she started to speak to me.

"The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was? Isn't there someone else who can do this?"

"Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me, Elena and Jeremy through all of that," I told her, hating that she was blaming herself.

"It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you."

"But you didn't. You put your entire life on hold to help us," I said, my vision getting blurry from tears.

"Look around, Alex. I failed you," Jenna whispered.

"You didn't. This was my choice to be here. I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be okay. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance...Run," I told her, mouthing the last word as I knew Klaus could hear us. Jenna nodded.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Elijah and Stefan were standing outside the abandoned witch house.

"Bonnie did a locator spell. They're at Steven's quarry," Elijah told Stefan. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time."

"Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive," Elijah replied, looking over at the younger Salvatore Brother. "You're very honorable. Sacrificing yourself to save your girlfriend's aunt," Elijah told Stefan. If there was one thing Elijah respected, it was honor.

"Are you? Because this whole plan is, um, it's contingent upon your honor, Elijah," Stefan said.

"I won't fail you," Elijah assured.

"Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to," Stefan defended. They couldn't let anything go wrong and there could be no slip ups. Stefan was trying to make sure of that.

"Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; Parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies couldn't be found," Elijah explained, anger evident in his voice. Stefan nodded.

"You want revenge."

"Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you."

"Please end this." Stefan begged.

John, walked into the basement, carrying a large box in his arms. He placed it next to where Jeremy and Bonnie were sitting.

"I brought the Gilbert journals. I think I know the spell you're talking about," John said, rooting through the box.

"Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked. John looked over at her.

"Upstairs. Alaric wanted to talk to him."

Alaric and Damon were upstairs in the hallway of the house. It was easy to tell Alaric was struggling with the situation.

"He did what?!" Damon shouted.

"He wasn't going to let Jenna die," Alaric tried to defend Stefan.

"We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die!" Damon said.

"Except for Bonnie," Ric shouted back. This was in no way a win-win situation. Someone was going to lose and chances are it would be one of them. Damon punched the wall in aggravation.

"God, Stefan, damn it!"

"Hey, are you okay?" Ric asked his friend.

"I'm fine," he replied, sighing. "Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes."

* * *

Klaus grinned evilly at my aunt as he made his way towards us.

"Hello, Jenna," He grinned. Jenna flinched

"Let her go," I shouted at him. "I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" I screamed, getting closer to the fire that surrounded us both.

"Careful," Klaus tutted.

"Alex, don't," Jenna warned me.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Elena and Jeremy without a family," I said turning to face Klaus. "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please," I begged him, not caring if I sounded like a child. I was a child. Klaus smirked.

"Well, well," He said, raising his head to the surrounding cliff. "I don't recall you being on the guest list," Jenna and I looked up to where Klaus was looking. My eyes widened as I saw Stefan standing there.

"I'm here to talk," Stefan said. Klaus nodded.

"Very well, then," He said, speeding up the hill to the top of the cliff.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Bonnie, John, Jeremy, Elena and Damon were in the basement of the witch house.

"We found something in the Gilbert journals," Bonnie said, a journal in her hand.

"Jonathan wrote down the story of a mother who called on Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind a woman's life force with her child," John explained.

"Skip to the save Alex part," Damon bit out.

"Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life," John said.

"We don't even know if that potion is going to work," Jeremy said.

"Or if she's still got it," Bonnie added. "Klaus could have taken it off of her."

"So she could still die, even with the potion," Jeremy concluded.

"Not if her soul remains intact," John said.

"Her soul, really? You're going to put your faith in some act of god mumbo jumbo?" Damon said, annoyance in his voice. He wasn't going to take chances as stupid as that.

"I refuse to let the only daughter that has ever appreciated me die because I put my faith in an out of date potion. This spell will work. And you can call that god or mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes... I'm putting my faith in it."

"But she's not real, John," Elena said. "Do you think it'll really work?"

"It has to."

* * *

I looked up at Stefan and Klaus on the cliff talking to each other but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I looked over at Jenna who looked just as confused as I was.

"You're a vampire, Jenna," I told her. "You can hear what they're saying."

"I don't know if I can," Jenna replied.

"Of course you can. What are they saying?" I asked her.

"I can't-I can't make it out."

"You can do this. Just relax. Focus," I said. Jenna nodded and brushed her hair behind her ear to help her hearing.

I looked at her worriedly as her eyes widened in shock. I bit my lip and clasped my hands together to stop them from trembling.

"Oh, my god," Jenna whispered as she looked back over to me.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing that Stefan was here because of something stupid.

"He wants to take my place."

I hated being right.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Bonnie was standing behind John, who was sitting on a chair they had brought down from the dining room of the abandoned witch house, in deep concentration, casting a spell that would bind his life force to Alex's.

"Come on, Bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill," Damon said impatiently. Bonnie lowered her hands from their place on either side of John's head.

"It's done," She told him. Damon looked at John who didn't look any different.

"That's it?" He asked. Bonnie shrugged and nodded. "Let's go," Damon said and left up the stairs. John opened his eyes and stood up. Both he and Bonnie looked over a Jeremy.

"I'll be back soon," Bonnie said to her boyfriend. Jeremy looked confused.

"Wait, what do you mean? No, I'm coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are okay," Jeremy defended, wanting to make sure Bonnie, Alex and Jenna were okay.

"And who's going to make sure you're okay?" Bonnie argued, not wanting to have to look out for Jeremy as well as take down Klaus.

"I've got my own ring. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer," Jeremy said defiantly. Bonnie sighed and moved towards Jeremy. Jeremy looked skeptical but Bonnie moved closer until she was kissing him. Jeremy collapsed and John caught him.

"Just go. I'll stay with him," John said" Bonnie nodded and went upstairs into the hallway. Damon, Elijah, Alaric and Elena were all waiting.

"It's time," Elijah said. They all nodded.

"All right. I got the weapons in the car," Alaric told them. Elijah waved him off.

"Bonnie's the only weapon we need," Elijah said and walked outside. Damon and Bonnie joined Elijah outside. Alaric looked at Elena and nodded. Elena nodded back and they made their way to the door but found they couldn't get out.

"What?" Elena asked, trying to get out again but couldn't.

"Bonnie! What is this?" Alaric asked.

"I can't put anyone else at risk," Bonnie replied looking at both Ric and Elena.

"I can't stay here with Jenna and Alex out there!" Alaric protested.

"That's my family out there!" Elena yelled. "I can't just sit here while they die!"

"I'm sorry. It's what Alex would have wanted," Bonnie said sadly.

"You can't do this!" Alaric yelled. He looked to his best friend for help. "Damon?"

"Sorry, buddy. She's right," Damon said, shrugging his shoulders.

"No!" Alaric shouted, banging on the invisible barrier. "You can't do this," Ric tried again but they left without another look back. Ric looked over at Elena who looked heartbroken and brought her into a hug. He looked out at the empty space his friends recently vacated and sighed, hoping they could save the people he loved.

* * *

Klaus and Stefan were still on the cliff talking and I looked around wildly to try and find some way of preventing this from happening. I was hyperventilating. Why was Stefan going to sacrifice himself. This couldn't happen. I looked to the ground and tried to focus on my breathing.

"Alex..." Jenna said quietly. I shook my head.

"I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it," I said, mostly to myself. I looked up when I heard footsteps. Klaus and Stefan were making their way towards us.

"Quite the predicament," Klaus said as he got closer to us. "You know, it's funny, All this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, Granting your wish," he grinned.

"Stefan…" I whispered, silently telling him not to do this.

"It's okay," Stefan nodded.

"Well. Who's it going to be, Alex?" Klaus asked, his grin spreading wider. He actually wanted me to choose.

"No," I said to him.

"I don't see why the choice would be that hard. He is, after all, your sister's boyfriend. Not yours," Klaus said.

"He's my best friend. Jenna's my aunt. I can't let either of them die."

"But isn't family more important? Or is there something you're not telling?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do. I can see the way you look at each other."

"What way? There is no way."

"Like you both want what you can't have."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I? This would be an easy choice for you. Your aunt or best friend. But he's not just your best friend, is he? At least not to you."

"There's nothing between Stefan and me."

"Remember I can tell when you're lying. I can see it in your eyes. There's feelings you two share towards each other that you won't discuss. Unfortunately you won't live to explore them."

"I won't choose, Klaus!" I shouted at him.

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice," Klaus smirked and staked Stefan in the back.

"No! Stefan! No!" I screamed for him.

"I have other plans for your best friend. I want him alive. But for now..." Klaus said and punched Stefan. Stefan fell to the floor, groaning in pain, the stake sill in his back. "Whenever you're ready, Greta," Klaus said. The circle of fire that surrounded Jenna disappeared and Klaus smiled. "Your turn," He told Jenna.

"No, Jenna, no!" I screamed. Jenna looked over at me.

It's alright, Alex. I know what I have to do," Jenna told me with a small smile. She rushed over to Greta and bit her neck, drinking her blood until Klaus dragged her off his witch by the hair. She gasped in pain and looked at Klaus. He smiled and staked her in the stomach. I cried out as Jenna fell to the floor. Jenna looked over at me and I smiled at her gently.

"Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore," I whispered to her, knowing that she would hear. Klaus removed the stake from her gut and plunged it into her heart.

"No! Jenna!" I cried out, seeing the grey colour run over her skin and her eyes closed. My body wracked with sobs as I saw my aunt lying dead on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," Stefan whispered from where he was lying on the ground. He couldn't move because of the stake in his back.

"Are they going to kill him?" I whispered back to him. He nodded at me and I felt glad that this monster would die. Klaus made his way over to me and I glared at him.

"It's time," he said. The circle of fire that had stopped me from saving my aunt disappeared and Klaus held out his hand to me. I glared at it and shoved past him, making my way to the altar. Klaus stood in front of me with a smiled on his face.

"Thank you, Alex," he said to me. I glared.

"Go to hell," I spat at him.

He smirked and bit into my neck. The pain was bearable at first. It wasn't until he started to literally suck the blood out of me I felt the pain. It was blinding and I cried out. I felt myself grow weaker as I looked at Stefan. His mouth moved but I didn't hear anything. I thought of the potion Elijah had given to me to take and bring me back to life and saw it lying exactly where I had been sitting.

Well shit. I thought as the world went black around me.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Alaric, Jeremy, John and Elena were waiting in the witch's house for everyone to return. John was writing something on a piece of paper and Jeremy was reading one of the Gilbert journals.

"We should have heard from them by now," Alaric said, impatiently. Jeremy looked at John.

"Did you read all this?" Jeremy asked.

"I did," John replied, not looking up from what he was writing.

"So you understand what happened to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to life?" Jeremy asked.

"She saved her daughter. She found peace," John replied steadily. Jeremy looked at John with pity.

"John..." Jeremy started but John cut him off by standing up and handing him the letter he was writing.

"I need you to give this to Alex for me and also this," John said, also giving him his Gilbert ring.

"Oh, hey, what's going on?" Alaric asked. John looked at Elena and Jeremy with sadness in his eyes.

"Take care of each other. Please."

There was a noise upstairs and Alaric looked at the ceiling.

"I think they're here!" Alaric exclaimed and bolted up the stairs. Damon walked in, carrying Alex's limp body. He laid her onto a sofa in the house and gently stroked some of the hair out of her face.

"I may love Elena. But I love you too. I need you to come back to us," he whispered to the dead girl. Alaric, Jeremy and Elena rushed into the room and spotted Alex's body. Elena's eyes filled with tears and Jeremy took her hand.

"How is she?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know yet. But I found the potion she was meant to take. It was full. She didn't have a chance to drink it," Damon said.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asked, hoping for the best. Damon just looked at him, getting the message across without having to say a word.

"No," Alaric whispered. He had loved Jenna and now she was dead. And the girl he loved like a daughter was also dead. He didn't even know if she would wake up. He held back a sob, trying to be strong for Elena and Jeremy.

"I'm sorry Jeremy." Damon said to the youngest Gilbert. Jeremy nodded stiffly, tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He looked at his sister on the couch and prayed she wouldn't leave him too.

* * *

I looked around the darkness, obviously seeing nothing, and wondered why in the hell I was still conscious. I never got a chance to drink the potion Elijah gave me so I couldn't understand why I still seemed to have brain activity. Maybe this was my journey into heaven. Maybe the witches were proud of what I had done and were giving me some kind of reward.

I felt a warmth coming from behind me and turned to face that direction. There was voices in the distance but I couldn't make or what they weren't saying. I walked towards the voices, hoping that they would become clearer. The warm feeling increased the closer to the voices I got and I felt a pulling sensation in my gut. I gasped as I shot forward and upwards, right into the arms of Damon.

I gasped for breath as Damon steadied me.

"Alex!" Voices shouted at me. I looked up to see Alaric, Jeremy and Elena standing above me. I gently stood up and my siblings engulfed me in a hug.

"Are you alright?" Jeremy asked.

"I... yeah. I'm fine," I told him. They let go and I looked over at Alaric. I could see the tears in his eyes and I ran up to him, letting him wrap me up in a hug.

"Thank God you're alright!" He breathed. "I don't think I could handle losing you too," He told me. I sighed in his embrace, remembering Jenna and tears filled my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I cried. "I'm sorry I didn't do more to save her," Alaric pulled away from me and held me at arms' length.

"This was not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself. You did one of the bravest things I have ever seen," Alaric said to me. I sniffed and nodded.

"What happened?" I asked. "After I died. What happened?"

"A lot." Damon breathed.

"Tell me," Damon sighed.

"This is going to be pretty hard for you to hear. Klaus isn't dead," I gasped in shock.

"What?!"

"He's not dead."

"How is that possible?"

"Elijah betrayed us. Klaus told him he would return Elijah to his family and Elijah disappeared with him," Damon told me.

"So everything happened for nothing? Jenna died for nothing!" I yelled.

"Don't blame us," Damon cut in. I placed a hand on my forehead, a nervous habit, and breathed out deeply.

"I still don't understand. I never got a chance to take the potion. How am I alive?" I asked. They all looked at each other.

"John found a spell in one of the Gilbert journals," Alaric said. "It bound his life to yours."

"Well, what does that mean? Where is he?"

"To save your life." Jeremy said. "He gave his own." That was the final straw. I let the tears fall as I ran downstairs to the basement.

"Uncle John? Uncle John?" I yelled, looking for him. He wasn't in the basement so I ran back upstairs. Damon grabbed my arm.

"He did what he had to, to save your life."

"I didn't ask him to," I spat.

"He was never that good of a guy anyway. At least he finally did something right," Damon countered.

"He was my father, Damon," I said, ripping my arm out of his grasp. "And because of me, he's dead." I ran through the hallway and stopped when I saw a body lying on the grass outside.

"No," I whispered. I sprinted over to the body and saw my dad lying lifeless on the ground. A fresh wave of tears fell from my eyes as I dropped to the ground. Sobs wracked my body as I held his head in my lap. He was my father. Maybe only for a few months, but I had memories of him being my dad. I must have stayed there crying for at least an hour before Damon picked me up and took me home.

* * *

I was standing in my room in a black dress, getting ready for the funeral. We decided to have it quickly and privately, before people noticed Jenna and John were gone. I looked out of the window and sighed. There was a knock on my door and I saw Jeremy standing in the doorway. I gently smiled at him and he returned it.

"I'm almost ready," I told him.

"Take your time," he nodded in understanding. "John wanted me to give you this," he said and held out an envelope. I nodded and took it from him.

"Jeremy... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people," I said to him, on the verge of tears. He shook his head.

"I still have you," he smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I held onto him tightly before letting go. He sent me one last smile and left the room. I sighed and looked at the envelope that John had given to me.

I opened it and his Gilbert ring fell out. I pulled out a letter that was with it and opened it up.

_Dear Alex,_

_It's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child. I have failed in that task. I have been told that you were never really my daughter, you were just a creation. I believe that to be a lie. You are as much my daughter as Elena and I feel honored to give my life in exchange for yours. _

_You have always trusted me and for that I am grateful. I never had a strong bond with Elena, but you gave me the chance to be a father to you, and that's all I could have ever asked for. _

_For me this is the end, but for you this is a chance to grow old and have children of your own someday. That is why I include this ring. I know you will do a better job in raising your children than I have in mine. _

_You are special, Alex. More special than you know. You just have to believe in yourself the way I believe in you. I want you to know that no matter what happens, you always have and will always be my daughter. I love you. _

_John._

* * *

**Well? What did everyone think? To my reviewers:**

**grapejuice101 - Thank you for your review! Elena so owes Alex big, but i have a feeling that Elena's not going to be the one who helps her with her problems. I don't think its in Elena's best interest to do that. Sorry there were little Stefan/Alex/Damon scenes in this one but because of the sacrifice, there wasn't much I could do.**

**winxgirl1997 - Thank you for your review! Sorry this wasn't as quick as my other updates have been, but I'll try and update quicker in the future.**

**Guest - Thank you for your review! There are a lot of sad moments in this chapter, hopefully I did them alright.**

**Vilya - Thank you for your review! Your review literally made my day! I do love the originals and I can't wait until I get to write more about them! Its going to be great!**

**buttercupgirl - Thank you for your review! Alex will do anything for her family, even if they're not her real family. Hopefully you don't mind the lack of Stefan/Alex/Damon scenes in this chapter. Its hard when they're no where near each other. I'll try and add more soon.**

**angiesan218 - Thank you for your review! I'm glad it took you by surprise. I hate it when a fic becomes predictable. Glad I can still shock my readers!**

**Krissie - Thank you for your review! I'm sorry the wait was so long, hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter enough to forgive me for that!**

**kate1243 - Thank you for your review. Yeah it was flesh and blood, otherwise she would never have been able to sacrifice herself in Elena's place. I think a few things will change in the way people see each other in the chapters to come. I have quite a few ideas going on in my head.**

**gleechick659 - Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like my story! It means a lot when I get a review that says that. Not many Damon/Alex/Stefan scenes in this one but because of the sacrifice I couldn't really do much. I'll try my hardest to get more in there in the next chapters!**

**dearlyfantastical5511 - Thank you for your review! I am so pleased you like Alex, I know she's fictional but she's like my baby in a way. I'm really glad you like this fic. It means a lot that you think its original because I know it can get annoying to read the same idea over and over again. There's a cheeky wee Stefan/Alex part in this chapter you may like if you want her to be with Stefan, but I agree he really should catch a break on the show. Its such a shame for him.**

**Someone - Thank you for your review. Of course Alex survives the sacrifice. I debated on how I should keep her alive, but I thought that giving her more heartbreak in losing John was the best way. That way she'll show how strong she is when she pulls herself together and gets through everything. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Over 100 reviews? Guys you are just the best! I can't thank you enough for your support. I'll try and update the next chapter quicker for you so you're not waiting as long for it. Please R&R and I'll see you in Chapter 16!**


	16. As I Lay Dying

**Hey guys! Really quick update this time! You guys honestly have yourselves to thank for the quick update! I can't believe the last chapter got 15 reviews in only one day! I'm updating this at like midnight here, I've been working on it all night for you guys! This chapter came out of no where and the story has taken such a crazy turn that I never expected to happen. I have to give a shout out to _angiesan218 _who made me re-think what to do with Alex. What happens in this chapter is because of you, so hopefully you like it.**

**I didn't have time to get this edited because I wanted to get it out to you as soon as I could. Anyway, enough of the long Author's note. (Congrats if you actually read all of it) And on with Chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the plot.**

* * *

As I Lay Dying

It was around 1 in the morning and I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep. I hadn't been sleeping the past couple of days because every time I closed my eyes I'd see Jenna's lifeless face staring at me or John's corpse lying on the grass. I couldn't force the images out of my head and the guilt that I should have done more to save them, plagued my every thought.

I sighed and got out of my bed. I walked into the hallway and stopped when I saw Jenna's door slightly ajar. I crept towards it and slowly opened the door. I don't know what I expected to find. Maybe I'd see Jenna sleeping soundly as if this had never happened. But looking into the room I saw her empty, made up bed.

I entered her room and closed the door behind me, making my way towards her bed. I lay down, resting my head on her pillow and inhaled deeply, trying to find some sort of comfort in her sheets. I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the tears from falling and shakily breathed out. Sitting up I ran my hands through my hair and shook my head. I had to get these thoughts out of my mind or I'd end up going crazy with guilt.

I left Jenna's room and made my way downstairs to get a glass of water. I sat down at the island and rested my elbows on the surface, placing my head on my hands.

"That'll get easier," a voice behind me said. I whipped around to see Damon standing in the doorway to the kitchen. I sighed and placed my head back in my hands.

"What do you want, Damon?" I asked him. He sighed and walked towards me.

"I wanted to apologize," He said.

"What for?"

"For not doing more to save you."

"I didn't need saving," I whispered. "Jenna needed saving. Heck, even Jules needed saving. But I didn't."

"I needed you to be saved," Damon whispered. I lifted my head from my hands and looked at him. He seemed so broken.

"Why?"

"Because I need you, Alex. I need you to keep me sane. You're one of the only people who thinks of me as a friend. I can't lose that."

"What about Elena? You love her," I said.

"Maybe. But she's not you. She doesn't treat me the way you do."

"And what way is that?"

"With respect," I sighed and ran my hands through my hair for the second time that night.

"I'm tired, Damon."

"Yeah, sure. Of course. I'll leave you," He said, I bit my lip.

"Damon," I called. He turned to face me again and I stood up. "Thank you. For coming to see me," I said to him and he smiled gently.

"Anytime," He replied and left. I shook my head again and rubbed my tired eyes. I decided to try and get some sleep and went back upstairs to my room, wondering what was going on with Damon.

* * *

I was meant to be going to the square to watch Gone With the Wind, with what was left of my family but I decided to meet them there. I walked into the Grill, looking for Ric, who was currently drowning his sorrows. I shook my head and made my way over to him.

"Well, you've seen better days," I said and Ric turned round to face me.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Ric asked.

"I could ask you the same thing but I think that's obvious," I smirked. He rolled his eyes and turned to face the bar again. I sighed and hopped onto the stool next to him. "Look, I get how you're feeling. Believe me I do. But drowning your sorrows in alcohol isn't going to help you," I told him. He scoffed.

"Well it's a better solution that yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him, feeling slightly offended. He turned to face me.

"I know you're depriving yourself of sleep. Jeremy told me."

"You think I'm doing that on purpose?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Hey, you deal with this in what ever way you want to, but don't get up in my grill about how I deal with grief," I stood up, seething with anger.

"The only reason I can't sleep is because every time I close my eyes all I can see is Jenna's face, begging to know why I didn't do more to save her. I had to watch my aunt die, Ric. Sober the hell up and realize you're not the only one that got hurt over this," I spat at him and left the grill.

I stood outside the grill and counted to 10 in my head, trying to calm myself down. Today was meant to be a peaceful day to try and bring us back to some sort of normalcy.

I made my way to the square and found Jeremy and Elena setting out a blanket. I smiled and walked up to them.

"How's my favorite sibling?" I asked with a smile.

"Fine," both Jeremy and Elena chorused. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"I can't believe you guys brought me to see a girl movie," Jeremy moaned. I slapped his arm.

"We had to get out the house, Jer," Elena said.

"Don't worry I hate this film," I whispered. "We can slag it to hell and back," I said to my younger sibling. He smiled back at me and nodded.

"This is our 3 hour distraction from reality," Elena said, glaring at me.

"Is that what were doing?" Jeremy asked. "Pretending our lives aren't screwed."

"Hey, if they weren't, where would the fun be?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"We need to do this, okay," Elena said. "Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore."

"Easy for you to say," I murmured as Elena sat down on the blanket. I looked around us and saw Caroline bouncing over to us with a basket in her arms.

"Hey! There you guys are!" She said with such enthusiasm I felt like punching her. "Who's hungry?" She smiled, sitting down next to Elena.

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asked in disbelief. Caroline glared at him.

"Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere," she told us.

I rolled my eyes and took my brother's hand. He looked down at me and I smiled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. He smiled back and let go of my hand, bringing me into a one armed hug.

"All right," Jeremy sighed.

"We'll get through this how we get through everything," I told him.

"Together?" He asked.

"Together," I replied and we sat down on the blanket.

"What are we eating?" Jeremy asked.

"Something good," Caroline replied.

"Something good to you is usually something bad to me," I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"I thought about that and packed you this," she grinned and held out a sandwich bag. I opened it up and smelt the aroma of chocolate.

"A chocolate spread sandwich?" I asked. "I haven't had this in years."

"I thought you'd like it," Caroline told me. I nodded and ripped into my sandwich. Caroline giggled and Elena rolled her eyes.

I looked at my twin who was looking behind me. I turned around to see Stefan making his way towards us.

"Look who couldn't resist an epic romance," Elena teased when he came closer to us.

"And here I had you pegged for an action kind of guy," I smirked. Stefan's face remained blank. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Will you come take a walk with me?" Stefan asked. "Both of you?" Elena and I nodded and stood up. We walked through the square in silence for a few moments before Elena spoke up.

"You're breaking the rules, you know. Movie night's supposed to be a distraction. Tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama," Elena said, in a joking manner.

"I know. I wish this could wait, but it can't. Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten," Stefan told us. I gasped in shock.

"What? Is it...is he gonna...?" I asked trailing off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Yeah," Stefan said shortly. I could see how much this was tearing him apart.

"Oh my God," I whispered. "That's why he showed up at the house this morning. He wanted to clear the air between us. "

"He told me not to tell you two, but I figured if you wanted to talk to him I...I wouldn't wait," Stefan said quietly.

"Stefan..." Elena tried.

"It's not over. There may be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it," Stefan said.

"No," Elena warned. "He's gonna kill you."

"No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it," Stefan said.

"Then I'm coming with you," I told him.

"No, Alex. Klaus thinks you're dead. Lets leave it at that. Who knows how angry he'll be if he finds out you survived the sacrifice," Stefan said, worry lacing his voice.

"I can't just wait around and say goodbye to someone else I care about, Stefan," I told him. "I have to do something, I'm not gonna sit here being useless like with Jenna." Stefan saw the determination in my eyes and sighed.

"Okay, you can come but if things get out of control, you need to leave. Agreed?" Stefan asked.

"Agreed."

"Please be careful you two," Elena said. Stefan and I nodded.

"Go talk to him," Stefan said. "Tell him there's still hope."

* * *

Stefan and I arrived at Alaric's apartment and walked inside. We found Katherine sitting on the bed.

"Hello Katherine," Stefan said to the 500 year old vampire. She stood up and walked towards us.

"Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead," Katherine said and looked over at me. "And so are you."

"We ran into complications," Stefan said.

"Well, actually I did die," I butted in. "I just came back to life," Katherine looked at me in confusion before rolling her eyes, obviously not bothered at all.

"Complications?" She asked.

"Doesn't really matter," Stefan said, brushing her off. "I just need to find Klaus."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" I asked. Katherine growled and shoved me against the wall. Stefan sped over and pushed her off of me. Katherine cleared throat.

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit," Katherine said. I looked over to see Klaus entering the room with Elijah behind him. Klaus stopped and turned to face Stefan and me.

"You're supposed to be dead," he said to me.

"Sorry to disappoint," I countered. He smirked.

"Oh no, no disappointment here. A little confusion on how you survived but no disappointment," Klaus said.

"Trade secret," I replied. Klaus' smirk grew bigger as he turned his gaze to Stefan.

"You just keep popping up, don't you," Klaus said to him.

"I need your help," Stefan said. "For my brother."

"Well, whatever it is, he's going to have to wait a tick," Klaus said. "You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention."

Elijah looked at Stefan.

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here," Elijah told Stefan. "My brother gave his word that he would reunite me with my own."

"And so I shall," Klaus smirked. He turned to face Elijah and a dagger slipped out from up his sleeve. He plunged it into Elijah's heart and I let out a gasp, covering my mouth with my hand. Stefan grabbed my other one and held on tightly as Elijah started turning grey. He fell to the floor and Klaus looked back to us.

"Now, what am I going to do with the star crossed lovers?" He asked. Stefan's hand was ripped out of my grasp as Klaus drove a stake into his chest. "Do you feel that?" Klaus asked. "It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little move and you're dead."

"He's just trying to help his brother!" I shouted at Klaus while Stefan gasped in pain.

"The witches said you had a cure," Stefan bit out. "Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do anything you want," Klaus pulled the stake out of Stefan's chest and he fell to the ground. I dove down to cushion his fall.

"You alright?" I asked. He nodded. I looked up at Klaus who was pouring blood into a glass. Klaus made his way back towards us and looked down at us.

"Trouble is," Klaus said. "I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless." I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. "Tell me, princess. Why are you here and not the darling Elena?"

"Elena's with Damon," I bit out.

"Ah, moved onto the other brother has she?"

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Not what it looks like to me. But hey, at least you get the brother you want."

"I don't understand why you keep going on about that. There is nothing between Stefan and me."

"And I don't know why you keep denying it, sweetheart," he said, crouching down to my level. I scoffed but kept quiet. "Nothing to say, love? I guess my point has been proved," He smirked. "I'm quite interested to find out how you survived the sacrifice though."

"My father gave his life to save mine."

"Now that's sweet. Daddy dearest protecting his darling daughter. It's almost sickening."

"What's sickening is your complete lack of compassion," I argued

"Kitty's got a bite," he chuckled.

"Look, just give Stefan what he needs and we'll leave you alone," I said. Klaus smirked. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

"What about what I need?" Klaus asked. "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus asked, looking at Stefan.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time," Stefan protested.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent I can use when I leave this town." Klaus said, standing up. Stefan leaned on my arm and I helped him stand up.

"Katerina, come here," Klaus said. I looked over to see Katherine walking forwards. I had forgotten she was even here. Katherine moved closer to Klaus and he grabbed her arm. He growled and his face changed, his eyes going yellow and baring two sets of fangs. He bit down into Katherine's wrist and she screamed in pain.

"Aah! No, no. No!" She yelled, holding her wrist. Klaus had just given her a death sentence.

Klaus rolled his eyes and bit into his own wrist. Holding it up at Katherine's mouth he forced her to drink his blood. I watched in amazement as the bite healed up. Klaus looked up at us.

"You want your cure?" He asked. "There it is," he motioned to Katherine's now healed wrist.

"Your blood is the cure?" Stefan asked in disbelief. Klaus grinned.

"Gotta love Mother Nature," he said. He let go of Katherine and grabbed Stefan's shoulder. "Now...lets talk, you and I." I looked over at Stefan and Klaus. Klaus seemed to be too focused on Stefan to remember I was here. I gestured my head to the door and Stefan nodded. I had to leave, I had to tell Damon that we knew what the cure was and to hang on until we could get it to him.

I silently made my way towards the door while Klaus started talking to Stefan. I noticed that the door was left wide open from when Klaus and Elijah entered earlier. I looked down at the ground and stepped over Elijah's dead body, saying a silent apology in my head.

I walked out the door and ran down the stairs, knowing just how lucky I was to get away from Klaus. That was a very rare occurrence. I ran from Alaric's apartment and sprinted to the square. Luckily Ric lived quite close to the centre of town so I didn't have to go far.

I sprinted through the park and bumped right into my brother.

"Hey, hey. Slow down, Alex," Jeremy said to me, holding onto my arms. I shook my head.

"Can't," I panted. "Got to get to the Boarding House. I have to tell Damon we've found a cure."

"You found a cure?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I gotta tell him to hold on," I said, trying to get out of my brother's grip.

"Alex. He's not at the Boarding House," Jeremy said.

"What?"

"He's gone. Ric called me, he escaped. We think he's looking for Elena."

"Where is he?" I asked. Jeremy looked up.

"Right behind you," he said and I turned around. I saw Damon standing in the square, staring at nothing.

"Come on, we've gotta get him somewhere safe," I said. Jeremy nodded and we made our way towards the eldest Salvatore brother.

"Damon," Jeremy called. He looked over at us.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked. "I need to see Elena right now."

"Okay," I said. "Let's get you out of here first, all right?" I asked. He nodded and Jeremy took his arm.

"We can hide him in the Grill for now, until Ric can get here," I said. We walked into the Grill and Jeremy set Damon down at a table.

"Go call Ric. I'll wait here with him," I said and Jeremy nodded. He walked around the table Damon and I were standing at and stood behind us. I turned to Damon. "Hey, hey. It's gonna be alright, Damon. We've found a cure," I said smiling at him and brushing some of his hair out of his face. I heard Jeremy speaking into his phone behind us.

"Hey, it's me," he said. "I'm at the Grill with Alex and Damon." I looked up when I heard the door opening. Sheriff Forbes walked in with her gun raised. She took one look at Damon before she fired. I moved to block him from the shot but he sped away.

I registered a piercing pain enter my chest and exit my back before I fell to the ground. I heard a thump behind me as well but I couldn't move my head to see what it was.

"Oh God, oh God," I heard Liz whisper. She leaned down next to me before going behind me and talking into her radio. "I've got two gunshot victims at the Grill. Get the paramedics here." She shouted into her radio.

**3rd Person POV**

The Grill door opened again and Caroline and Bonnie entered.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie yelled while the Caroline yelled for Alex. Alex coughed up some blood

"Mom. Mom, what did you do?" Caroline asked, fear evident in her voice.

"I was aiming for Damon," Liz cried, horrified by what she had done. Caroline looked at Bonnie who was kneeling next to Jeremy.

"He has his ring," Caroline said, coming to kneel next to Alex. She didn't look good, in fact she looked awful. Blood stained her shirt and covered the floor around her.

"She's human," Bonnie said. "The ring won't work on him. Caroline..." Bonnie trailed off.

"I know, I know," Caroline exclaimed. "Alex is hurt too."

"Is she going to be alright?" Bonnie asked. Caroline bit into her wrist and held it up against the brunette's lips. It wasn't working. Caroline grunted in frustration and ran over to Jeremy to try the same thing on him.

"Come on, Jeremy. Just drink. Please. Please." Caroline begged.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked.

"I'm helping," Caroline snapped back.

The Grill doors opened for a third time and Alaric came rushing in. He froze at the sight in front of him. Alex and Jeremy were lying on the floor of the Grill, drenched in their own blood.

"Oh my God." Ric whispered. He ran over to Alex's body on the ground and felt for a pulse on her neck. "Bonnie, what's going on?" He asked, tears already forming in his eyes. Bonnie looked over at Alex and back down at Jeremy.

"I know what I need to do." She said. She looked at Alaric. "I need you to grab Jeremy. Caroline you get Alex," Bonnie said.

"No, no. No, you can't move them. This is a crime scene." Liz said through her tears.

"Mom, you need to let us go," Caroline said, holding Alex in her arms. Liz nodded and the five of them left the Grill

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Bonnie, Alaric and Caroline entered the abandoned witch's house. They went down to the basement and Caroline placed Alex on the floor, Alaric doing the same with Jeremy. Bonnie sat in between the two Gilberts and closed her eyes.

"Is this even possible?" Alaric asked, looking down at the kids he had come to think of as his own.

"There's a spell for it if they'll give me the power to use it," Bonnie replied. She started murmuring a spell under her breath and whispers started all around them. "No!" Bonnie cried out.

"What? What is it?" Caroline asked.

"They're angry at me for coming back here. They don't want to help," Bonnie cried.

"Well they have to," Alaric argued.

"They said there'll be consequences." Bonnie added.

"Well they're just kids, tell them to shut up," Alaric countered. Bonnie continued to try casting her spell. Her nose started bleeding. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"Emily! Emily! I know you're there. Please help me. I love them," Bonnie begged. The whispering increased and Bonnie gasped.

"What's happening now?" Caroline asked, fearing for her friend's lives.

"They say I can only save one," Bonnie replied.

"What?" Alaric and Caroline asked.

"They won't allow me to bring both of them back. They want us to choose," Bonnie explained.

"How the hell do we do that?" Ric yelled. Bonnie continued to try and the witches to cooperate but she cried out.

"I don't have long. We have to choose one of them," Bonnie cried. Caroline and Alaric exchanged glances, tears running down their faces. They nodded to each other and looked at Bonnie.

"We know who," Caroline said.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The grey skies portrayed the emotions that were surrounding the inhabitants of Mystic Falls that day. Stefan had disappeared with Klaus and Damon was cured but the Gilbert family had one less member.

Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Matt, Tyler, Sheriff Forbes, Carol Lockwood and Damon stood by a freshly dug grave. It was placed next to John and Jenna's graves. The two remaining Gilbert siblings held onto each other as they mourned their fallen sibling. Roses surrounded the grave to honor the lost Gilbert. They had to bury the body quickly so as to not raise any suspicion.

Elena bent down and placed her hand on the dirt.

"I can't believe you're really gone," she whispered. "I wish you were here. You've no idea how much I need you right now. Please. Come back to us. Come back to me." Elena sighed and stood up again. She linked hands with her remaining family and the group left the graveyard, mourning their fallen friend.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

I had left town with Klaus earlier that day after Katherine had left with the cure for Damon. I didn't realize I'd be coming back to Mystic Falls so quickly. It was only nightfall and we had returned.

I watched as Klaus compelled a young girl to do exactly what he said. She was probably his next meal, or possibly mine.

"Where are we going, Klaus?" I asked him as he approached me, the girl trailing behind him.

"The graveyard, mate," he replied smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are we going there?"

"There's a fresh new grave I just know you'll want to see."

I rolled my eyes and followed Klaus to Mystic Falls' graveyard. He took me to the back, where I remembered Jenna and John were buried. Klaus stopped but gestured for me to go first. I looked at him in confusion but complied.

I walked forwards and noticed he was right, there was a new grave there. I looked at the headstone and gasped.

_Here lies Alexandra Marie Gilbert_

_Loyal sister, friend and daughter._

_May she rest in peace._

My world collapsed around me and I crumpled to the ground. How could Alex be dead. She was with me this afternoon.

"I don't understand," I whispered. "How can she be dead?"

"News travels fast when you've got townsfolk compelled," Klaus said.

"What happened?"

"Apparently the Sheriff shot her trying to get to Damon. I heard the youngest Gilbert was shot too. He's still alive though. I think it has something to do with that Bennett witch. She's always causing trouble." I had stopped listening after hearing Alex was shot. I just couldn't believe she was gone. I heard Klaus sigh from behind me.

"You should get up. You've got a lot of work to do," Klaus told me. I stood up and looked at him.

"What?"

"Well, I'm not digging her grave up," Klaus said to me.

"Why are we digging her grave up?" I asked incredulously.

"Not we, mate. You," Klaus said, handing me a shovel. I stared at him but he just stared back until I plunged the shovel into the ground.

It took about half an hour to get down the 6 feet to Alex's coffin. Klaus helped me lift it out of the ground. I wiped the dirt off of my face with the sleeve of my jacket. I looked up at Klaus who wrapped his fingers around the edge of the coffin. With a grunt he ripped the lid off.

I stared at the face of Alex, pale and emotionless. I looked back up at Klaus who was looking at Alex, excitement in his eyes. A gasp from beside me pulled my gaze away and onto the now animated body of my best friend.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I gasped for air and launched myself into a sitting position. I looked around and saw I was in a coffin.

"I don't understand," I whispered.

"You were shot, love." A English voice said from above me. I looked up to see Klaus and Stefan standing in front of my coffin.

"I was dead. I know I was dead. I saw him," I rambled.

"Saw who, love?" Klaus asked.

"Death." Klaus smiled at me.

"I was right," he exclaimed. "I could taste it in your blood when you sacrificed yourself. It was only a matter of time."

"Until what?" I asked. Klaus opened his mouth to reply but was silenced by a scream ripping out of my throat. I cried in agony as I felt my insides trying to tear themselves apart. "What is happening to me?" I gasped out.

"Alexandra Marie Gilbert. The girl who was never real. Never born. The girl without a past or a future. Until now." Klaus said cryptically.

"Cut the bullshit," I screamed. "What is happening to me?" I asked before another scream tore through my lips and my body spasmed. I rolled out of the coffin and my body twitched.

"What is happening to her?" Stefan screamed, making his way to my side. Klaus smirked.

"She's transitioning," he replied.

"Into a vampire?" Stefan asked in disbelief. Klaus laughed.

"Oh no, no. So much more than that. She's becoming the soul catcher."

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? I don't think any of you were expecting that. Hell I wasn't even expecting that. To my reviewers:**

**jadeee-burgess - Thank you for your review! Im glad you like this story, it means a lot to me that people appreciate my work! I'm not sure who Alex'll end up with but I have a few ideas swirling around in my head. It may be Stefan but it may not, you'll have to read to find out!**

**The Girl Who Lived 1981 - Thank you for your review! Wow! I can't believe my story affected you that way! I feel bad for Jeremy too, now he also has to cope with losing Alex. Its hard for him but I know he'll pull through. I think with what's happening we will get to explore Stefan and Alex's relationship a bit more, along with a few others as well. Nothing is set in stone as of yet though.**

**grapejuice101**** - Thank you for your review! I'm so pleased that the last chapter moved you so much, I always try to get my readers to experience what Alex does so I'm glad that's coming across. **

**The Mystery is in the Words - Thank you for your review! I think now its clear that yes, Alex will be going with Klaus and Stefan as she has to rediscover what she is all over again and it seems that Klaus knows exactly what she is.**

**Guest - Thank you for your review! I've had that letter written out since I decided to start writing this fic so I'm glad it came across well. I always knew John and Alex would have a strong bond and I had to portray that in the letter. I think Alex's character may change a little what with all the loss she's experienced and now this new turn of events so she may or may not pull through.**

**Silently Tearful - Thank you for your review! I can't believe I have moved so many people with my story, it means a lot to me when you let me know what you think and I'm so glad you like it so far!**

**winxgirl1997 - Thank you for your review! Hopefully this update was fast enough for you!**

**buttercupgirl - Thank you for your review! When I planned this chapter, Klaus was going to believe Alex was dead right up until the senior prank night in season 3 but as I said this chapter just veered off track and now he knows she's alive after dying, twice. Poor Alex!**

**gleechick659 - Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, hopefully you'll like this one just as much! Alex needs a lot of loving but I'm not sure when she'll get it, especially with the new transformations she's going through!**

**Ann4ever17 - Thank you for your review! I agree the funeral was one of the saddest moments, especially with Skinny Love playing in the background. I wouldn't rule out Klaus/Alex but then again I wouldn't rule out any pairing. Hopefully you'll like whoever she does end up with!**

**Yukari99 - Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, i wasn't sure how it would go down and I'm even more scared for how this chapter will be received. I'm glad you like Alex as a character. We're about to see a completely new side to her so hopefully I'll be able to develop her better as a more rounded character.**

**angiesan218 - Thank you for your review. I thought about your question, if she would be able to live a normal life not being human or if she will become human and I thought that Alex didn't really have anywhere to go. She wasn't real and I thought that I couldn't make her a human without it being unbelievable but I decided that with this new creature she was destined to become it would make more sense. I understand that what I said was very confusing but I promise everything will be explained in the next chapter!**

**dearlyfantastical5511 - Thank you for your review! Yeah, its a confusing time for Alex, do both brothers like her, do they like Elena, is it just one of them? It might take a while to figure it out but I'm pleased you're interested!**

**littlelotte328 - Thank you so much for your review! I'm so happy you like this story! Its the people like you who make me want to write more and more! There could be some Klaus/Alex I'm not ruling it out as of yet but I'm also not ruling it in. Unfortunately you'll have to wait and see!**

**Blood-in-Poison - Thank you for your review! I still don't know who Alex'll be with but I'll try to let her have some happiness with different people until I find out who I feel works best and who you guys feel works best!**

**Wow guys! You are so amazing! I can't thank you enough for how honored I am that you take the time to review! It means so much to me! And to all of those who alerted and favored this story, a massive thanks to you too! Hopefully this quick update shows my thanks! I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter! Please R&R and I will see you in Chapter 17!**


	17. The Birthday

**Hey guys! I know it's nearly been a month since I last updated,you have no idea how sorry I am! I've been in a show and that has taken up all my time, I've been writing this chapter every chance I get. It's only out today because I knew I had to bash it out. It's not been edited but I don't think you guys will mind too much! **

**I want to give a big shout out to _grapejuice101_ for helping me with this chapter, it wouldn't be out this quick if it weren't for you so thanks!**

**I'm not going to waste anymore time with excuses and everything so, on with chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the plot.**

* * *

The Birthday

I screamed out in agony as I felt pain spread though my veins. It was like a poison, blackening my soul and ripping me apart. Tears poured from my eyes as the pain increased and I fell into blackness. I vaguely heard voices around me speaking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I strained my ears and recognized a familiar voice.

"Klaus, what's happening? Why has her heart stopped?" The voice I recognized as Stefan said.

"She's dead," a British voice replied. That made no sense. I could hear the voices around me, how could I be dead? "Well, half dead. She has to have some sort of connection to him."

"To who? What's going on Klaus?" Stefan asked again. Klaus didn't reply and my eyes shot open. I sat up with a scream and grabbed onto Stefan's arm. He turned to face me and brushed some of the hair out of my face.

"Alex? Alex, are you alright?" He asked me. I didn't reply. I felt an icy coldness spreading through my body as I turned to look at Klaus. He grinned in excitement.

"How are you feeling, princess?" Klaus asked me. I looked up at him, my eyes darkening.

"Hungry," I growled. Klaus smirked.

"I can fix that," he replied, gesturing to the girl he had brought with him. She walked towards us when Klaus motioned for her to do so. "You're looking for someone to eat, aren't you?" Klaus asked. I looked at the girl and nodded. Klaus grinned and bit harshly into the girl's jugular. She screamed out in pain and I watched as he drained her dry.

"Eat up," Klaus said as he held the now dead girl in his arms.

"How?" I asked, confused as to why a dead person seemed so appealing to me.

"Let your instincts take over. You'll know what to do," I nodded and pulled myself to my feet. I carefully walked towards Klaus and the girl and stood in front of her. I closed my eyes as I breathed in the scent of her fresh corpse and when I opened my eyes, there was nothing but black.

I raised my left hand to cover the girl's face and placed my right one directly on her heart. Closing my eyes and breathing in deeply I started to feel the transfer of energy between the two of us as her soul was sucked into my body, through my hands. The feeling was euphoric. I felt such power and darkness inside of me, burning through me into my core.

My eyes slowly opened as the girl fell to the floor and I smiled, amazed by all the energy I felt. My eyebrow creased in confusion as I felt a pounding in my head. It was a loud banging as if someone was trying to get out. I closed my eyes again, willing my instincts to take over. The pounding slowly made its way down my neck, across my shoulders and into my right hand. I looked down at the limb in question and noticed an odd shadow forming over my hand.

"You have to get rid of that," Klaus said. I looked up at him and tilted my head slightly. "You can't harbor a soul inside of yourself. You have to let Death have it."

"How?" I asked. Klaus shrugged.

"It's different for each soul catcher. You just have to find the way it works for you."

I looked at my hand and sighed in frustration. When my breath hit the shadow it seemed to move slightly. I narrowed my eyes and sighed again, this time directly at the shadow. It moved again. I brought my closed hand up to my lips and opened it, blowing the shadow away into the night air. I saw it disappear and I smiled.

"I think we need to have a talk, don't you?" Klaus asked. I looked at him and nodded.

* * *

Klaus, Stefan and I were sitting at a small 24 hour cafe, just outside of Mystic Falls. None of us said anything for a while, we just stared at each other.

"What's a soul catcher?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"There was a prophecy in my town, before my family was turned into vampires, of Death's right hand man. He was said to ferry souls to Death himself and feed off of their energy. He couldn't be any regular person though. Oh no. This job was not for mere mortals. It is said that a person with no past or future, someone who was never even born is duty bound to become the next soul catcher."

"So because I never really had a life, because I'm not real, I have to help Death with his job? What a lazy bastard. Can't he just do it himself?!" I scoffed in disbelief.

"Careful what you say, Alex. If you were not a soul catcher, you'd still be dead right now," Klaus told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, cause this is so much better, " Klaus laughed.

"I like this. You're much more feisty than you were before."

"Well, you try dying twice in a few days and tell me you don't have a bad attitude after that," I bit out.

"Is she coming with us, Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"She has to. She doesn't have a choice," Klaus replied.

"Excuse me, but there is a little thing called free will. I think I'll use it," I cut in.

"Fine. But you still don't know how to control yourself," Klaus shrugged.

"I think I did just fine, don't you?"

"Maybe in the feeding aspect. But there is so much you have yet to discover about Soul Catchers."

"Like what?" Stefan asked for me.

"The power," Klaus smirked. "You are feeding off of raw energy from a human. From what I've heard and read over the years, the energy gives you access to a massive power source."

"And that's bad because...?" I asked.

"Because if you let it control you, you will not be worthy of your title and will be stripped of your life."

"Harsh," I murmured.

"Balance of nature," Klaus said cheerily. I scoffed. He was really starting to annoy me.

"All right. So I won't let this control me. I'll be careful with the power."

"It's not that easy."

"It never seems to be that easy when you're involved," I sighed in annoyance. Klaus chuckled.

"You're finally catching on."

"So what? I have to tag along with you for the rest of my life?" I asked.

"Seems like a good idea to me," Klaus shrugged.

"Not to me!" I argued "I have all this power inside of my and its yearning to get out. I can't just follow you around like a freaking lap dog, I need to be free. "

"That's the power inside of you talking," Klaus said. "You need to learn to control it."

"What if I don't want to control it? What if I want to embrace it?" I asked standing up. "So much shit has happened to me in my short and pitiful life and I can't keep it all inside of me anymore. I tried to be strong for Elena and Jeremy but I don't want to anymore. I want to let everything go. All the rage I feel over Jenna and John's death. All the pain and hurt I feel over always coming second best to Elena with everyone. I know I do. I can see it in their eyes. They will always choose Elena over me and I'm sick of it!" I yelled. I stopped and tried to catch my breath from my rant. I rested my hands on the table and hung my head.

"Feeling better?" Klaus asked. I sighed and counted to ten in my head. I felt so much anger bubbling away inside of me and the damn that kept it from pouring out was about to break.

"I can't control the anger I'm feeling Klaus," I sighed and sat back down. "I don't want to keep feeling this way."

"You don't have to. Granted you feed off of souls and that increases the intensity of your emotions but just like a vampire, you can turn it off. Everyone has a switch in their heads, it's just the supernatural that know how to turn it off and on. Do yourself a favor, Alex. Turn it off," Klaus said.

"I'm scared of who I'll become," I whispered. "I don't want to be a monster."

"You won't know until you try," Klaus said. "Join us, Alex. Live free from those interfering emotions. Turn it off." I sighed and retreated into my head. Closing my eyes I searched for the switch to my humanity. And I turned it off.

* * *

2 months had passed and I had spent my time learning how to control myself with Klaus as my mentor. I had grown a lot fonder of him as he helped me through all of my ups and downs with that cheeky grin always on his face. I still held a grudge that he killed me and caused the death of both my father and aunt, but taking the time to get to know him, helped quench that anger that burned inside of me.

I loved the new feeling of freedom that possessed me. I could do whatever I wanted and never had to worry about feeling remorse or guilt or pain or any infuriating emotion. Turning off my humanity also helped ease the hardships of my new job. Ferrying souls over to Death took its toll on me. I felt the emotions of everyone I fed off of. Even though they were dead, their souls still harbored the pain and isolation of death.

Being able to embrace his hybrid nature, Klaus had been searching for wolves he could turn into hybrids since we left Mystic Falls earlier in the spring. Stefan had stopped talking to me as much ever since I embraced the darkness inside of me, but I didn't blame him. I was a handful.

It was the night before my 18th birthday and I was waiting outside a home in Tennessee which a werewolf Klaus was looking for lived in.

"Why are we waiting out in the dark?" I asked, very cold and frustrated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"We need a way in, princess," Klaus replied.

"I'm human, I can get inside," I told him.

"No, you're not human," Klaus corrected me. I rolled my eyes.

"Technicalities," I waved him off. "Look, I'm bored, either hurry this shit up, or I'm leaving," I said to him. He rolled his eyes but smiled when a girl ran outside. She was shouting a name out, looking for something.

"She is so dead," I murmured. Klaus heard it and chucked.

"You're starting to sense when people's time is up then?" He asked me.

"Not really, I just know that if she's dumb enough to go searching for a stupid animal, she deserves to die. People should fear the dark," I replied.

"And why's that?"

"Because, monsters are in the dark."

"Monsters like me?"

"No," I looked at him. "Monsters like me," I told him before making my way towards the girl. I heard Klaus chuckle and follow me. We walked up behind the girl and she turned to face us. She gasped in shock.

"I am so sorry," Klaus said to her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I did," I said.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked shakily.

"Yeah, my uh, car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. We been walking for what feels like forever," Klaus lied "Yours is the first house we came to, so I was just hoping I could use your phone."

"That is so Rocky Horror Picture Show," I muttered and Klaus drove his elbow into my ribs. I let out a grunt in pain. The girl looked at us skeptically.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" She asked.

"We're Amish," I spoke up before Klaus got a chance to. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"The battery died," he covered. "Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer. I just want to use your phone."

"No promises here though," I whispered.

"Sure..." The girl replied, obviously not trusting us.

"So...can we come inside?" Klaus asked. The girl shook her head.

"No. I'll get the phone and bring it out to you," she replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I gave her enough credit," I said to Klaus. "She's actually quite smart."

"I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting," Klaus said. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"I'm from Florida."

"Oh I don't care!" I yelled, throwing my head back in exasperation, completely bored with this conversation. I rolled my eyes and felt the buzz of power in my fingertips. This was something that had taken me weeks to understand. I could harness the power the souls gave me and use it for my own personal benefits. Right now that included torturing this pathetic human.

I reached out and wrapped my hand around her neck, pouring the energy into her veins, overloading her brain's nervous system.

"You got about two minutes before you become a vegetable. The way I'm working your brain, you'll be lucky if there's any more than a puddle left of you," I told the pain in the ass.

She froze and I saw the fear and pain flood across her face.

"Now. How about showing some of that Southern Hospitality...sweet pea," Klaus said to the girl, compelling her. He nodded to me and I let her go. She fell to the ground and took a few moments to collect herself. She stood up and tried to pick up the pieces of her shattered pride. We followed her into her house and she invited us in when Klaus told her to.

We walked into the kitchen and another girl was stood up against the counter. She looked at us and fear flashed through her eyes.

"What's going on?" The girl asked. I looked at her and smirked. I was going to call her thing 2.

"This is gonna be fun," I said.

"Please don't be alarmed," Klaus told thing 2 calmly. "I'm told Ray Sutton lives here."

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly," Thing two spoke up.

"That's a shame for you," I said menacingly.

"But I expect he makes it home... Once a month," Klaus said to the girl, ignoring my statement. The girl remained silent. "That's what I thought," Klaus smirked, knowing he had the upper hand. The girl stayed silent again and Klaus' eyes darkened in anger. "If I have to make you tell me, it's going to be infinitely more painful for you."

"Like torture," I added in with my own smirk. The girls eyes widened and she sprinted to the front door. Opening it she stopped when she came face to face with Stefan. "I love it when they run," I whispered to Klaus and he smiled at me.

"Don't we all," he added. The girl turned around in shock and stared at Klaus.

"He's in Tulley. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's off Highway 41," the girl said. Klaus smiled at her.

"Thank you, my love. Now..." Klaus trailed off, looking at the girl he still had under compulsion. "May my friend come into your house?" Klaus half asked, half compelled, gesturing to Stefan.

"Yes," she nodded in a monotone. Stefan entered, emotionless

"Kill this one quick," Klaus said, nodding in the direction of the girl he had under compulsion. He looked over at the other girl, the one who tried to run. "Alex, you can have this one. Take as long as you want just, make her suffer," Klaus said to me. I smirked and my eyes darkened in blood lust. I didn't live off of the blood but I loved to spill it.

"With pleasure," I said before slowly making my way towards the brunette.

I grabbed her by the hair and turned her around so her back was against my chest and I held her head with my hand, forcing her to watch as Stefan ripped into her friends neck. She screamed out in agony for her friend and I relished in it.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Elena walked into her brothers room. It was her 18th birthday. It would have been Alex's as well but... She sighed, not wanting to dwell on things that couldn't be changed. Throwing the curtains open her brother groaned in protest.

"Ugh, early. Bad," Jeremy complained, bringing the duvet over his head. Elena sighed.

"It's not early," Elena rolled her eyes. "You're late for work. Matt just called."

"Well, maybe they'll fire me," Elena heard Jeremy say,his voice muffled by the cover.

"Aim high," Elena sighed. She went to walk out the door but stopped mid way. "Jer, the reason why you're not wanting to get up. Its her right?"

"Don't talk about her like she wasn't part of our family Elena!" Jeremy shouted, sitting up sharply.

"Look, I understand but it's been two months."

"No you don't! This was our sister! When mom and dad died you acted comatose for so many months. Alex was the one to actually help me during that time. Of course I miss her," Jeremy screamed at his sister. He got out of his bed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Elena sighed.

Downstairs Alaric was sitting at the island in the kitchen listening to the words his surrogate son was shouting. He couldn't deny that losing Jenna was a very hard blow, but losing the girl he had come to love as a daughter as well, twice. He wasn't coping well. Granted he still had Elena and Jeremy, but he couldn't escape the emptiness her absence left in him.

Elena walked in with a sad look on her face. "Was that, uh, Stefan news?" Alaric asked Elena.

"Could be more Klaus victims."

"Are you sure Stefan's still with him?" Ric asked.

"Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead," Elena snapped. She sighed and gestured to the living room. "Are you sure you're still okay on the couch?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good."

"Because you spent half the summer on it. If you need your own bedroom?"

"And sleep in your dead parents' room or my dead girlfriend's room or your dead sister's room..." Alaric said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Right," Elena nodded. She walked over to the coffee machine, poured some into a hug and gave it to Ric. He smiled.

"Hey, Elena. Happy Birthday," Ric said. Elena gave him a tight smile.

"Thanks," she nodded.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Damon sat in the Boarding House, nursing a glass of whiskey. He looked into the brown liquid and sighed. He missed her. He missed their conversations, her tendencies to get into trouble, everything about her.

It had been two months and he still hadn't accepted the fact she was gone. Two months of hoping to find her sitting in the grill like nothing had happened. And what's worse, it was his fault she had died. That bullet was intended for him. If he had just taken it, she would still be here right now. With him.

He was still reeling over the fact Caroline, Bonnie and Ric had chosen Jeremy over her. It was such a simple decision, let the kid die and let her live. But they chose wrong and it broke him inside.

Of course he wouldn't let anyone see him this way. That was why he only thought about it when he was alone. Alone. He was better off that way, no need to complicate things with emotion. It just makes it hurt more.

He sighed and stood up, throwing his glass into the fireplace and walking out of the room, thoughts of Alex still strong in his mind.

* * *

I sighed, sitting in the car next to Klaus. We were on our way to the bar Southern Comfort and I was so bored.

"This is ridiculous!" I shouted, startling Klaus who was driving. "Why the hell is it taking so long?"

"Maybe if you stopped complaining every five minutes the time would pass a lot quicker," Klaus replied from next to me. I sighed. Here I was on my 18th birthday and I was spending it in a freaking car! Oh the bloody joys!

Klaus pulled up in a parking space outside the bar and we got out of the car. I was about to follow Klaus into the bar but Stefan grabbed my wrist.

"What?" I asked him. He said nothing but held out a small package. I took it off of him and unwrapped it. It was a locket that was shaped like a heart and had a picture of my dad and John on one side and Jenna and my mom on the other. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "Stefan," I whispered.

"Happy Birthday," he smiled gently. I grinned and pulled him into a hug, sighing contently at the fact someone remembered my birthday.

"I can't believe you remembered, especially with what's been going on recently!" I smiled. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

"No, Alex. With Klaus keeping such a close eye on you, there is no way for us to be normal friends, how we used to be. He'd kill me."

"Why would he do that?"

"Come on Alex. Anyone can see he's grown fonder of you over the past two months. Ever since you turned your emotions off..."

"You seriously believe that? Stefan, I flipped the switch once I learned to control myself. Why do you think this gift means something to me!"

"You turned it on?" Stefan asked in disbelief. "So the past two months have been acting?"

"Well, no, not all of it, but the majority yes. I mean, I do like the power I get from feeding off someone but its not what I live for. You've no idea how badly I want to go home. To see Elena and Jeremy again. To be with my family. They are the most important people in my life right now and I just left them!" I told Stefan. I may be a monster now but I still love my friends and family.

"Then why don't you?"

"What?"

"Why don't you go back to them?"

"How can I? You said so yourself, Klaus keeps a watchful eye on me at all times. I'm not gonna be able to go back."

"I'll help you," Stefan said. "I'll help you leave, I'll distract Klaus and you get out of here."

"I can't, what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I have to do this for Damon. You said so yourself, family is the most important part of your life and I feel the same. You do what you need to do for your family and I'll do what I need to for mine."

"We're not discussing this right now," I hissed at him. "Klaus will be wondering where we are," I sighed and entered the bar, just as someone was hint to exit. I stopped him and pushed him back inside.

"I wouldn't do that, mate," I told the man.

"Ah, Ray. These are my friends, Stefan and Alex," Klaus said as I walked forward, forcing Ray to back up. He tried to lunge at me but Stefan stepped between us and shoved him backwards. Ray sniffed the air.

"Vampires," he hissed. Klaus smirked.

"You're swifty swift, Ray. Yes, my friend here is a vampire," Klaus gestured to Stefan who was quickly zooming around the bar. "He's compelled everyone in the bar, so don't look to them for any help. I, however... I'm something else. A different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf," Klaus explained. I looked at my nails, already bored.

"A...what?" Ray asked in disbelief.

"A hybrid," Klaus clarified. Ray's eyes widened in shock and he took a step back, towards me. "And my friend here," Klaus added, pointing to me. "Is the soul catcher. I wouldn't anger her,"

"That's a real thing?" Ray asked, mouth hung open in shock.

"I'm here aren't I? Dumbass," I said. "Boy, you sure know how to pick 'em Klaus," I murmured. Klaus ignored me and continued talking.

"You see, I want to create more of me. Now, you being the first werewolf I've come across in many a moon, pun intended, Ray, I need you to direct me to your pack. So... Where can I find them, Ray?" Klaus asked.

"You can't compel me, it won't work," Ray said. Klaus sighed and looked over at Stefan.

"Can I get a scotch on the rocks, please," Stefan said to the barman. He was also under compulsion. The barman nodded and got right to it. Stefan pulled a little bag from his pocket and held it in his hands.

"Tell you what, Ray. We're going to play a little drinking game. Something I like to call truth or wolfsbane," Stefan said, bringing out some wolfs and from the bag.

"Oh this is gonna be fun, Ray," Klaus smirked. I rolled my eyes and made my way to a booth, sitting down. I heard a sizzling sound and Ray's scream of pain before I turned away and rested my head in my hands.

"What's the matter, love?" I heard Klaus say above me. I sighed and looked up.

"Nothing," I said, knowing I could never mention what I had been talking to Stefan about to Klaus.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"I'm just tired is all."

"Really? Maybe it's because your stuck in a bar on your 18th birthday?" Klaus said, my eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"I make it my business to know. You know, Alex. When all this is over I promise, I will treat you to something special."

"You would do that for me?"

"Think of it as a thank you for staying with me all this time," Klaus smiled. "I really do appreciate you, Alex. You have to know that."

"I do," I nodded. I looked up when I heard a scream. Stefan had Ray up against the wall now, pinned by darts that Stefan was stirring in the scotch/wolfsbane concoction. Stefan threw another dart at Ray and he screamed in agony again. Klaus smirked and made his way over to them.

"Ray, you can ended this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon," Stefan sighed, looking at the broken and bleeding man.

"I can't," Ray bit out. Stefan shook his head.

"I know, I know, you live by a code and all that. But see, he's not going to let me stop until you tell me and I do whatever he says. That's the way it goes around here," Stefan told Ray, gesturing to Klaus.

"I'd listen to him," I piped up, causing Ray to look over at me. "Because I'm starting to get hungry, and I. Get very impatient when I'm hungry," I growled. That was a complete lie but he didn't need to know that. Ray looked back over at Stefan, pain written across his face.

I looked over at the doors when a young girl walked in. She looked around, found Klaus and walked over to him.

"Hello Mr. Klaus. I have some information for you. He told me to tell you that he saw that guy's brother Damon at the farmhouse," the girl said. My head snapped over to Stefan when she mentioned Damon. His eyes locked onto mine and he slowly nodded.

"Well, thank you, Claudine. You just tell your friends to keep up the good work with the neighborhood watch, huh?" Klaus replied. The girl nodded and left. Klaus sighed and looked over to Stefan.

"My brother's still on our trail?" Stefan asked.

"He's getting closer," Klaus said. "I'm going to have to deal with that."

"No, no," Stefan interrupted, not wanting to have done all this for nothing. "Let me handle it."

"And why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked, obviously not comfortable with the idea.

"Because you know I'll come back," Stefan assured.

"Do I?" Klaus asked skeptically.

"You saved my brother's life. I'm in your service," Stefan replied. I could see it tore him apart to say that but I only noticed because I know him so well.

"Oh, that almost sounds sounds so tedious and indentured. Aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus asked.

"I'll make sure my brother doesn't bother us anymore," Stefan replied.

"I'm going with him," I spoke up from my booth.

"What?" Klaus and Stefan asked. I stood up and made my way over to them.

"Damon is stronger than Stefan. I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't get killed. It's only logical."

"And how do I know you'll come back?" Klaus asked me.

"Because I appreciate you too," I said. Stefan raised an eyebrow at me and Klaus' glare softened slightly.

"Go, and come back to me, Alex," Klaus said and I nodded, walking out the door with Stefan.

"Are you insane?" Stefan asked me when we were outside.

"What? I want to go home. If that means its only for a few minutes I'll take it," I answered.

"How could you promise to go back? You had a perfect opportunity!"

"He wouldn't have let me leave if I hadn't promised to come back and I'll keep that promise!, Stefan," I told him.

"I can't let you waste your life like this, Alex," Stefan whispered, coming closer to me and resting his hand on my cheek. I leaned into his warmth and sighed.

"And I can't let you face him alone. Besides, I'm half dead, remember?"

"Alex, please, forgive me for this," Stefan said. I looked at him confused before I felt a sharp pain in my neck and blackness.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Stefan entered the WPKW9 building, Alex slung over his shoulder. He needed to send a clear message to his brother and he knew what it would be. It would crush him but he had to do something. He couldn't risk Damon getting hurt again. He gently laid Alex down on the floor. He felt incredibly bad for having to knock her out but save wouldn't have left if he didn't. She was more stubborn than Damon.

He lifted his head when he heard the voice he needed to hear. Andre was on the phone, talking to someone. He looked up at a spot light and sped up to it. Switching it on he pointed it at her, on the stage.

"Hey! Not cool, my retinas are burning," Andie shouted up at the light. She tried to move but Stefan just followed her. "Okay, seriously, what are you doing?" She asked the air. There was no response again and she sighed. She called out into the darkness and when no replied was heard she started running to the exit. She fell over something on the floor and looked up.

Screaming in terror, she saw Alex lying on the floor. Alex's dead body was lying on the floor and she tripped over it. She looked up as she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Oh, hi. Oh, Stefan. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. What are you doing here? We have been looking everywhere for you! Stefan..." Andie said but Stefan sated silent.

"Text Damon. Tell him to come and pick you up," Stefan compelled. "Forget you saw Alex and do not move," Andie nodded and got her phone out.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Damon entered his girlfriend's workplace and called out to her. There was no answer but his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"Party central," Damon said, answering his phone.

"Where are you?" Elena's voice asked from the other end of the phone.

"I'm by the... Punch bowl," Damon lied, looking around the blinding for Andie.

"Don't do that, Damon, don't lie to me," Elena said and Damon rolled his eyes. "I saw your closet," she told him. His eyes slightly widened and he faltered in his movements.

"Oh, oh, gotta go... gotta go break up beer pong," he covered and brought the phone away from his ear.

"Wait, Damon..." Elena tried but Damon hung up on her. He sighed and entered the stage that Andie had been on only a while ago. He noticed her purse on the floor and bent over to pick it up. Damon stood up and turned, coming face to face with Stefan.

"Stefan," Damon said.

"Hello, brother," Stefan replied.

"You don't write. You don't call," Damon said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Need you to stop following me. Causing some problems."

"With who, Klaus? I'm supposed to care what he thinks?"

"What you're supposed to do... Is let me go."

"Saw your later artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there, my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you,"

"See, the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go."

"Oh, I got a birthday girl at home who's not going to let me do that" Stefan sighed and smirked.

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point. Hey, Andie, you still there?" Stefan called upwards. Damon looked up and saw Andie standing on the edge of one of the lighting rigs, she was terrified.

"Andie?" Damon asked.

"Damon?" Andie called down. "I can't move, Damon. He told me that I can't move," she cried.

"No, no, no, it's okay, Andie, stay calm," he called up to her. he turned to face Stefan again. "Not cool, brother."

"Oh, come on. It's a little bit cool, huh? Hey, Andie. You can move now," he called up. Andie closed her eyes and made to step forwards.

"No! No, no," Damon yelled and Stefan pushed him up against the wall to stop him from helping. Andie fell to the floor, her body connecting to the ground with a sickening thud. Damon looked at her helplessly. Another girl he couldn't save.

"I said... Let me go!" Stefan yelled. He let Damon go and ran away. Damon rushed over to Andie but she was already dead. He looked over his shoulder to see that Stefan was gone.

Hanging his head, he stood up. He slowly made his way to the exit but he heard a soft groan coming from the stage. He waited, silently and he heard it again. He started to make his way towards the noise.

"Oh my head," the voice groaned out. Damon stopped mid step. He knew that voice, recognized it. He sprinted towards the direction if the voice and stopped when she came into view.

"Alex?" He whispered.

* * *

I sat up, pain shooting through my head. I groaned and looked around me. I had no idea where I was or where Stefan was.

"Alex?" I heard someone say softly behind me. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened.

"Damon?"

"Is that really you?" He asked coming towards me. I struggled upwards and stood. "How can you be here? You're dead."

"Long story," I said. He ran up to me and wrapped me in a hug. I sighed into his embrace.

"So you're alive?" he asked, pulling back.

"Technically no. Look it's really a long story," Damon nodded.

"Okay, let's get you home," he said. I shook my head.

"No, I have to get back to Klaus, I promised. Where's Stefan?"

"What why do you have to go back to him?"

"Because I owe him my life!"

"What?"

"He's the one who dug me out of my grave because he knew I wasn't dead. Well I wasn't completely dead."

"So what? This is your home, people need you here. Jeremy, Alaric, Elena. Me. I need you," Damon said.

"You don't understand. I have to go back. I can't always control myself."

"No. No, I just got you back there is no way I'm losing you again." Damon growled and flung me over his shoulder. I screamed in protest but he was running too fast for me to stop him.

Next thing I knew, I was being flung on my bed at my house and Damon was locking the door behind him.

"Damon!" I screamed, banging on the door. "Damon, let me out of here. I swear to God!" I shouted but he was already gone. I sighed and looked around my room. It had been far too long since I had been here. I sat down on my bed and sighed again. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here in the first place.

I looked up when I heard the front door crash open.

"Where is she?" A voice asked. He must have gotten an answer as I heard him come storming up the stairs. My bedroom door was unlocked and flung open and I saw Ric standing in the doorway. Tears in his eyes.

"It's not possible," he said, shaking his head.

"Hey, Ric," I smiled gently. He looked at me for another moment before running in the room and wrapping me up in his arms.

"You were dead. I saw you were dead," he whispered.

"Surprise," I said weakly.

"Alex?" Another voice said. I let go of Ric and looked over his shoulder. My brother was standing in the doorway, disbelief on his face.

"Jer," I gasped. I ran over to him and he lifted me up. Crushing me in his embrace.

"I can't believe you're here! How are you here?"

"Long story, I'll explain to everyone," I promised. Jeremy let me go and looked at me, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"I missed you so much, Alex. Everyday it hurt, knowing you we're gone."

"I missed you too, Jer," I smiled at him. We hugged once more and then let go.

* * *

I was sitting on the sofa in the den. Alaric and Jeremy were next to me and Damon was standing up in front of the fireplace. I sighed and looked at them.

"I guess you want me to explain how I'm here," I said, breaking the silence.

"That's a start," Ric replied. I sighed and looked at my lap.

"It's really hard to explain but, Klaus noticed my blood tasted wrong when he killed me in the sacrifice. I think that's why he knew to dig up my grave because as soon as he opened my coffin and the air hit me I woke up. It felt like my insides were burning. I thought I was going to die and I did. Well half, I was transitioning,"

"You're a vampire?" Jeremy asked.

"No, no I'm not. I'm something different, I'm the soul catcher," I explained.

"The what now?" Ric asked.

"The soul catcher. I ferry those who have died to death so that he can take them to the other side, I feed off of the energy of the dead. I'm a monster."

"Not by choice, though," Jeremy interrupted.

"Look, it's really hard to explain but I have this supernatural power and I am forced to help Death out. It's my obligation and if I don't fulfill it or I let the power control me, its end game."

"How did this happen?" Damon asked.

"It's because I wasn't real. There was a prophecy apparently, in which a person who had no past or future, who was never born, was duty bound to become the next soul catcher. That's me."

"What does this mean?"

"It just means I feed off of the dead now. And harbor souls inside of myself, sometimes."

"This is so much to take in," Ric said, sting his head in his hands.

"I know, I still don't fully understand it. But I have to get back to Klaus," I said standing up.

"What, why?" Jeremy asked, standing up with me.

"I told him I would. I always keep my promises, Jeremy. You know that."

"But you just came back. You haven't eve told everyone you're alive yet. You still need to see Tyler and Bonnie and Caroline, hell even Elena."

"I know, I know I have to see them, but I can do that another time."

"No. No I am not losing my sister again," Jeremy shouted, grabbing hold of my wrist.

"I'm a lot stronger than you know of Jeremy, your hand on my wrist will not stop me from leaving."

"At least stay until Elena gets here. She deserves to know you're alive," Alaric said. I sighed and nodded but it seemed I didn't have to wait long as Elena was walking in the door.

"Damon, we need to talk," Elena said and she walked into the den. She stopped mid step when she saw me. "Alex?" She whispered.

"Hey, sis," I smiled. She gasped.

"How are you here?"

"I didn't really die, just became a supernatural entity," I said, trying to smile.

"I don't understand," she said.

"Does it matter? I'm here now," I shrugged. She nodded and ran over to me. She wrapped me up in a hug and I went to hug her back but I felt something shift inside of me. I let my sister go and I felt as if my body was starting to rip itself in two.

"What's happening?" I asked as pain engulfed me. On one side of my brain all I could think of was helping Elena and saving her and on the other side, all I could think of was feeding. It was as if my two obligations in life were tearing me apart, trying to win over each other.

I screamed once more and retreated to the corner of the room. I crouched down into the fetal position and retreated into my mind. Both sides of me were screaming to get out and all I could do was watch. The darkness that had corrupted my soul, crowded my thoughts and the blackness seeped into my eyes.

All thoughts of helping my twin faded from my mind and all I could think of was feeding and growing stronger. I knew which side of me had won, and I wasn't sure if I minded.

I stood up and calmly opened my eyes. The inhabitants of the room gasped in shock as they saw the black color that had encased my eyes.

"Well, well, well. I have a bone to pick with all of you."

* * *

**What do you guys all think? To my reviewers:**

**grapejuice101 - Thank you for your review! I'm sorry for making you cry, or am I? Im really glad you like this story and thank you for helping me out with this chapter!**

**diveiinthesky - Thank you for your review! I'm glad I did not disappoint you, I felt like Alex had to have more of a actual supernatural character and I now have one I can develop in so many directions! Hopefully you'll like where I take this!**

**Krissie - Thank you for your review! I am s glad you love this story! I love writing it!**

**winxgirl1997 - Thank you for your review! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, hopefully this longer chapter makes up for that!**

**Guest - ****Thank you for your review! Hopefully this chapter has answered some of your questions like how Klaus knows what she's becoming. I think season 3 is going to be a much darker season and Alex will be a much different character, hopefully you will all like that!**

******Someone - ****Thank you for your review! Yeah I agree, Elena's bodyguard was alright until she was of no further use so I had to create a new idea for her to be something new and interesting instead of just there to protect Elena. Thank you so much, I'm glad you think I'm consistent (although I haven't been recently) but I really want to finish this story! I think it'll take a long time but I will finish it, I'm the same as you, I hate unfinished stories! You are amazing too, thank you so much!**

**********Yukari99 - ****Thank you for your review! Thank you so much! I couldn't stop smiling after reading your review, I am so pleased you think I'm that good! I always try to keep you guys on your toes so its not predictable and I'm so happy that's how its coming across. Sorry for the late update!**

**************dearlyfantastical5511 - ****Thank you for your review! I can't believe this is your favorite TDV fanfic, surely there are better ones? That really touched me, I can't explain how thankful I am that you said that, it really helps build up my confidence in this story and I just can't tell you all how much I appreciate you! I think we got to see a bit of Jeremy here and how he's not handling it too well, I don't think things are going to get better soon though!**

******************Vilya - ****Thank you for your review! It was a bit of a twist wasn't it? I'll keep that in mind, Elijah is one sexy man!**

**********************gleechick659 - ****Thank you for your review! Yeah she went with Klaus and Stefan but only for a little while. He's going to be pretty pissed off to find out she stayed in Mystic Falls! Some Alex/Stefan/Damon here, hopefully enough for now, and some 3rd Pov in there too! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**************************Jasperluva15 - ****Thank you for your review! I'm so sorry I took so long to update but I put in a little Klaus/Alex in there, just for you!**

******************************Lisolotte - ****Thank you for your review! Dark Alex is exactly what you'll get. I totally agree, Alex has a lot of rage inside her at what everyone has done recently and just at the end there you know she's finally going to get it out, and with all this new power of hers, who knows how far she'll take things! I really like the idea of her going rogue too, that seems like a good idea, team Alex! Don't worry there will be a lot of confrontations in the future chapters, Alex has a lot to get off her chest. Sorry for not sending this to you to get edited but I wanted to get this chapter out! Thank you for sticking by me!**

**********************************ChelseaBaby91 - ****Thank you for your review! Sorry about her dying so many times but to further the plot it had to happen! i have an idea for Alex and it does include one of the originals but I'll have to see all of you guys' reactions to the future chapters!**

**************************************angiesan218 - ****Thank you for your review! I'm glad you are always excited by this fic, its something I strive to create and I'm glad its coming through. I'm glad you like the darker side to Alex cause you'll be seeing it for a while! I'm sort of laying foundations with different relationships so nothing is set in stone as of yet but hopefully you'll like whoever she ends up with! Sorry for the late update!**

******************************************Sweta - ****Thank you for your review! I'm really glad you red through the whole story, it means a lot that you took the time to do that and I'm glad you like it! Go team anti-Elena! Little bit of Alex/Klaus here so I hope that keeps you happy!**

**********************************************Ann4ever17 - ****Thank you for your review!**

**********************************************hey I'm a guest - ****Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you felt what I was portraying in this story, I'm happy that came across. Again, nothings set in stone relationship wise but you never know!**

**************************************************vix vik - ****Thank you for your review! I'm glad you love this story! I can tell you now that Alex and Rebekah will be very close, that I can assure you! Alex does have chemistry with everyone and I like that, it means I can take my time on choosing who she ends up with!**

******************************************************Katherine Sparrow - ****Thank you for your review! I'm so happy you think my writing is actually good! i really try to make it the best I can and I'm so pleased its being appreciated! Alex is kinda like how I wanted Elena to be, less needy and more independent so I'm glad thats also coming across!**

**********************************************************Wow you guys! 19 reviews in that last chapter! I am so amazed by all of you! You guys are the reason I put so much time and energy into my work because you deserve the best I can give you! Thank you so much for all your support it means the world to me! I wouldn't be anything without you so please keep reading and reviewing and I will see you all in chapter 18!**


	18. The Hybrid

**Hey guys! I am sorry, again its been nearly a month since I last updated! I am a horrible person for making you guys wait so long and I hate to do that because I appreciate you all so much! Hopefully you guys will like that chapter and won't hate me for making you wait do long! Again it ****isn't edited so please excuse all mistakes!**

**I want to give the biggest shout out ever and a massive plate of cookies to _grapejuice101 _for making me write this chapter an giving me help and the idea for the first part of the episode. This would never be written and out by now if it wasn't for you so thanks!  
**

**I won't keep you waiting any longer than I have to so on with chapter 18!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the plot**

* * *

The Hybrid

I calmly looked around the room to see Damon standing protectively in front of Elena and Alaric doing the same with Jeremy.

"And as usual, the Salvator is protecting his favorite Gilbert orphan," I spat out. "Typical, isn't it."

"What's happening, Alex?" Alaric asked, focusing my attention on him.

"Alex? Oh you mean my host. The vessel that carries me around. She's in here, somewhere."

"Vessel? Wait, what?" Jeremy asked.

"You didn't really think that Alex herself was the Soul Catcher. No, no, no. The Soul Catcher is me, Abaddon. You know, the destroyer. I destroy people and take their souls. Feeding off of the life they didn't have a chance to live. The younger they are the more energy I get. Alexandra Gilbert is just a vessel. She was perfect. An empty human, harboring no soul of her own. I took advantage of that and now, her body is mine."

"You can't do that. She's a person. She's my sister," Jeremy shouted at me.

"I can do whatever I want. I am giving your sister life. She is living through me. If it weren't for me Alex would still be dead right now," I said.

"So where is Alex? Where is my sister?" Elena demanded.

"She's not home right now. See when I entered her body she had control over me. I was new, weak and needed time to get stronger. The more Alex fed, the stronger I got. When you hugged Alex, it triggered a battle inside of her, the spark that ignited the flame if you will. Myself and the part of her that longed to protect you fought over control and guess who won," I smirked.

"Will we ever get her back?" Alaric asked.

"Maybe. Depends on if she's willing to fight me for control. You might get her back for a while, but I will always conquer. She likes the power far too much."

"So what are you going to do then?" Damon asked.

"Wreck havoc. Make some noise. Create a scene. The usual," I shrugged.

"I don't think I can allow that," Damon glared.

"I don't think you'd be able to stop me. I'm Death's right hand man. I am his muscle. There is nothing on Earth stronger than me when I am in control of my vessel."

"What about all the people you care about. Alaric, Jeremy, Stefan, Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Elena, me. What are you going to do to us? Kill us."

"I don't see why not. It makes no difference to me," I shrugged. "I have been inside her head. I know all of her darkest secrets. Her hidden fantasies and desires," I looked at Damon.

"Did you know she fights over whether to hate you or love you. She knows she will always be second best to Elena but she can't stop herself from liking you. And then there's Stefan. Boy do those two have chemistry. Alex is scared to like both Savlatore brothers, especially when she has neither. And lets not forget Klaus. That gorgeous Brit makes Alex's heart stop. She can't help but feel something towards him as well. Then there's Elijah. The kind hearted man that oozes sex appeal. There's something between those two and she hates herself for liking it," I told the group. They looked at me in shock.

"Alex really is pining after a lot of guys isn't she. Maybe she should find someone new to add to the collection," I added.

"Why are you telling us this?" Elena asked.

"I'm causing a rift between all of you. Its what I do. Cause chaos and all."

"We don't need to know any of that!" Elena burst out.

"No. You don't. But maybe Alex should know that you didn't even care when your own twin died. You were just glad it wasn't you."

"That's a lie!" Elena rebuffed.

"Is it? You get all the attention, Elena. But you still can't stand the fact that Alex had something you didn't. She had a purpose in life. What did you have? Two brother's pining over you. Some life."

"Shut up!"

"You know its true. I can see it in your soul. Your hatred for your sister burns you up, eats away at you all of the time. And after all she's done for you, you can't help but wish she was still dead. Aren't I right?"

"No," Elena whimpered.

"Lies!" I screamed, my eyes flashing white in anger before returning to black. Alaric and Jeremy flinched. I sighed. "This is fun and all, but I have things to do. Now that you all know the truth about your beloved Elena, I can get on with my life." I made my way towards Damon.

"Give Alex back," He hissed at me. I smirked.

"Over my half-dead body," I spat at him. I grasped onto the necklace Stefan gave Alex for her 18th birthday and ripped it off my neck. "I hate things of sentimental value. Take it," I said, dropping it in Damon's hand. "I have no need for it,"

I sighed and made my way to the front door. "Oh Damon. You should know. You are one hell of a hot piece of ass, but you and Alex will never happen," I said before turning to open the door.

"And you should know I'm sorry for this," I heard Damon say behind me. I furrowed my eyes in confusion and turned around, coming face to face with Damon. He gripped my face and twisted. Blackness clouded my vision and I collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"What the hell just happened here?" Alaric asked everyone as he looked at the unconscious girl on the floor.

"I have no idea," Jeremy relied. "Was that Alex?"

"I don't think so, Jer. I have no idea what that was, but that wasn't Alex," Alaric replied.

"You heard her," Damon cut in. "Alex is just an empty shell now. She's just being used. Alex isn't here."

"But she was talking to us before Elena got here, and she said she's been with Klaus for the past two months. How could that not have been Alex?" Jeremy said.

"I'm not sure what's going on Jeremy, but what I want to know is, what was she talking about Elena?" Alaric asked, changing the subject.

"I have no idea," Elena replied, holding her arms.

"Cut the bullshit," Damon snapped, causing Elena to flinch. "Whoever that was read you like a book and I want to know if it was true."

"If what was true?" Elena asked innocently.

"Do you hate our sister?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't hate her," Elena whispered.

"Then what the hell did she mean?" Jeremy shouted, taking a step towards her.

"I don't know!"

"You obviously do!"

"I'm jealous, okay? I'm jealous of her. Of how close you and her are. How close she was to our father and to Ric. How everyone loves her because she gave her life for me and what's more, I didn't ask her to. She did that off her own accord and you all hated me for two months because Alex died and I didn't. And I can't stand it, its not fair!" Elena yelled.

"That's how you really feel?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes."

"How could you be so selfish? Alex did everything for you and you just don't care! Do you really wish she was still dead?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes! Yes I do, because everything was easier when I didn't have to compete with her."

"Compete with her? You think you needed to compete with her?" Alaric asked, breaking up the sibling's fighting.

"Of course I did. She was the one everyone loved."

"No, you were the one we all loved, we brushed Alex to the side and isolated her. Even more so when we found out she wasn't real. She died twice and it took us that long to realize how much we needed her. Now, who knows what's happening to her." Damon said. Jeremy sighed.

"What are you going to do with her?" Jeremy asked Damon.

"I'm taking her to the boarding house, maybe if we lock her up she'll change or something," Damon shrugged, lifting Alex up bridal style.

"Just, take care of her," Alaric said. Damon nodded and left the house.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Where am I?" I asked to the nothingness. 'What the hell?' I thought, rubbing my head. I remembered everything. Everything that I had been saying, but it wasn't me. I mean it was my mouth and voice, but it wasn't my words. Like someone else was controlling me and all I could do was sit and watch. And now I had no clue where I was.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked.

"Think you can over power me again, Alex?" I heard a voice say to me.

"What?" I asked, reaching my hands out to see if I could feel anything. I heard a noise like a spotlight turning on and I spun around, coming face to face with myself.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"You didn't really think you were the Soul Catcher did you?" Me asked me. I furrowed my brows. "You're just a vessel, sweetie. I'm using you."

"And who are you?" I asked myself.

"Abaddon. The destroyer."

"Excuse me?" I said in disbelief.

"Honestly, does no one read these days." Abaddon said.

"I know who you are, I'm just confused as to why you look like me."

"You're my vessel. You are my host."

"How come you haven't shown up until now?"

"I haven't been strong enough. But you helped with that. All those souls you fed off of, fed me too."

"That's just great. And what? I'm now just resigned to be your slave, your meat bag, while you wreck havoc and destroy those I love?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Abaddon said. I shook my head and scoffed.

"That ain't happening. Not while I can still do something about it."

"Oh, believe me. You can't do anything about it."

"I can sure as hell try," I hissed, moving to step closer to her.

"Sure, but before you do that, I bet there were a few things you heard when I was talking to your 'friends'." Abaddon said, holding up a hand to stop me from advancing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I think you know. Maybe you'd like to know why your sister hates you so much. Or maybe why neither Salvator brother will pick you over her?"

"I know why. I heard. I heard you divulging all my secrets. Everything that was private."

"Good. Then you realize there is nothing for you to go back to there. There is no reason for you to reagin control. Just let me have your body. It'll be easier for you," I sighed and looked at Abaddon.

"Fuck you," I spat, glaring. Abaddon sighed and crouched down.

"Then let's get this over with," Abaddon smirked and launched towards me. She swung at me with her right hand and slammed it into my face. "I've always liked combat," Abaddon smirked.

"Funny," I hissed, wiping blood from my mouth. "I always liked battling from afar," I lifted my hands up and let out a stream of energy that hit her directly in the chest. Abaddon went flying backwards.

"Hey," She protested, getting back up. "That's my trick."

"But we're in my head. Whatever I say, goes," I smirked and thought up a protective bubble. A blue light incased me and Abaddon launched herself at it, only to get knocked backwards. "God, I love imagination," I smiled.

"That's not fair," Abaddon hissed, hitting the force field.

"Life's a bitch, then you half-die."

"You have to fight fair."

"Why? You wouldn't," I shot at her. I let out another stream of energy and pictured brick wall behind her. Abaddon went flying into the brick wall, head first and collapsed to the floor. I blinked and felt a pulling sensation, forcing me upwards.

I shot up, gasping and looked around myself. I was sitting in the Salvatore cellar. My head was splitting but I guess that was to be expected. I had just had an epic mind battle and what's more, it was with something that was using my body as its host. Boy do things get weird.

"Alex?" I heard a voice ask from the door. I stood up and walked closer, seeing Damon standing on the other side.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Is it you this time?"

"I think so. I mean I don't feel like anyone else," I said. Damon nodded.

"Let's just test that then."

"You're gonna quiz me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Now, first question. What did you say to me when you found out that Bonnie wasn't really dead?"

"I said that I understood, that it had to be real. And that you weren't the bad guy, at least not all the time," Damon smirked.

"Why didn't I want you coming to the masquerade party when we planned to kill Katherine?"

"Yeah, that totally worked."

"Just answer the question.

"You thought I was a human and I would just be a liability. You didn't want to have to worry about my safety."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Date of birth?"

"June 22nd 1992."

"Favorite food?"

"Pancakes."

"Favorite song?"

"Dance with the Devil, Breaking Benjamin."

"Real thoughts of me?"

"You're hung up on Elena and it hurts me to see that," I said without thinking. I stopped and looked at him. He nodded sadly and unlocked the door.

"I got stuff to do and now that I know its you, you can go," Damon said, a stony look on his face. I sighed and nodded, leaving the Salvator Boarding House.

* * *

I walked into the Mystic Grill to see Tyler talking to Elena and Alaric. Tyler had just handed Elena her phone back to her as I walked up behind him.

"That's your best bet," Tyler said to Elena, gesturing to her phone.

"Best bet for what?" I asked, grabbing their attention. Tyler spun around to face me, disbelief written across his face.

"Alex?" He asked quietly. I smiled at him.

"Hey, Ty," I replied. He shook his head and pulled me into a hug.

"I thought you were dead!" He told me, relief evident in his voice.

"Well, half dead actually," I chucked. He let me go and looked at me.

"You what now?"

"I'm kinda half dead. Well I died and then was brought to life as a monster that feeds off of souls but I'm just a vessel for this person and I'm fighting to keep control of my own body."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in," Tyler said, wide eyed.

"Tell me about it, I'm living it!" I chuckled.

"I can't believe you're here! You have no idea how much I missed you! I can't live without my best friend!"

"I missed you too Ty!"

"Are you back for good?" Tyler asked hopefully.

"For the moment," I replied with a tight smile. I looked back over at Alaric and Elena. "So what's going on?" I asked. Alaric looked at me.

"Elena wants to hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon, in the Smoky Mountains," Alaric sighed, placing his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose.

"Sounds like fun," I said simply. Alaric looked up at me sharply.

"How does that sound like fun?"

"Wolves can't hurt me, I'm too strong," I shrugged.

"But they can hurt us," Ric replied, gesturing to Elena and himself.

"And I can protect you."

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full," Elena said to Ric. "If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself." Alaric looked at her. "What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now."

"You said that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I meant like frozen dinners and SATs," Alaric defended. Elena and I looked at him as if to say, 'no matter what happens, we're going'. He sighed. "A-all right, fine. Let's just...Let's just go. But, uh, you're driving." Alaric said. "That's Elena, not you, Alex," He clarified.

* * *

We had driven to the Smoky Mountains and were walking through the woods. Alaric had a rucksack and Elena was using a large stick she had found. We had been walking for about an hour and we had come up next to a lake.

"Anyone know where we are?" I asked, breaking the silence we had fallen into.

"In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just about that Ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be," Alaric replied.

"You were a boy scout weren't you?" Elena asked. "A boy scout, slash vampire hunter."

"Slash whiskey-drinking all around lost cause," Alaric added smiling.

"Lies," I added. I saw Elena flinch slightly and I remembered what Abaddon had said to me in my head. A shiver went down my spine as I thought of how Elena wished I was dead. I shook my head as Alaric stopped and opened his bag. It was full of weapons.

"Wow, you came stocked," Elena said. I whistled in surprise.

"Well, we aren't exactly bird watching," Alaric replied with a smile.

"You're not holding anything back are you?" I smirked. Alaric rolled his eyes and handed Elena a grenade.

"Vervain grenade?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Wolfsbane," Ric clarified. Elena nodded.

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts," I said and looked down to my hand. I pulled off John's Gilbert ring from my thumb and held it out to him.

"That's John Gilbert's ring," Alaric said, looking at me.

"It was yours once. John gave me it with his letter and I kept it, just in case someone needed it. Take it. It'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into. Lord knows I don't need it," I replied.

"He gave it to you," Alaric told me.

"Yeah, he wanted me to have a normal life. But that was before I died the second time. I'm a supernatural entity now, the ring won't work for me," I replied.

"Why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn relentless baby Gilberts?" Alaric mocked. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't have kids, Ric. I'm technically dead. I don't have to eat or sleep or drink or anything. I don't even have a heartbeat. I can't have a normal life. I want you to have it. Besides, I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour," I walked towards him. "I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause," I smiled. Ric opened his mouth to reply but I didn't hear him as I was flying through the air. I went crashing into the lake.

"Damon!" I shouted at him. "What are you doing here and why did you push me into the lake," I asked, smoothing down my now wet hair. "You do know I can take you, right?"

"Thanks for the tip, brother," Damon said to Ric. I looked at Ric in disbelief.

"You sold us out?" Elena said, coming up to join Damon and Ric at the edge of the lake.

"Think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Ric asked.

"I'm a hell of a lot stronger than Damon here, and I'm not in any danger from a werewolf bite," I protested. "I'm your backup!"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Alex," Alaric defended.

"I'm already dead, Ric. You can't really hurt me much more!"

"You're only half-dead, Alex. I'm not chancing anything. I just got you back, I'm not losing you again," Ric said and I sighed.

"The least you could do is help me out of here then," I said, holding my hand out to him. Ric rolled his eyes and got closer to the edge. He grasped my wrist with one hand and started to pull but I used my superior strength to pull him into the water with me.

"What the hell, Alex?" Ric yelled once he came up from underneath the water. "I didn't even shove you in here, why's you get me wet?"

"Because you called him," I smiled, leaning backwards to start floating. "Anyone else fancy a swim? The water's great," I smirked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damon rolling his eyes and Ric making his way out of the water. "You'll dry quickly out here," I said. "Hopefully."

"Get out of the water, Alex," Damon said.

"If I get out of the water, you're gonna try and make me go home," I said, still floating. "Notice I said try."

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you."

"Hey, I only followed Elena out here so as she wouldn't get hurt. It wasn't my idea."

"I didn't ask you to come along, you decided you would," Elena shouted from the woods.

"So sorry for wanting to protect my sister," I said sarcastically, brining myself vertical again.

"I didn't ask you to. I don't want you here."

"I don't care what you want, you're not getting hurt while I'm around."

"Then go back to Klaus," Elena screamed.

"Guys, stop it!" Alaric yelled.

"Fine, I'll go back to Klaus, and guess who's with him? Stefan. And he got me a birthday present. What did he get you Elena? A big bag of nothing, that's what."

"Why can't everyone just forget about Stefan?" Damon murmured.

"I'm not gonna give up on him like you did, Damon," Elena said.

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water, Alex."

"No!" I yelled. Damon rolled his eyes and jumped in the water. "I'll beat you, Damon. I smiled.

"Look, I'll get Alex out of here, Ric. Just make sure that Elena doesn't run off," Damon said to Ric.

"I'm not leaving before we find Stefan," Elena protested.

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena," Damon said, still looking at me.

"Then we'll find him before then. Damon please." Elena begged. Damon looked over at me.

"Come on Damon, be a sport," I said. Damon sighed.

"Okay, Okay. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait," Damon replied.

"Or you can leave when the moon is full and I can stay. Wolves can't hurt me," I smirked. Damon scoffed and sped towards me, throwing me over his shoulder. He sped back out into the woods and dumped me on the ground. I stood up and rubbed my rear.

"Just feel lucky I'm not gonna hit you for that. You'd be wet all over again," I said, glaring at him. Damon just rolled his eyes at me and started wringing out his shirt.

* * *

"I hate walking, why am I here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"That's my question," Elena mumbled but I heard her. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ric.

"Ignore her," He said to me. I nodded.

"How you doing?" Damon asked Elena.

"Fine," She replied coldly. Boy was she in a bad mood.

"You know, I could help you," Damon offered.

"No, thanks."

"Just one little fwoosh," Damon said, flicking his had forwards.

"Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me," Elena mumbled.

"What are you guys, 12?" Alaric asked.

"They may not be, but I am." I said. "Stop for a sec." I said. They all turned to look at me. I walked up to Ric and pulled the backpack from his shoulders and started putting it on my back.

"You know, I'm perfectly capable of carrying that," Ric said, one eyebrow raised.

"I know, but how capable are you of carrying me as well?" I asked before jumping onto his back. He sighed and held onto my legs as I crossed them around his waist.

"You're lucky you're small and light," Ric said.

"And that you love me," I smirked.

"Yeah, that too," Ric replied and I hugged him around his neck. He chuckled and I looked up to see Elena glaring at me and Damon have a look of jealousy on his face.

They both turned to face the direction we were heading and continued walking. Ric hiked me further up his back and started to follow them.

* * *

A few hours had passed and we were still walking. The sun had started setting in the distance. Alaric had been great and had kept me on his back for the whole time we were walking. As Elena and Damon were so far ahead Ric and I had been having a heart to heart. Alaric looked up to find out where we were.

"We got about a mile left," Alaric said, squinting into the distance.

"The sun's about to set," Damon added.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I said from behind Alaric.

"We can see that, Damon," Elena said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying," Damon defended, raising his hands in surrender.

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We still have time," Elena said. I looked behind me when I heard some twigs snapping. Alaric dropped me slowly from his back so that I had a chance of running and I didn't hold him back.

I looked around me as Ric brought his crossbow out. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ray Sutton emerging from the trees.

"Stay where you are," Ric said to Ray.

"Vampire," Ray growled. He lunged at Damon and threw a punch. Damon dodged but Ray recovered and shoved him up against a tree. Ray started snapping his jaws at Damon, trying to bite him. I looked at them and debated whether to help them or not.

Ray continued to try and bite Damon but Elena pulled a wolfsbane grenade and stood up.

"Damon!" She yelled and threw it to him. He caught it and pulled the trigger, causing it to explode in Ray's face. Ray screamed in agony as his face burned. Damon kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the floor. With one swift kick to his face, Damon knocked Ray unconscious.

"Let me guess. Hybrid," Ric said.

"Why the hell didn't you help?" Damon asked, making his way over to me.

"Well you always think you're better than me and if you can't hold your own against a werewolf I don't think you even deserve to live," I said. "I decided to see if you were full of bullshit or not. Obviously not," I smirked at him.

"What happened to the nice Alex who died for me?" Damon asked.

"She did just that. Died. You're stuck with this now and if you don't like it, tough titties," I said, making my way over to Ric.

"You alright?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded at me.

"We should make sure he can't hurt us," Alaric told me. "I don't think he'll stay unconscious for long," I nodded and opened Ric's bag. I pulled out a length of rope and Ric nodded.

Damon started to sit Ray upright and moved him over to a tree. I started to soak the rope with a mixture of Wolfsbane and Vervain. Damon looked over at me.

"Those ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer. What else do we have?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and held the rope out to Ric.

"Ric, here. Take these," I said. Damon made him way over to it and touched the rope he flinched backwards yelling in pain. "I said, Ric," I told Damon, rolling my eyes at him. Ric took the rope and tied it around Ray, Elena helping.

"All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon," Ric said looking upwards.

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to," Elena said. I jumped in surprise as Ray started screaming from behind me. I whipped around and noticed some of his bones starting to break. He was starting to transform.

"Is he turning?" Damon asked.

"It's impossible," Elena said. "Its still daylight!"

"Tell him that," Ric said. Damon made his way towards Ray and held him by the shoulders.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full," Elena said.

"Maybe its a Hybrid. Ric said so earlier," I added.

"You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf," Ric said. Ray screamed again and snarled at Damon.

"Damon, we've got to get out of here," Elena said. "We gotta get out of these mountains now! Damon now!" Elena shouted when Damon refused to move. I ran over to him and dragged him upwards.

"For someone who wanted to leave earlier, you see to be fixed on staying," I said as we started running away from Ray. We heard snarling behind us as we ran through the woods. Elena tripped in front of me and I stopped noticing the wolf in front of her.

"Don't move," Damon said from behind me. Elena raised her head to see the wold staring at her.

"Here, doggie, doggie," Damon said, catching the wolf's attention. Damon sped off further into the woods and the wolf followed. I pulled Elena up and shoved her in the opposite direction from Damon.

"Come, on. Let's keep moving," Alaric said.

"We can't leave Damon," Elena protested.

"He can handle himself," Alaric replied.

"No, if he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here," Elena said.

"I am the reason he's out here," Alaric told Elena. "I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go, Elena, now!"

"Keep moving," I said, shoving them in the same direction.

"Aren't you coming?" Ric asked, stopping.

"Damon needs my help."

"It's not safe out there."

"I can take care of myself Ric, you've got to trust me!" I said. Ric looked at me with concern.

"Fine, but if you die again, I am bringing you back so I can kill you myself," Ric said and hugged me tightly.

"I promise, I'll come back," I smiled and let go of him. "Now go!" I said and ran in the direction Damon had sped off.

I caught up with Damon somewhere through the woods.

"Why are you just walking about?" I asked him. He spun around in surprise and let out a breath when he saw it was me.

"Why aren't you with Ric and Elena?" Damon asked.

"You probably need me more than them, they're going to the car." I heard a noise behind me and I turned around to see Ray rush out from the trees and towards us. I rolled my eyes as Damon tried to push me out of the way.

I hit Damon across the face and he went flying to the right. Ray turned towards me and lunged. I side stepped him and turned, placing one hand on his face and one on his heart. Ray stopping moving immediately. I smiled as I felt the energy draining from Ray and into me. I hadn't fed for a while and this was just what I needed.

Ray fell to the ground, dead and I opened my eyes, revealing the blackness of the Soul Catcher. I had never actually killed someone before by stealing their soul. Everyone I fed off of had already been dead. This however was new and it made me feel stronger than ever. Damon got up and looked at me. He noticed my eyes and took a step back.

"Alex? That still you?" Damon asked.

"Of course its me, silly."

"Just checking," Damon replied. He turned his head to the side and I followed, seeing Stefan stepping out into the light.

"Fancy seeing you here," Damon said to Stefan.

"What part of 'don't follow me anymore' got lost in transition, Damon?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone call."

"I didn't call her," Stefan defended.

"Sure you didn't. You know, she's not gonna give up on you."

"She has to. Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you get her home? See if you can keep her there this time," Stefan replied.

"Hey, Stefan," I said. He looked over at me.

"Alex! Are you alright?" He asked, coming towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled at him.

"You can't be here. If Klaus finds you, he'll never let you go," Stefan told me.

"I know I need to go, but I have to make sure you are still adamant on staying."

"I have to, you know why."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I could do something," I said, lowering my head. He placed his forefinger under my chin and lifted my head.

"You are. You're staying away from this disaster," He smiled at me. I smiled back and chuckled.

"Stay safe," I whispered to him as he brought me into a hug. Damon cleared his throat from next to us and we let go.

"Moving on to the other Gilbert twin, brother?" Damon asked.

"Jealous, brother?"

"Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Because, both twins won't give up on me when they've already given up on you," Stefan said, turning to face Damon and taking a step towards him.

"Alex has never given up on me," Damon defended.

"That may be, but Elena has."

"And I care because...?"

"Because, you will always want Elena more."

"You've never been more wrong, brother," Damon replied.

"Damon, we have to go," I said, looking into the distance. "Someone is coming and we can't be here," I grabbed his arm and started pulling him away from Stefan. "Be careful, Stefan," I called over my shoulder as I jumped on Damon's back and he sped off.

* * *

We arrived at the car in seconds and Elena got out of the car.

"Damon!" She said and ran over to him. "Are you okay? Did you..." She trailed off.

"Fine, bite free thanks to Alex. Get back in the car, please."

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?"

"I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8...hey Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?" Damon asked as Ric got out the car. Ric completely ignored Damon's question and pulled me into a hug. I smiled into his chest and returned the hug.

"Thank God you're alright," Ric whispered in my hair.

"Did you ever doubt me?" I asked mockingly.

"I never doubted you. But I still don't like the idea of you being somewhere dangerous."

"Just because you're like my father, doesn't give you the right to be all protective," I protested.

"I think gives me every right," Ric replied, smiling.

"Touché."

* * *

We got back to the house and I walked into the kitchen, Ric followed me.

"I know I don't need to eat but bloody hell and I hungry!" I said to him. He smiled and looked at me.

"I'll make you anything you want," He offered.

"Pancakes?"

"This late at night?" He asked

"Hey, they're my favorite!"

"All right, all right. I'll make you pancakes!" I smiled at Ric as he started to get the ingredients together. Damon walked into the kitchen.

"Alex, can I talk to you outside?" Damon asked me. I looked at Ric.

"Go ahead, these'll take a few minutes anyway," Ric replied. I nodded and walked outside. Damon closing the front door behind us.

"What's up?" I asked Damon.

"Look, Alex. About what was said in the mountains," Damon stared.

"Damon, stop," I cut him off. "I don't know what's going on in your head and I don't know what's going on in Stefan's either, but we're all friends. That's all it is and that's all its ever going to be. I can't be you or Stefan's relief from Elena. I need someone who'll love me for me. So you two can duke it out between you on who gets my sister, but I want no part of it!"

"I understand," Damon said, lowering his head.

"Hey, this doesn't mean we have to treat each other differently," I said. He nodded.

"This doesn't mean I'm gonna stop flirting."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," I smiled at him and opened the front door.

"Hey, Alex," Damon said, causing me to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"You may want this back," Damon said, holding up the necklace that Stefan gave me for my birthday.

"Thank you, Damon," I said taking the necklace from him. He nodded again and walked down the porch steps. I entered my house and walked into the kitchen, digging into the pile of pancakes Alaric had left for me.

* * *

**So guys, What did you think? To my reviewers:**

**grapejuice101 - Thank you for your review! And thanks for all the help you gave me with this chapter! It wouldn't be out if it wasn't for you! Got a good Damon/Alex/Stefan scene in there and sorry if you hate me for the end part! **

**susl - Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked the Klaus/Alex part of the last chapter, still don't know who she's gonna end up with because as you can see, she likes a lot of guys! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Vilya - ****Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I love the Ric/Alex relationship so I would never make Alex hurt him, plus there wasn't really a reason to hurt him either. I don't know what I'll do at the end of the season though in regards to Ric! That'll be heartbreaking!**

******Yukari99 - ****Thank you for your review! I'm so happy you thought the chapter was that good! I think Klaus and Alex will get quite close, especially when he returns to Mystic Falls. Thank you so much, I can't ****believe you think this is your #1 favourite fanfic, that is such an honour! Unbelievable amount of thanks to you!**

**Poohxnyah - ****Thank you for your review! Klaus and Alex is an interesting relationship, I'm excited to see which way it'll turn!**

******jasperluva15 - ****Thank you for your review! Sorry for the late update, hopefully this chapter will make up for it!**

**********Krissie - ****Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, hopefully you'll like this chapter just as much!**

**************Guest - ****Thank you for your review! Haha, I'm glad I could answer your questions! If you have anymore, just ask! Stefan and Alex had a sweet moment here which I liked writing. I think I can make that happen at some point in this story. To be honest it'll probably be Alex who bitch slaps her! **

******************winxgirl1997 - ****Thank you for your review! Sorry for the late update! Hopefully you won't mind when you read the chapter!**

**********************Sweta - ****Thank you for your review! I'm glad the waiting was worth it for the last chapter, I hope it was worth it for this one too! I'm not sure if this was the epicness **you were looking for but there will be lots more epic to come!

**angiesan218 - ****Thank you for your review! I like Alex and all the Original boys so I'm having just as tough a decision as you! I think the more Alex learns about how Elena feels about her, the darker Alex will get. Right now she's trying to keep a level head and not let her powers control her and kill her. Luckily no cliffhanger this time!**

******dearlyfantasical5511 - ****Thank you for your review! She is sorta like Klaus' protege isn't she, I like that! This is the first time she actually killed someone who was alive and as you saw she loved how much power she got from it. I sense a bit of ripper Stefan rubbing off on her! Damon is a very sensitive character to me and he seems to show it a lot more to Alex than anyone else which I like.**

**********Katherine Sparrow - ****Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the idea of the Soul Catcher. If I'm honest it just sort of came to me. I was trying to thin of a way to keep her character interesting but still being dead yet not a vampire and it just sort of made sense. I didn't know there was a book out there like that but that is very interesting!**

**************Guest - ****Thank you for your review! Alex will be changing a lot throughout this season as she's still figuring out who she is and she's battling the person who's possessing her too, not to mention how much she craves the power she gets when feeding off of someone. I think Alex will be on one hell of a roller coaster ride in this season.**

******************Sayomi-hime - ****Thank you for your review! I can't believe you read it all in one night, thanks for the dedication! It seems a lot of people feel the same way about Elena, I just express it in my writing! The pairing for Alex at the moment are pretty much Alex/any guy in the who TVD world! She's got a lot of possibles to go through and some who haven't even appeared yet so we'll just have to wait and see! There are a few characters that aren't in the story yet that I've thought about pairing her with but I'd need to see how she reacts to them first!**

**********************Someone - ****Thank you for your review! I think Alex will always be complex because of what she's been through in her life and I'm glad that's a good thing! I think she will always stick by her family no matter what, that was shown quite clearly in this chapter so I have a feeling she'll be having a lot of internal battles in the future!**

**************************bookfreak25 - ****Thank you for your review! That was a long review and I have to thank you so much for taking the time to write it! I am so glad you like this story! There are a lot of people who a re starting to see the pros of Alex and the cons of Elena so I think there will be a massive Gilbert twin face off in the future! Alex will defo get a happy ending at some point I just don't know who with yet. I have so many ideas and a plan for one specific person but I'd need to see how you all react to them together as I'd have to change some parts of the actual story line to make it work! To answer your question, no Alex can't have kids. She died before being brought back to life as the Soul Catcher as explained in this chapter so she won't be able to have a family and i **don't think she'd want to drag children into her life style of feeding off of human souls unfortunately for her.

**Lisolotte - ****Thank you for your review! Thank you for standing by me as well! And for you long reviews, gosh there so much I have to thank you for! If I'm honest, I don't know how many people will be a good influence on Alex but I know she'll have to figure out who she believes is good for her. If that causes her to break down then she's gotta break down! I'm gonna try and keep her as strong as I can but everyone has a breaking point! **

******kate1243 - ****Thank you for your review! I agree, Alex should have had the time to fully learn to control herself but they didn't know what she was at that point so it didn't occur to them, I just think they were thankful she was still alive. No, Alex is too **gentle to cause too much pain to those she loves but I think regarding Elena, that'll change soon! I am so excited for when all the originals get here! I can't wait for Rebekah to join the story because her and Alex have a lot of fun stuff to do and I can't wait to write that!

**Guys! You are just the best! Another 19 reviews! What did I do to deserve all of you? I am so sorry for the late update, I'll try and be quicker next time. Honestly if I'm not updating fast enough just get in touch with me any way you can and pester me about writing! Thats how I was convinced to write this chapter because a friend told me to keep writing! You know who you are! **

**Anyway, much love to all of you, I couldn't ask for better fans! I will see you all for chapter 19!**


	19. The End of the Affair

**Hey guys! I know, I know, its been ages and I'm so sorry. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, I just couldn't find the inspiration for it which is why its a lot shorter than usual. For that (and probably the shoddy chapter itself) I'm very sorry. Thank you to everyone who favoured, alerted and reviewed this story. Your continued support is the reason I still write this story (And because I love writing it) Anyway! On with Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the plot**

* * *

The End of The Affair

I woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. I heard voices coming from Elena's room and got out of my bed. Brushing a strand of hair behind my ear I opened the door to Elena's room without knocking and saw Damon lying next to Elena on her bed.

"You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool," Damon said.

"Well, isn't this cosy," I interrupted. Both of them looked at me and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Oh my God," She said as she sat up in her bed. I looked at the time on my watch and tutted.

"Its 6am, Damon. What are you doing here? I mean do you really have nothing better to do at 6am?" I asked.

"And why are you in my bed?" Elena added. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Fine," Damon said, getting off Elena's bed. "Don't come with me to bring Stefan home. See ya," He said walking towards me at the door.

"Wait, wait, wait," Elena called. Damon winked at me and turned around to face her. I rolled my eyes. "What? What are you talking about? Where is he?" Elena asked.

"Windy city," Damon replied smirking.

"Chicago?" I asked.

"Bingo," Damon smiled at me.

"He's in Chicago?" Elena asked again. "Well, how do you know?"

"It came to me in a dream," Damon mocked. "I was naked. You would have loved it," Damon said to me. I scoffed.

"Sure I would," I replied, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Don't lie to yourself," Damon said. "Start packing. Both of you," He said, turning to Elena.

"Is he okay?" Elena asked.

"Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah," He walked over to Elena's chest of drawers and opened the top drawer. He smirked and pulled out one of Elena's panties. "Ooh, put these in the 'yes' pile," Damon said, stretching them. Elena got out of her bed and grabbed the underwear out of Damon's hand and put it back in the drawer.

"You're sick, Damon," She said. He looked at me.

"Let's check your drawer. I bet you have much naughtier underwear," He winked at me.

"In your dreams, Damon," I said, walking out of the door. I walked back into my bedroom and Damon followed me in.

"Is there something you want, Damon?" I asked him sighing. He shrugged and jumped onto my bed.

"Not really," He replied, looking around my room. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Look, I need to get dressed, would you please leave," Damon stared at me for a minute.

"No."

"Fine, I'll just have to get changed here," I placed my hands on either side of my shirt and slowly dragged the top up over my stomach. I saw Damon lean forward in anticipation as I pulled the top closer to my chest. I slipped my hands underneath the top and teased it upwards, brushing the sides of my breasts. I saw Damon visibly gulp and I turned my back to him, quickly throwing the top over my head and hooking on a bra.

I took one of my naughtier, deep red panties out if the drawer and collected a dress from my closet, Damon's eyes trailing my every movement. I turned around to face him, flashing the underwear in his face. He let out a low groan and I walked closer to him. I leant down to his ear and whispered very sweetly.

"You've got a bit of a situation down there. Might wanna fix it," I said before straightening up and walking out of my room towards the bathroom. I bumped into my brother on the way.

"Jesus, Alex. Cover up, please," He said to me, placing his hand over his eyes.

"Its just a girl's body, Jeremy. I'm sure you've seen one before," I said mockingly.

"Yeah, but I don't want to see my sister's half naked body!" He exclaimed.

"Its no different from when I wear a bikini, Jer," I told him.

"Yeah, but it's your underwear. It is different. Its lacy and red," Jer said, peeking through one of his fingers, before closing the gap again.

"Hey, guys like it! Maybe you should get Bonnie some," I said, smirking.

"I think this conversation is over now," Jeremy told me. "Please put your clothes on!"

"That's what I was doing in the first place," I told my brother, heading to the bathroom again.

* * *

I had called shotgun in Damon's car for our trip to Chicago. There was no way I was going to be shoved in the back of a car on a road trip. That just wasn't fun! Elena scowled at me from the back of the car and I turned around in my seat.

"Don't frown," I told her. "You'll get wrinkles," I winked at her but she just glared.

"I sure hope we find Stefan," Damon piped up. "'Cause it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace,"

"Elena's or mine?" I asked, both Elena and my hand instinctively clutching our necklaces. Damon looked over at me and frowned.

"Now that you mention it, both."

"Its an antique, Damon," Elena said from the back. "Like you," Damon smirked at her in the rearview mirror.

"Check out that book back there, will ya?" He asked Elena. I heard her shift from side to side, searching for the book. "Read it. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago," Damon smiled. Elena clutched the diary in her hands.

"It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts," Elena argued.

"I will," I said, reaching behind me and snatching the book out of her hands.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see," Damon told Elena. "Alex is ready," He said, looking over at me but I had already opened Stefan's diary.

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it," Elena said. I shook my head.

"I don't think you have," I said, flicking through the pages and stopping at a random page. "Here's one. March 12th, 1922," I changed into a deeper voice and Damon turned and smiled at me.

"I've blacked out days. I wake up in stranger's blood, in places I don't recognize, with women I don't remember"

"Ahh, I'm shocked," Damon cut in, causing me to stop reading. "Stefan's not a virgin?" Damon asked, shocked, looking at Elena in the rearview mirror again.

"Not from the things I've heard," I said looking back at Elena. "You guys are disgustingly loud."

"You're a screamer?" Damon asked.

"Eyes on the road, grandma," Elena said, glaring at both of us.

"Fine, back to my game," Damon said. "Tell me if you see a Florida plate."

"Well that's a boring game, I'm sure Stefan has juicer secrets in here somewhere," I smirked. Elena sighed from behind me and leaned over the seats, grabbing the Journal out of my hands. "Hey! I was reading that!"

"Tough, I'm older so I get the book," Elena said to me. I scoffed.

"I've died more times, I'm playing the sympathy card!"

"That's not going to work," Elena replied rolling her eyes. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll find something else to do to entertain me," I huffed and crossed my arms.

"I'm entertaining," Damon said. "Do me."

"In your dreams," I said and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked as Damon parked his car on the side of a road in Chicago.

"Stefan's place," Damon replied, grasping my elbow and steering me towards a doorway.

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena asked as we entered the old dingy apartment block.

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues," Damon said as we walked up the stairs.

"Weird," I added.

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, its not going to work," Elena said defiantly. I shrugged while Damon shushed her. I looked at the padlock on the door with raised eyebrows.

"A padlock, really?" I asked. Damon shrugged this time and ripped it off the door. "I could have done that," I said.

"I'm not saying you couldn't," Damon replied, entering the apartment. "Here we are. Stefan's second personality's home."

"Its beautiful," I piped up, sarcasm evident in my voice.

"Pretty obvious he hasn't been here," Elena said. I rolled my eyes.

"No shit Sherlock," I said.

"The tours not over yet," Damon said, moving further into the room. He made his way over to a wall and opened a hidden door. I raised my eyebrow, slightly impressed with Stefan's secrecy.

"Stefan hid his alcohol," Elena said, eyeing the mass of bottles. "What a monster."

"The monstrosity is that its been hiding for so many years," I said, picking up one of the bottles. "This is a 1918 Single Malt. He's got like three of these, now that is classy."

"Are you going to keep that?" Elena asked me.

"I said he's got three more, of course I'm keeping this," I replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you look harder you'll find the monstrosity," Damon interrupted. Elena turned to look at the side of the room, her eyes widening in fear.

"Its a list of names," She said, shocked. Damon nodded with a smirk. "These are all of his victims?" Elena asked and I moved closer. I saw a very long list of names carved into the wall and whistled.

"That's one hell of a list!"

"Still handling it?" Damon asked Elena. She gulped and narrowed her eyes, rounding on Damon.

"What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?" Elena asked snidely.

"I was around," Damon shrugged. "Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche-"

"Preach it," I interrupted.

"But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own," Damon continued, shooting a smirk in my direction. Elena looked at Damon in disgust and he shrugged, making his way toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"His old stomping ground."

"I'm coming with you," Elena said, moving forwards. I stepped in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No," I told her. "You stay here and whip up an actual plan. We'll come back when we find him."

"You're not coming," Damon said to me, stepping in the doorway.

"You can't stop me," I replied, a knowing smirk on my face. Damon sighed and moved out of the way, following me as I left the apartment.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked, as we walked down the sidewalk. We had gone back to Damon's car so I could dump the alcohol.

"To Gloria's."

"And who's that?"

"An old friend," Damon replied, stopping outside a building and gesturing to the doorway. "Ladies first," He smirked.

"After you then," I replied. Damon glared at me and walked into the bar.

"Well, look what the wind blew in," an olive skinned woman with bleached blonde hair said from behind the bar. "Last I heard, you hated this place."

"Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around," Damon said, turning on his 'charm'

"Smooth," I murmured.

"I always did like you better," Gloria smirked at the vampire. "But I see your brother is still running in with the wrong crowd."

"You've seen him?" Damon asked. Gloria nodded.

"With Klaus. Bad combo."

"He's not that bad," I whispered. Damon turned around sharply and glared at me. I shrugged and wandered over to look at the pictures that littered the walls.

"You know where they are?" Damon asked, focussing his attention back on Gloria.

"They'll be back later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me," Gloria said.

"Gloria..." Damon started, moving his hand to gently grasp hers. "Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?" Gloria smiled but removed her hand.

"I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire," Gloria said.

"You got that right," I said, under my breath.

"And what are you?" I heard Gloria ask. I looked over at her and saw her eyes studying me.

"Me?" I asked.

"You're powerful. Very powerful. Its just rolling off you," She said, moving around the bar and coming over to me. "You're tainted, and not in a good way. You're cursed."

"Cursed? Tell me something I don't know."

"You know who you are?" Gloria asked in shock.

"Oh yeah, the vessel for the mighty Abaddon. Blah, blah, blah."

"You're taking this very lightly."

"I can handle Abaddon," I told Gloria. She smiled softly at me.

"Oh honey," She said, bringing up her hand to gently cup my face. "No. No, you can't," I looked at her in bewilderment and opened my mouth to reply but she shook her head and walked into the back room.

"What in the world was that?" Damon asked me.

"I don't know," I answered, shaking my head. "But it wasn't good."

* * *

We had stayed in the bar for another hour before I started to get a weird feeling. It was like a buzz inside my head. I put it down to the music in the bar and Damon decided to give me a tour of the windy city.

"So what do you think?" He asked me as we started making our way back towards Gloria's.

"Its not what I expected," I replied.

"Neither am I," Damon winked at me. I sighed and shook my head. "Come on, that was funny!" Damon protested.

"Not even in the slightest."

"Don't deny it, there was something there."

"No, there wasn't anything there, Damon. Why can't you understand that?"

"I have a feeling we've switched topics," Damon said, the smile leaving his face. I sighed again and ran my hand through my hair. "We have to talk about this, Alex."

"No, we don't, cause there's nothing to talk about."

"What do you mean? There's plenty!"

"Damon, I've said all I need to say!" I hissed at him, starting to get very irritated. Boy was this man stubborn.

"I haven't!" He argued.

"Well, you won't get a chance," I told him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I pointed behind him. "Baby brother's angry."

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan spat at us as soon as we were in hearing distance. "Alex what are you doing here? What if Klaus sees you?"

"Please, Stefan, give me some credit. You are in trouble and I will always help my best friend. Though I am I so pissed at you for snapping my neck! And on my birthday too!"

"I thought you were over it, you never said anything in the Smoky Mountains!" Stefan argued.

"Well we were pretty busy then! Hybrid city and all!"

"Look, I'm sorry for that but I did what I had to do and I stick by it," Stefan said, crossing his arms.

"You know I can't stay mad at you," I said, smiling. He smiled back. Our gaze broke when Damon cleared his throat.

"What is wrong with me?" Damon asked, getting back to Stefan's original question. "What is wrong with you? You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you, good, bad? Pick one!"

"I'd vote bad but that's just cause its hotter," I said.

"Stay out of this," Damon growled at me.

"Klaus almost saw Elena today. What if he sees Alex? You have to get them out of Chicago," Stefan said to Damon.

"You won't be able to get me anywhere," I interrupted.

"Elena's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me, I've tried," Damon told Stefan.

"Its true," I added. "She's a royal pain in the ass."

"Elena is the key to everything. Klaus can't know where she is."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

"Elena was supposed to die in the sacrifice. When you sacrificed yourself for her, Alex, she didn't. Klaus can't make any hybrid's because Elena's alive, and his witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me," I was shocked into silence. Again Elena's life was on the line. Just great.

"Is Klaus mad at me?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" Stefan and Damon asked.

"Is Klaus mad at me?" I repeated, slower this time.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Cause you need a distraction. You've got bigger problems than him right now," I said, gesturing behind him. He turned around to see Elena standing down the road. I saw him visibly sigh and he face me again.

"You can't go in there, I don't know what Klaus'll do to you," Stefan argued.

"I doubt he can do much. I'm getting stronger each day and I think I could take him. At least for a few seconds," I smirked. Stefan rolled his eyes. "You know you don't have a say in this," Stefan sighed and nodded his head.

"Damon, go with her," Stefan said to his brother.

"My thoughts exactly," Damon replied, placing a hand on the small of my back and guiding me into the bar.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now," Klaus said, his back to us.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse," Damon smirked.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Give me my brother back...You'll never have to see me again," Damon argued. I silently slipped into the darkness of the bar, hoping to go unnoticed for a while.

"Well, I am torn. You see I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And seeing since you took something of mine. Something very valuable to me," Klaus said, turning to face Damon, eyes narrowed.

"And what did I take?" Damon asked. Klaus growled and launched at Damon, slamming him up against the wall, arm pressed up against his windpipe.

"Alex!" Klaus yelled. "You stole my girl,"

"I hate to be a party pooper," I said, coming out of the shadows and making myself known. "But I'm nobody's girl," Klaus' head whipped round to look at me.

"Alex? What are you doing here?"

"I said I'd come back, didn't I? I just didn't say when. I told you I keep my promises."

"So you only came on this journey to get back to Klaus?" Damon grunted. Klaus' eyes visibly brightened at the thought.

"Well, no, I'm here to help. Although I don't really know how I can be of help."

"Maybe by getting me out of the choke hold," Damon suggested. I shrugged.

"What do you say?" I asked Klaus. "Wanna let him go?"

"Not really," Klaus replied, smirking widely.

"I thought as much," I said, making my way towards him. I placed a hand on the arm that was against Damon's throat and ripped it off, throwing Klaus across the room. He crashed into two of the bar stools and looked up at me in horror.

"What have you done?" He whispered.

"What?"

"You've let it take over. You shouldn't be this powerful. Not unless you let it control you," He breathed, standing back up.

"What you mean Abaddon? Nah I've got control over her. She's locked away in here," I said, tapping my head. Klaus shook his head.

"You let her take over, didn't you?"

"For like 10 minutes," I shrugged.

"It only takes one. One minute for her to possess you. There's no escape now. I had you under control. You would've been fine had you just stayed with me," Klaus yelled.

"I'm still fine," I argued.

"No, you're not. You're cursed," Klaus said quietly.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked, looking at Damon who had been silent since I had gotten Klaus off of him.

"Because they can see it. Just like I can see it. Your soul is tainted. Just like those you ferry onto Death," Klaus replied.

"So what does this mean? Am I going to die? Again?"

"No, its much, much worse," Klaus started but was cut off as Gloria walked into the bar area.

"You have to leave. I will not have this creature in my bar any longer," She said, pointing at me.

"I'm not a creature," I defended.

"You're nothing good and I won't have you harming my bar. The energy you give off, its pure evil. I won't have it here. Get out!" Gloria shouted.

"Calm your pants, I'm leaving," I said, holding my hands up in surrender. With one last look at Klaus I shook my head and left the bar.

"What the hell was that about?" Damon asked as we made our way towards his car.

"I have no idea, but its safe to say. I'm pretty scared," I said to him. He placed a hand on my arm and stopped walking, forcing me to stop too.

"I promise, I will not let anything happen to you. We'll get you through this, Alex. Together," He said and smiled gently at me. I smiled back.

"That means a lot, Damon. But its a bit too late to make promises you can't keep," I replied, shrugging his hand off my arm and walking to his car. When I got there Elena was sitting in the back seat. I sighed and entered the car, seeing Damon do the same on the drivers side.

"You okay?" Damon asked Elena through the rearview mirror.

"Just drive," Elena replied stoically. Damon nodded and started the car, the gentle thrumming of the engine being the only noise in the silence.

The whole car journey was silent but I was fine with that. I couldn't stop thinking about what Gloria and Klaus had said. I was cursed. Tainted. What was going on with me? Just another pile of shit to add to the already massive pile that was my life.

Just great!

* * *

**So what did you all think? To my reviewers:**

**grapejuice101 - Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like the last chapter, hopefully this one won't be too much of a disappointment.**

**ChelseaBaby91 - Thanks for your review! Elena is a bitch and she's just gonna keep getting bitchier! Haha, so you've remembered the other Original too! I was wondering how long it would take for people to remember him. I have some ideas but as usual nothing is set in stone but I can assure you, their meeting will be a lot of fun!**

**Katie - Thank you for your review! I'm really glad you like it! There are a few Damon/Alex scenes here and one you Dalex shippers will love!**

**vampire girl237 - Thank you for your review! Hopefully you'll enjoy the scenes I put in here, even if it is a short chapter!**

**Yukari99 - Thank you so much for your review! Your review made me smile so much! I love Ric and Alex and I feel like she needs someone to be her father, seeing as both John and Grayson are dead, she needs that fatherly bond! I'm so glad you like Alex! I keep feeling like she's becoming Mary-Sue ish and I'm praying that's not happening! Hopefully you won't mind that this is a lot shorter than usual!**

**Jasperluva15 - ****Thank you for your review! Sorry for the wait, procrastination is a bitch!**

**winxgirl1997 - ****Thank you for your review and sorry for the long wait!**

******Sayomi-hime - Thank you for such an amazingly long review! I love the lengthy ones! Your review made me so happy! Don't worry there will be more Stefan/Alex scenes eventually. And yes, Alex seems to have a connection to all of the Original men, Elijah included but we'll have to see where it goes but he is absolutely gorgeous, especially with the new hair cut and suit! Yum! Abaddon wasn't actually an idea I got from Supernatural, I researched Death first of all and came across it that way, later finding out that there was a character on Supernatural with the same name. (I only started watching it recently and am only on season 3! I'm a late starter to Supernatural!) I loved the long review so thank you so much!**

******Krissie - Thank you for your review! I'm sorry you had to wait do long and am glad you like this story!  
**

******lovelife143 - Thank you for your review! Alex and Stefan will always have something, I'm just not sure how deep it goes yet but thank you for your opinion, its always appreciated!**

******Luli Cullen - Thank you for your review! I'm so happy you managed to find this story and am even more pleased you like it! Sorry for the wait!**

******MusicalLover17 - Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the chapter, hopefully this one isn't too much of a disappointment!**

****** .37 - Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like this story and I took in what you said about Alex not keeping her promise and I agree with you. That's why I had her go back and see Klaus, just so she could say she technically did keep her promise, she went back. Thank you for letting me know that I did that, otherwise I wouldn't have known!**

******kate1243 - Thanks for your review! Another one who remembered the young original male. There is a plan forming in my head including Kol which should be interesting but I have to wait and see how it ****pans out!**

**Guest - Thank you for your review and sorry for the wait!**

**Lisolotte - Thanks for your review, love! When I read the first part of your review my heart stopped! I thought I had really messed up and made everything fall apart but I'm glad you just meant you are worried for the characters! As you can see, things are going from bad to worse with Alex and it looks like people should be wary of her! No one knows whats happening to Alex but they'll be in for one hell of a shock!**

**Thank you so much everyone for your awesome reviews! The fact you take the time out of your lives to review means the world to me! Hopefully you won't hate me for this chapter because its so short! I'll see you all in Chapter 20!**


	20. Disturbing Behaviour

**Hey guys! Wow I am so sorry for making you all wait this long! The fact that you've stuck by me though really makes me want to keep going with this story because if I didn't I'd be letting all of you down. To be honest, life kind of got in the way a bit and writing this story is my escape from it all so thank you so much for continuing to review and read and favour and alert this story! I can't thank you guys enough for your dedication. **

**This chapter really went crazy for me, I have no idea where it came from but hopefully you'll all enjoy it! We're nearly at 200 reviews as well, so if we could reach that target, it would mean the world to me!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the plot!**

* * *

Disturbing Behaviour

It seemed to me that Elena was moving on from Stefan pretty fast. I didn't like the way she acted, it was so false. As soon as we had returned from Chicago she had run up to her room and cried herself to sleep, yet the next morning she was perfectly fine. It just didn't seem right to me.

However, I had others things to focus my attention on. Mainly, what the hell was going on with me. It really seemed like the Universe was out to get me for some reason or another. I was trying to figure out why Gloria had said I was pure evil. I knew she must have been talking about the creature who seemed to possess me but I was still me. I was still in here. Shouldn't I only be half evil or a bit evil? It just didn't make sense.

I shook myself out of my thoughts when I heard Damon speak. He was at our house, helping to make chili for the Lockwood party later that day. Why he was here I'll never know but he was all the same.

"I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili," Damon complained, stirring the pot. I sighed and moved away from my perch at the sink. I looked over to see Alaric walking into the kitchen. Smiling I made my way over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, Ric," Damon and I said.

"What's up?" He asked. I shrugged and let him go. He squeezed my hand gently and winked.

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Elena asked Ric, jealousy written all over her face. She hated how close Ric and I were because she didn't have that prominent father figure like I did.

"Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing," Ric replied.

"What? You have to come," I complained.

"Yeah, show up," Damon agreed with me. "There's going to be nine other people that brought chili," He continued sarcastically.

"I said we should make pie," I mumbled.

"Its an old family recipe, okay?" Elena defended.

"Yeah, I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili,"

"Amen," I added. I have never like chili. Elena laughed at Damon's reply and I rolled my eyes. This is exactly what I meant by false. Alaric narrowed his eyes and looked accusingly at Damon.

"Why are you here, exactly?" Ric asked Damon.

"She knows," Damon replied, gesturing to Elena. She rolled her eyes.

"He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found," Elena replied.

"Well, it was pretty obvious, wasn't it?" I asked. "He seemed to be having a good time with me at the start of the summer," I continued. Elena glared viciously at me.

"No one asked for your opinion," She spat.

"But its the only sane one in this house," I bit back.

"Really? Last time I checked, you were possessed by some evil demon thing. That doesn't really scream out sane to me."

"At least I have an actual good reason to act like a bitch. I can't control it all the time. What's your excuse? You know its no wonder why Stefan doesn't want to be near you, you drive me up the wall!" I yelled back at my twin.

"Girls, calm it," Alaric stepped in, ever the voice of reason. We glared at each other, neither one wanting to break the silence.

"Elena's in denial," Damon suddenly said.

"I'm not in denial," She shot back, attention dropping from me.

"No?" He asked mockingly. "You're still wearing this necklace," He said, touching the necklace Stefan gave her. "Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?" Elena glared at Damon as he stood, waiting for her to challenge him. Alaric and I exchanged glances.

The house was silent for a long while until the doorbell rung. I sighed, not wanting to break the intense staring match between my sister and the elder Salvatore brother.

"I'll get that shall I?" I rolled my eyes and went to answer the door.

"I come bearing gifts," Caroline said before the door had fully opened. Her eyes widened at the sight of me and she dropped the dish that was in her hands. Luckily my reflexes reacted and I caught it before it hit the ground. I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Elena standing at my shoulder. I handed her the dish and she sighed.

"Please say that's not chili." I heard the sound of footsteps behind Caroline who was still stood in shock for some reason and I saw my brown haired friend come bounding up behind Caroline.

"I'm back," Bonnie smiled, looking at Elena. He smile was wiped off her face the second her eyes met mine.

"Why is everyone looking at me like I died?" I whispered to Elena.

"Because you did," She told me in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh, yeah," I smiled. Instantly I was thrown backwards as two sets of arms wrapped themselves around me, squeezing tightly. "Um, guys...Need to breathe," I told my two friends. After everything that had happened over the past couple of days, I had forgotten all about some people not knowing I was alive. Well, half alive.

"You're alive?" Caroline asked, letting go of me, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Long freaking story. Short version, I'm half dead," I said.

"What?" Bonnie asked, bemused.

"Are you a vampire?" Caroline asked.

"No, I'm the Soul Catcher. Pretty much Death's right hand man. I ferry souls to the other side. Speaking of which, I am hungry," I said nonchalantly. I had explained what I was so many times it just didn't have the same kind of awesome quality anymore.

"I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for all of you guys," Bonnie said, exasperated.

"Tell me about it," I sighed. "I'm off out for a while guys," I told my friends. "A girl's gotta eat," I smirked. Elena blanched.

"What do you eat?" Caroline asked, confused. I smiled and grabbed my jacket from the stairs as Jeremy made his way down them.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy called, throwing his arms around his girlfriend. She hugged back with just as much vigor and I rolled my eyes at the PDA.

"I answer to your question," I whispered in Caroline's ear before walking out the door. "Souls," I shouted back.

* * *

I hummed under my breath as I searched for someone to eat. It was a bit of a nasty business, killing people just to feed, but that's what vampires did and they seemed alright with it. I was staring at the sidewalk, not really seeing where I was going, causing me to stumble backwards when I ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry miss," A smooth voice said to me.

"No, its no problem. I wasn't looking where I was going," I replied, brushing myself off. I looked up to see the man I had bumped into and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I know you," I told the man.

"I should hope so. You always were the funner Gilbert twin," The man replied.

"How can you be here? I watched you die, I saw you die. You died," I said frantically.

"And yet here I stand," He smirked. "My question is, how?"

"You don't know?" I asked him.

"I thought you could tell me. It is because of you that I'm here," He told me.

"How is it because of me? I don't understand, I haven't done anything!"

"Something has changed. We felt it on the other side. Something happened to you and now I'm here," The man said.

"Is this cause of that thing that's inside of me. Is this to do with her?" I asked him.

"Possibly. I don't know."

"You're really not helpful," I sighed, trying to think of what had happened to cause this man to be here in front of me. "Are you even alive?" I asked him.

"You tell me," He smirked. I listened closely to try and hear a heartbeat or something that could tell me he was real. I couldn't hear a thing but he was a vampire when I met him, maybe he was a vampire again.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked him. He laughed.

"I'm standing in the sun, you tell me if I'm a vampire or not."

"Obviously not but there has to be a reason for this," I huffed. I gingerly reached out to his face and cupped him cheek in my hand. He sighed and leaned in to my caress.

"Its been too long since I had contact with someone," He told me, closing his eyes in content.

"I can touch you, so you're not a figure of my imagination," I told him. He chuckled.

"I'd be surprised if you still thought about me. A lot has happened to you since we met."

"Tell me about it," I scoffed. "Of course I think about you. You were the first person I ever saw killed. You didn't deserve to die and I could have stopped it," I sighed, looking at the ground.

"There was nothing you could have done, Alex. I made a mistake and had to pay for it. That's life. Or death, whatever," He said, placing his fingers under my chin and forcing me to look him in the eye. "I wish I had been allowed to keep you," He sighed, bringing me in to his embrace and placing his head atop mine. I laughed into his chest.

"I think I'd have been too much for you," I smiled.

"I'd have handled it," He said, matching my smile with his.

"What are you going to do now? I mean if you're actually here?" I asked him as we let go of each other.

"I have no idea. Maybe get a fresh start somewhere," He said, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, and I'm glad you're back," I told him.

"I have you to thank for that," He winked at me. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "I better get going, don't have super speed anymore. I'm gonna have to get a car. No compulsion either, bloody hell, how do you live?"

"With extreme difficulty," He nodded.

"It was nice to see you again, Alex. And thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"A second chance," He smiled at me before turning and walking away. I watched him leave and smiled to myself. Whatever just happened was strange, but I am so glad it happened. I turned around and started making my way back home, all thoughts of hunger erased from my mind.

* * *

When I arrived home, the house was deserted. I went upstairs to change into something more appropriate for the party, namely a nice dress and heels, and walked back out the door. I was already late so I had to get a move on.

Arriving at the Lockwood mansion I saw Caroline and Elena sitting away from the party on a bench. Knowing something must be going on I made my way towards them.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" I asked them.

"Elena's necklace burned her at the house. We're trying to figure out why," Caroline clarified. I nodded, thinking that maybe that magic had something to do with that man appearing.

"I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace," Bonnie said, making her way towards us, Grimoire in hand. Elena gave her the necklace and Caroline gave up her seat so Bonnie could sit down. "It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming,"

"I'll take guard duty, don't worry," I told Bonnie. She smiled at me. I had missed my friends over the summer, I just couldn't tell I had because of everything that was happening to me.

"So you're not, like, switching Salvatores are you?" Caroline asked, jolting me from my thoughts. Elena's look of alarm made me snicker.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Caroline..." Bonnie warned, Caroline waved her off.

"Stay focused," She told the witch, before returning her gaze to Elena. "As your friend who is worried for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?"

"Yes, Elena. I believe we would all like to know what is happening behind closed doors," I added, smirking. Elena glared at both of us.

"There is no deal. And nothing is happening behind closed doors. He's been just as focused on finding Stefan as I have," Elena defended.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me. No one's changing Damon. Not even you," Caroline told Elena.

"Look, why are we even talking about this?" Elena asked, obviously trying to avoid the topic.

"Hey guys," Bonnie piped up. We all focused our attention on our witch friend. Caroline gasped in shock as we saw the necklace levitating in the air.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not doing anything," Bonnie defended. "It has its own magic."

"Not that this isn't one hell of a weird find, but I think I need to get a proper drink," I told the girls. They nodded dumbly, not even listening to what I was saying. "Right," I nodded and backed away, towards the mansion.

I was walking past one of the many rooms in the mansion when I heard voices coming from inside. I stopped and faced the door, raising my hand to knock, until I recognized my brother's voice.

"Well, she's been gone all summer," I heard him say.

"Yeah, I know that. Now why haven't you told her, really?" A female voice asked. I wasn't liking where this conversation was going.

"I don't know. You know, I don't even understand how any of this is possible," Jeremy replied.

"Well, it's kind of a push and pull. I'm pushing from the other side trying to contact you, and sometimes, like just now, if you pull..." The girl said. The other side? Was Jeremy talking to a ghost? I wasn't going to rule it out after the experience I just had.

"The other side? Is that...is that what it's called?"

"That's what I call it. I'm all by myself here. It's like I'm a part of your world, only no one can see me. I'm just... On the other side," Wow that seemed lonely, but it wasn't what the man had described to me. I could see him and touch him and he could see and touch others. It wasn't the same.

"Wait, what about Vicki?" Jeremy asked. Vicki Donovan? What had she got to do with anything.

"Whenever you say you see her, I feel something. A darkness. And when I try to tell you not to let her in, something crazy happens. Like, she's trying to push me out," The female voice told my brother.

"Like the windows breaking."

"Just be careful. Try not to let her in. 'Cause she can't get through if you're not open to it. You don't understand how amazing it is to finally be able to talk to you. I'm all by myself here. I mean, I don't have anyone," The talking stopped for a moment. "I'm sorry. I know you can't feel anything,"

"Do it again," My brother said. Again there was a long silence. I took this as my cue.

"Well, well, well. This is interesting," I said, waltzing into the room.

"Alex?" Jeremy jumped around, blocking a small girl who stood behind him. She had long dark hair and was very pretty.

"I was just wandering down the hallways when to my surprise, I hear my baby brother, talking aloud in one of the rooms," I said, closing the door behind me.

"People talk to themselves all the time," Jeremy shrugged, obviously thinking I couldn't see the girl behind him.

"True," I said, making my way towards him. "But if you were talking to yourself, why did she reply?" I asked, pointing towards the girl in question. Jeremy's eyes widened in alarm.

"You can see Anna?" He asked.

"So you're Anna. Forgive me for not knowing who you are. We've probably met but back then I wasn't real and all my memories were fake and the chances of getting new ones put in there, like John and Isobel, were pretty much shot to hell. Pun intended," I told the two of them.

"How can you see her?" My brother asked.

"How can you?" I shot back at him.

"It really started when I came back to life."

"Oh yeah, when my friends chose you over me," I hissed, still feeling sore about that.

"I didn't ask them to," Jeremy defended.

"I know, its not your fault. I just struggle controlling my temper sometimes. You understand why," I said sighing. He nodded.

"How can you see me though?" Anna said, focusing my attention on her.

"I'm really not sure. The same sort of thing happened earlier when I was on a walk. I saw someone who was meant to be dead, yet somehow he was real. I could touch him," I told Anna. Her eyes widened.

"Can you touch me?" She asked, holding out her hand. I looked down at it hastily.

"Just try, Alex. For me," Jeremy said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I gingerly reached out my hand and it went right through the top of Anna's. Her face fell and I knew she was hoping for a sliver of human contact. I remembered his face when I cupped his cheek. It was like it had been years since anyone had touched him.

"I don't get it," Anna said. "You said this guy had died but he was there in front of you and you could feel him," I nodded. "That doesn't work. Its shouldn't work!" She yelled, obviously angry at her situation.

"I think I should leave you to comfort her, Jer. But you do know you have to tell your girlfriend you're seeing a ghost behind her back," I told my brother. He just nodded and turned to face Anna. I sighed and left the room, not wanting to hear the girl crying.

* * *

After that very interesting encounter with a ghost, I had managed to sneak away a beer from the bar and had met up with Ric.

"Enjoying the party?" I asked my guardian.

"Its the highlight of my week," He said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Same here. Its the only thing I've ever looked forward to," I said, matching his tone.

"How are you doing? You know, ever since..." Ric trailed off.

"I'm alright, I guess. I have no idea what's going on in my life anymore and apparently I'm seeing dead people too," I told him, taking a long gulp from my beer.

"Excuse me, what?" Ric asked.

"Yeah, my reaction exactly. For some reason, I saw someone I watched die. We bumped into each other and he seemed completely...alive,"

"That's not normal," Ric said, looking at me curiously.

"I know that. It's not like I chose to see him again," I scoffed.

"Well how did he die?"

"I'm not getting into that. It was horrific,"

"Really?'

"Yeah, one of the most horrific death's I've ever seen. And my first."

"Your first?"

"He was the first person I ever saw die."

"What did you feel?"

"When he died? Guilt, I guess. I always thought I could have done more to save him."

"And what were you feeling earlier?"

"The same. Guilt for having to kill people for food."

"Well, maybe that has something to do with it."

"Come again?" I asked.

"Well, you're all messed up right now, what with the...the...demon thing that's inside of you. Maybe she had something to do with it," Alaric told me.

"That's ridiculous. 'Cause that would be like bringing people back to life. That's not possible."

"Who knows, you are Death's right hand man or whatever," I furrowed my brows and looked at the ground, thinking over everything Ric had just told me. "Let's got get Elena. See if we can get away from this boring excuse of a party," I nodded and we walked over to where Caroline and Elena were standing. I heard the start of their conversation as we got closer.

"Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline asked.

"No. And I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out," Elena replied.

"Please tell me it's time to go?" Alaric asked when we were close enough to them.

"Beyond," Elena replied. She looked around. "Where's Damon?"

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people," Caroline replied. Elena glared at her and she held up her hands in defense. "Consider me the honesty police," She said and stopped, looking over my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What's the matter?" Alaric said.

"It's my dad," Caroline replied frostily. Both Ric and I turned round to see Bill standing off to the left behind us.

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. But I can't..." Caroline replied, trailing off.

"Caroline, don't worry about it," I said, taking her hand and squeezing it. She smiled at me.

"I get it. I'll call you later," Elena added. Caroline nodded and left, making her way upstairs.

"Okay, what was all that about?" Alaric asked.

"Long story," I said.

"Speaking of doing bad things to good people," Elena said. I looked over my shoulder again and saw Damon coming towards us.

"I thought you would love be waited on hand and foot by yet another Salvatore," I said to my twin. She just glared at me. "Nice come back," I muttered. Alaric flicked my arm. I yelped out in pain as Damon stood beside me.

"Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem," Damon said, looking around.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked.

"Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion," Damon said.

"What?" I asked

"How?" Alaric added.

"I have no idea. But he threatened to out me, Don't get me started on the irony of that."

"I'll chip in," I said.

"What did you do to him?" Elena asked. "How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?"

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena," Damon scolded.

"What does he want?" Alaric asked.

"He wants to control the council. Says its been compromised."

"It has!" Alaric said.

"Yeah, there's a vampire on the council," I added. "Of course its been compromised,"

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply," Damon added.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea," Elena said. "I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not there to-"

"To what? Keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning," Damon interrupted.

"He's Caroline's dad, Damon," Elena warned.

"Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do," Damon shot back.

"Oh, come on, Damon," Ric piped up, knowing that was too far.

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric," Damon said.

"Damon," I warned. "Don't make me do something I'll regret."

"What can you do, Alex? Not much, just like Ric," Damon said to me, before turning his gaze to Ric. "Step aside."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Alaric protested.

"Your temporary funeral," Damon shrugged and before I had time to stop him, he snapped Alaric's neck.

"Damon, no! What is wrong with you?" Elena cried, dropping to the ground to check on Alaric. I, however, only saw red.

"I see you snap the necks of those who get in your way," I said, catching Damon's attention. "Let's see how you like it," Damon's eyes widened but before he had a chance to run away, I had wrapped my hands around his neck and twisted, breaking his neck.

"What was that for?" Elena yelled.

"Comeuppance," I said simply. "Make sure Ric's alright," I said before walking away.

* * *

I wandered around town for a while, not really knowing what I was doing. I felt like I was just drifting. Everything was piling up around me and life was just starting to suck more and more each day. It was like a couldn't catch a break.

Plus this whole thing Alaric said. Could I really bring people back from the dead? Was that why Klaus was so afraid of letting the demon take control?

_Yes_

I heard a voice in my head say. I stopped walking. Yes? Yes to what?

_The power we possess. It can be used to do extraordinary things._

Things? What things?

_Anything your heart desires, if you want it bad enough._

Is that why I brought him back?

_You felt guilty, you've felt guilty ever since you saw him die. Can't blame you, he was a nice guy. _

But how did I do it?

_I can't tell you. But if you let me out, I can show you._

I sighed and nodded. I needed to know how to control the power I possessed. It was vital. I had to be able to control it, so I couldn't hurt the people I love. Or was it more than that. Did I need to be able to control it so I could unleash the power on others? I couldn't tell what thoughts were my own as I felt my consciousness cloud around me. I felt my eyes roll into my head and my soul retreating to the back of my mind. Someone else had control over my body now and it wasn't me.

I opened my eyes, blackness glinting in the sunlight. I smiled.

"Time to play."

* * *

**So what did you all think? Bonus to whoever can guess who the man was! Cookies and all! To my reviewers:**

**winxgirl1997 - Thank you so much for your review! I am so sorry it took so long for me to update, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter!**

**grapejuice101 - Thank you so much for your review! Your constant support is so amazing! It means a lot to me that you keep me on track!**

** .37 - Thank you so much for your review! I think we've learned more about her 'curse' but who knows if she's actually able to bring people back or not. I smell a bit of Silas coming on :)**

**Krissie - Thank you for your review! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hopefully ****you enjoyed this one too!**

**Luli Cullen - Thank you so much for you review! I am so happy you liked the last chapter! Fingers crossed you liked this one as well!**

**Katie - Thank you so much for your review! Glad you liked the last chapter! The Damon/Alex scenes are quite fun to write because its just mainly banter! Sorry for the long wait!**

**oneRPC - Thank you so much for your review! I am so pleased you like this story! Again I am so sorry for the wait!**

**XxxBrEnDaxxX - Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like this story! I still don't know whats going to happen with the pairings so don't be too upset if it doesn't end up being a Damon/OC. It might but I don't know yet! When Stefan and Damon fight over her it is so much fun to write! I love doing those scenes! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Sayomi-hime - Thank you so much for the review! It is such a shame she's always left in the dark but it does mean more mystery for you readers! I am really excited for Klaus and Stefan to come back, especially with Alex not in the right state of mind. That'll be interesting to put Klaus up against her! I do plan on going into season 4 and I actually have quite a interesting idea in my head about where I could take her. I think I'll have to wait and see if "The Originals" actually gets picked up before I see if Alex can fit into that. It also kind of depends what the readers want to read! But yes I agree, Niklaus, Elijah and Kol are very yum! :)  
**

**Wow guys, thanks for all the reviews, favours and alerts! If we could make it up to 200 reviews on this chapter that would seriously brighten up my day! So sorry for the wait but so grateful for the support! I'll see you all in Chapter 21!**


	21. The Reckoning

**Hey guys! Much quicker update this time! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and got this story to over 200 reviews! That's amazing and all down to you guys! Thank to everyone who also favoured and alerted this story also! I will be taking about a week and a half off from writing because of exams but I will be continuing very soon!**

**Am I the only one who is so frustrated by the season finale! I mean they give us an episode where they bring back some favourite characters and we have to watch them die again? Not cool Plec! Let me know how you found the finale in a review! :)**

**I have put a poll up on my profile, so go and vote for who you want Alex to end up with! **

**Anyway, excuse my rant! Onto Chapter 21!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the plot. They belong to me.**

* * *

The Reckoning

Senior prank night had always been a tradition among the students of Mystic Falls High. Every year on the night before the senior's first day of school, they would break in and lay out pranks all over the school. Sounded like a good way to blow off steam. And that was exactly what Abaddon wanted to do.

Pretending to be Alex wasn't actually that hard for me. I've had enough time to study her from the inside out to know just how to act towards people. I also managed to perfect hiding the true nature of my eyes over the years I've been alive. I mean, I didn't want to blow my cover just yet.

This is exactly how I ended up in a classroom, late at night, setting an array of mouse traps up around the room. Tyler, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were there with me. We heard footsteps outside the door and everyone froze. I rolled my eyes and continued to set up the traps.

"Alex, shush," Caroline hissed at me. I was still finding it hard to get used to people calling me Alex and not my real name. The door handle turned and the door squeaked open. Someone actually held their breath, hoping it wasn't a teacher.

The light switch flicked on and the surprise made Tyler to move his foot, causing a chain reaction of mouse traps being set off.

"Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?" Caroline groaned as Matt entered the room. "Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!" She half yelled at him.

"Really not that long," I piped up. Caroline glared at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler asked his best friend.

"Clearly," Matt replied.

"How could you forget?" Caroline asked in shock. "We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year!"

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this," Elena told him.

"Cause the whole world revolves around you," I muttered, hearing Alex voice her opinion in the back of my head. Tyler took my hand and squeezed it. There seemed to be a lot of affection between him and Alex. I would have to look into that later, see what was going on. Maybe mess around a tad.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this," Matt replied.

"Caroline's making us," Bonnie said.

"That's the only reason we're here," I added, even though I was enjoying the thought of annoying and hurting others.

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that stay with us forever, and if we don't..." Caroline said, trailing off as I snorted.

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena asked mockingly.

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care," Caroline huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, obviously you do," I told her. Tyler coughed to hide his laughter.

"You're all lame. And I've got more classrooms to prank," Tyler said, standing up and picking up a large bag and leaving.

"Wanna prank Alaric?" I whispered to Elena. She turned to face me and smiled, nodding. We both stood up and made to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"We're going to superglue Alaric's desk shut," I told her smiling.

"We're making memories," Elena added. Caroline beamed at us as we walked out the room.

"I love you!" She shouted at us. We entered the hallway and saw Tyler giving instructions to some other students. I didn't know who they were and I doubted Alex did either.

"Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go," Tyler said as we walked past him. He walked off in the opposite direction and we opened the double doors to another section of the building. Turning the corner Elena stopped in her tracks and I bumped into someone.

"There's my girl," Klaus said, grabbing hold of my upper arms.

"Klaus!" Elena said surprised.

"Did you miss me, Alex? I sure did miss you," Klaus said, tightening his grip.

"Klaus you're hurting me!" I cried, faking the pain and grabbing the underside of his arms in a false attempt to make him let go.

"I don't believe we've met," Klaus said suddenly, looking into my eyes. I held his gaze for a few seconds before rolling my eyes and letting go of his arms. He kept his vice like grip on me however.

"How could you tell?" I asked.

"Alex smells different," He told me.

"Creepy, much," I replied. Klaus smiled and shook his head.

"You reek of evil," He hissed.

"That's funny because so do you. Kindred spirits and all."

"What the hell is going on?" Elena yelled. I had forgotten she was even there, having gotten lost in Klaus' eyes. I could see why Alex liked him.

"This isn't your sister, dear Elena," Klaus said, keeping his gaze on me. "Alex hasn't been there for a while."

"But you acted just like her! I could have sworn you were Alex," Elena said.

"So much for twin intuition," Klaus smirked.

"I've had time to learn exactly how Alex acts. It's not hard pretending to be her. All of you lot are too wrapped up in your pathetic school problems you couldn't even notice your sister wasn't the real deal," I said to Elena.

"However that's not why I'm here," Klaus said, letting go of one of my arms so as he could take one of Elena's as well. He started walking us through the hallways. "The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact you're still breathing," Klaus said to Elena.

I sifted through Alex's memories to find out what the curse was. Apparently Klaus was meant to sacrifice Elena but used Alex instead. Elena, the doppleganger, was meant to die in that sacrifice. She's still alive, ergo, no hybrids. Interesting.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" Elena spat at Klaus as he maneuvered us through the halls.

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer," Klaus replied.

"Now that sounds fun," I smirked. Klaus looked at me in confusion. "What? She's not my sister, I don't care," I said shrugging. "And I can walk by myself," I added, looking at the arm he had in his grip. He hesitated but let go of my arm. "Good boy."

We entered the gym where a few students were placing pranks around the room.

"Attention, seniors," Klaus said in a very false American accent. "You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home," He told the students. Some of them sighed and started to leave but Klaus noticed a girl and guy. He made his way over to them.

"You two. I remember you," Klaus said to them, returning to his normal accent. They looked scared.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met," He said to her. "Lift your foot up, please, Dana," Klaus compelled the young student. She shakily raised her foot. He turned to face the boy.

"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" He compelled again.

"Don't Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody," Elena tried.

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do," Klaus smirked.

"Technically, he's not hurting anyone," I piped up. "It'll be Chad that does the beating. Or me if he fails," Elena stared at me in shock. "I'm hungry," I said shrugging. "Your sister hasn't been keeping me very well fed," I said, pouting slightly.

"You should have stayed with me," Klaus said, making his way towards me.

"I guess you're talking to Alex here," I said, pausing for a few seconds. "Well, I can tell you she misses you. Or at least she misses being with you and Stefan," I told him. His eyes lit up for a second before the mask came back down over his face. This man was infatuated with Alex. However it seemed like a lot of people were.

"I would have kept you well fed, safe. I would have made sure this never happened to you," Klaus continued, still trying to talk to Alex.

"No. You would have kept me caged. I am free now, I can do anything. That's what you fear. That's why you wouldn't let me take over," I told him.

"You can't beat me," Klaus spat. I smirked.

"Oh, love. You have no idea how strong I am. Its quite funny how little you actually know."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked from the stands, where she stood, next to Dana.

"I have one very special trick," I told her, walking towards her. "Alex found out about it only a few days ago. Tell me, what do you know of a tall man with a British accent. He travelled around with a female companion and was killed by an Original."

"What?" Elena asked. I sighed in exasperation.

"You and Alex were kidnapped by two vampires that had been on the run for 500 years. Do you remember who they were?"

"Rose and Trevor," Elena answered. I heard Klaus' breath hiss in distaste.

"Funnily enough, Alex had a run in with Trevor recently," I told Elena.

"What? But he's dead! I saw him die, his head was smacked clean off," Elena replied frantically.

"He was dead yes. See, because I am Death's right hand man, I give him souls. I do part of his job for him. In return I get favors. I can ask for people to come back. Alex didn't know how it worked and brought Trevor back accidentally. It's all about want. What you want, who you want, when you want. If you want someone back badly enough and you know how to open up the connection to Death. Its very simple. That's why I'm here. Alex wanted to know how to use this trick," I explained.

"I'm sure she knows now! Bring back my sister!" Elena argued.

"Why? So you can go back to hating her? I know how you treat your sister. I was the one who told you how much you hated her. Don't try and pretend you care."

"Of course I care!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" I screamed at her, my eyes flashing white before returning to their usual black. There was no point hiding behind Alex's eye colour. They already knew I wasn't her. "I'm sorry, that was a bit far. Sometimes I just can't control my temper," I said, half-heartedly. "You don't give two shits about Alex. You're just scared of me. Of what I can do. There's no way I'd actually offer Alex up to the regular abuse you give her. I've actually come to like her. She's got spunk. Looks like we're stuck together for the time being," I said smiling at Elena.

I saw Dana's foot lower slightly and Klaus, who had been quiet throughout that whole conversation, notice as well.

"Keep it up," Klaus said to Dana. She whimpered and brought it higher.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked, obviously giving up on me. I didn't really care to be honest. "What did you do to him?"

"Stefan's on a time out," Klaus replied. The gym doors opened and Matt and Bonnie entered.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena screamed at her best friend.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started," Klaus smiled. He looked at Dana. "Why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight," he said, compelling the both of them. He turned back to Bonnie.

"I assume you're the reason Alex survived the sacrifice then?" Klaus asked.

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me," Bonnie said.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix," Klaus told Bonnie.

"I'm gonna stop you right there," I butted in. "Not that I'm not into this whole, witch is the bad guy thing, but actually the blame should go on Alex. She was the one who sacrificed herself instead of Elena. That's probably why your hybrids aren't working. Alex was never meant to be sacrificed."

"Yes, but I actually like Alex," Klaus replied.

"We're flattered," I smiled.

"I said I liked Alex," Klaus said, deadpan. I scowled. "Like I said," Klaus started, turning back around to face Bonnie. "Its up to you to find the solution."

A blonde haired girl came into the gym, holding Tyler by the arm.

"Get off of me!" Tyler said, struggling.

"Hush now," The blonde girl said. I looked at her. She was strong and palling around with Klaus. My guess was Rebekah, Klaus' younger sister.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah," Klaus said, gesturing to the blonde girl. Score one for me. "Word of warning... She can be quite mean," Klaus said. Rebekah scoffed.

"Don't be an ass," Rebekah replied, throwing Tyler to Klaus.

"Leave him alone!" Elena shouted. Tyler's struggles sparked something inside of me and I had to force myself to not move.

"I'm going to make this very simple," Klaus said, bringing Tyler into a headlock. "Everytime I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually," He continued, biting into his wrist and forcing the blood down his throat.

"No!" A voice called out. Everyone turned to face me and I whipped my hand up to silence my cry. "Sorry," I laughed. "Don't know what came over me there. Do carry on," I smiled. Alex was really trying to take control again. I would have to watch myself. Klaus shook himself out of his thoughts.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie," Klaus told the witch. "And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry," Klaus added before snapping Tyler's neck and letting his dead body fall to the ground. Matt sank to the ground next to his best friend.

"He killed him," Matt whispered. I rolled my eyes at the dramatics.

"He's not dead," Elena explained. "Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire."

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through the transition," Klaus added. "Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold onto everyone else. For safe-keeping." Bonnie looked at Elena and she nodded. Bonnie ran out of the gym leaving the rest of us. Rebekah looked at Elena.

"So this is the latest doppleganger. The original one was much prettier," She humphed. I snickered and her gaze whipped over to me. "Marie?" She asked, moving closer.

"No, Rebekah," Klaus sighed. "We went over this, she just happens to look like Marie."

"Who's Marie?" I asked, having no idea what was going on.

"She was my best friend growing up," Rebekah replied, still continuing to inspect me.

"You've been talking about me, Klaus?" I asked him with a sly smirk on my face.

"I've filled my sister in on what's been happening, yes. But I've told her about Alex," He replied. Rebekah scoffed.

"He's done more than that. He barely stops talking about her. Its frankly rather annoying," Rebekah whispered to me even though we knew Klaus could hear.

"I feel ya, sister," I replied. Elena turned and glared at me but Rebekah smiled.

"I heard that, Rebekah," Klaus muttered. "Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you," Klaus ordered. Rebekah sighed and dragged Tyler out of the gym.

"Just ignore her," Klaus said, making his way towards me. "Petty little thing."

"I don't know, we seem to have quite a lot in common," I replied. "We both hate you," Klaus narrowed his eyes and I smirked. "You just hate the fact I get under your skin, don't you." I whispered to him. He growled and stalked away. I just chuckled.

I looked over to see Elena trying to comfort Dana and rolled my eyes. She has compassion for others but none for her sister. Typical.

"Stefan..." She said. I looked over at the gym doors and saw him entering. I must have been too wrapped up in my thoughts to hear him coming.

"Klaus," Stefan said.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asked Stefan.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty," He replied.

"Well, you broke that pledge once already," Klaus rebuffed.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me...I will do," Stefan replied calmly.

"What if I wasn't talking about Elena," Klaus said, tiling his head in my direction. Stefan's eyes widened.

"Alex..." He trailed off, trying to hide his relief at seeing me. Interesting, I thought. Very interesting.

"Does she mean nothing to you?" Klaus asked. Stefan stayed quite for a long time. "She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let them go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word," Stefan begged.

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this," Klaus said, leaning forwards and catching Stefan's eye. "Stop fighting," He compelled.

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan pleaded.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it," Klaus said. Stefan shook his head. "You will do exactly as I say, when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey," Klaus compelled.

"No! Stefan!" Both Elena and I shouted. Klaus looked at me in anger before turning back to Stefan. I had to stop letting Alex get a say. She has so many emotions flying around in my head. Pesky things, emotions. They make you weak. Just look at Stefan.

"Kill her. Ripper," He commanded. Immediately he was next to Dana, ripping out her throat. I took this as my opportunity. The second he dropped her body, I was next to her. One hand over her face, one over her heart.

My head flew back in ecstasy. I hadn't fed in so long. The feeling of her soul flowing through my body filled me with power. Smiling I let her go and blew the soul away. I turned around and faced Chad, who was looking on in terror at the sight. I was flooded with power and I smiled menacingly at him.

Rushing over behind him, his body stiffened as I plunged my hand into his back.

"You didn't try and help your friend, did you?" I asked him. He couldn't really move as I tightened my hold on his spine. I shrugged and ripped my hand out of his body. He crumpled to the floor. I inspected the white bone of Chad's spine in my hand.

"Looks like you really were spineless after all," I said, throwing it at the boys corpse. "He's all yours, Stefan," Stefan rushed over to the body in a trance. I wondered why he wasn't freaking out from 'Alex's' violent display. I turned to face Elena and Klaus as Stefan started feeding from the boy's body.

"What?" I asked

"That was brutal," Klaus replied.

"I thought you'd like it," I smirked. He matched my expression and turned to Elena.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element," Klaus said to her, crouching down to her level. "The species has become such a broody lot."

"I blame Twilight," I added.

"No," Elena said, venomously. "You did this to him."

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table," Klaus smirked. Suddenly the gym doors flew open and Rebekah rushed in, making her way to Elena.

"Where is it? Where's my necklace?" Rebekah yelled at her.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked exasperated.

"She has my necklace. Look," Rebekah replied, handing him a phone.

"Well, well. More lies," Klaus tutted.

"Where...Is it?" Rebekah spat out.

"I don't have it anymore," Elena said. Rebekah's glare darkened.

"You're lying!" She yelled and tore into Elena's throat. Klaus ripped her off the doppleganger and pushed her backwards.

"Knock it off!" He shouted. Bloody hell he was sexy.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah moaned. Yep, she was definitely a teenager. Klaus looked at Elena as she held her neck.

"Where's the necklace, sweetheart?" Klaus asked politely. "Be honest."

"I'm telling the truth," Elena defended. "Katherine stole it."

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus replied. He turned on the large clock in the gym. There was a buzzer sound as 20 minutes flashed up on the screen.

"20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then," Klaus said, turning to Stefan. "I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to."

"No, Klaus!" Elena protested. "Don't do this to him!"

"No one leaves," Klaus shouted. "If anyone tries to run, take a page from Alex's book. Fracture their spine." Klaus said, gesturing to me. I scoffed at his attempt to forget Alex wasn't present at the moment.

"That's my party trick." I said, rolling my eyes. Klaus and Rebekah left the gym, leaving myself, Stefan and Elena. This will be fun.

* * *

"Well, I hate to be the one to bring up the elephant in the room, but...Wait, what am I saying? Causing trouble? I love doing that. So, Stefan? What's the bet that you're gonna lose control and rip Elena's throat out?" I asked, breaking the tense silence in the room.

"Alex, stop making this harder," Stefan sighed, starting to pace.

"That's not Alex, Stefan," Elena chipped in. He stopped pacing and looked up at me.

"What did you do to her?" He growled.

"I didn't do anything, she let me out," I told him.

"Why would she do that? You're trouble," Stefan argued. I laughed.

"Aww, how kind of you Stefan. Stop trying to appeal to my better nature. Alex did something very special a few days ago and wanted to figure out how it happened. The only way I could help was to show her. Curiosity killed the cat an all," I smirked at him.

"Is she coming back?" Elena asked.

"Oh I doubt it. I'm having too much fun. And watching you die may actually add to that."

"Look, I know you're in there, Alex," Stefan said, making his way towards me. "We need you to be here right now. I need you. I'm freaking out and I need my best friend,"

I shut my eyes in pain and clutched my head as it started thumping. It was Alex, I could tell. She was trying to break through the walls I created to save her friend. Apparently she would do anything for Stefan. Interesting.

"Alex?" Stefan asked hopefully. I looked up at him, my eyes shining with unshed tears. He smiled in relief.

"Sorry, friend. It'll take more than that to get her out. Tick tock," I replied, smiling. Stefan's face dropped. We both turned our heads to look at the clock. 6 minutes left.

"Caroline's dad!" Elena cried. "Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe its possible."

"Unlikely," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal," Stefan said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he started pacing again.

"Stefan, you can control this. When that buzzer goes off, just... Just drink from me," Elena said, voice shaking in fear even though she was trying to be strong. Stefan growled.

"You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down... I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop," Stefan yelled at her.

"I'm not going to help either," I shrugged. Elena rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe that," She said to Stefan. "You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough,"

"I think he wants your blood bad enough," I murmured.

"Why, because I love you?" Stefan asked, continuing their conversation.

"Yes! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything we've been through, you owe me that," Elena replied.

"I'm going to throw up," I groaned, clutching my stomach at the disgusting display of emotions.

"Oh, so emotions make you want to throw up, but ripping someone's spine out doesn't?" Elena asked, obviously annoyed by me constantly butting in. I thought about it for a second.

"No. Not even a little bit," I replied, nonchalantly crossing my arms. Elena rolled her eyes again.

"You know what, you're right. You're right," Stefan said, referring to Elena's earlier statement. "I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours... You are dead."

"Now that's what I like to hear," I smiled, pointing at Stefan. "Anyone got a camera? This is something I'm gonna want to watch over and over again." All eyes turned to the clock as the seconds ticked away.

"Elena, you're going to have to run," Stefan said.

"But Klaus said that if I run..." Elena said, trailing off.

"I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please," Stefan begged, trying to stop the urge to move closer to her. "There's no other way." The buzzer going off interrupted Elena's attempt to reply. I looked at the clock.

"Times up," I smirked.

"Stefan... I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up," Elena pleaded, tears forming in her brown eyes.

"I can't hold it," Stefan grunted, shaking his head. His face changed and he charged Elena. I clapped in delight as she screamed but the smile fell off my face when Stefan ran into a wall.

"Elena, run! Go!" Stefan yelled, clutching at the wall. Elena didn't waste anymore time as she bolted out of the gym. I made my way towards Stefan.

"Come on, don't give up. She can't get very far, it won't take long to catch her. I'm rooting for you, you know," I told him, placing my hand on his back. He pushed me away and sped out of the gym. I followed him when I heard a loud crash.

In the hallway, I saw Stefan holding onto a locker to try and stop himself. I rolled my eyes. His dedication to this girl was pathetic. I could feel Alex inside my head, constantly banging her fist in an attempt to regain control. I walked after Stefan who had kept moving, slowly to the cafeteria.

I got there just as Stefan plunged a stake into his stomach.

"Now this is fascinating," Klaus said. I looked over to see him next to Elena. "I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off," Klaus said to his friend.

"No," Stefan wheezed, shaking his head. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off," Klaus tried again.

"No!" Stefan cried this time, more resilient than ever.

"Stefan..." Elena pleaded.

"You're strong," Klaus admired before ripping the stake from Stefan's body. He stumbled backwards but Klaus held onto his arms. "But you're not that strong. Turn...it...off," Klaus demanded.

"NO!" Stefan yelled. By this time Klaus had had enough. He rammed Stefan against the door.

"Turn it off!" Klaus yelled, this time compelling him. Stefan's eyes widened before losing a certain spark.

My head exploded in pain and I cried out, gripping my head. I felt my whole being get sucked inwards and I felt myself being forced backwards as Alex took control of her body once more. I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation that was happening around me through the commotion in my head.

"No!" Our voices mixed together as we switched places.

I opened my eyes and felt like I was in complete control. I was me again. I had the reigns and all I could see was my twin sister becoming a human happy meal for her boyfriend. My body filled with rage as I rushed forwards and used my strength to rip Stefan off of her and throw him away.

"I see you're back, Alex," Klaus said, going over to a now pale looking Elena and taking out a test tube from his pocket. He held it up to Elena's neck and let it fill up with her blood.

"I guess so," I said, nodding. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"It's for Tyler. I assume you'll be happy soon," He replied, placing a cork in the top. "Stick around, Alex," He said and left the room. I ran over to Elena and helped her sit up in my arms.

"Elena? Are you alright?" I asked her. She looked so weak. No matter what was going on between us, she was still my sister and I would still put my life on the line for hers. I looked over my shoulder at Stefan who was struggling to sit up. I made my way over to him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," I said, brushing stray strands of hair out of his face. I heard a sound like wind behind me and turned around to see Klaus standing there and Elena gone. I stood up, glaring at the Hybrid.

"Where is my sister?" I growled at him. He smiled.

"Now this, is very sexy. Still the Alex I know and love, yet murderous," Klaus smirked at me. "Your sister is going to be fine. I just need something of hers," He made his way over to Stefan and bend down.

"You are no longer to harm Elena, I want you to protect her," Klaus compelled Stefan.

"Why?" I asked him as he stood back up.

"I told you. I need something of hers," He shrugged.

"Her blood?" I asked. He smiled.

"Beauty, power and brains. Boy, you're the whole package," He said, making his way towards me. "Why are we not together?"

"I'm too good for you," I smirked back. He narrowed his eyes and left. I looked over at Stefan and sighed.

"On a scale of 1 to 10. How awkward is this going to be?" I asked, smiling.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Rebekah and Klaus were standing outside Mystic Falls Hospital.

"So the doppleganger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution," Rebekah clarified with her older brother.

"Seems so," Klaus replied.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says," Klaus rolled his eyes. Rebekah laughed.

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you."

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppleganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead..." Klaus trailed off.

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species," Rebekah finished.

"Leaving me alone for all time," Klaus stared into the darkness.

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?" She asked her brother.

"What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid the hell out of this one pony town. You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elena," Klaus said stonily to his sister. Rebekah looked at him for a second before leaving.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party," Klaus smirked as Damon walked out of the shadows.

"Where is she?" Damon demanded.

"Elena? Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause," Klaus replied humorously. Damon made his way towards the hospital but Klaus stopped him.** "**I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate," He said.

"You'll have to kill me," Damon said. Klaus chuckled.

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore," Klaus replied. He pushed Damon against a car and raised his hand to deliver the killing blow.

"You don't want to know about your friend Mikael?" Damon said quickly.

"What do you know about Mikael?" Klaus demanded.

"Just that he knows you're here," Damon tried to shrug but in Klaus's death grip that was proving to be quite difficult.

"You're bluffing," Klaus hissed.

"Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage," Damon replied. Klaus threw Damon to the ground and vanished, leaving Damon to make his way into the hospital.

* * *

I was making my way to find Stefan and see if I could knock any sense into him when I heard her voice again.

_What are you doing? _She asked. I shook my head, hoping that she would leave me be.

_Doesn't work that way, sweetheart. I'll always be here in the back of your mind. Poisoning your thoughts. I mean, aren't you so annoyed by Elena. You had to save her yet again. And how many times has she done anything like that for you?_

'Shut up!' I hissed in my head.

_And poor Stefan. Left all alone to deal with her backlash. Wouldn't it be nice to comfort him?_

'He has no humanity, why would I do that?'

_He has a soft spot for you. Who knows, maybe he'd be able to resist compulsion for you._

'He's my sister's boyfriend, Abaddon.'

_Is he though? _

The voice in my head trailed off again and I was left with silence. I hadn't even realized it but I had been heading towards the Salvatore Boarding House. I stopped outside for a few minutes.

"Alexandra Marie Gilbert. Isn't it such a nice night," Stefan said from behind me. I turned to face him.

"Better than seeing your face," I bantered. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but think about what Abaddon had said. Maybe he could resist compulsion for me.

"Not as good as seeing yours," He replied. I smiled at him.

"I know that everyone will be wanting you to turn your emotions back on and everything, I just want you to know that I won't be," I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"And why would that be? Everyone will be going crazy trying to 'help' me," He said, using air quotations on 'help'.

"I just have a feeling you'll be needing someone who's impartial to it all," I shrugged. He nodded and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Where did I find you?" He joked as we walked into the Boarding House.

We walked in to find Elena and Damon on the sofa, his had on her knee.

"Well, isn't this cozy," Stefan mocked. Damon stood up, both looking surprised.

My thoughts returned to what Abaddon had said earlier about Stefan and Elena's relationship. It didn't look like she was hung up on Stefan anymore and it annoyed me. You couldn't just change who you liked when one goes a bit insane.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Damon bit out.

"Last I check, I lived here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection," Stefan said to the two of them.

"Moving on already, sis? I glared at Elena.

"Its none of your business, Alex," Elena growled.

"We'll see," I smiled. Stefan looked straight at Elena.

"By all means. Carry on," He said, gesturing to his brother. Stefan tightened his grip on my shoulder and steered me to the stairs. "You'll be staying here tonight, yes?" Stefan asked me.

"Hells to the yeah," I replied, following him upstairs.

* * *

**What did you all think? To my reviewers:**

**grapejuice101 - Thank you for your review! Hope you liked this chapter and I did it ****justice since its one of your favourites!**

**winxgirl1997 - Thank you for your review! Means a lot to see your constant reviews! **

**Katie - Thank you for your review! Hope you enjoyed the reunion scene, even though Alex wasn't really herself. Maybe there will be a lot more ****chemistry between the three of them now that Abaddon can get into Alex's thoughts.**

**VDQueen187 - Thank you for your review! Welcome to the story! I'm so happy you found it! So happy you like Alex! I believe a lot of the males will be fighting for Alex's attention, its like a whole big hexagon here! :)**

**Noriko333 - Thank you for your review! Hopefully you'll enjoy the Alex/Stefan scenes I added here! I have never like the way Elena treated her friends so I like being able to show how horrible Elena actually is.**

**BaMM,it'sSydney - Thank you for your review! I know there's a full stop in your hand name but full stops don't really seem to work here, sorry! It seems Stefan has a soft spot for Alex, even without his humanity so them together is going to be a lot of fun, especially with Abaddon whispering things in Alex's ear!**

**Jasperluva15 - Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked this chapter, I update much quicker this time!**

**Krissie - Thank you for your review! Much quicker update this time, hope you enjoy!**

**Sayomi-hime - Thank you for your review! Your long reviews always make my day! Hopefully I didn't disappoint with Abaddon! I'm actually in the process of figuring out what to do with the 4th season because I have two plans but i'm so unsure of which one to go with! I felt so bad when Stefan was left alone! It actually made me cry! :O Well Alex is back to herself but she does have Abaddon whispering things in her ear so she's not going to be nearly as calm as she has been. It'll be a more badass version of Alex! :)**

**Luli Cullen - Thank you for your review! I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter! hopefully you'll enjoy this one just as much!**

**belladu57 - Thank you for your review, I am so please you like this story!**

**Bronzelove - Thank you for your review! You were my 200th reviewer! Cookies for you! :) Hopefully you'll enjoy the Klaus/Alex scenes I put in this chapter!**

**MusicalLover17 - Thank you for your review! It means a lot that you enjoy this story!**

**TheDevilsDaughter267 - Thank you for your reviews of my earlier chapters! I'm glad you're liking this story!**

**Thank you so much everyone for your support! You guys are the most amazing people ever! Hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing your thoughts! :) I'll see you all in Chapter 22!**


	22. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Hey guys! I know its been a while, but I'm back with a fun chapter, I hope! Thank you all so much for reviewing and alerting and favouring my story, it means so much to me! Reading your reviews makes me so happy and I can't tell you how much I appreciate your comments! Especially those long ones! :) **

**Also, thank you to everyone who voted on my poll! It's still up so you can still vote!**

** Anyway, enough of this, on to chapter 22!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the plot.**

* * *

Smells Like Team Spirit

I woke up feeling like I was trapped. Prying my eyes open, I was greeted by a chest. A human chest. I followed the body upwards to see Stefan's face, eyes closed and peacefully asleep. I looked down at myself and saw his arms wrapped around my body. That must have been what was giving me the feeling of being trapped. I still had the clothes I had worn yesterday on so I knew nothing had happened between Stefan and me last night but it was still weird to be waking up next to my sister's boyfriend.

But then again were they still dating? He had no humanity and Elena seemed pretty cosy with Damon last night. Maybe she had already moved on. Stefan and I still seemed to be good friends, even with no humanity. Did that mean there was something between us? Did I even want there to be anything between us? I mean, he sure has a lot of history with my sister and that would make things a lot more awkward between Elena and I.

However, the question was, did I even care? I'm allowed to be happy, right? I'm allowed to be with whomever I want to be. Shouldn't I?

I sighed and looked at the clock on Stefan's bedside table. Rolling my eyes, I knew I would never get back to sleep, even if it was only 6 in the morning. I peeled Stefan's arms off of me and perched on the edge of the bed, pulling my boots onto my feet. I turned around to see Stefan, still asleep and I smiled slightly. No, he wouldn't be a bad choice. Humanity or no. I went back to my house and got myself a glass of water. I noticed a note on the fridge.

_Alex, went to the woods with Elena to practice some fighting. We'll be home later - Ric._

I smiled at the idea that Ric thought of me and walked up into my bedroom to get more comfortable clothes on. I had a fighting session to crash.

* * *

I had been wandering the woods for a while, trying to listen out for Ric or Elena's voice so I could pinpoint their location. I stopped walking for a moment and my ears picked up a faint sound. I made my way over to it and saw Ric standing next to a mannequin with Elena.

"So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes," Ric explained as he helped Elena pull a sleeve-like-thing onto her arm.

"Easy enough," Elena replied. I moved closer to them as she punched the dummy. The stakes didn't budge from the sleeve. I snorted quietly at the weakness of my sister. She looked confused.

"That's weird," She said and tried again, nothing happing just like the first time. She hit the sleeve. "Must be jammed or something," She said and I lost it. Ric and Elena turned to face me as I laughed hysterically from my place at a nearby tree. Elena rolled her eyes and tried again. Ric smiled slightly at me.

"What are you doing here?" Ric asked.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just gate crashing your training session. I think Elena might need a hand here," I smiled at her and held my hand out. She looked at Ric and he nodded. Sighing, she took off the sleeve and gave it to me. I nodded and attached it to my arm.

"Don't do too much damage, Alex." Ric warned as I drew my fist back.

"Me? I would never!" I said, fake shocked. I smiled and threw my fist into the dummy's stomach. The stakes shot out, going right through the dummy's chest into the trees behind. The force of the hit caused the tree the dummy was attached to, to break.

"What the hell was that?" Elena demanded as I took off the device and gave it to a tired looking Alaric.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"How can you be that strong?" Elena asked.

"I'm Death's right hand man. Get your head out of your ass, Elena. I have to be this strong," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"How come I couldn't even get the stakes to eject?" Elena asked Ric.

"You're not strong enough," Ric shrugged. "Better start lifting some weights, put some meat on your bones."

"Thanks for not sugar-coating it," Elena said sarcastically.

"When do we get to spar?" I asked Elena excitedly as Ric was getting something out of his bag.

"Never," Elena glared at me.

"That's fair. I'd hate to lose over and over again too," I replied with a sad smile.

"You know what this is?" Alaric interrupted us and held up a grenade.

"A vervain grenade," Elena explained, looking at me in triumph. "I've used one before."

"Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire," Ric replied and pulled the pin from the grenade. "Surprise!" He smiled and threw the grenade to Elena.

"Oh my god," Elena cried as she caught it. She quickly looked around before smiling and throwing it at me.

"Shit," I said as I caught it and it exploded. "Jesus fucking Christ that hurt!" I yelled, opening my eyes to see glass embedded in my hands.

"Elena!" Ric yelled, making his way over to me. He gently helped pry some shards out of my face, where the glass had managed to reach in the explosion.

"This isn't a joke to me, Ric," Elena said, making her way over to us. I hissed in pain as he started working on my hands.

"Sure it isn't," I mumbled.

"You think I'm joking?" Ric asked, still working away at my wounds and not looking at Elena. "Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature," Ric said.

"You don't have to use pronouns. You can say Stefan," Elena replied. I felt myself stiffen as I thought back to what happened this morning. Ric seemed to notice and looked at me questioningly but with a slight shake of my head I stopped him from talking about it.

"Look, I get why you're here," Ric sighed, turning to face Elena. "Stefan hurt you. You don't want it to happen again."

"But you think that I'm crazy. To believe that I can protect myself from a vampire that's flipped the switch on his humanity," Elena finished Alaric's sentence.

"I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you one of the strongest people I know. I think that you can do pretty much anything," Ric said.

"I can," I said, focussing their attention on me.

"I don't want your help, Alex," Elena hissed. "I don't need it."

"Sure, because all those times you were in danger, you would have been fine without my help," I bit back at her.

"You're an abomination, Alex. You're not my sister," Elena spat. I smirked at her and in a flash, had her pinned against a tree, my hand wrapped around her throat.

"You really don't want me as an enemy, sister," I hissed. "I could kill you in a heartbeat and I'm not too sure I'd care at this point. Do not confuse me for someone who has a conscious," I let her go and she stumbled away from the tree, rubbing her neck. I turned away from her to face Ric's disappointed look. I just shrugged.

"Bitch," Elena mumbled from behind me. I saw Ric sigh.

"Damn," He whispered as my face morphed into a smirk. I turned around and kicked Elena in the chest, sending her flying through the woods.

"Sorry, Ric," I said, turning to face him again. "Training's been cancelled," I smiled and walked out of the woods and back to the Salvatore mansion.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were walking through the court yard to school. Elena had a scarf around her neck and was clutching her chest protectively.

"Here we are. Senior year," Caroline chirped happily.

"Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie asked.

"Okay. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it and we are moving on," Caroline said. Bonnie nodded.

"You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriend hinder this experience," Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Yes!" Caroline smiled. "And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day," Caroline replied, matching Bonnie's tone.

"Today's our anniversary," Elena said sadly. "Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year."

"Yeah. You win," Caroline said, sighing.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asked.

"I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life," Elena said.

"Speaking of having to be here, where's Alex?" Caroline asked.

"Beats me," Elena replied.

"But she's your twin. Don't you have that special bond or what ever?"

"We have no kind of bond. We never have," Elena snapped.

"Jeez, what's with the hostility," Caroline asked.

"Look, its nothing. She's just being a pain," Elena tried.

"I don't think that's it," Bonnie interrupted.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Jeremy said that you hated Alex," Bonnie said.

"What?" Caroline gasped.

"I never said that," Elena defended.

"Jer said you did," Bonnie argued.

"You hate your sister?" Caroline asked. "How is that even possible? Alex is awesome!"

"You only ever see her as the nice, kind Alex!" Elena yelled.

"Is there another side to her?" Bonnie asked.

"I mean, we all get that she's got this thing in her that comes out and makes her go all bitchy. Like PMS but personality wise. That doesn't give you reason to hate her. She's trying." Caroline said.

"Look, you just don't understand," Elena sighed.

"No, I think you don't understand," Bonnie said. "You gotta give her a break, Elena."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore!" Elena shouted. "We've got to get to class.

* * *

**Alex's POV.**

I entered the Salvatore Boarding House to find Stefan sitting on the sofa, twister board in his hand. I looked over to see a few girls playing the game on a blood soaked mat.

"Well, someone's been busy since I've been gone," I smiled at him.

"Alex!" He smirked. "You know, I expected to find you curled up in my arms this morning. Guess how surprised I was to find an empty space there."

"Sorry, had an appointment with your girlfriend," I said and flopped onto the sofa.

"Care to join them?" He gestured to the girls on the twister mat.

"Not in a million years," I smiled. "Or unless it was one on one," I winked at him. He laughed and draped an arm around me, spinning the dial with his other hand.

"Uh-oh. Alexandra, left hand, please," He said.

"You found someone with the same name as me," I asked him.

"Problem?"

"No. I just get to kill her that's all," I smiled.

"Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a persian rug," Damon's voice said as he entered the room. I look at him and smiled.

"Morning." I said.

"You mean they owe us a persian rug?" Stefan interrupted. "Its my house too, brother. Ooh! Would you like a spin?" Stefan asked, holding the board up to his brother. I smiled and snatched the board from Stefan's hand.

"Technically, its my house. Elena and I signed the deed," I told them with a smirk.

"But you died, so technically it's Elena's," Damon rebuffed.

"Well she's not here and she's my twin so I get to spin!" I told him.

"She's got a point," Stefan added. I smiled at him.

"You should be at school," Damon said to me. I shrugged. "So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?" Damon asked.

"These ladies are helping me be all that I can be," Stefan smiled at his brother. Damon rolled his eyes as there was a knock on the door. Damon left to open it and a vaguely familiar female voice spoke.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked, coming into the house.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked. The girl walked right passed him, towards Stefan.

"He left me here. My brother actually left me here," She complained, dropping shopping bags on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care," Stefan said nonchalantly. I snorted quietly.

"You're Klaus's sister?" Damon asked, closing the door and coming into the living room.

"Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure," She said. Now I knew where I recognized her from. She was Klaus's sister. We met when Abaddon had taken over. "Which one's my room?" Rebekah asked, looking around.

"You're not staying here," Stefan told her. Rebekah looked at Stefan in shock then turned her gaze to Damon. He stayed silent.

"Rude. Both of you. I'll see to it myself," She said, picking up her bags and going towards the stairs.

"I'll help," I said, making my way towards her and picking up one of her bags.

"Thanks," She hesitated as we walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"No problem," I smiled at her. "I'm Alex," I said, placing her bags outside one of the rooms.

"I know, we met last night. You were very...savage," She replied.

"Oh no. No, no, no. That was my alter ego, or whatever you want to call her. That was Abaddon. I'm Alex," I said, holding out my hand. "Its a weird story."

"I imagine so," She said, opening the door and making her way into the room.

"So, I hear Klaus left?" I asked.

"Yes. An urgent matter, apparently," Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Between you and me, he's a bit of a douche," I whispered. She smiled.

"Yes, yes, I believe he is," She replied.

"So, what are you going to be doing now that you're stuck here?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. Maybe go to school. I'd love to stir up some trouble there."

"Now you're talking my language," I smirked. She laughed slightly.

"Are you a bit of a troublemaker then?"

"Its my middle name!" I smiled at her. "Oh that's a good song," I said.

"What is?" She asked.

"I am going to have to get you up to speed with the music of today. Believe me, there are some good tunes out there."

"I'd like that," She replied.

"Me too. Hey, I could show you around, you know, if you want," I told her.

"Sure. I'd like that a lot. It'd be nice to have someone to help me out," She said.

"Yeah, its no bother," I shrugged.

"I do have one question though," She said.

"What's that?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked and I smiled.

"I got a lot of people treating me differently because of recent events, it'd be nice to have a friend who only know me as I am now."

"I know exactly how you feel. It would be nice to have a friend," Rebekah said.

"Come on, if you want to get enrolled in school, we'll have to go now. Its already started!" I said to her, gripping onto her wrist and pulling her down the stairs behind me. I rushed to the door but Damon's voice stopped me.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" He asked me.

"We're going to school," I told him. "Speaking of, you coming Stefan?" I asked him. He nodded and stood up. "Great! I'm driving!"

"Oh no you're not, missy!" Stefan said, ushering the two of us out of the house. I sighed, Stefan would never let me drive!

* * *

We arrived at school and I showed Rebekah to the school office with a reluctant Stefan trailing behind us. She had to wait to get a schedule printed up but I told the office woman to give her the same timetable as me to make things easier.

"Will you be able to find your way to history?" I asked Rebekah. "Its just I gotta go to the bathroom," I smiled. She laughed and nodded.

"I'll come with you," Stefan told me. I nodded and we left the school office. "I would rather spend time with you than Rebekah," He said when we were out of earshot.

"Well, I am a bundle of fun!" I smiled, looking up at him. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone. Luckily Stefan caught me by the waist to prevent me from falling.

"Hello, Elena," Stefan said, helping me stand upright.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Are you really that dumb?" I asked her.

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school," Stefan said.

"Go timberwolves!" We chorused.

"What?! Why?" Elena asked, alarmed.

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told," Stefan said.

"And I'm helping a friend settle into Mystic Falls," I told Elena.

"I'm going to be late for class," Elena said and tried to push past us.

"Oh, class is this way," Stefan said, grabbing her arm and pointing the way she came.

"Let go of me Stefan," Elena said. He looked at me.

"What do you think, Alex? Should I let her go?" Stefan asked me.

"I don't see why you would," I replied.

"Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time?" Stefan asked my twin. "No. I don't have a choice in the matter, and neither do you."

"I said let go of me," Elena spat.

"Let her go," Alaric's voice rang out as I turned to see him approach us.

"Hey Ric!" I smiled at him. He gently smiled back, not wanting to break his macho facade but not wanting to hurt the feelings of the daughter he never had. Stefan rolled his eyes and pushed Alaric against the lockers.

"Stefan, stop it," I hissed at him. He looked at me in slight surprise. I may have been good friends with the guy but Ric was my father. "Anyone but Ric," I told him. He nodded slightly and turned back to Ric.

"You're not going to get in my way. You hear me?" Stefan said. "I will see you three in history," He added before taking off and knowing I would be staying behind with Ric.

"You alright?" I asked him, gently stroking his neck to see if Stefan had left a mark.

"Fine, Alex," Ric replied, taking my hand in his and squeezing it gently. "We need to talk," He said and we made our way to his classroom.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Alaric asked as soon as his classroom door was shut.

"Klaus compelled Stefan to watch over Princess Weakness over here. Apparently she's one of his assets now that her blood is the only way he can create a hybrid," I told Ric.

"Now he's a body guard?" He asked.

"I don't know what he is. But he's definitely not Stefan," Elena replied.

"And that's where you're wrong," I said. Elena was about to make some sort of smart ass comment but the bell rang.

"Look, his being here is not good for any of us," Elena said, narrowing her eyes at me. "We have to do something," Alaric nodded and Elena made her way to her seat as other students started filling in. I watched as a random guy sat in the seat next to Elena and Stefan made his way over to him.

"You're in my seat," He said to the boy and forced him to switch. He smiled happily at Elena as he sat down. I looked at the seat next to Stefan. There were two seats next to each other but both were occupied.

"Hey, move your asses to the back," I told them. They scoffed but I glared at them and they quickly packed up and moved seats.

"Why did you get both of them to move?" Stefan leaned over and asked me.

"Rebekah will need a seat," I said and he nodded.

"Welcome back, seniors," Ric said from the front of the classroom. "Let's turn our brains back on, starting with the country's original founders...Native Americans."

"What about the vikings?" A familiar voice asked, entering the classroom. I looked over my shoulder to see Rebekah standing in the doorway. I smiled at raised my hand to signal her. She saw it and weaved her way to the seat next to me, smiling as she sat down.

"There's no evidence that viking explorers actually settled in the United States," Ric said, watching her carefully. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new and History's my favorite subject," She smiled at Ric.

* * *

"Are there any sports a girl like me could join then?" Rebekah asked as we were getting changed into gym clothes.

"There's track or cheerleading," I told her.

"Cheerleading sounds like fun."

"Yeah, its piss easy as long as you're flexible and can do gymnastics. Plus Caroline's the head of the team," I said.

"Really? Well I guess I've just found my new sport then," She smiled at me.

"I guess you have," I smiled back.

"So are you on this team?"

"Me? God no. I hate cheerleading. Its so superficial. But I guess if you're there it would make it more fun," I said to her.

"Of course it would." I smiled at her.

"Maybe we could raise a little hell," I told her.

"Where have you been all my life?" She giggled as we walked out onto the quad.

"In a cupboard, under some stairs," I replied.

"What?"

"We've got to get you up to date with modern culture," I smiled, throwing an arm over her shoulder and leading her towards the cheerleaders.

"Has anybody seem Dana?" One of them asked as we approached.

"Sounds like you have an opening," Rebekah said to Caroline. "We'd like to join."

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, obviously not very amused. Rebekah smiled and started to stretch. "Hey! You can't just come in here and infiltrate all our lives!"

"I'm only interested in yours," Rebekah replied. "Your spunk, your popularity. Maybe even your boyfriend," She said, looking over at Tyler.

"I've been there, he's not all that," I told Rebekah.

"What the hell, Alex? What are you doing with her?" Caroline asked.

"What? I can't have friends outside of you lot?"

"Not when those friends are trying to ruin me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize the world revolved around you, Caroline," I bit out, I heard voices rise to the left of me and flicked my eyes in time to see Tyler compelling his coach. "Your boyfriend's making a scene. You should probably sort that out," I told her. Caroline rolled her eyes and stalked towards Tyler.

"You didn't have to defend me like that," Rebekah said.

"I don't think its fair for them to judge you before they even know you," I replied.

"You're the only one who thinks that," She smiled sadly at me.

"Well then aren't you lucky that I'm the one who's here to help you out," I grinned at her. "No, go show off your talents. Give Tyler something to think about," I winked at her and she nodded.

"Clear the area girls!" I shouted at the squad. Rebekah took a few steps back, before running and doing a handless cartwheel, followed by a front walkover and ending in the splits. I cheered and applauded with the rest of the squad as Rebekah smiled smugly at Caroline and Tyler.

* * *

I managed to stalk Elena back to Ric's apartment after school ended so I could see what she was up to. She had flitted about in the apartment for a while, giving me enough to to hide out in Ric's bathroom. I was about to go as help her when I heard her struggle with something when Damon's voice drifted into my ears.

"What? Are you going to bench press a vampire?" He asked.

"Do you actually know hat's happening right now? Stefan called me a human blood bag. He's a completely different person," Elena replied. "Unh! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Helping you out," Damon replied

"Damon!" Elena moaned.

"Come on, Buffy!"

"Stop it! Like one obnoxious Salvatore isn't bad enough," Elena huffed.

"You called. I'm here. What's your plan, oh warrior princess?" Damon asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"I want to lock Stefan up, at least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks," Elena told Damon. Who the hell was Mikael and could he really kill Klaus?

"Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, Ok? A lot of it," Damon told Elena.

"You've gotten him off of it before," Elena tried.

"This is different. It's not a stint in rehab, Elena. His humanity's gone. Light's out. No one's home," Damon countered.

"Then do it for me, Damon. Every single time I look at him, I feel like I'm going to break. And I'm not going to give him that satisfaction," Elena pleaded. I rolled my eyes at how manipulative she was being. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Feel that? It's a sternum. Solid plate of bone," Damon told Elena. Well it was obvious this was getting quite intimate. "Right here, just below the ribcage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart. I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Elena. No one going to hurt you. Especially not my brother," He told Elena.

I waited for a few more moments and I heard the door click shut. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Damon leaning against the desk, his head down.

"Getting quite cosy with Elena there, Damon?" I asked him. His head whipped up and he turned to face me.

"Alex!" He started but I raised my hand to stop him.

"You can deny it all you want, Damon. But Elena has gotten under your skin," I told the elder Salvatore.

"But its you I wanted under my skin. Its always been you," He tried, making his way over to me.

"Tell that to your face. I've seen the way you look at her. You can't help yourself."

"Alex, I..." He trailed off.

"Save it, Damon. I get it. Its always Elena. I'll see you at the bonfire," I told him, making my way out of Ric's apartment.

* * *

By the time I had gotten to the bonfire it was already dark. I looked around trying to find someone I knew.

"I was wondering when you'd get here!" I voice behind me said. I turned round to see Rebekah smiling at me.

"Well I'm here now so the party can really start!" I shouted! She laughed and I took her hand. "Lets get a drink," I said as I pulled her toward a keg of beer.

I poured mine but let Rebekah try her on her own. She was really struggling.

"You alright there?" Stefan asked, coming up beside me and looking at Rebekah's struggles.

"I thought Tyler would be here," Rebekah replied, looking round.

"You're into Tyler now? Its kind of a fickle," Stefan said as I took the cup from her and poured her drink for her.

"When you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk. Until then, a girl has needs," Rebekah said, taking the now full cup from me. "Tell me about it, sister," I said. "Its hard when you can't get all these hormones out,"

"Exactly!" Rebekah agreed. "If I don't find someone soon I may have to find another way," She smirked at me.

"I'm up for that," I joined in the banter.

"Please video it," Stefan added. Both Rebekah and I rolled our eyes.

"Boys," We said together and laughed.

"Wait! You and Stefan were a thing?" I asked.

"Yes. In the 1920's," Rebekah told me.

"Wow. Everyone wants a piece of Stefan!" I said.

"It would seem so," Rebekah nodded.

"I can't see why," I grinned up at him before taking Rebekah's hand and dragging her away yet again.

"HEY!" Stefan shouted behind us and we burst into laughter.

"I haven't had this much fun in decades," Rebekah said after we had gotten our breath back. "Thank you, Alex."

"Don't thank me yet, the party's just started!" I shouted and a group of people around us cheered.

A few hours later we were sitting by the bonfire and I was teaching Rebekah to roast a marshmallow. I saw Stefan stalking the trees and sighed.

"I'll be back in a few, okay?" I asked Rebekah.

"Sure," She nodded, smiling. I stood up and made my way over to Stefan, bumping into Damon as he walked towards my now vacant seat. I brushed it off.

"I never pegged you as creepy stalker guy," I told Stefan.

"Never pegged you as the girl who's befriend someone like Rebekah," He countered.

"Touché," I smiled, looking over the Damon and Rebekah sitting at the bonfire.

"You look upset," Stefan said. I turned to face him.

"I'm always upset, Stefan. This isn't anything new," I sighed.

"Why?"

"I never wanted to be like this. I never asked to be this way. I never asked my sister to hate me. I just wanted a normal life but even that was taken away from me. I thought I had finally found peace when I died but apparently not. I'm just a bit tired of it all."

"Believe me, I know the feeling," Stefan said, wrapping an arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You know, Damon has it hard too," Stefan said.

"Why are you bringing him up?" I asked.

"Well I can see the way you look at him sometimes. When you think no one's looking."

"I look at a lot of people that way. I just wish I had someone who loved me the way he loves Elena."

"You will. You never know, you might already have someone who does."

"Who knows, but I just don't want to be tangled up in Elena's love affairs. I want to find someone I've never met. Someone I have no ties to and who has no ties to Elena. Someone who loves me for me, without having loved someone close to me. Is that to much to ask?"

"A little, yeah," Stefan replied and I chuckled.

"Elena, two o'clock," I said, as I looked around the bonfire. "I think we should do something. She doesn't look stable. Stefan nodded and we made our way to my twin.

"What's that look?" Stefan asked as we got closer to my twin. I followed her eye line and saw Damon and Rebekah. She sighed.

"What look?"

"My brother's got his flirt on, and you're jealous," Stefan grinned.

"I'm not jealous," Elena argued.

"Tell that to your face," I said.

"Its all right. Be jealous by all means. I'm sure Damon will be thrilled," Stefan told Elena.

"I'm not jealous, Stefan!" Elena said, annoyed.

"All right. That's my mistake," Stefan said, holding his hand up in defeat.

"Actually it's our mistake," I said. Elena glared at me.

"What? Anyone can see you're jealous," I told her.

"Whatever. I'm out of here," She said and walked off.

"Do we?" Stefan asked. I sighed.

"We do," I said and we followed where she had gone to.

* * *

We caught up to Elena on the football field. She was lying on the bleachers looking up at the sky.

"I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?" She said, obviously drunk.

"You never bothered to commit them to memory," I told her.

"You're drunk," Stefan said. "You need to go home."

"Buzzkill," I smirked at him. He elbowed me gently and we walked closer to Elena.

"Fine. Let me find my car," Elena slurred.

"You're joking, right?" Stefan asked.

"No, let her drive drunk. It'll be fun!" I said.

"Uh-oh. Its the fun police. I thought ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party," Elena said, standing up.

"Well, he's technically the death of it," I shrugged. Stefan looked at me. "What? You are!" We walked up the bleachers to Elena's level.

"Well, all right. I'm driving you home," Stefan told Elena. "Come on." Stefan turned around to walk back down but Elena clambered over the railings and stood on the opposite side of the bleachers.

"What are you five? Get down," Stefan said, annoyed.

"No, let her fall to her death. It'll be fun," I smirked. Elena rolled her eyes.

"What? Are you afraid that I'm going to-" She cut off as she let go and almost fell of the side. Quickly she grabbed back onto the railing and smiled.

"That was close. Klaus would not be happy with you," Elena laughed.

"You're hilarious," I said dryly. "What did I do to get a sister like you."

"Look, Stefan," Elena said, recapturing his attention. "No hands!" She let go of the railing again and fell backwards, disappearing from sight as she plummeted to the ground. Stefan was gone from my side in seconds and I ran down the bleachers and saw Elena in Stefan's arms.

"I knew you'd catch me," Elena smiled. He gently placed her on the ground and I saw Alaric in the distance.

"Stefan!" I shouted but it was too late. Alaric shot a dart into his side and Stefan collapsed to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at Elena, as I bent down to cradle Stefan's head. "He just saved your life."

"You have to stop interfering in things that don't concern you, Alex," Elena spat.

"You're my sister and he's my best friend. Of course it concerns me you idiot!" I yelled at Elena. She rolled her eyes and took the gun off Ric. Before I cold say anything she had thrust the butt of the gun into my face and the world went dark.

* * *

I woke up finding it hard to breath. I opened my eyes and foggily saw Stefan kicking the trunk of a car with his feet. Elena was sat next to me, struggling to breath.

"Elena, calm down. You need to conserve the oxygen you have," I told her as my eyes started to clear.

"Alex!" Stefan yelled. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just open the damn trunk!" With one last kick, the trunk door went flying open. Elena struggled to get out the car and Stefan helped her. I was still at the back, waiting for a clear opening.

"Hurry up before it blows!" I heard Alaric's voice say. He helped Elena out but she stooped to help Stefan. I started to make my way out of the trunk but I smelt the burning of the engine.

"Ric! Get Stefan out of here!" I said, pushing Stefan out of the trunk. Alaric struggled to pick up Stefan and Elena but managed to get them both to safety. I started making my way to the open door but felt something tug on my ankle. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened.

"Vicki?" I whispered. She had a firm grasp on my ankle and wasn't letting go.

"I will take at least one of you with me if I have to go back there again!" She grinned evilly at me and a looked back out the trunk to see Alaric looking at me. His eyes were screwed up in confusion and I shook my head. His eyes widened in shock and he stood up.

"ALEX!" He screamed, running back towards the car. I smiled at my luck. This would be the fourth time I'd died. And only in a few months. How awesome was that. I turned off my emotions as the car exploded around me and everything went black for a second time that night.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"No! No! Not again!" Alaric cried as the remains of the car were scattered around the parking lot. "I'm not losing you again! Do you hear me Alex!" He yelled into the night!

"Ric? What's wrong?" Elena asked, holding up a now recovering Stefan.

"Alex was in the car," Ric said, tears falling down his face.

"What?" Stefan yelled.

"She was in the car when it exploded," Ric said.

"How? She was right behind us!" Stefan screamed, stomping towards Ric.

"I don't know. She just wouldn't move!" Ric replied.

"That doesn't make sense!" Stefan said, pacing to and fro. He stopped and ran towards the wreckage. He couldn't even see body parts. Surely he should see body parts or something!

"Look, I've got to get Elena somewhere to patch her up," Alaric said, assuming the fatherly role. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Stefan said numbly. His best friend was gone again. The only person who was sticking by him was gone. Again. He stared out at the wreckage, not even noticing Ric leaving with Elena. Stefan sighed and kicked a bit of debris before making his way out of the car park.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I woke up, feeling sore in all the wrong places. I never wanted to get blown up again. I looked up to the sky and smiled.

"I owe you one, buddy," I said, smiling at the man, or being, that had given me this fifth chance. Boy did I need to get back to doing my job. It was the least I could do. I sat up from the wreckage of Ric's car and stretched my limbs. I knew exactly where Stefan, Elena and Ric would have gone so I made my way to the Salvatore Boarding House.

"When I entered I heard Damon and Ric talking.

"Great work tonight, Ric. Sorry about the car, man. Bummer," Damon said.

"That's not all we lost tonight, Damon," Ric said. "Alex was in the explosion."

"What?" Damon gasped.

"She didn't make it out of the car in time. She was caught in the explosion," Ric said again.

"How?" Damon stammered.

"I don't know. Look I have to get Elena home. We've had a hard day."

"Yeah, sure. That's fine," Damon said, sounding dazed.

"You know you should really let a girl come back to life before you tell everyone she's dead," I said, entering the room. Ric turned around to face me and I saw tears form in his eyes. "Now don't go crying on me, Ric. You'll end up making me cry too," I joked. He shook his head and scooped me up in his arms, gently stroking my hair.

"I thought I had lost you all over again. It wasn't sitting well with me," Ric said. I smiled in his embrace.

"I'll never leave you, Ric. I promise," I said to him. He let me go and I wiped away a few of his fallen tears. Damon made his way over to me.

"You're alright?" He asked.

"For having just been blown to pieces, I'm doing surprisingly well," I smirked. Damon chuckled and smiled back.

"Alex?" A voice behind me whispered. I turned around and saw Stefan standing in the hallway, staring in disbelief.

"Hey, Stef," I smiled at him. We ran to each other and he lifted me off the ground, burying his head in my hair.

"I thought you were dead," He said.

"I am," I laughed.

"Not like that, I meant. You know what I meant," He said, placing me on the ground.

"Of course, you're my best friend!"

"Always," He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Well, I've had a tough day. You coming back from the dead, again and all. I'm off to bed," I told everyone.

"You can use mine again," Stefan told me. I nodded and waved to everyone, making my way upstairs and falling asleep in seconds.

* * *

**So, what did you all think? To my reviewers:**

**WhisperedxNothingsx - Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you like the last chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed the Rebekah/Alex stuff in this chapter! It was really fun to write, I think they're going to be great friends! Don't worry, I'm super excited for Kol to get into the story! I'm actually counting down the chapters I have to write until I get to his entrance!**

**grapejuice101 - Thank you for your review! And thanks for all the advice you gave me, its nice to have someone to go to for opinions and just to get me to write! Thanks for always making sure I'm continuing this story, it means a lot! Hopefully you enjoyed all the Stefan/Alex/Damon scenes in this chapter, there were quite a few!**

**MusicalLover17 - Thank you for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Hopefully you liked this chapter too!**

**Katie - Thank you for your review! Thanks for your vote for who Alex should end up with! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Yukari99 - Thank you for your review! I had wondered where you had gotten to! I had missed your amazing reviews on this story, they mean so much to me, every time I see them! I'm so happy you like all the twists I put into this story! Sometimes I can't even keep up with them! Thank you so much for your kind words! I can't believe I have such amazing reviewers like you!**

**winxgirl1997 - Thank you for your review! I'm sorry for the long wait but hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Bronzelove - Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Hopefully this one is just as good!**

**Lexi Faye - Thank you for your review! I really like the episode too, I just always liked the idea of the senior prank night and such so I'm glad you think I wrote it well! I was really wary of Abaddon but I'm glad people are taking to her! Don't worry we've got a lot more of her to come, especially when a certain original comes into the story! I'm glad you like the Stefan/Alex relationship cause there's a lot of it in this chapter!**

**Krissie - Thank you for your review! Alex still has that part of her that knows she was created to protect Elena so there will always be a part of her than feels the need to help her sister whenever she can but because of the way Elena's treating her I think that part of her's starting to get overlooked. I don't know if Alex will ever hate Elena but there's going to be a lot of tension there!**

**Sayomi-hime - OH MY GOD! Thank you for your amazingly long review! I literally couldn't view it on my phone it was so long! Where to start? :) There is definitely a lot of flirting going on between Stefan and Alex and also a bit between Rebekah and Alex! Klaus has gone again but he will be back soon! Until then, Rebekah can be the new Klaus! I think Alex has started to become badass without the help of Abaddon which is really run to write!**

**I wasn't expecting that either! It was such a shock! I felt so bad for Stefan being locked in a safe I actually made Alex and him closer in this story! Its crazy! Ripper Stefan is a lot more fun, you're right! I'm loving writing him! I am really happy they brought back those characters that were dead, like Lexi, Alaric and Kol, it was a nice touch but I just wish they were in it full time! I do wonder where they're going to go with all these storylines but hopefully it'll be good! **

**I agree, Bonnie and Jeremy thing was very uugghh! I mean where are they going to take that? I am very concerned for how much I'll have to change when I get to that part of the story! Bonnie was far too under and over used. She was just there to save the day when the vampires couldn't, bar that she wasn't very important and I find that very unfair now that they've killed her!**

**Don't be sorry, I love the long reviews! Its awesome to read all of what you guys have to say, its important to me! And you're very welcome for replying, its the least I could do! Hopefully you will have enjoyed the escapades of Stefan and Alex in this chapter!**

**Luli Cullen - Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter, hopefully you like this one too!**

**Jeeveen - Thank you for your review! I'm not too sure what you mean but thanks for the review ****anyway!**

**XxxBrEnDaxxX - Thank you for your review! I'm glad I can make your day by updating! You make mine by reviewing! I have a feeling that no matter who I pair Alex up with, someone will be upset but there's not much I can do about that, sorry! I hate Elena too so I'm in the same boat there! Sorry for the long wait but hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Lisolotte - Thank you for your reviews! I've missed your reviews! Alex is having to confront a lot things she's not going to like, one being all these feelings she's harbouring and another will be her relationship with her sister. This relationship Alex is starting to form with Rebekah is going to put a strain on her friendships with everyone else and I think a lot of people will not like it but Alex is starting to learn not to care what others think!**

**Jeez guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews! I would love it if we could make it up to 230 reviews with this chapter! Thank you so much for your kind words and I will see you all in Chapter 23!**


	23. Ghost World

**Hey guys! Much quicker update this time! Yay! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and favoured and alerted this story! It means a lot! Hopefully I'll have chapter 24 out by Saturday but I'm going away to Belgium on Sunday and my room's being redecorated so who really know but I'll try!**

**Anyway, enough of my personal life, on with chapter 23!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the plot.**

* * *

Ghost World

I woke up in Stefan's bed for the second time in two days, however this time I was alone. I sat up and stretched my muscles out and cracked my back. I let the covers pool at my waist as I blinked the bleariness out of my eyes. I sighed, knowing I didn't have a change of clothes and the ones I was wearing were dirty and stained in my blood.

I walked over to Stefan's dresser and prayed that he still had some of Elena's clothes from when she used to spend nights here. I rummaged around the top 2 drawers before finding a pair of jeans and a tank top in the bottom drawer. I thanked my lucky stars and walked into the bathroom to have a shower and get changed.

An hour later I walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready for the day. I slowly made my way downstairs and listened out for signs of anyone being awake. I heard the faint clanging of metal and made my way to the living room. I walked in to see Damon tied to a chair with his ring on the floor.

"Damon, what the hell is going on?" I asked as I made my way slowly over to him.

"I have no idea," He groaned out. "I thought it was Stefan's sick idea of a joke but he said it had nothing to do with him," Damon explained. I sighed and looked around, trying to see if there was anyone hiding somewhere.

Damon yelled out in pain as the curtains were whipped open and sunlight streamed into the room. I ran over to them and pulled the shut only to have them ripped open again. I turned away from Damon as looked at the shadow next to the curtain.

"Mason?" I asked, recognizing Tyler's uncle. He smiled wickedly at me before walking through the wall and away from my sight. This was weird. First Anna, then Vicki and now Mason? Why was I seeing dead people. I hope this isn't going to turn into the Sixth freaking Sense!

"A little help?" Damon groaned and my attention returned to him. I nodded and quickly shut the curtains again. I picked up his daylight ring and slipped it on his middle finger. With one sharp tug the chains fell to the floor around Damon.

"What do you need?" I asked him.

"Blood," He whispered, struggling to heal himself.

"I'm fresh out," I joked and he managed to crack a smile. "Do you still keep some in the fridge in the basement?" I asked. He nodded weakly and I stood up, making my way downstairs and picking out his favorite type of blood before running back up the stairs to give it to him.

"Here," I said, giving him the bag. He tore into it greedily and threw the empty packet on the ground. "That's littering," I tisked.

"Its my house," He replied, back to his sassy self.

"Technically its Elena's but we've already covered that," I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Alex. I could be dead right now," He said sincerely.

"No problem," I shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. He seemed to understand and dropped the subject.

"Did you manage to see who it was?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, but you're not going to believe me," I replied.

"Try me," He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I think it has something to do with the fact Vicki was the one to kill me last night," I started.

"Vicki Donovan?" Damon asked shocked. He had turned the girl into a vampire after all and Stefan staked her.

"Yeah, she held onto my leg to stop me from getting out of the car. She was really strong. Too strong for it to be a normal ghost haunting," I explained.

"Vicki's dead," Damon said.

"No shit Sherlock," I rolled my eyes. "For some reason she was able to touch me. I don't know why but its weird."

"So who was here then?" Damon asked. I opened my mouth to reply but my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked, answering it and giving Damon the 'one minute' signal.

"_Alex, you need to get your butt down to the town square, asap. Jeremy and I need some help with preparing for the Night of Illuminations tonight," _Alaric's voice called from the other end of the phone.

"Why do I have to help Ric?" I moaned.

"_Because I said so. And we need some light relief," _He countered.

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can," I sighed and hung up. "Looks like I gotta go," I said to Damon and turned around. "Oh, I think I saw Mason, by the way," I told Damon before leaving the boarding house without so much as another word.

* * *

I arrived in the town about 15 minutes later and started scanning the crowd for Alaric and Jeremy. I smiled when I saw the two of them mucking about together. Ric had really been an amazing asset to our family. He managed to take three broken souls and save them all from themselves. He was basically everything I ever wanted my parents to be. Well if I had actually known them. Or for that matter even had parents.

I maneuvered around people and came up behind Jeremy. I took a run up and jumped onto his back. He stumbled a bit in surprise but quickly wrapped his arms around my thighs and I looped my hands around his neck.

"I've not seen you in ages, Jer-Ber," I smiled into his shoulder. I could feel his eyes roll.

"Alex, what have I told you about calling me Jer-Ber," He smiled.

"Not to do it in public?" I answered questioningly.

"Exactly. And what did you just do?" He countered.

"Said it in public," I hummed. "But Jer, I'm meant to. You're my baby brother. I wouldn't be doing my job as your older sister if I didn't embarrass you!" I smirked, even though he couldn't see it.

"Fine, I'll let you get away with it this time," He said seriously but I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"I'm so glad," I replied, sarcasm dripping from my words. "So what's with the urgency Ric?" I asked him as Jeremy hiked me further up his back.

"No reason. I just wanted you to suffer the boredom of this festival that we have to suffer," He smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"You are an evil, evil man," I hissed affectionately. He smiled in reply and the three of us started laughing. "Ooh, Carol is making her speech!" I said. We all turned our heads to the stage that was set up and focussed our attention on Carol.

"As a long-time member of the historical society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities. Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honor of the night of illumination started by our founders 150 years ago. Here's founding family member Tobias fell with a history lesson," Carol said, gesturing to Tobias as he took his sweet time to the mic.

"Seriously, what are we doing here?" Jeremy asked Ric.

"You don't even know?" I whispered in his ear. He shook his head.

"Tobias Fell is the head of the history department. I didn't have a choice," Ric explained.

"All right, that explains what you're doing here," I said, trailing off so he could get what I was saying.

"Well, I'm the one who can fail both of you if you don't help me out," Ric replied smugly. Jeremy and I scoffed simultaneously.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" Elena asked, coming up to the three of us. She looked at me and sighed. "What is she doing here?" Elena asked as a voice behind me whispered.

"Just a bunch of historical lies," I looked over my shoulder and saw Anna standing next to Jeremy. I sighed and shook my head, hoping that my brother knew what he was doing.

"I was looking to have a family get together," Ric explained.

"And you didn't miss anything," Jeremy added.

"Just a bunch of historical lies," I said. Jeremy craned his neck around to try and catch my eye but I gently patted his shoulder as a way to say that I heard her too. Our attention was turned to Tobias Fell who had finally started his speech.

"The first illumination was held in celebration with the new found prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war," He said.

"After the founders stole from all the vampires," Anna added. Jeremy laughed and I narrowed my eyes.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked. Jeremy's eyes widened in alarm before he turned to face the stage once again.

"I was just saying this guy's a jackass," I said. I felt slight pressure on my thigh and knew it was a thank you from Jeremy for covering for him.

I tried to listen to the rest of Tobias's speech but my focus was mainly on Anna and her commentating. It was a bit weird that I was able to see the dead so freely but then again, Anna had been visible for quite some time and I wondered if she was a one off.

My mind then flickered to Vicki and Mason. I had been able to see them too but I put it down to my connection with Death. But how many people had been killed, or were killed by me that I had never seen again. It was a mystery.

I hadn't noticed Tobias had finished his speech until Ric broke me from my day dream.

"Alex!" He shouted. I snapped my eyes to his and smiled softly.

"Sorry. I was somewhere else entirely," I admitted.

"I was just saying we should go get a bite to eat or a drink," Ric smiled back at me. I nodded.

"Jer, you can put me down if you want," I told my brother.

"Finally!" He cheered and dropped me on the ground. Luckily my reflexes helped me land on my feet, otherwise I'd have a sore arse right now! "You weigh a ton!" Jeremy moaned.

"Hey! No need to be mean, weak stuff," I mocked. He looked at me with fake shock.

"Me? Weak? How dare you suggest such a thing!" He gasped.

"You're absolutely right! Please, dear brother, accept my sincerest apologies!" I replied exaggerating my apologetic tone. We smiled at each other and I linked my arm with his. "Onward soldier!"

* * *

We decided to sit outside since it was such a nice day. However, as soon as we sat down Elena had dropped Stefan's journal on the table and was leafing through it.

"Hey, Jer. I need you to help me with something," Elena said, finally looking up from the book.

"What's up?" He asked, sipping on a diet coke he had ordered. I took a large gulp of my J2O and Alaric took a swig of his beer.

"I've been going through Stefan's old journals," She said, gesturing to the one on the table. "Every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring him back," She explained.

"So where is she now that we need her?" Alaric asked.

"She's dead," Jeremy said stonily. He looked at Elena. "And you want me to try and reach her, don't you?" Jeremy asked.

"Wow, that's a bit much to ask of him, 'Lena. Don't you think," I butted in.

"No one asked your opinion," Elena hissed.

"Well its one of the sensible ones here, I think you could use it," I told her.

"Look, I thought if I knew how Lexi brought him back, maybe I could help him," Elena said.

"Oh no. You actually thought. That's pretty dangerous for you, Elena," I smirked. Jeremy snorted into his drink and coughed to try and cover it.

"I don't even know if she's on the other side," Jeremy said once he had composed himself.

"Is that what it's called?" Elena asked.

"That's what Anna calls it. There's not like an official brochure or anything," Jeremy rebuffed.

"Although there should be!" I gasped. "New life goal, make a brochure about the afterlife."

"Great life plan," Alaric scoffed.

"Hey!" I protested. "In my line of work I think its perfect," Alaric rolled his eyes and I smiled.

"So what is it, like some sort of supernatural purgatory?" Elena asked Jeremy.

"Not really," I replied quietly.

"Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone," Jeremy explained. I knew that feeling all too well. I still felt completely alone. I mean sure I had my family surrounding me but no one could truly relate to how I felt. I wanted to see the world burn and I had to fight that urge every single day. No one knew how that felt.

"Vicki could interact," I piped up. "She blew up Alaric's car and me with it."

"It was Vicki?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, weird stuff," I nodded.

"Vicki had help from a witch on the other side," Jeremy said. "Anna...She's doing this all by herself," Jeremy said, sadness in his voice.

"I'm just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people," Alaric said, his hands raised in surrender.

"You can say that again!" I sighed.

* * *

We had now moved into the Mystic Grill and had gotten a booth as it had started to get chilly outside but conversation was still aimed around getting Lexi to help Stefan.

"Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her," Jeremy replied.

"Can we just drop it, please?" Alaric asked.

"I second that notion!" I groaned, sick of this conversation.

"No, I can't drop it, Ric. I don't know what else to do," Elena complained.

"Why should we do anything at all?" I asked. "I mean, its not like he's all that bad this way. Just stop trying to change him and he'll be fine."

"Exactly," Ric agreed. "And don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us?"

"I don't think all the supernatural spirits go to the other side. I think some of them find peace," Anna piped up. I had forgotten she was even here. Jeremy looked at her and we all followed his gaze. I could see her but it was obvious that Ric and Elena couldn't.

"Is Anna here right now?" Elena asked.

"Don't tell her I'm here. She won't like it," Anna said. "Please Alex?" She asked, directing her plea towards me as well. I nodded slightly and flicked my eyes to Jeremy.

"No. No. I'm going to go, uh, check my schedule," He tried to cover and left to the kitchen. I sighed. You'd think being the brother of such a proficient liar such as me he would be a tad better at it.

"Hey guys," Stefan's voice floated through the air. I looked up at him as he made his way to the booth. "Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?" He asked.

"You're not family. Sorry bro," I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes at me but there was a smirk playing at his lips. Elena noticed and glared at me. Stefan picked up the journal from the table and started flicking through the pages.

"Hmmm? Wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care," He said, dropping the book back on the table.

"I didn't," Elena murmured.

"You know, Elena, its probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past. Its best we both just move on and accept things as they are," Stefan said, his eyes flicking towards me for a second.

"You don't have to be here, Stefan," Alaric said.

"You know what, Alaric, you're right. I don't. But Elena's here, and I look out for Elena. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat."

"God that sounds so inviting," I said. He smiled at me.

"Yes, how could I forget. I also have Alex here to keep me company. I think that's a bonus in everyone's eyes," He smirked.

"Of course it is," I winked at him and he laughed slightly. "However, I've got to discuss things with Ric here. You understand?" I asked him.

"Of course, darling. I'll be around later for some fun," Stefan replied, returning my wink and walking out of the grill. Elena narrowed her eyes at me.

"I can't drop it, Ric," She said, her voice dripping with envy. "We've got to try something."

"Okay," Ric said. "I'll grab Jeremy."

"I'll be right back," Elena said and made her way to the restrooms.

"What was that?" Ric asked me when Elena was out of sight.

"What was what?" I replied as we made our way to the bar and took up places on the stools.

"That thing with Stefan. You do know he's your twin sister's boyfriend, right? You do know she still loves him?"

"Of course I know that, Ric. I'm not an idiot. He's my best friend is all. We're just really close," I defended.

"Yeah, really, really close," He mumbled.

"I know what it looks like, but he needs a friend right now. More than ever he needs someone who's not going all judgey-judgerson on him. He needs a friend and that's what I'm doing."

"As long as you know what you're doing," Ric sighed. He looked over his shoulder and groaned. "You know I've had enough vampires today, thanks," he told Damon who has approached us.

"Oh, come on. Have a drink with me. We've got trouble," Damon replied.

"I'll help if you'll buy me a drink," I smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"Nice try, but you're underage," He smirked.

"I'm dead, what difference does it make?" I questioned.

"Two glasses of whisky," A man ordered from next to me at the bar.

"No, you've got trouble," Ric told Damon. "See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me. All right? We're not friends. I don't like you anymore."

"He's got a point," I said.

"Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked.

"Yes, and?" Alaric groaned.

"I think he's still a little pissed," Damon replied.

"Here," The voice from next to me said, sliding one of the whisky's he ordered towards me.

"Thanks!" I smiled and turned to face him. My eyes widened slightly as I saw Mason Lockwood sitting at the bar and drinking from his glass.

"Mason," Ric breathed.

"God, I miss whisky," Mason replied, draining the glass and smashing the glass into Damon's forehead. He groaned and slumped against the bar.

"This is totally not my problem," I groaned and downed my drink. I grimaced at the burn in the back of my throat. "Thanks for this drink, Mason," I said, patting his back as I went to see what Elena was getting up to.

I walked into the bathroom and saw Elena glaring at Jeremy while talking to someone on her phone.

"What happened?" I asked.

"How do we do that?" Elena asked the person on the other end of the phone.

"_Apparently the old witch can draw power from this side because of her talisman,"_ A voice I recognized as Caroline replied.

"Talisman...My necklace?" Elena asked.

"_It's some ju ju power source. And I know you're not going to like this, but Bonnie needs to destroy it," _Caroline said.

"I just walked in on Jeremy kissing the reason I'm completely okay with that," Elena replied.

"You kissed Anna?" I asked Jeremy incredulously.

"It was a mistake, I didn't mean for it to happen. It's just...She was the first girl I ever really loved. It was so hard when I lost her and then to suddenly see her again. It was like a miracle. I never really got over her," Jeremy explained to me. I sighed.

"Look, I can't tell you what to do, its' your life and I'm not going to try and dictate it. I just hope to Death that you know what you're doing, bro," I told him.

"You hope to Death?" He asked.

"Yeah. I don't believe in God and I know Death has brought me back to life countless times. I owe him a lot. He's like my replacement God," I smiled at him. Jeremy shook his head and smiled. The room was silent as Elena hung up the phone.

"Elena..." Jeremy tried.

"You need to disappear or evaporate or whatever it is that you ghosts do," Elena told Anna. "That's a bit too far," I said.

"It's not her fault," Jeremy added.

"You're right," Elena said. "Its yours." Anna decided this would be a good time to make herself scarce and disappeared.

"Calm down, Elena," I said, trying to get her focus on me.

"How did this happen?" Elena asked Jeremy.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know. It just...It did. Elena, please. You can't tell Bonnie," Jeremy pleaded.

"Don't worry. I'm going to let you do that. Right after I help her send the ghosts away," Elena said before walking out the door.

"I'll handle this," I said to Jeremy, following my sister.

"Elena!" I called to her. She stopped walking and turned to face me. "What the hell, Elena?"

"You heard what Jeremy did! He cheated on Bonnie!" Elena said.

"Yeah, so? What does that matter?"

"Bonnie's our best friend!"

"And Jeremy's our brother! You know that saying, blood runs deep. You shouldn't have told Caroline."

"I had every right to tell her."

"You know she can't keep a secret. She'll go and blab to Bonnie and Jeremy won't even get a chance to explain himself."

"So what? What he did was wrong!"

"And you've never made a mistake? I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was dealing with Little Miss Perfect."

"Bonnie has to know. This'll kill her if it takes her ages to find out."

"And what do you think it'll do to Jeremy? Hmm? He was finally starting to be happy again. Finally starting to move on from Mom and Dad's death. And mine. He was finally starting to do well at school. You think this won't crush him too?"

"Its not as important as Bonn-"

"Fuck you!" I yelled at her. "Family is the most important thing in the world. Without it we are nothing," I scoffed at her. "At least now I know where you stand, Elena."

"Alex," Elena started.

"Save it, 'Lena. Just save it," I said and made my way back to the bar.

"I am never going to hear the end of that damn necklace," Damon said as I made my way back to my original seat at the bar.

"One of you will pay for this, right?" Mason asked. I had forgotten he was still here. "Cheers," He said with a grin.

"Buy me another?" I asked him. He nodded and raised his hand to the bartender. Mason and I had always been quite close thanks to my friendship with Tyler. At least Mason always thought we were close. You know, fake memories and all that. I guess they didn't go away after you die.

"Let's get to it," Damon said as I sipped on my whisky. "I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line."

"Its a very long line," I added.

"Actually, I want an apology," Mason said. Both Ric and I laughed.

"Good luck with that," Ric said.

"Yeah, getting an apology from Damon is like getting a cow to eat its own shit," I added, frowning at my analogy.

"That's gross," Mason said, scrunching up his nose.

"Don't you have a family to haunt?" Damon asked. "You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid Minion."

"That's why I'm here. To help Tyler," Mason said.

"I'm in," I nodded to him. "Tyler's still a good friend of mine. I'll help him if I can," Mason smiled at me and nodded.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always," Damon replied.

"Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him," Mason countered.

"There is no weapon that...What do you know?" Damon trailed off.

"I know you need to apologize," Mason said.

"Nice one," I mumbled, smiling to myself.

"You got to be kidding me," Damon groaned.

"Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!" Alaric said.

"You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do," Damon said. Mason let out a small chuckle.

"That's good enough," He smiled and stood up. "Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel and don't bring anyone other than Alex with you."

"What, you're going to bury me alive?" Damon scoffed.

"Don't tempt me," Mason laughed and disappeared.

"That could have gone a lot worse," I said. Alaric nodded.

* * *

Damon and I made our way into the Lockwood cellar and saw Mason lighting a lantern.

"I'm surprised you showed," Mason said.

"Well I'm keeping him in line so be grateful," I replied. Mason mock bowed and I rolled my eyes with a grin.

"You put a snag in my only other Klaus lead. So I'd say I'm highly motivated," Damon explained.

"Mikael? Yeah. That didn't turn out so great did it?" Mason asked.

"Who's Mikael?" I asked.

"No one important anymore," Damon said. "Just a vampire that hunted other vampires."

"Cool, I'd like to have met him," I smiled. He sounded awesome.

"I wouldn't," Damon said. "How do you know so much?" He asked Mason.

"There's not much to do on the other side but sit around and watch other people screw things up," Mason replied.

"I do that everyday," I mumbled. Mason cracked a smile and Damon rolled his eyes.

"What are we looking for?" Damon asked.

"There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an Original vampire. Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried," Mason explained. He took the shovel from Damon and tried to break a hole in the wall.

"Oh, come on, give me the thing. Move," Damon said, taking the shovel and hitting it against the wall. He didn't move so much as a brick.

"Waste of time, give it here," I said rolling my eyes and snatching the shovel from Damon.

"You're gonna break what a vampire couldn't? Mason asked in disbelief. I smiled and hoisted the shovel high before bringing it crashing into the wall. The bricks crumbled to the ground and left a hole. I turned back to look at the shock written across Mason's features.

"You obviously haven't been paying much attention," I told him. "I'm death's right hand man. My strength rivals an Originals," Mason just nodded.

"Go for it," He told Damon, gesturing to the hole.

"You first," Damon replied, glancing warily into the darkness.

"What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?" Mason asked.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Damon said.

"Bloody men," I hissed and made my way into the hole.

* * *

We spent a long time walking through the hidden part of the Lockwood cellar, following tunnels that seemed to go on for miles.

"I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Your motives are deceptively pure," Damon told Mason.

"You talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your brother," Mason told Damon. Damon squinted his eyes but said nothing. "You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda."

"I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over?" Damon asked.

"I would," I told them. We came to a junction in the caves and stopped.

"All right, which way?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. Flip a coin," Mason replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?" Damon asked snidely.

"I'm a ghost. I'm not God," Mason said. I snorted and placed a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. "Go left," He said with a grin on his face. Damon looked down the tunnel to the left but decided against it.

"Or not," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?" Mason said as Damon made his way down the other tunnel. He let out a yelp of pain as stakes shot through him from three different angles like some kind of ancient booby trap. Damon tried to get the stakes out but his hands sizzled from the vervain that laced the stakes.

"Yo. Help a brother out?" Damon groaned. "Mason? Alex?" He asked. I was about to go and help him when I noticed a figure down the tunnel to the left. I abandoned any thoughts of Damon and started making my way towards the eerily familiar figure.

"Jenna?" I asked with slightly blurry vision. The figure came into the light of my lantern and I gasped. It was Jenna. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm here to see you, Alex," She said.

"Why?"

"I've been watching you, from the other side. I can see how lonely you are and its killing me. Well it would be if I wasn't already dead."

"That's not something I can help, Jenna," I told her.

"I know. But maybe it's something I can."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here to impart a little advice to you, Alex. You mustn't give up hope that something good is on its way. You have to understand that and hold out for just a while longer. You are a good person that terrible things have happened to. You just have to wait until you meet that terrible person that will help you redeem yourself. And them too."

"I don't understand."

"You will, in time. Alex, I have to know that you understand just how special you are. You are an amazing creature, Alex. Don't doubt yourself. I always thought so, as did John and as does Ric. I have to thank you for keeping an eye on him for me."

"Always, Jenna always," I smiled at her as the tears ran down my face.

"I love you, Alex. Please just hang in there," Jenna told me. "Promise me."

"I promise," I nodded. She smiled and disappeared from my sight. "I love you too Aunt Jenna." I said into the darkness.

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and made my way back to Damon. By this time Mason had come back with a shovel.

"Oh I'm having a bad day," Damon moaned.

"Tell me about it," I said, helping to dislodge the broken stakes from Damon's body.

"You're welcome," Mason said, dropping the shovel.

"What's your game, man? I killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest. I ripped out your heart. There's no way thing whole buddy-trust act is real," Damon turned on Mason.

"You know what the other side is like? We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler. I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption," Mason told us.

"I believe you deserve it," I told him, still smiling at the words Jenna had said to me. Mason gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and we continued down the tunnels.

"Way to be graphic," I whispered to Damon. He just rolled his eyes.

We arrived at what seemed to be the end of the path and Mason and I continued into what seemed to be a cavern.

"God! This is not happening," Damon moaned. Mason and I stopped and turned around.

"What now?" Mason asked.

"I can't get through. It's like I'm not invited in," Damon said. Mason, however continued into the cavern. "Wait!" Damon called.

"I'm not stopping just cause you're stuck. I'll let you know what I find," Mason said and continued inside. I sighed.

"I'll be with him so don't worry. We won't hold out on you," I said and hurried into the cavern after Mason.

"What's going on with you?" Mason asked.

"That's a whole big can of worms," I replied.

"No, I mean, why have you been crying recently? I can see the redness around your eyes."

"I saw Jenna," I replied. He nodded.

"She okay?"

"She seems to be doing alright. Probably fairing the same as you," I said.

"Then she's not okay," He smiled sadly and we stopped at a wall. "Wow," He said, looking up.

"So? What'd you find?" Damon's voice asked.

"It's in-" Mason started until he vanished from my sight

"Mason?" I called. I could hear Damon calling for him too. I looked around myself to see if I could find him anywhere but I knew he was gone. Bonnie was trying to shut off the connection to the other side and it looked like she had succeeded.

"Alex? What did you find?" Damon asked, rather impatiently. I looked up at the wall and saw a whole lot of drawn pictures, like cave painting and runes.

"I have no idea. You better get someone more qualified down here," I shouted back to him. I heard him sigh and dial a number. I traced one of the runes that was shorter than the rest. Three symbols but they spoke out in volumes to me.

I had no idea how long I was standing there, looking at the same rune but I heard another voice that I recognized all too well join Damon's.

"You're here. It's about time," Damon said.

"Didn't have anyone else to call?" Alaric asked.

"No, actually I don't. 'Cause I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and other than Elena, you're pretty much the only one I trust," Damon explained.

"I thought Alex was in there?" Ric asked.

"Yeah, but she's no help. Said she didn't understand what was there," Damon replied.

"Well, you have a shitty way of showing your trust," Ric said.

"Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?" Damon nearly pleaded.

"I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place," Ric argued.

"Well! Sometimes...I do things I don't have to do," Damon tried.

"You're going to recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?" Ric asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Well...I didn't mean it with him," Damon said smiling. Alaric shook his head and entered the hole.

"Hey, Alex," Alaric said. I gently dropped my hand from the rune and turned to face Ric.

"Get a load of this," I told him. "What the hell is it?"

"So was Mason screwing with me, or is there something in there?" Damon asked. "What is it?"

"I have no idea," Ric replied, tracing some of the runes as well.

"I think its safe to say we're probably screwed," I told Ric.

Just another freaking day here in Mystic Falls.

* * *

**So guys, what did you think? To my reviewers:**

**kate1243 - Thank you for your review! I'm glad you feel strongly about who she should end up with! I like hearing all your opinions and I hope you'll be happy with the outcome when it eventually comes out!**

**grapejuice101 - Thank you for your review! I hope you liked this chapter, a lot of Damon/Alex scenes and a nice little Stefan/Alex scene although I'd hate to be Elena when Alex finds out what she's been doing to Stefan!**

**princessabbie10 - Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you like the relationship between Stefan and Alex, its really fun to write! Who knows, they may end up being end game, one thing's for sure I certainly don't know who she'll end up with at this point! Thanks for your input though!**

**Krissie - Thank you for your ****review! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully I update quick enough for you!**

**Yukari99 - Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you like Alex as a character! She's still learning new things about herself and I think that's a really important thing. You're always discovering new things about yourself and that's where all the twists come from! Thank you so much for your comments on my writing! I always try my hardest to remain true to the show but also true to Alex and I'm glad that's coming across! Believe me, your reviews are not simple, they are literally the best moments of my day when I read them! Thank you so much!**

**winxgirl1997 - Thank you for your review! Hopefully this was a quicker update for you and you enjoy the chapter!**

**Luli Cullen - Thank you for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

**Guest - Thank you for your review! I'm rooting for some Rebekah/Alex/Stefan action too. Or maybe just some Rebekah/Alex. I really like them together as friends or more so you'll be seeing a lot more of those two!**

**xXbriannaXx - Thank you for your review! I understand, Damon is yummy and the banter between him and Alex would be fun but who knows where she'll end up in the ext few chapters! **

**oneRPC - Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you like this story! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**jeveen taylor - Thank you for your review! It means a lot that you rate this story so highly and I'm sorry I don't update everyday for you! I would if I could! Believe me! I'm glad you like the plot as well, it kinda goes crazy a lot of the time. I can't wait to see who she ends up with either!**

**Linda Ku - Thank you for your review! It was awesome! I am so happy you like this story and I agree completely, Elena is a bitch! I'm glad you like my writing style and my plot and Alex, it really means a lot! Kol is going to be very interesting to write once he gets into the story! I'm quite excited to see where he fits into all of this! I'm glad you like Abaddon as well, don't worry there will be more of her to come! Thank you for the long review, I really appreciate it!**

**Sayomi-hime - Thank you for your review! Your gloriously long reviews are so amazing to read! Honestly they are like a freaking treasure! There will be more Stefan/Alex moments in future chapters as there was less here. Alex will be going a bit wrath-y when she finds out what Elena's been doing to Stefan! I'm excited for Mikael, I can't help but feel they'd get on really well so that's going to be a lot of fun! ;) I think a lot of people might change their minds when Alex is shown with the whole Original Family, its going to be a blast and a half! So excited for it! Thank you for your review! :)**

**TwilightWorshopper14 - Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you liked the relationship with Rebekah, that seemed like a nice idea because Alex s trying to fit in in the same sort of way that Rebekah is! I'm really excited to expand on that more! **

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! They mean the world to me! Who thinks we can get up to 250? I think we can! Please leave a quick review, it doesn't have to be long, just let me know that you're enjoying it! Thank you so much everyone for reading and liking my story! I'll see you all for Chapter 24!**


	24. Ordinary People

**Hey guys! I'm back with a long chapter to make up for how late it was getting this out! Cookies for everyone for not killing me in my sleep! Thank you to all those who favoured, reviewed and alerted my story! I am so happy you are all enjoying it! This chapter is nice and long with lots of information in it that you all probably know but we're getting into the good episodes now and I'm so excited!**

**There is a funny reference in this chapter to a beloved book/film series so if you can spot it let me know in a review!**

**Thank you to those who have voted on the poll on my profile! It's still up at the moment but will be going down in about 2 chapters time so get your vote in!**

**Anyways, On with Chapter 24!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Alex and the plot.**

* * *

Ordinary People

Alaric and I had spent the night in the hidden tunnels of the Old Lockwood Cellar, trying to figure out what the symbols that had been carved into the wall actually meant. Elena had joined us at some point but both Ric and I were far too immersed in the carvings that we barely noticed her. She mainly stood in the entrance anyway.

"So the Lockwood's really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" Elena asked, breaking the silence that had surrounded us and shining her torch around the cave.

"Yeah," Ric answered. "Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light," Ric told her.

"Wait, what?" Elena asked alarmed.

"Scared, Elena?" I asked her, she rolled her eyes.

"You wish," She replied. I nodded slightly and Damon snuck up behind Elena.

"Boo!" He whispered in her ear. Elena jumped in shock and her flashlight flew out of her hand, turning circles in the air before Damon caught it.

"God, Damon!" Elena moaned, hitting him on the shoulder. Damon and I chuckled.

"Scaredy-cat," He mocked and chucked the flashlight up in the air again.

"Just ignore them," Alaric said. "That's what I do."

"You ignore me?" I asked in fake hurt. Ric rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

"All the time," He laughed and I cracked a smile.

"So you really can't get in?" Elena asked Damon.

"No. Seems even the ancient Lockwood's were anti-vampire," Damon told her.

"With good reason," I added. Ric turned around and nodded at me in agreement.

"What do you mean ancient?" Elena asked.

"Well if you had bothered to step a foot in here, you'd know," I said, rolling my eyes.

"See for yourself," Damon said over me. "This is as far as I get to go." Elena made her way into the cave, towards me and Ric who were standing facing one of the walls. I gave her my flashlight and she nodded in thanks. Raising her arm, the light shone off the wall to show her the symbols we were talking about.

"What is all this?" She asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story," Ric clarified. "In simple archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story."

"Way to dumb it down," I scoffed. Ric lightly elbowed me and narrowed his eyes. I held my hands up in surrender and looked back at the symbols.

"That right there is a moon cycle," Ric said, pointing to a symbol that was shaped like a full moon and had two sets of fangs. One for the upper teeth and one for the lower teeth. "A man. A wolf. A werewolf."

"Yeah. It's the Lockwood Diaries, Pictionary style," Damon interjected. I snorted and tried to hold in my laughter.

"I don't understand. I thought the Lockwood's came here with the original founders in the 1860s," Elena said.

"Ah, maybe the Lockwood's did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that," Alaric told us.

"How long?" Elena asked. I had a sneaking suspicion I knew who the symbols represented.

"Long. Gets better," Damon said. "Show her Ric." Ric shone his light over another part of the cave and the runes I had been drawn to earlier were highlighted.

"Names," I told Elena, making my way towards them.

"And they're not native," Ric added. "They're written in runic, a Viking script."

"Viking?" Elena asked.

"This name here, when translated, it reads... Niklaus."

"Klaus," Elena whispered.

"And Elijah... And Rebekah," I added, taking the light from Damon and lighting up the names.

"These are the names of the Original family?" Elena asked.

"Carved into a cave that's... That's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls or even the entire new world, for that matter," Alaric replied.

"This is every history teacher's wet dream," I said. Alaric nodded, still slightly dazed.

"Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus's fakes," Elena said.

"That's what I said," Damon added. I knew it wasn't fake. It just seemed far too real to be fake.

"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise," Alaric said.

"What's the name?" Elena asked.

"Mikael," I told her.

"Mikael? Mikael, as in the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Yep," Damon smiled. "And I now like to call him Papa Original."

"We can't stay in here, the lighting's not good," Alaric said looking around. I stood in front of the names and saw there was at least 7 names on the wall.

"Take pictures then," I piped up, my eyes not straying from the names. "You can analyze them from your apartment."

"Elena, did you bring my camera?" Ric asked Elena. She nodded and went over to her bag, taking the camera out and giving it to Ric. He spent about 30 minutes taking the photos, all the while I stood, analyzing the names.

"You alright over there?" Ric asked as he flicked through the photos to make sure he didn't miss any.

"Hmm?" I asked, gently tracing the carvings.

"You've been staring at the runes for over half an hour. Is there something there we missed?"

"I don't know. I just feel something when I look at the names. Something strong and I don't know what it is."

"Right..." Ric trailed off. I sighed.

"I'm not crazy Ric, something is drawing me to those names, I just don't know what," I groaned.

"Well, I got all the pictures I need, you coming?" He asked, making his way to the entrance of the cave. I nodded and followed him, pausing for just a moment to look back at the names on the wall.

* * *

Alaric was standing at his kitchen counter, looking at the photos he had taken. I was standing next to him and Damon and Elena were sparring behind us.

"These images tell a story. To learn the story, I have to decipher these images," Ric said aloud.

"Well done Einstein," I mocked. I turned around to see Elena throwing a punch and Damon catching her hand.

"Sloppy," He said.

"I'm new to this," Elena complained as Damon gave Elena the stake he had managed to take from her hand. Elena continued to try and attack Damon while he spoke to Ric.

"The ghost of Christmas Past, Mason Lockwood, said that the cave would lead us to a weapon that could kill Klaus."

"Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" Elena asked.

"Yes, which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we've already found and lost," Damon rebuffed. He managed to manouver the stake out of her grasp and held onto her arm.

"Bang. You're dead," Damon said, while pretending to bite at Elena's neck.

"These images, at the very least, might tell us what that weapon is," Alaric said.

"I'm looking for a real challenge," Damon spoke up. "Wanna rassle?" He asked me.

"If you're willing to get your ass kicked," I smiled at him. He lunged for me but I stepped to the side and he stumbled. Grinning he used his vampire speed to run behind me and wrap his arm around my neck.

"Bang. You're dead," He said. I smiled and grabbed his arm, bending over and throwing him over my head. He moved to get up but I kicked his chest and squatted over him, pinning him down with my weight.

"That's cheating. I may have to punish you now," I told him.

"Whips and chains, please," He smirked.

"I was thinking more...sticks and stones," I mocked.

"But chains and whips excite me," Damon pretend moaned. I smiled and got off him.

"Na na na, come on," I sang softy.

"You asked for it," He replied, lunging for me again. This time, I was ready for him and delivered a swift kick to his abdomen, stopping him in his tracks.

"You'll never beat me, Salvatore," I told him.

"Doesn't mean it isn't fun to try," He groaned.

"All we have to do is find out what these symbols mean," Elena said from where she was standing next to Ric.

"Well, fine. Fine. If I'm being irritatingly optimistic like you two. How do you suppose we do that?" Damon asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Well, if the story's about the Original family living here, then we go straight to the source," I told them. "Rebekah."

"I'll go then," Elena said.

"And what makes you think she'll talk to you?" I asked her.

"She's going to," Elena replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, the thousand year old vampire is going to listen to you...Because you said so?" I scoffed in disbelief. "She actually likes me, I'm going," I told my twin.

"What makes you think she likes you?" Elena asked.

"Because she told me," I said, making my way to the door. "Now are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming," Elena sighed.

* * *

I pulled up at Mystic Falls High School and parked.

"Why didn't I drive?" Elena asked, stepping out of the car.

"My driving's not that bad!" I nearly screamed, sick of everyone saying it was. "She's probably at cheer practice," I told Elena. "Which is where I should be right now."

We moved towards the playing fields and saw Rebekah stretching.

"Let me deal with this," I told Elena. "Rebekah," I called, making my way over to her.

"Alex! You're late," She mocked.

"You caught me! Cheering isn't really my thing. I just joined because you did," I told her.

"I had a feeling, you're not the most flexible."

"Hey, I take offence to that!" I protested. She laughed and smiled, before looking over my shoulder and losing her smile.

"You. Goody," She said, rolling her eyes. I looked over my shoulder and groaned.

"Did you not see me here?" I asked Elena.

"Yes, but you were taking too long," Elena replied. Rebekah looked at me in confusion.

"Excuse me for wanting to talk to my friend first," I scoffed.

"I was hoping we could talk," Elena said, returning her attention to the blonde.

"About what? Stefan? Don't worry. I'm off him until he starts treating me better," Rebekah said. "In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest."

"She's got a point," I said. Elena glared at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Actually, I'd rather talk about this," Elena said, producing the photograph taken of Rebekah in runic. "I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father."

"I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner," Rebekah said, avoiding the question.

"Well, then maybe I'll ask Mikael," Elena added.

"You're bluffing. You don't know where he is. No one does," Rebekah said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?" I asked Rebekah.

"If you wake Mikael, we're all doomed," Rebekah hissed.

"So then tell me," Elena said.

"Why do you want to know?" Rebekah asked.

"Why don't you want us to wake him?" I asked in return.

"I need to get back to the girls," Rebekah said, ignoring my question and turning on her heel.

"You know that could have gone a lot better if you trusted me," I told Elena.

"You were taking ages talking to her. We needed answers."

"And maybe she would have given them to me," I said.

"And maybe she wouldn't have!"

"Why can't you just accept the fact you need me?"

"Because I don't want to need you!"

"Why not? We're sisters! We're meant to have each other to lean on. That's all I want from you. I want us to be sisters again. How we were before all this stupid shit happened with dying and what not."

"You think I don't want my sister back?"

"I'm right here! I haven't changed!"

"But you have, Alex. That's what you can't see. You have changed. And I don't like what you've changed into. There's evil in you, Alex. Its dangerous and scary."

"Its nothing different to the evil that's in Stefan or Damon and you know it. For some reason you've given up on me. I would never give up on you. I never have. I died for you, Elena. Just remember that. I died for you."

I sighed and tossed her the car keys and shoved my hands in my pockets, leaving Elena to contemplate what I said.

"That was quite a display," Rebekah said as she came up alongside me.

"That was normal for us. I can't remember a day since I came back to Mystic Falls that we haven't fought," I told her.

"Believe me, I know what fighting with a sibling is like. Just in our family, we dagger those we disagree with," I laughed and Rebekah smiled. "There's that laugh I love," She said.

"You've only heard it a few times," I said.

"Still," She laughed.

"I don't care what anyone else says. I'm really glad you're here. I need a friend like you right now," I said. Rebekah sighed.

"I can tell you what you want to know," She said.

"I'm not forcing you to. Its your life, your secrets," I replied.

"I have a feeling Elena will release Mikael if I don't," Rebekah said.

"You're not wrong there. She's a stubborn child," I smiled.

"Just like you," Rebekah hip-checked me.

"Hey! I'm much nicer!" I grinned.

"Too true! Now, lets go back to mine and get this over with," She said, whipping out her phone and sending a text to Elena.

* * *

"I need to find a homecoming dress," Rebekah told me as we entered the Boarding House.

"We should probably be at a shop for that," I answered.

"I have models," She brushed off. I laughed. "What?"

"You have models. The way you said it, so nonchalant," I giggled.

"Champagne?" She asked, going over to a cooler and bringing out a bottle.

"Why not," I shrugged. "I'm already dead."

"My thoughts exactly," She replied as she poured us both a drink.

"How about some music? Let's have a party," I suggested.

"Just the two of us? That's not much of a party."

"Ah, two's a party, three's a crowd," I told her as I pressed play on the CD player and random pop music filled the air. I started dancing to the music whilst sipping my champagne, Rebekah laughed and joined in.

I was immersed in dancing, I didn't realize Elena had arrived until I heard her clear her throat. I spun around to face her and saw her raise an eyebrow.

"Oh look, the party pooper's here," I grinned.

"Hey, what's up?" Rebekah asked, stopping dancing as well.

"You invited me over to talk," Elena replied.

"All right girls. Have at it," Rebekah said, motioning for 6 girls to come into the lounge and stand in a line. Each other them was wearing a different formal dress. "Okay, now twirl, please," Rebekah commanded and each girl did a 360.

"You've compelled your own private runway show?" Elena asked.

"I think it's rather ingenious," I added.

"Thank you, Alex," Rebekah smiled.

"Don't mention it," I replied, matching her smile. Elena rolled her eyes.

"I need a Homecoming dress. So what do you think? Pick one," Rebekah told Elena.

"Hey. I'm not here to help you shop," Elena complained. "I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael," Rebekah rolled her eyes and sped over to one of the models, fangs bared.

"I said pick one, Elena," Rebekah warned.

"The red one!" She cried.

"Good choice," I said.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Rebekah asked.

"Can I have her?" I asked Rebekah. "I'm pretty hungry."

"She'll be in Damon's room," Rebekah nodded, knowing that I would be feeding sooner rather than later.

"Go upstairs," She compelled the other girls. "Remember nothing," The girls did as they were told and left without a word. Rebekah walked over to Elena. "You do not threaten me. You will learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?" She asked Rebekah. Elena nodded.

"Crystal," I added. She clapped her hands and smiled.

"Brilliant. Now let's rifle through Stefan's room," She grinned.

"Been there, its not that special," I sighed.

"Well I haven't. Come on," Rebekah moaned, dragging me by the arm.

We entered Stefan's room, the door creaking open.

"How fun is this?" Rebekah asked

"We shouldn't be here," Elena complained.

"Of course we should," I smiled.

"Come on. Like you've never wanted to snoop," Rebekah said, agreeing with me. She walked over to Stefan's chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of Stefan's boxers.

"Boxer briefs. Now, that's a change from the twenties," She said smugly.

"Are you gonna root through his stuff all night, or are you gonna start to tell me your story?" Elena asked, obviously impatient.

"You really are no fun," Rebekah complained. "Looks like Alex got all of that," She said smiling at me.

"You know it," I grinned. Elena rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at Rebekah.

"What do you want to know?" Rebekah sighed.

"Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe," I said, remembering our conversation before he disappeared. "How did you guys end up here?"

"My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate," Rebekah explained.

"So how did you end up here?" Elena asked. "This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet."

"Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy... Blessed by the gifts of strength and speed. That led my family here, where we lived amongst those people."

"The werewolves?" I asked. Rebekah nodded.

"To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me," Rebekah continued.

"You make it sound so normal," Elena said.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked her.

"It was," Rebekah agreed. "Once a month, our family retreated to the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night, and by morning, we'd return home. One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother, Henrik, snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik payed the price. And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors. And one of the lasts moments my family had together as humans."

"I'm so sorry, Rebekah," I told her, squeezing her arm gently.

"It was a long time ago," She said, shrugging it off.

"Even so. I'm sorry," I smiled gently at her. She returned it just as Elena's phone started ringing.

"You better get that," Rebekah said with a flip of her golden hair. "That'll be Damon checking up on you."

"Hello?" Elena said, answering her phone. "Damon, where are you?" She asked.

"_No idea, but I'm pretty sure I'm overdressed. Still standing?" _I heard Damon ask on the other side of the phone. Rebekah and I shared a look of annoyance.

"Yes. I'm fine, but I can't talk right now," Elena replied. I heard the distinct voice of Stefan on Damon's side of the phone and my eyes narrowed. I hadn't heard from him in a while.

"Was that Stefan?" Elena asked for me.

"_Yeah. I kind of went off-book, but don't worry. I know what I'm doing," _Damon replied.

"Damon how could you let him out?" Elena said angrily.

"_I've got this, Elena," _Damon said before hanging up the phone. Elena sighed and shoved the phone in her pocket.

"Where's Stefan, Elena?" I asked my twin. "And why did Damon have to 'let him out'?"

"Look, it't not a big deal," She started.

"I'll be the judge of that," I told her.

"I locked him in the city jail. Just to give him some time to cool off and, you know, detox," Elena explained.

"You locked him up?!" I yelled. "How the hell would that help him? If anything it would just make him angrier and more desperate!"

"Don't claim to know my boyfriend better than me, Alex. I know what I'm doing!" Elena protested.

"Obviously not! You have no idea what he needs otherwise you wouldn't have locked him up! He'll only do something when he's willing to fight for it. Why can't you just leave things alone?"

"Because I love him!"

"He doesn't love you!" I shouted at her. "Not right now at least. He doesn't love anything, he barely even feels. Right now depriving him of freedom is not going to help him."

"Then you're lucky Damon let him out, aren't you?"

"You're the lucky one, Elena. You always are," I commented.

"Wow, you two really fight a lot," Rebekah said from her perch on Stefan's bed. She had been rooting through the room while Elena and I had been arguing and had found one of Stefan's journals.

"Rebekah, not now," I told her. She smiled and help up her hands in innocence, before coming back to the journal. "Look, I want to be on good terms with you again, Elena. I really do. Despite everything, I still love you. But when you go and do stupid things like this, it really makes it hard!"

"I'm making things hard? What about you? You're so pally with Rebekah, you barely even speak to the rest of us anymore. I have Caroline and Bonnie asking about you constantly and I have no idea what you've been doing. I have to make things up! That's hard!"

"You could call like any normal person. You know, have a quick catch up. I have my own life you know. I'm trying to make sure you're alright, while looking after Stefan and keeping up with Alaric and Jeremy all the while befriending Rebekah to have someone with a sliver of understanding to talk to," I ranted.

"This is not getting us anywhere!" Elena shouted and stormed over to Rebekah. "Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?" Rebekah rolled her eyes at Elena and looked over to me. I sighed and shrugged, Elena was being stubborn and I knew her well enough to know we weren't going to be finishing our conversation.

"Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple," Rebekah said, picking up a picture of Stefan and Elena. "I can easily see Stefan and Alex, but you two doesn't make sense."

"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is," Elena answered.

"Lie," I muttered. Rebekah laughed slightly and Elena looked at her funny.

"I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives," Rebekah told Elena.

"Is that why you did that runway show earlier? Because you don't care about the Homecoming dance?" Elena asked. Rebekah stayed quiet. That was a sore subject, obviously. "You know what," Elena started. "I'm just gonna go."

"You haven't even heard half of the story," Rebekah said.

"And you're not going to tell it," Elena replied. "You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Alex does enough of that with me so find someone else to play with. Maybe you can compel yourself a friend."

"I have a friend," Rebekah said. Elena gave her a look as if to say 'really'

"I'm her friend," I told my twin. Elena whipped her head round to look at me. She looked bewildered. "Of course I am. She's the only person I've ever met, bar Alaric, who has never judged me."

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give," Rebekah said, getting back to the story and flashing me a thankful smile. "It belonged to the original witch."

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" Elena asked, interested again.

"Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires," Rebekah told us. She sighed. "I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?" She asked.

"I'm going to get my food," I told her, pointing towards Damon's room. "I'm hungry! I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

I heard Elena's voice as I descended the stairs feeling far more energized than I had in a while. Feeding off of a live person isn't something I usually do, but it gives one hell of a buzz.

"So vampirism was a form of protection?" Elena asked.

"What else would it be back then?" I asked as I entered the room.

"A curse," Elena said to me. I just shrugged.

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive," Rebekah explained.

"Yeah, but why stay?" Elena asked. "If they were so afraid of the werewolves, why not leave?"

"Pride. My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses," Rebekah told us. "The witch, Ayana, would not help my family, so it was in my mother's hands."

"In her hands? How could she do anything?" Elena questioned.

"Because my mother was also a witch," Rebekah said.

"What?" Elena and I chorused.

"The witch of the original family. The original witch," Rebekah left to the library and Elena and I shared a flabbergasted look before following her into the Library.

"Where do they keep their best vintage?" Rebekah asked when we entered the room. I walked over to Damon's stock of whiskey and looked at Rebekah who shook her head.

"But if your mother was a witch, then..." Elena trailed off, hoping for an answer. I held up a bottle of wine to Rebekah and she smiled.

"Am I?" Rebekah finished Elena's question. "No. A witch is nature's servant. A vampire is an abomination of nature. You can be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn," Rebekah explained.

"If a vampire's an abomination of nature," I started. "What does that make me?" I asked, jokily.

"I don't think we'll ever know," Rebekah smiled as I opened the wine.

"How did you turn?" Elena asked Rebekah, getting back on topic.

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts," Rebekah said.

"He killed you?" Elena asked. Rebekah nodded, taking a now full glass from me.

"And he wasn't delicate about it either. We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual. It was euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable. The same power you feel when you feed, Alex.

"But the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back. For every strength there would be a weakness. The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks. And then my mother found a solution," Rebekah recalled as she looked at her daylight ring.

"There were other problems. Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away. So we burned it to the ground. But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated. Blood had made us reborn, and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it. And with that... The predatory species was born."

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena asked.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered the werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame."

"Yeah, Elijah told us this part of the story," I said. "Your mother had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son."

"She tried to make it right," Rebekah explained. "She put the Hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him, but Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half of the village. Then he came home and killed her."

"Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked, shock written on her face.

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched. Afterwards my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother. Elijah, Nik and I would stick together, as a family. Always and forever."

"Always and forever. Even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years," Elena said sarcastically.

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family, we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times," Rebekah said sadly.

"But you still love him?" Elena asked.

"He's my brother, and I am immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?" Rebekah asked. She sighed. "You've heard the story. It's time to go," Elena didn't make a move to leave. "I said leave, Elena. I don't know what you're up to but I'm no longer playing along."

"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael," Elena replied,

"And I've given you a thousand," Rebekah rebuffed. "But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother. I'm not stupid."

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life and over mine," Elena told Rebekah.

"Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake. If you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave," She commanded. Elena nodded slightly and left without a word.

"Well that was fascinating," I smiled.

"I don't know if you're up to anything Alex. You seem to be someone I cannot read at all and if I find out you've been using our friendship..." She trailed off.

"I may be a master liar and manipulator, but I'm not heartless. No matter what my sister says, I do care for people. I won't screw you over Rebekah. We're friends," I told her. She smiled. "Shall we get back to our two person party?" I asked and Rebekah laughed.

"There were at least 5 names on that wall," I said to Rebekah.

"What?" She asked.

"There were at least 5 names on the wall in the cave. How many were there in your family?"

"Well there was mother and father, Elijah, Nik, Henrik and myself that you know of. I had two other brothers. Finn and Kol."

"Where were they when all this happened?"

"They were there. But Kol and Finn fled the village after the tree was burned. They didn't stick around."

"Why not?"

"I don't know why Finn left but Kol was always the independent sort. He knew he could do things on his own and with this new power, he became... Unstable."

"How?"

"It went to his head. He lusted after the feeling of feeding. It controlled him and he knew how to use his charms to get it. A very charming boy but very deceitful. We never knew if we could trust him or not and he was our brother!"

"Sounds fun," I smiled.

"If you like mindless killing, Kol is your guy," Rebekah smiled back. Mindless killing did sound thrilling.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"Klaus daggered him around a century ago. He didn't tell me why but it was apparently deserved. I would probably agree with him on that," She told me. I nodded.

"I'm hungry again," I told her.

"Me too. Those girls should still be upstairs," She said, giving me a wicked smirk.

"Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer. Lead the way," I told her.

* * *

After having our fill on the models Rebekah had left upstairs, we had put the music back on and the drinking commenced. It had been at least 2 hours since Elena left but when I turned around, it seemed like she was back again. I sighed and turned the music off.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Rebekah asked, stopping her dancing to look at me. I pointedly looked towards the door and she followed my eye line. Upon seeing Elena here again she sighed.

"I thought I told you to leave, twice," Rebekah said.

"How do you know that Miakel killed your mother?" Elena asked, making her way into the living room.

"Nik was there. He told me," Rebekah replied.

"He lied to you," Elena said.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you know that?" Rebekah questioned with a roll of her eyes.

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols, the story of your family," She started and placed the pictures Alaric had taken of the symbols on the table.

"How your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for Hybrid," Elena said, pointing to a symbol of the sun and fangs and the moon and fangs drawn opposite each other. "It's the combination of the werewolf and vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother," Elena said, pointing to the symbol of the necklace.

"Her necklace," Rebekah whispered, tracing the picture with her fingers.

"And this is the story of her death," Elena said, showing Rebekah another picture. "The hybrid killed the original witch. Not Mikael, Klaus."

"No. No, he wouldn't," Rebekah defended. I looked at the picture and there was no denying what was depicted there.

"She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah, and then he made up this entire lie about your father so that he wouldn't lose you," Elena explained.

"These mean nothing," Rebekah said, eyes tearing up. "They're just stupid drawings. Done by stupid people who have no idea who my family was," She grasped the pictures and shoved them into the fireplace, burning the evidence.

"Then why are you so upset?" Elena asked.

"Elena," I warned her, seeing how upset Rebekah really was.

"Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you," Rebekah practically begged.

"Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on Alex, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop," Elena cried.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Rebekah yelled. She took Elena by the throat and pushed her up against the wall. "Don't talk anymore! Nothing!" She cried. I quickly made my way over to the and ripped Rebekah's arm off of Elena. She turned and crumpled into my shoulder. I stumbled a bit but held her up.

"You need to leave," I told Elena.

"But-" She started but I cut her off.

"Look what you've done, 'Lena. You need to go. Now!" I shouted, cradling Rebekah as she cried into my shoulder. Her legs buckled under her and we sank to the ground on our knees.

She cried for what seemed an eternity and I tried to shush her and comfort her as best as I could. She was babbling nonsense most of the time and I couldn't understand what she was saying. He sobs stopped after a while and all I could hear was her silent breathing. It still weirded me out that vampires breathed even though they had no need for air.

I gently slipped out of her hold and lifted her onto the couch. I was lucky I had enhanced strength or that would have been a problem. I brought the blanket that was over the edge of the sofa over her shoulders. I sighed and thought about the hell that this girl had been through in a thousand years. It was too much for one girl to handle. And I thought I had it rough. I smiled gently at the sleeping Original and left the Boarding House.

* * *

I closed the door to my house as gently as I could but Alaric popped his head out from the kitchen, obviously hearing me. It was pretty late by the time I had gotten in and he was holding a bowl that I could only assume had cereal in it.

"Hey, Alex. Where have you been?" Ric asked me.

"Just looking after a heartbroken Original," I shrugged. He looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"Elena told Rebekah about what Klaus did to their mother. She didn't take it too well. Cried herself to sleep on my shoulder," I told him.

"Wow, I didn't think she'd take it so badly."

"Well when you think one thing for a thousand years and you find out you've been lied to and the one person you thought would protect you, killed your mother. Yeah, I'd take it badly too."

"When you put it like that," He smiled. "You know, I don't think I'll ever know why you get on with those Originals, but everyone needs a friend. And I'm glad you're being you."

"Being me?"

"You don't judge people based on what other people think of them. You never make an assumption before you know them and you've obviously found a part of Rebekah we've never seen that you like. You're being a friend where its needed most and I'm proud of you," He told me. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"You know, you coming to Mystic Falls is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you so much Ric." I told the teacher. He smiled into my hair and rested his chin on my head.

"It was, wasn't it," He joked. "I love you to, Alex. You're the daughter I never had," We let go and said our goodnights before I headed upstairs.

Elena's door was slightly ajar as I walked past it and I peaked my head inside to see a sleeping Elena resting on Damon. I rolled my eyes at the lovesick look he was giving her but wished I had someone to cuddle with. I looked over my shoulder and crept to my younger brother's room. The light wasn't on but I opened the door anyway and crept to his bed.

Poking his foot I tried to wake Jeremy up.

"What?" He asked, groggily.

"Jer, you awake?" I asked him. I heard him sigh.

"I am now. What do you want?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?" I asked my brother. He lifted his head from the pillow and looked at me.

"Why?" He asked, looking slightly worried.

"I had a bit of a weird day and I just don't want to be alone," He seemed to be contemplating whether to let me stay or not and I sighed. "Look it doesn't matter," I said, brushing it off.

"Alex, wait," Jeremy said and sat up. "Wanna talk about it?" I nodded and sat opposite him on the bed.

"We found out that Klaus killed his and Rebekah's mother today but apparently, he told Rebekah that it was their father Mikael who killed her. I spent the whole day listening to Rebekah's life story and it was horrible. She was killed by her own father, her friends turned against her and her family spilt up. And I can't help thinking that that's exactly what's happened to me. Rebekah is so sad and alone and I can't bare the thought of that happening to me," I cried to my brother.

"Come here," Jeremy said, wrapping his arms around me. "That will never happen because there will always be people around you that love you. I love you and so does Ric. And everyone we know is basically immortal already so its not like you're alone there," He smiled at me. I giggled slightly. "No more talk like that, alright?"

"Alright," I sniffled.

"Of course you can sleep here tonight," He added.

"Thanks, but you'll have to move over you great lump!" I said. He laughed.

"Coming from you! That's rich!" I settled down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me comfortingly.

"Thanks, bro," I whispered.

"What are brothers for?" He asked, sleepily. I closed my eyes and tried to forget about life, just for one night.

* * *

**So what did you all think? To my reviewers:**

**kate1243 - Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're excited about this story! Everything's still up in the air concerning her love life but I do like Kol as an option and no matter what, he was such a cool character I won't be killing him off in this story unless its absolutely ****necessary! **

**grapejuice101 - Thanks for your review! This chapter was more building Rebekah and Alex's relationship but there will be more Stefan/Damon/Alex scenes in the future chapters! Klaus will be interested in Alex quite a bit but I don't think it'll affect Klaroline. They are pretty much end game, aren't they?**

**SweetSnow01 - Thanks for your review! Definitely possible Kol pairing, who knows! Glad you like the story and I can't wait for when Alex meets Mikael! That'll be a fun scene to write!**

**winxgirl1997 - Thank you for your review! Sorry for the wait and hope you like this chapter!**

**xXbriannaXx - Thank you for your review! Glad you liked the last chapter! Hopefully you'll like this one just as much! Alex didn't get to have her blow up at Elena like i wanted when she found out about Stefan. I think when she finds out to what extent Elena went to she'll get a bit madder! With Abaddon I think the more she comes out and the more she talks to Alex, the closer they'll get. They're like a part of each other now and Abaddon likes Alex, she's not gonna take anyone's crap! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Lucy Greenhill - Thanks for your review! So happy you liked the last chapter! Hopefully this one is just as good! :)**

**OneOfTheGuy411102 - Thanks for your review! Glad you like it!**

**dearlyfantastical5511 - Thanks for your review! I can tell you that it's not a oc, no new characters there. Its a canon character who may be introduced in a later chapter, or it may be someone we've already met! I can't give much away on that front, sorry! Gotta keep the surprises going!**

**Katherine Sparrow - Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hopefully you'll like this one too! I know, I feel the same! I used to think Elena was awesome but she sucks as a character!**

**Sayomi-hime - Thanks for your review! I love reading such long reviews, they make my life! I'm glad you liked Jenna reappearing, I thought that would be a nice touch to add in. I don't think I'll bring Jenna back because if I do, she'll end up dead again somehow and I can't do that to Alex again! She was there to impart an important message to Alex and then leave again. **

**Hopefully I did justice to the family history part, I was a bit concerned at how Alex interacted with Rebekah but I want them to be really close friends so hopefully it worked! I am so buzzed for Mikael to come into this story! He and Alex are going to have one hell of a conversation! I just know it!**

**Alex was a bit mellow with her reaction towards Stefan being locked away but she doesn't know the extent of what Elena did so I feel its justified a bit. Haha, I don't like Elena at all as you can tell and I'm glad you like that part of the story! :) You know, if you ever want to hand with your ideas I'd be happy to discuss stuff with you! I love exploring new ideas and if it would help you write then I'd be more than happy to help where I can!**

**I have a feeling vengeful Stefan will be lightened up a bit by Alex, so don't worry too much there! I'll be having a lot of fun with Stefan in the chapters to come! Sexual tension is always better! ;) Thanks for the long review!**

**ThePrettyRecklessRock - Thanks for your review! Love your name btw! Welcome and thanks for reading this story! I'm really glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter too! I am so excited for Mikael and the rest of the Originals! Believe me, I don't think I can get anymore excited!**

**mfmxxx - Thanks for your review! I get exactly what you're saying, I think I projected the hate I have for Elena into the story a bit too much but in order for Alex to want to find solace in people like Rebekah there has to be nothing for her to cling on in her other relationships if you understand where I'm coming from. Thanks for the review though, really helpful! :)**

**pennybear37 - Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like this story and thank you so much! I really try to make them relatable and I'm glad that's coming across!**

**Lisolotte - Thanks for your review! I'm glad it did! I always wondered why they never brought her back in that episode because she died a vampire so she would have been stuck in the 'limbo' as well. I took what you said into consideration and I changed a bit of what I have written for this chapter, you're right Elena was a bit too bitchy so I've confronted why and tried to repair it a bit. Hopefully its better now!**

**rosa - Thanks for your review! Yeah, I hope she finds that special someone soon as well! She needs some loving too! :)**

**Thank you so much, everyone! You guys are the best! I am so happy you're enjoying this story! Please review this chapter and keep voting on that poll if you haven't already! Can't wait until the next chapter guys! I'll see you all in Chapter 25!**


End file.
